DesTinOS cAMBIadOS
by Ashiteru.k
Summary: Que pasaria si Hao viaja el pasado para cambiar el destino de todos. ¿Anna en el torneo de shamanes?,¿Tamao prometida de Yoh?,¿Yoh y Anna no se conocen? ¿Hao y Anna? O o...YohXAnnaXHao D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola me llamo Clau, soy una fan de Shaman King, entonces me anime a hacer este fic espero que les guste y dejen mucho reviews, es mi primer fic asi que no sean malos =D Bueno espero que les guste es un YohXAnnaXHao. Tendrá contenido del manga y anime. **

**P.D: SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE =)**

**DESTINOS CAMBIADOS**

Caminaba a paso rápido por todo el bosque, se sentía impotente ante todo, como era posible que siendo el, el Shaman King, se sienta tan vacío.

Había esperado tanto tiempo para ser el Shaman King, incluso miles de años y a hora que lo era se sentía infeliz, le faltaba compañía.

Se para enfrente de una carpa de color morado y entro en ella, ahí estaba sentada una señora de 40 años, con vestimenta extravagante:

-Ha, jamás imagine que el Shaman King me visitara –dijo con voz burlesca

-No he venido a visitarte solo necesito de tus poderes

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Volver al pasado

-Vaya quien lo diría al final el gran Hao necesita amor. Que es lo que no te gusta de tu destino acaso es que tu hermano te haya robado a la única mujer que amas y a hora incluso tengan un hijo llamado Hana o es que perdiste a todos tus "amigos"

-¡Eso no importa!, lo que quiero es volver al pasado y tu tendrás que ayudarme –Hao estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-De acuerdo te ayudare a cambiar tu destino pero ten en cuenta que al volver al pasado olvidaras todo tu presente y tendrás que aprender por tu mismo

-No importa solo abre el portal a cuando tenía 10 años, estoy listo para volver y ser feliz

-Bien como digas mi amo

**OSORE 10 años antes.**

-Si todo está arreglado, entonces mándalo lo más pronto que puedas no quiero retrasar más esto de acuerdo mañana lo espero, adiós- una anciana de estatura media acaba de colgar el teléfono con preocupación en su cara.

-Si no nos apuramos, pronto el vendrá.

En las afueras de la casa se encontraba una niña de cabello corto y lacio, con la expresión triste.

-Supongo que no puedo impedir casarme con un Asakura, se los debo-decía la pequeña niña agachando más su cabeza.

-¿Realmente se los debes?

La niña enseguida se puso en guardia.

-¡Quien anda ahí!

-Ha, vaya esa es la forma de tratar a tu próximo rey-decía la voz oculta en los árboles.

.No sé quién eres o que quieres pero te advierto que no te metas conmigo.

-Porque, es que acaso mandaras a tus demonios, por mi

¡Cállate!, tú no sabes nada, si quieres pelea entonces muéstrate.

-Bien si tú quieres lo hare.

La niña se sorprendió un poco al ver ese niño enfrente de ella, tenía una capa azul con estrellas y el pelo largo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Hao Asakura.

-¡Asakura!

**Bien hasta aquí es la 1 parte, se que no es lo mejor pero creo k los siguientes capítulos serán mas largos y tendrán mas trama bueno me despido, por fa dejen reviews T_T**


	2. La NuevA viDA

**Hola muchas gracias por los reviews,espero no defraudar a nadie T_T, bueno cuando un personaje este pensando pondré comillas " ", cuando este la linea significa que cambia de escena =D. Bueno espero y les guste.**

* * *

-¡Que como que su fue!-grito un joven de 10 años lo más fuerte que pudo.

¡Quieres callarte!- dijo la anciana golpeando en la cabeza al chico con su bastón

-Pero abuela, no sabes lo que sufrí por venir aquí, para que me digas que mi prometida escapo-dijo sobándose la cabeza

-Si Yohmei te hubiera dicho antes sobre tu prometida esto no hubiera pasado, pero no discutamos a hora tendrás una nueva prometida, pero ya que estas aquí me ayudaras con los quehaceres-dijo la anciana entrando a la pensión.

¡No!, tres días en tren para nada-dijo el chico con cascadas en los ojos - y lo peor de todo es que pasare mi verano como chacha T_T

"Como me temía Hao vino por ella, solo espero que no esté tramando nada malo con ella, sino estaremos en problemas, será mejor que avise a Yohmei" (N.a: bien creo k es obvio saber quién es la anciana y quien es el niño =D)

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar:

-No sabes lo contento que estoy de que me acompañes-se veía a Hao con una gran sonrisa

-Solo te acompañe para viajar por el mundo-decía la chica cabizbaja

Ha, me encanta tu sinceridad, pero está bien, veras que pronto serás una más de mis aliados

-Ya te dije que no voy a ser tu esclava-dijo la chica cortante

-De acuerdo como digas. Bien a hora vayamos a buscar más aliados, el torneo se acerca- decía Hao a hora con una sonrisa macabra.

* * *

5 años habían pasado desde desde que Yoh viajo a Osore, a hora el vivía en Fumbari y se preparaba para el torneo de Shamanes.

-¡Yoh, espera!- se veía a un niño correr con su uniforme

-Oh, ¿Qué paso peque?

-¡Ya te dije que no me digas peque!, que no ves que me bajas mi autoestima T_T

-Jijiji, lo siento Manta, pero debes de admitir que eres muy enano para tener 15 años

-Gracias por tu apoyo amigo T_T

-Pero ya cambiando de tema, ¿Qué no estas preocupado por el torneo?-dijo Manta muy preocupado

-¿Uh?

-¡Deja de hacerte que no entiendes!, no puedo creer estés tan tranquilo la primera prueba del torneo será en pocos meses y encima de todo tu prometida vendrá a vivir contigo, ¿Qué eso no te preocupa?

-Manta tranquilízate todo saldrá bien, por Tamao no hay problema la conozco desde los 5 años y sobre el torneo si me preocupo solo voy a perder ^_^

-Hay, a veces no te entiendo-dijo Manta con una gota en su cabeza

-Jijijiji, bueno mejor vayamos a la pensión

Y así Yoh y Manta se dirigieron a la pensión, hasta que al abrir la puerta una cosa rosada salto a los brazos de Yoh-

-T..Ta..mao no esperaba verte tan pronto- dijo Yoh con cara de sorpresa

-Es que no podía esperar mas para verte-decía la chica rosada mientras se aferraba más a Yoh

-Pero se suponía que tenías que venir hasta el próximo mes- decía Yoh tratando de zafarse del abrazo.

-Pero ya te dije que no podía aguantar más sin verte, desde hace 5 años que no me ves y ese es tu reacción-decía Tamao en voz chillante

No, no, te pongas triste- decía Yoh nervioso

"Ja, y decía que con su prometida no había de que preocuparse" pensaba Manta con una gota en la cabeza

De pronto de la nada aparece y zorro y un mapache.

-¡Mira Ponchi un duende!- Dice el mapache señalando a Manta

¿¡Que!-decía Manta con la cara totalmente roja de furia

¡Vaya, tienes razón Conchi, no pensé que fueran reales!-decia el zorro - ¡Hay que seguirlo y venderlo!

¡Si, ah el!- dice el mapache sacando una red y empezando a perseguir a Manta.

¡Ah, Yoh ayúdame!-dice Manta corriendo en círculos moviendo los brazos como loco

Lo que nadie sabía es que los estaban vigilando:

-¡Que patéticos, porque el señor Hao nos pidió pelear con este tipo, es un idiota!-decia un hombre gordo y musculoso escondido entre las ramas de un árbol.

-¡Cálmate Billy!, acuérdate que no hay que contradecir a Hao, a parte solo quiere poner a prueba a ese chico-decía un hombre con vestimentas árabes.

Bien como sea vamos a darle una lección-decía Billy cerrando los puños y bajando del árbol de un salto

-¡Ahhhhh!-Manta grito al ver e ese hombre parado enfrente a el

¿Eh?, que enano eres, ha quítate-dice Billy aventando a Manta

-¡Manta!, oye quien te crees que eres para lastimar a mi amigo- decía Yoh con los puños cerrados.

-¡Cállate mocoso!

De pronto Billy había golpeado en el estómago a Yoh hasta sacarlo volando.

-¡Yoh!-gritaba Tamao con todas sus fuerzas

-Ha, no entiendo por qué Hao se interesa tanto por ti si solo eres un debilucho

¿Hao?-Yoh se encontraba tirado en el suelo con los brazos en estómago.

-Bien a hora de que terminaste tu show Billy, hay que comenzar por lo que vinimos, Yoh has tu posesión de objetos, eso de probar de lo que eres capaz- decía el hombre de vestimenta árabe

¿Qué?

…

* * *

-Yoh es una persona débil, porque te interesa tanto ese chico- hablaba una persona con una capa negra que solo dejaba ver unos mechones rubios.

-Ha, él es mi otra mitad lo necesito para volverme más fuerte

-Tu sabes que puedes vencer a cualquier shaman sin él, se me hace estúpido tu propósito

-Solo quiero recuperar lo que me pertenece-estaba vez Hao veía intensamente a la persona encapuchada-Pero a hora necesito de tu ayuda

-Ya te dije que no seré tu esclava

-Por favor tu sabes que yo no te veo así, ya han pasado 5 años desde que nos conocemos deberías de tratarme mejor- Hao lo decía con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-decía cruzando los brazo

-Necesito que te hagas amiga de Yoh y lo entrenes con la bitácora mágica. Anna

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado la verdad lo sentí medio aburrrido ja. Bueno tal vez paresca un poco confuso pero pronto se aclaran las cosas. Como el primer encuentro de Hao y Anna en Osore y como Hao se fue enamorando de ella.**

**Espero que dejen reviews=D**

**En el siguiente capitulo:**

**Yoh es vencido por Turbine y Billy, Anna tendrá que conseguir la bitácora mágica antes de encontrarse con Yoh, Yoh pasa las 2 primeras rondas del torneo y a hora va hacia E.U.A., junto con Ren, Horo Horo, Ryu, etc. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola perdón por el retraso pero quería escribir la historia un poco menos confusa y no ser tan rápida también en la historia, bueno muchas gracias a todas las que han dejado reviews, me alegra que les guste y tratare de seguir todos sus consejos =D. Bueno esta parte creo que es más explícita bueno eso creo jajaja espero y les guste . **

**(Cada vez que haya una separacion por una linea, quiere decir que cambia de escena =D )**

-¡Ahhhh!- Yoh había caído al suelo después de un fuerte rayo que salió de la mano de Turbine

-¡Vaya, ni si quiera duraste un minuto!

¡Yoh estas bien!-decía Manta totalmente preocupado

¡Manta no te acerques, huye con Tamao yo me encargó de ellos!-decía Yoh con la respiración entre cortada

-Yoh-Manta sabía que si se quedaba solo estorbaría en la pelea así que agarro a Tamao que estaba paralizada y empezó a correr lejos de la pelea.

-Ja no me hagas reír. Tu encargarte de nosotros, si a penas y puedes durar un minuto con tu posesión de almas-esta vez era Billy el que hablaba.

¿Por qué me atacan sin razón?,¿Qué les eh hecho?-Yoh se había parado apoyándose de harusame

-Ya te dijimos que el señor Hao nos mandó a probarte-decía Billy desesperado-pero creo que ya fue suficiente para ti así que hasta luego-en eso Billy fue corriendo hasta Yoh hasta chocar estrepitosamente y dejar a Yoh en el suelo semiconsciente.

-¡Yoh!- Tamao corría hasta donde se encontraba Yoh tirado después de haber escapado de Manta.

* * *

-¡Que estás loco, yo no voy a entrenar a nadie!

-Vamos Anita no te alteres, solo es un pequeño favor-decía Hao de lo más calmado

-¡Eso no es un pequeño favor!- Anna estaba de lo más enojada

Hao se paró de donde estaba y se paró enfrente de Anna hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Vamos Anita no lo vas hacer por mí- Hao solo veía a Anna intensamente mientras ella se había quedado paralizada desde que Hao se acercó tanto a su rostro, que hasta se había sonrojado, cuando salió de su trance solo volteo su cara asía otro lado todavía sonrojada.

-Ah, está bien lo hare-decía Anna evitando ver Hao por su sonrojo.

-Perfecto, espero también que no te moleste ir a Osore por la bitácora mágica, iría yo por ella, pero no soy bienvenido –decía Hao con una sonrisa burlona-además podrías explicarle a tu sensei que yo no te secuestre.

A Anna le había afectado la última frase, volver a Osore no sería fácil y menos enfrentar a su sensei Kino, después de tantos años de haber huido de su destino.

* * *

-Yoh,Yoh,Yoh-Yoh oía su nombre pero no comprendía nada, se sentía mareado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, después de un tiempo decidió abrir los ojos para ver quien lo llamaba

-¡Yoh estas bien!-era Manta el que lo estaba llamando

Yoh estaba totalmente confundido no sabía dónde estaba y que había pasado.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Ah, no lo recuerdas, estas en el hospital te llevamos aquí después de que ese sujeto te tiro al suelo

-¿Dónde está Tamao?- A Yoh le había extrañado que la peli rosada no estaba asfixiándolo con un abrazo.

-Tuvo que irse, parece que a tu abuelo le urgía que fuera con él.

-Ah ya veo

-Yoh, dime algo todavía piensas participar en el torneo de shamanes con todo lo que te paso-a Manta realmente le preocupaba lo que le podría pasar a Yoh en el torneo

-Si Manta aun voy a participar, sé que soy débil pero no puedo renunciar así, solo tengo que entrenar-decía Yoh no muy convencido de sus palabras

-¡Pero ni siquiera sabes cómo entrenar!-decía Manta exaltado

-Pero yo si

Manta e Yoh se sorprendieron al escuchar esa voz y enseguida voltearon asía la ventana donde se vea a un hombre parado, muy musculoso y cruzado de manos.

¿Ah, quien eres tú?-decía Yoh señalando al tipo

-Mi nombre es Silver y yo me encargare de que logres pasar a las primeras dos rondas del torneo-decía con una sonrisa radiante

Yoh y Manta se vieron con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Queeeee!

* * *

-¡Señor Hao!

-¿Eh?, que paso Opacho

-Parece que alguien más quiere ayudar a Yoh-(na: bueno aquí "según" opacho puede ver lo que pasa en el momento con las personas , ^_^)

-¡Que!-

-Sí parece ser un tal Silver, no cree que lo mejor sería decirle a la señorita Anna que ya no tiene caso ir con Yoh.

-No, aunque me gustaría que Anna estuviera aquí, no creo que Yoh pueda pasar el torneo sin su ayuda necesito que ella lo entre y en especial con la bitácora mágica-A Hao no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Anna fuera a entrenar a Yoh, pero ella era la única que podía manejar la bitácora mágica además de él.

-Dime Opacho, ¿Cuánto falta para que Anna llegue a Osore?-decía Hao viendo las estrellas

-Como en dos horas

Ha, perfecto-decía Hao aun viendo las estrellas

* * *

Anna mira las nubes sobre su venta, se sentía muy nerviosa por ver a su sensei, no podía evitar recordar su pasado antes de que Hao viniera por ella.

Ella había sido abandonada por sus padres y la única persona que le dio un hogar fue la señora Kino, para Anna ella era como su madre aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho.

-Vaya señorita Anna desde que abordamos el avión ha estado muy pensativa, bueno más de lo normal.

Anna miro al piloto por unos segundo, él era uno más de los aliados de Hao, pero no era de gran importancia siempre era débil, la única razón por la que Hao lo acepto en su grupo era porque creía que podía ser útil en alguna ocasión y creo que era esta su ocasión.

-No deberías meterte en lo que no te incumbe

-Cla…laro señorita Anna perdóneme por ser un entrometido-el hombre realmente le tenía miedo a Anna como cualquier otro aliado de Hao.

* * *

Yoh, Manta y Silver se encontraban afuera del hospital después de haberlos echado por tanto escándalo.

-Bien entonces déjame ver si entendí, tu un hombre desconocido sin razón alguna quiere ayudar a Yoh a pasar las dos primeras rondas del torneo

-Sip

-¡Como que sip, es lo único que puedes decir, porque no te explicas!

Yoh se encontraba sentado en la banqueta con sus audífonos tarareando su canción favorita de Bob.

Manta le quito los audífonos a Yoh y le grito en el oído

-¡Y tu que crees que haces, debería de interesarte esto!

-Tranquilo Manta, es obvio que el solo quiere ayudarnos- Yoh se para y miro a Silver- y dime cuando empezamos

-Ha esa es la actitud, si no te molesta empezaremos a hora mismo ya que solo tengo dos semanas para entrenarte.

* * *

Anna estaba enfrente de un pensión vieja, la miraba con tristeza, solo podía pensar en lo que encontraría, hasta que sintió su presencia y volteo.

-Vaya Anna no pensé que te volvería a ver- una anciana de baja estatura y con lentes obscuros veía a Anna con una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco esperaba verla de nuevo- Anna había devuelto la sonrisa.

-Creo que es hora de que dejemos en claro el pasado.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí termina el capitulo 3, bueno espero y les guste =D**

**Gracias a :**

**-Majo-Sonolu: **Gracias por tu review, espero que te siga pareciendo interesante =D

**-Lady Mayt: **Esta vasado en el anime y el manga, bueno mas en el anime por que casi nadie a leído el manga =D, si yo también odio a Tamao jjaja

**-hao-yandrak:** Prometo que todo se va aclalar jaja

**-yazmin kyoyama: **Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado

**-snoopyter:**gracias me alegra que te guste y no te preocupes pronto comenzara el torneo

**-Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive:** Gracias a mi también me gusta mas Hao jaja y pues Tamao ¬¬ sin comentarios

**-Michiko Utau:**Si lo se el primer capitulo estuvo muy corto jjaajaj


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!, después de tanto tiempo por fin subí el capítulo 4, ja perdón por la tardanza pero es que estuve muy ocupada estas semana, bueno espero que les guste, en este capítulo se resuelve todo el pasado de Anna e Yoh se mete en problemas pero bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo a ver si les gusta =) y no se preocupen que ya casi acabo el capítulo 5 entonces no tardare mucho en subirlo.**

**Bueno espero que les guste =D. Y gracias por los reviews.**

Ya había pasa mucho tiempo desde su llegada, las dos estaban sentadas frente a frente Kino veía directamente a Anna, mientras ella desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Y bien Anna, ¿A qué has venido?

-Solo quiero aclarar las cosas-Anna no quitaba la mirada del suelo.

-Bien escuchare todo lo que me tengas que decir, pero quiero que me mires a los ojos, que no te intimide.

Anna alzó la vista y por primera vez vio a la que consideraba su madre. Kino nada más sonrió.

-Ahh, Hao no me secuestro, yo me fui por mi voluntad-Anna de nuevo había apartado la mirada.

-Ya veo, lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué?

-Solo lo hice

-No me vengas con mentiras, tú lo que más querías era convertirte en la más grande itako de la historia-Kino había perdido la paciencia-¿Qué te hizo Hao, para que cambiaras de parecer?

-¡Nada!, es solo que tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo de que?

-De comprometerme

FLASHBACK

Una niña corría por toda la pensión de Osore, estaba furiosa y a la vez triste, no podía creerlo, no iba aceptarlo.

-¡Ahhhh!, como se atreven a comprometerme- hace unos minutos había estado paseando hasta que se detuvo al escuchar a su sensei hablando con un hombre alto y con una máscara de ave y a una mujer con una larga cabellera negra, se había quedado a escuchar lo que decían y se había enterado de que la habían comprometido con el hijo de los señores, solo para seguir la dinastía de los Asakura.

Se sentía usada, odio era todo lo que sentía, acaso su sensei solo la salvo para poder usarla en sus planes.

No podía más, llego al patio y se sentó y recargo en el árbol de cerezo, a hora lloraba no quería casarse, no confiaba en nadie, pero también sentía que se lo debía a su sensei, aunque la haya usado, fue la única persona que la cuido y la soporto a ella y a sus demonios.

-Supongo que no puedo impedir casarme con un Asakura, se los debo-decía la pequeña niña agachando más su cabeza.

-¿Realmente se los debes?

La niña enseguida se puso en guardia.

-¡Quien anda ahí!

-Ha, vaya esa es la forma de tratar a tu próximo rey-decía la voz oculta en los árboles.

.No sé quién eres o que quieres pero te advierto que no te metas conmigo.

-Porque, es que acaso mandaras a tus demonios, por mi

¡Cállate!, tú no sabes nada, si quieres pelear entonces muéstrate.

-Bien si tú quieres lo hare.

La niña se sorprendió un poco al ver ese niño enfrente de ella, tenía una capa azul con estrellas y el pelo largo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Hao Asakura.

-¡A…sakura!-realmente se había sorprendido, acaso el seria su prometido.

-Bien no sé porque te sorprendes pero bueno es hora de irnos.

-¿Irnos a dónde?

-Bien pues estoy reclutando a shamanes de todo el mundo fuertes para que sean mis aliados en el torneo de shamanes.

-¿Y quieres que vaya contigo para ser tu aliada?

-Si-dijo con una sonrisa, hasta que sintió como un puño le pegaba en la cara.

-¡Estás loco, quien crees que se iría contigo!

Hao tenía la cara toda roja, pero aun así no había quitado su sonrisa.

-Vaya realmente eres muy fuerte, que bueno que decidí venir aquí. Pero aun que no quieras vendrás conmigo- a hora Hao estaba serio

-No iré contigo- Anna estaba furiosa, tanto que pudo crear un demonio que atacara a Hao.

Hao esquivo fácilmente al demonio e hizo que apareciera el espíritu de fuego y quemara al demonio.

-Así que quieres pelear, eso me gusta eres valiente Anna.

Anna no dijo nada y creo a otros dos demonios que se abalanzaron hacia Hao, Hao volvió a esquivarlos y le ordeno al espíritu del fuego que se los comiera.

-Anna realmente tienes un don, tu poder espiritual es impresionante al igual que tus habilidades, pero si te quedas aquí en Osore, no podrás nunca controlar a los demonios, ven conmigo y hare de ti la itako más fuerte de todas.

Anna se quedó pensando, tal vez irse con ese tipo no era mala idea, era claro que el no era su prometido, así que si se quedaba en Osore lo que le esperaba era ser una itako débil y esposa de alguien que no quería.

-Está bien

-¿Eh, que dijiste?

-Iré contigo para que me enseñes a ser más fuerte, a parte dijiste que estás buscando shamanes por todo el mundo, pues quiero ir contigo para conocer todos los países- Anna se había cruzado de brazos y veía directamente a Hao.

-Ha, de acuerdo con eso me basta

Hao salto así la mano del espíritu del fuego.

-Entonces vámonos Anna.

Fin FLASHBACK

Ya veo jamás pensé que te fueras por tu voluntad , si no querías comprometerte solo me lo hubieras dicho-Kino no había mostrado ninguna emoción por lo que había dicho Anna.

-Pensé que te decepcionaría

-No importa nunca lo harás fuiste mi mejor estudiante, dejemos eso atrás, dime Anna. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

-Bien pensaba quedarme unas semanas aquí si no te molesta

-Por supuesto que no me molesta, pero se me hace raro que te quedes tanto tiempo aquí. ¿Que acaso no entraste al torneo de shamanes?

-Ja, se puede decir que no

-No sé por qué Anna pero no confió mucho en ti, no se a qué has venido realmente Anna

-Hey Silver, realmente tenemos que hacer esto

Yoh, Manta y Silver se encontraban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos en frente del museo de historia de Fumbari.

-Por supuesto que si Yoh, necesitamos la espada de ese Samurái, para que así tu posesión de objetos se más poderosa.

-Pero no creo que robar una pieza importante del museo sea la mejor solución.

Silver se le quedo viendo a Yoh con una mirada fría y horrorosa.

-Ah no me mires así Silver me recuerdas a Ren-Yoh había cambiado su expresión a miedo

-¿Ren?

-Sí, Ren es un niño que también es shaman que ataco a Yoh sin razón- Dijo Manta

-Ya veo parece que ya han llegado todos los participantes del torneo a Japón. Y dime Yoh, ¿Le ganaste?

-JiJIJI, no de hecho me envió al hospital.

Silver se cayó de espaldas por la respuesta de Yoh.

-Ah parece que tendré que trabajar muy duro contigo bueno no perdamos más el tiempo y robemos la espada.

Silver hizo su posesión de objetos y agarro a Yoh y a Manta y se fueron volando hasta el techo.

**Bien hasta aquí acaba el capítulo 4, espero que les haya gustado. Prometo no tardarme tanto para subir el capítulo 5, tal vez lo suba el domingo o sábado. Bueno en el siguiente cap.:**

**-Yoh se meterá en problemas, será su ultimo día de entrenamiento para el torneo y conocerá al oficial con el que hará la prueba.**

**Hao empezara a hacer sus planes para el inicio del torneo y etc. =)**

**Bueno adiós.**

_**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEWS, REALMENTE A PRECIO QUE LES GUSTE EL FIC.**_


	5. ¡Que comienze el torneo!

**Hola como lo prometi no me tarde tanto en subir el cap. 5 =D, Espero que sea de su agrado, ¡Por fin el torneo empieza!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE HAN DEJADO ES UN ALAGO T_T, BUENO QUERIA PREGUNTARLES SI LES GUSTARIA QUE SIGUIERA TODA LA HISTORIA DE COMO YOH CONOCIO A REN, HORO HORO, RYU, ETC QUE PRACTICAMENTE SERIA LO MISMO QUE EL ANIME O EMPIEZE A ESCRIBIR LA PARTE EN QUE SE QUEDAN EN EL DESIERTO PARA ENCONTRAR A LA ALDEA APACHE QUE HAY ES DONDE YO YA INVENTE LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE ME DIGAN =D**

**

* * *

**

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- Silver, Manta e Yoh corrían por sus vidas, ya que eran perseguidos por cinco guardias del museo.

-¡Silver, te dije que esto no era una buena idea!- Yoh corría lo más que podía.

-Tranquilo Yoh, la operación fue todo un éxito, tenemos la espada Harusame. (N.a: bien me equivoque en el capítulo 2 y 3, Yoh no había peleado con harusame en la pelea con los aliados de Hao sino con una espada de madera =D)

-¡Como que todo salió bien, somos perseguidos por varios guardias, a hora somos criminales!- Manta estaba que explotaba del enojo.

-Tranquilo Manta ya lo tengo todo solucionado vamos síganme-Silver entro a las escaleras de emergencia, y empezaron a subir hasta la azotea- Bien chico es hora de saltar- Silver agarro Yoh y Manta y salto desde la azotea-¡Queeee!

-¡Ahhh!- Yoh y Manta gritaban del miedo hasta que cayeron entre los arbustos.

Los guardias llegaron hasta la azotea y se sorprendieron al ver saltar a los chicos.

-Vaya esos tipos han de estar locos como para saltar -un oficial estaba realmente sorprendido- será mejor que vayamos a buscarlos.

-¡Estamos vivos!- Yoh y Manta se abrazaban, llorando al mas no poder.

-Vamos chicos realmente pensaron que me lanzaría así nada mas-Silver traía las alas de su espíritu acompañante. (N.a: osea la águila =))  
-Bien Yoh es hora de que vayamos a la pensión a entrenar, recuerda que solo tengo dos días para entrenarte.

-Ahh, de acuerdo-Yoh no se veía muy convencido, después de que Silver lo hizo robar Harusame.

* * *

Anna estaba acomodando sus cosas en la habitación que le dio Kino, no planeaba quedarse ahí mucho tiempo, solo debía esperar a que Yoh llegara a la Aldea Apache, para empezar a entrenarlo para el torneo y aparte tenía que averiguar dónde escondían la Bitácora Mágica de los Asakura, para poder robarla.

-Espero que ese inútil de Yoh, pase las dos primeras pruebas del torneo- Anna aún no estaba muy convencida de entrenar a Yoh.

-Tranquila por supuesto que pasara las primeras dos rondas, parece que alguien le a estado ayudando a entrenar.

Anna se había sorprendido por su presencia, pero no había volteado a ver.

-¿Qué pasa Anna no me vas a saludar?- el chico alzo sus manos para abrazarla

-¡Hao, que rayos haces aquí!-Anna hablaba susurrando, pero aun así con enojo

-Tranquila Anna solo venía a visitarte por que te extrañaba, a parte no te voy a ver en mucho tiempo-Hao había puesto su cara más tierna

Ah, está bien- Anna por fin había abrazado a Hao, mientras este besaba su frente con ternura- te extrañe mucho Anna—Anna no había respondido solo abrazo más fuerte a Hao.

Se quedaron vario tiempo así hasta que Anna de siso del abrazo para ver a Hao a la cara.

-Dime Hao, ¿Cómo que alguien está entrenando a Yoh?- Anna se había cruzado de brazos se notaba un poco molestas

-Ah si, lo que pasa es que un tal Silver lo está entrenando para las primeras dos pruebas, haci que es probable que las pase fácilmente- Hao miro a Anna por un momento se veía muy molesta- pero Anna necesito que tu lo entrenes para las verdaderas batallas

Anna quería golpearlo y gritar lo más fuerte que podía, pero se tranquilizó porque ese no era el lugar adecuado para una pelea.

-Está bien Hao seguiré con tu plan, pero más te vale que no me hagas perder mi tiempo con ese niño y …

Anna no pudo continuar porque oyó que tocaban la puerta. Anna le iba a decir a Hao que se fuera pero él ya había desaparecido.

-Anna, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro que si sensei- Anna disimulaba que doblaba una camisa.

Kino abrió la puerta y avanzo hasta quedar enfrente de Anna.

-Todo bien Anna creí haberte escuchado hablando con alguien.

-No todo bien

Kino se quedo dudando, seguía dudando de ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la pensión fumbari, Yoh se encontraba todo adolorido, se la había pasado toda la noche entrando con Silver.

-¡Buenos días, Yoh!- Silver acababa de salir de la cocina con una delantal rosa y un exquisito pescado frito.

-¡Ah, Silver no pensé que estabas aquí!

-Bueno llegue a las ocho y vi que seguías dormido, así que pensé que después de ese duro entrenamiento, merecías un manjar- Silver había dejado el platillo en la mesa.

¡Wow, Silver no te hubieras molestado!- Yoh se le quedo viendo al plato con baba en la boca.

-No es problema, a hora vamos Yoh come, que aún falta mucho entrenamiento.

Yoh empezó a comer veloz mente, que Silver se quedó sorprendido.

-(Wow pero como come este niño)- pensaba Silver mientras una gota de agua aparecía en su cabeza

-Y .e Sil..ver, ¿Po… me ayu…da..s..tanto?-Yoh hablaba con la boca llena de comida.

Silver había quitado su cara de felicidad a una seria.

-Tengo mis razones, Yoh, tal vez un día las sepas.

-¿Uh?-Yoh había dejado de comer, siempre que le preguntaba a Silver, porque quería ayudarlo, él se ponía serio y distante.

-Bien pero eso no importa, es hora de entrenar, ya que hoy es el último día de entrenamiento, y mañana ya será tu primera prueba- Silver había vuelto a sonreír y se dirigía hacia el patio

¡Si!-Yoh tenía una sonrisa forzada-(Esto me va a doler)

El dia paso rápidamente Yoh había entrenado todo el dia con Silver.

-Ah Silver dime con esto ya podre pasar las dos pruebas del torneo

-La verdad no se yo espero que si, tienes mucho potencial Yoh solo necesitas ser mas activo. Bueno me tengo que ir mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

-Si tienes razón, no quiero tener sueño a la hora de la prueba, jijiji

Yoh se había retirado a su cuarto, mientras Silver recogio los platos de la cena.

(Yoh espero que tu puedas vencer a Hao)

* * *

El gran día habia llegado, era el comienzo del torneo y la primera prueba del torneo comenzó.

Anna había salido de la pensión Osore, para llegar a un parque donde lo esperaba un sujeto alto, delgado, de cabellera larga y negra, y una extraña vestimenta.

-Vaya pero a quien tenemos aquí, si solo es una jovencita linda- El sujeto veía a Anna con una mirada muy precoz.

-Bien viniste a invitarme a salir o a una pelea- Anna se había molestado con el comentario del sujeto.

-Ja, vaya pero que genio pero bueno si quieres puedes comenzar solo tienes 10 minutos para….

-Sí, Si, lo se no tienes por qué decírmelo- Anna había agarrado su rosario para empezar su primera prueba del torneo.

* * *

Yoh se encontraba sentado junto al árbol del cementerio, estaba cubierto con una cobija gruesa y temblaba, la niebla era muy espesa y eran las 5 de la mañana.

-¡Ah, porque tienen que hacer la prueba tan temprano, me muero de frio!-Yoh llevaba esperando más de una hora, esperando a la persona que lo iba a evaluar para el torneo.

-Parece que Silver se equivocó, tal vez no venga nadie- Yoh se había parado, ya se había cansado de esperar tanto, volvería a casa.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Yoh?

-¿Ah?, ¡Silver, que haces aquí!

-Bueno yo..

-¡Por qué me dijiste que mi prueba empezaría a las 4, llevo una hora esperando y nadie viene, yo me voy!- Yoh estaba desesperado no pensaba esperar más.

-Lo siento, es que no sonó mi despertador- Silver tenía una sonreía nerviosamente y se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que no haya sonado tu despertador, con que no venga mi evaluador? ¬¬

-Lo que pasa es que yo soy el apache que te va a evaluar Yoh Asakura

Yoh se había quedado paralizado, aun las palabras no las progresaba su cerebro.

-¡Quu..qqq..QUEEEE!- Yoh no aguantó más y se desmayo

* * *

Hao caminaba por el espeso bosque, se dirigía hacia su primera prueba.

-¡Vaya, que sorpresa de todas las personas que pensaba que me iban a evaluar, jamas pensé que la líder de la tribu Apache, lo hiciera!. ¿Cómo estas Goldva?- Hao lo decía tan tranquilamente y con su peculiar sonrisa

-¡Cállate Hao!, no será tan fácil para ti entrar en el torneo, si los grandes espíritus quieren que entres al torneo, tendrás que vencerme- Goldva tenía la cara seria no le agradaba que Hao entrara al torneo, pero si los grandes espíritus querían, tendría que obedecerlos.

-Bien Goldva entonces comencemos- Hao sonreía divertidamente

* * *

-¿Yoh estas bien?

¿Eh que paso?- Yoh estaba desconcertado, hasta que recordó todo lo que había pasado- ¡Silver, tu, porque no me dijiste que tú me ibas a evaluar!- Yoh señalaba a Silver

-Lo siento Yoh, pero no podía decirte quien era, va en contra de las reglas, ni siquiera debí ayudarte, pueden suspenderme del torneo si se enteran de que te ayude a entrenar para el torneo- Silver se veía un poco preocupado por la situación

-Silver- Yoh realmente se había sorprendido por su respuesta

-No importa, solo prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que te ayude.

-Por supuesto Silver jamás le diré a nadie- Yoh puso una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Bien Yoh, entonces comencemos, lo que tienes que hacer es darme un solo golpe, con eso será suficiente para calificar a la siguiente ronda- Silver esbozo una gran sonrisa

-De acuerdo eso se oye fácil, ¡Amidamaru estás listo!- Un enorme samurái apareció a lado de Yoh.

-¡Claro amo Yoh, comencemos!

-¡Fusión de objetos!

-Espero de que todo lo que te haya enseñado Yoh, te funcione para que me venzas.

-¡Por supuesto, Amidamaru al ataque!- Yoh se abalanzo hacia Silver con su espada.

* * *

Un gran estruendo se oyó por todo el lugar. El sujeto de cabellera larga y negra había caído al suelo, totalmente herido.

-Eso te pasa por subestimarme- Anna se encontraba enfrente del sujeto con su rosario en su mano- bien supongo que eso fue más que un golpe, así que dame mi oráculo virtual.

-El hombre a penas y se podía mover, pero pudo sacar de su bolsillo un oráculo rojo y se lo entrego a Anna con miedo- Toma, Anna Kyoyama has pasado la primera prueba del torneo.

Anna tomo el oráculo y esbozo una sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Que!- Yoh quedo total mente sorprendido había dado su mejor golpe y fue detenido por un gran escudo.

-Vamos Yoh, yo sé que puedes dar más de ti

Yoh salto y se alejó de Silver aún no podía creer que no lo hubiera golpeado.

-Es inútil- Yoh se dio por vencido y bajo su cabeza por vergüenza.

-¡Que tan fácil te rindes, no desperdicie mi tiempo entrenando aun miedoso, vamos Yoh recuerda lo que te dije ayer, lo que te enseñe!

FLASH BACK

Yoh cayó bruscamente al suelo por el golpe que le dio Silver.

-¿Cómo es que puedes vencerme tan fácilmente sin usar ninguna posesión de objetos o almas?- Yoh aún se encontraba en el suelo adolorido

-Es a lo que llamamos tu fuerza interior, para ser un shaman no solo necesitas un gran espíritu, sino también la fuerza de tu alma , si fusionas esas dos cosas serás más fuerte de lo que imaginas.

-¿Fuerza de almas?

-Si Yoh, esa es la clave para ser fuerte, pero realmente para que funcione tienes que estar muy seguro de ti mismo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Así que tengo que usar mi fuerza interior eh- Yoh se había levantado apoyándose de su espada

-Así es Yoh, pero solo la podrás usar cuando estés seguro de tu mismo, asi que Yoh que piensas hacer te queda solo 1 minuto.- Silver se cruzó de brazos, la verdad estaba nervioso no sabía si Yoh lo podría lograr.

-Bien estoy listo-Yoh concentro todo su poder en Harusame y Silver creo un cañón con todos sus espíritus acompañantes y disparo un rayo directo a Yoh, mientras el creo las cuchillas de buda con su espada. Los dos poderes chocaron haciendo que Yoh perdiera su posesión. El tiempo había acabado.

-¿Lo logre]?- Yoh miro a Silver y no tenía ningún rasguño, Yoh se desilusiono.

-Jajajaja, ¡Felicidades Yoh has pasado la prueba!- Silver estaba loco de la felicidad mientras que Yoh lo miraba extraño.

-Pero si no tienes ningún rasguño- Silver se quedó confundido unos segundos, hasta que volvió a sonreír de nuevo y le mostro su bandada que casi estaba partida en dos.

-Felicidades Yoh esto es tuyo- Silver le entrego un oráculo virtual.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar:

Goldva tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos, estaba impactada, Hao la había vencido en cuestión de minutos.

-Bien Goldva parece que los grandes espíritus si me quieren en el torneo así que dame mi oráculo virtual- Hao extendió su mano para que Goldva le entregara el oráculo, ella solo lo vio un momento hasta entregarle el objeto.

-Bienvenido al torneo de shamanes Hao Asakura

* * *

Mientras en otro lado no muy lejos de Fumbari.

Se podía ver a varios Apaches rodeando algo.

-¡Que es lo que a pasado!

-Oh, Silver parece que has llegado tarde como siempre, será mejor que veas esto

Silver se acerco y lo que vio lo dejo impactado, en el suelo se encontraba un Apache con unca cuchilla enterrada en su abdomen.

-Crome, que te hicieron- Silver no podía creer lo que veía

-Al parecer lo mato un chico llamado Ren Tao

**Bueno hasta aqui el cap 5 espero que les haya gustado y me digan si quieren que siga la historia donde Yoh conoce a los chicos o la parte en que llegan a la aldea apache y conocen a Anna =D**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA.**


	6. La Aldea Apache ¡Al fin!

**Hola bueno aqui esta el cap. 6, en mi opinion es el mejor por que ya aparecen los demas =), Bueno espero que les guste**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, REALMENTE ME ENCANTAN =D**

**Espero y les siga gustando el fic, realmente me esfuerzo**

**

* * *

**

-Bien creo que ya le he dado bastante tiempo a Yoh para llegar a la Aldea Apache.

Anna se encontraba afuera de la pensión de los Asakura, hace tres días que había dejado Osore para llegar ahí, sabía que Kino la seguía pero podría vencerla si se interponía, era hora de robar la Bitácora Mágica.

Anna fue entrando en la pensión hasta encontrar una puerta, que al abrirla se podía ver varias escaleras que daban hacia un templo del fundador de los Asakura.

-Tamao la razón por la que te llamamos, es porque al ser la prometida de un descendiente Asakura tienes que saber el pasado de ella.- un hombre de baja estatura y viejo se encontraba a lado de Tamao

-¿El pasado e la familia Asakura?- Tamao no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba se encontraba en un templo sellado por varios conjuros y el cual contenía un libro desgastado.

Conchi y Ponchi se encontraban a lado de Tamao con un bote de palomitas: Wow esto cada vez se pone más interesante Ponchi.

Anna se encontraba afuera del templo esperando el momento justo para robar la Bitácora y ese era el momento

-Vaya así que la familia Asakura, es tan cobarde que prefieren mandar a la prometida de Yoh para que le diga la verdad- Anna había entrado al templo dejando a todos sorprendidos

-¡Quien eres tú y como encontraste el templo!- Yohmei se había puesto en guardia.

-Vengo por lo que le pertenece a Hao, la familia Asakura no tiene el derecho de poseer la Bitácora Mágica después de haber traicionado a Hao

-¡Como te atreves a decir eso, él nos traicionó, quiso hacer un mundo solo de shamanes!

-Que no compartieran su ideología fue otra cosa, a hora solo vengo por la Bitácora Mágica

-¡Jamás te la daré!- Yohmei había lanzado los pequeños espíritus que el poseía para atacar a Anna, Anna ni siquiera se movió, al momento que los espíritus iban a atacarla, se desvanecieron.

-¡Que como es posible que se hayan desvanecido!- Yohmei había quedado impactado

-Se llama escudo de almas, como veras junto todo mi poder espiritual alrededor de mí para que así nada me toque o me dañe.

-¡Imposible se necesita demasiado over-soul para poder crear un escudo

-Ja no sé de qué te sorprendes

Tamao no se había movido desde la llegada de la chica, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, debía escapar, así que tomo la Bitácora Mágica y corrió hasta la salida del templo, pero a la hora de mover la Bitácora se cayeron los sellos que tenían encerrados a los demonios que cuidaban la Bitácora.

-¡No!- Yohmei quiso agarrar los sellos antes de que llegaran al suelo, pero no los alcanzo. Cuando los sellos tocaron el suelo los demonios habían salido.

-¡Nadie puede conocer los secretos del señor Hao, serán eliminados por profanar el templo del maestro Hao!- un demonio de color rojo había hablado

Tamao se había desmayado al ver a los dos demonios acercarse a ella, Anna tomo la Bitácora Mágica y empezó a leer un pedazo de ella, Mientras que Yohmei había lanzado más espíritus para salvar a Tamao de los demonios, pero los espíritus no podía lastimar a los demonios, el demonio azul había alzado su hacha para acabar con Tamao, pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar algo lo de tuvo.

-¡Pero que está pasando!- tanto el demonio azul como el rojo estaban amarrados con el rosario de Anna.

-Sera mejor que vuelvan a ser sellados- Anna sostenía el libro con una mano y con la otra el rosario que al moverlo había sellado a los dos demonios.

Yohmei no podía creer lo que había pasado, como esa chica pudo sellar a esos semi- dioses ya que demonios no podían ser por su fuerza.

-Bien será mejor que me vaya tengo que encontrar a tu nieto Yoh. Anna cerró la Bitácora y se fue templo, pero al salir de la pensión pudo ver a Kino en la entrada.

-Parece que has conseguido lo que querías Anna. Dime que harás con la Bitácora

-Creo que usted misma puede deducirlo sensei

Anna siguió su camino hasta llegar una cuadra más adelante a un terreno vacío donde la esperaba un helicóptero. Donde también se encontraba el mismo piloto que la había llevado a Osore.

-Felicidades señorita Anna parece que no le costó trabajo la misión, a hora dígame a donde nos dirigimos.

-A la Aldea Apache

* * *

-Mmmm, no alcanzo a ver nada, ¡Hay miren haya hay un cactus!- un chico de cabello azul se encontraba en los hombros de un chico de cabello violeta y que tenía su cabello en forma de pico, buscando algo entre el desierto.

-¡Ya estoy harto!-el chico de cabello violeta había explotado del enojo y su cabello había crecido 2 cm más y aparte había aventado al chico de cabello azul que tenía en los hombros muy lejos de ahí

-Vamos tranquilízate Ren-Yoh había puesto su mano en el hombro de Ren- Ji Ji no hay por qué enojarse

Muy en el fondo se veía al chico de cabello azul tirado en el suelo sin tres dientes y estaba inconsciente.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Yoh había logrado entrar al torneo de shamanes, después de que Silver le diera su oráculo virtul su siguiente prueba era vencer a 3 oponentes del torneo, para clasificar a la siguiente ronda. En ella conoció a Horo Horo o Hoto Hoto, el chico de cabello azul, que fue su primer oponente al cual venció, después tuvo que pelear con un hombre sombrío llamado Fausto con el cual perdió y al final fue Ren su "enemigo" con el cual quedo empatado.

Yoh en estos instantes se encontraba en el desierto con Horo Horo, Ren, Ryu, que era un pandillero, al cual conoció en el cementerio y luego se hicieron amigos, Lyzerg un chico de cabello verde con odio a Hao.

La razón por la cual estaban en el desierto es porque los apaches los habían dejado ahí, para que encontraran la Aldea Apache en menos de 30 días.

-¡Si Ren no tenías por qué aventarme, no ves que dañaste mi bello rostro!-Horo Horo se había levantado con toda su cara hinchada.

-¡Pues que querías que hiciera, si pesas como 100 kilos!

-¡Claro que no, que seas un debilucho no es mi problemas!

-¡Ah, es suficiente!- Ren saco su cuchilla y se abalanzó hacia Horo Horo y así empezó otra pelea.

-Ah, otra vez empezaron a pelear pero que inmaduros- de pronto Ryu recibió un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Que dijiste nena!- ¡Argg, como que nena a hora verán mocosos nadie se mete con el gran Ryu, espada de madera!- y así la pelea volvió a comenzar.

-Yoh si seguimos así jamás vamos a llegar a tiempo- Lyzerg se encontraba a lado de Yoh viendo como los demás peleaban

-Ji ji, tranquilo Lyzerg te prometo que para la noche ya estamos en la Aldea

-No estoy tan seguro Yoh

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Hao con unos binoculares.

-Ja, que patéticos, a este paso no llegaran a la Aldea Apache, será mejor que los ayudemos, Peyote

-Si señor Hao yo me encargo- Peyote era un hombre alto, con el cabello largo y vestía con un traje típico mexicano y sostenía una guitarra.

-¡Hey chicos por qué tanta violencia!

-¿Eh?- Horo Horo , Ren y Ryu habían dejado de pelear para ponerle atención al hombre.

-¿¡Quién eres tú!- como siempre Ren no confiaba en nadie

-¡Mi nombre es Peyote y soy un guía de esta zona!

Los chicos se habían quedado callados y no se movían, tanto que hasta la típica bola de desierto paso.

-Jajajajajajaajajaj, hay guía de turistas, jajajajaja, que patético- Horo Horo fue el primero en romper el silencio- jajaajjaa- has de ganar 5 pesos a la semana jajajajaaj

-¡Acaso te estas burlando de nosotros, porque habría guía de turistas en un desierto!- Ren se veía muy enojado, creía que se burlaban de él.

-Bueno aunque no lo crean a mucha gente le gusta ver el desierto, incluso hay un pueblo cerca de aquí y una aldea creo que es de los Apaches.

-Jajajaja guía de turis….. ¡Que Aldea Apache!- Horo Horo paro de reír al escuchar al hombre hablar de una aldea Apache.

-Si no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, si quieren los puedo llevar.

-¡Don Yoh, es un milagro por fin podremos ir a la Aldea Apache!- Ryu bailaba de alegría por la noticia.

-¿Cómo sabemos si es la Aldea de los Apaches realmente?- Ren seguía dudando de aquel hombre que mágicamente apareció de la nada.

-Vamos Ren no seas tan desconfiado si no es esa Aldea, aun nos quedan algunos días para buscar la verdadera, hay que ir, no perdemos nada.

-A esta bien- Ren suspiro resignado

-¡Perfecto!, entonces vamos- Peyote dirigió al grupo camino a la Aldea.

* * *

-¡Señor Hao, se lo creyeron!

-Si lo se Opacho, quien diría que el grupito de Yoh sería tan ingenuo.

* * *

Yoh y los demás llevan caminando un buen rato siguiendo al "guía" que los llevaría a la Aldea Apache.

-¡Aaaa, ya no puedo más! – Ryu había caído de rodillas al suelo, con su copete caído.

-Vamos Ryu de seguro ya nos falta poco verdad, Peyote- Yoh ayudaba a Ryu a pararse mientras esperaba la respuesta de Peyote.

-¡Por supuesto de hecho la Aldea Apache está ahí!- Peyote señalo con su dedo al oeste, donde se veía a lo lejos una ruinas, todos se emocionaron tanto que empezaron a correr para llegar a la Aldea.

-¡El que llegue al último es un huevo podrido!- grito Horo Horo al momento que empezó a correr lo más que podía.

Al llegar a la Aldea todos se habían quedado petrificados.

-¿Eh, chicos están bien?- Peyote se había preocupado al ver a los chicos inmóviles otra vez

-¡Queeeee!- los chicos por fin habían reaccionado con un estruendoso grito.

-¿Pero por qué está lleno de humanos?- Lyserg se había quedado decepcionado al ver que todo el lugar estaba lleno de turistas y a parte la Aldea estaba en ruinas.

-Pues sí que esperaban la Aldea Apache se construyó hace 2 mil años.

Ryu y Horo Horo se abrazaron y se pusieron a llorar, mientras que Yoh baja la cabeza por la decepción.

-¡Bien disfruten su visita a las ruinas nos vemos!- Peyote se alejaba de los chicos hasta que Yoh lo detuvo

-Espera no quieres que te paguemos por traernos aquí

-No mi trabajo ya está hecho nos vemos pronto- Peyote sonrió

Los chicos se quedaron extrañados y continuaron viendo las ruinas.

-Don Yoh, a hora que haremos.

-No lo se, estoy confundido- Yoh veia a todas las personas que pasaban hasta que vio a dos personas muy conocidas.

-¡No puede ser!-

-¿Qué te pasa Yoh?- Ren pregunto curiosamente

-¡Esos sujetos me atacaron un día que estaba en Fumbari, también son shamanes tal vez nos lleven al lugar correcto- Yoh había señalado a Turbine y a Billy.

-Vaya Yoh quien lo diría tan mansito aquí y todo un rebelde en casa- Horo Horo aprovecho para burlarse de Yoh.

-¡Dejémonos de boberías!- dijo Ren mientras le pegaba a Horo Horo por su mal chiste- si Yoh está en lo cierto esos tipos han de dirigirse a la Aldea Apache hay que seguirlos.

Así los chicos los siguieron disimuladamente por todas las ruinas de la "Aldea Apache".

-Malditos humanos como molestan, porque les gusta ver ruinas- Billy se encontraba enojado esquivando y empujando a la gente.

-Cálmate Billy, pronto el señor Hao, acabara con ellos.

-Si espero que sea pronto.

-Bien llegamos- Turbine se había parado enfrente de un letrero que decía: zona peligrosa, no pasar" Turbine quito el letrero y paso junto a Billy, hasta desaparecer de la vista de los chicos.

-Parece que ya se fueron hay que bajar- Ren fue el primero de bajar de la ruina en la que estaba escondido, seguido por los demás.

-Ja, pero que tonto como creen los Apaches que con un simple letrero, alejaran a los humanos- decía Horo Horo burlándose

-Es por que los humanos que pasen no verán la verdadera Aldea Apache sino unas escaleras sin fin.

Todos los chicos se habían sorprendido al escuchar esa voz de mujer a sus espaldas así que todos voltearon para encontrarse con una chica de cabello rubio y corto, unos ojos entre miel y café claro, un pañuelo en su cabeza y un vestido negro y corto.

-¡Que preciosa!- todos los chicos se habían sonrojado al ver a la chica en frente de ellos.

-Hola mi nombre es Anna y soy una participante del torneo- Anna sonreía cálidamente y se le quedo viendo a Yoh con gran interés.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui llega el capitulo 6, esapero que sea de su agrado y de que deje reviews, acepto sugerencia o lo que sea jiji.**

**Buen0 espero subir pronto el proximo cap, cuando ya no tenga examenes =D**


	7. lARGO Y aBurrIDO

**HOLA!, bueno despues de mucho tiempo por fin subi el cap. 7, me tarde por que la verdad no se me venia nada a la mente =D, espero que les guste la verdad a mi se me hizo raro, siento que le falto algo pero bueno espero que lo disfruten!**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA LES SIGA GUSTANDO**

* * *

Yoh no sabía cómo responder a la mirada prometedora de la joven. Cuando Yoh iba a presentarse Ryu se adelantó tomándole la mano a Anna y su cabello había cambiado con un tupe en forma de corazón.

-¡Pero que preciosa mujer, usted debería estar al lado de alguien igual de hermoso que tú!- Anna tenía unas ganas de golpearlo y sacarlo volando muy lejos de ahí, pero sabía que no era la mejor forma de comenzar, así que solo quito su mano bruscamente de la mano de Ryu. Pero tan solo unos segundos después Anna tenía una cuchilla muy cerca de su cuello.

-Acaso has estado siguiéndonos- Ren tenía su cuchilla muy cerca del cuello de Anna y es que se le hacía raro que la chica saliera de la nada.

-Ja, que no te han dicho que es de mala educación apuntar a las personas con una cuchilla o es que acaso el clan de los Tao no tiene respeto por nadie, no me sorprende que mataras a ese pobre Apache solo por tu obsesión de entrar al torneo- Anna no se había movido de donde estaba, no le daba miedo Ren, ni su cuchilla.

Ren estaba furioso, como se atrevía a recriminarle su pasado. Los chicos también se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de la chica o era muy valiente o no conocía en verdad a Ren Tao.

Yoh se acercó a Ren y le puso su mano en el hombro tratando de calmarlo, sabía que si Ren seguía así de furioso sería capaz de lastimar a la chica. Después de un rato Ren bajo su cuchilla y camino dándole la espalda a todos y es que las palabras de la chica le habían dolido él era un asesino y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

-¡Vaya, te amo, eres la primera persona que sale viva después de insultar a Ren!- Horo Horo le dio un gran abrazo a Anna por a ver retado a Ren y salir sin un golpe.

Anna solo veía como se marchaba Ren, sabía que no era su culpa ser tan agresivo, pero no soportaba su ego. Anna sintió que alguien la veía y volteo a la izquierda para ver a Yoh viéndola fijamente, pero se sonrojo y se volteo rápidamente al ver que ella lo había visto, Anna tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse y es que era tan parecido a Hao.

-Bien porque no mejor seguimos, si no Ren se ira solo – Lyserg señalo el lugar por donde se había ido Ren.

-Si será mejor que continuemos- esta vez fue Yoh quien hablo y avanzo por el lugar donde se habían ido Ren, Turbine y Billy.

-Bien fue un gusto conocerte Anna- dijo Horo avanzando donde estaban los demás y agitando la mano en forma de despedida.

-¡Que esperen me van a dejar aquí!-dijo Anna sorprendida.

-Si pues que querías –dijo Horo Horo. Anna casi se iba de espaldas por la inocencia o idiotez de Horo Horo.

-Lo siento Anna, te pediría que nos acompañaras pero parece que tú y Ren no se llevarían muy bien que digamos- Yoh le decía a Anna serio.

Anna se sorprendió al ver que Yoh se había enojado con ella por mencionarle a Ren que era un asesino, se veía que era un buen amigo. Anna tuvo que pensar rápido para que Yoh cambiara de opinión y la dejara ir con ellos.

-Lo siento- dijo Anna agachando su cabeza y con voz "dulce"- no quería herir a nadie, lo que pasa es que tuve miedo cuando Ren me amenazo, me recordó a alguien que me lastimo.

Tanto Yoh como los demás se quedaron impresionados por lo que dijo Anna, todos la veían como una chica fuerte y a hora se veía "débil".

-¡Ah, pero quien es capaz de hacerle daño a una bella dama como tú!- dijo Ryu mientras abrazaba fuerte mente a Anna mientras ella otra vez se aguantaba de golpearlo.

-Lo que pasa es que hace tiempo un shaman llamado Hao, quería que me uniera a sus aliados para poder ser el shaman King y destruir a los humanos, pero yo me negué y el quemo mi casa, no había nadie pero el me dijo que las pagaría por negarme, que mataría a mis padres.

Lyserg se sorprendió al oír la historia a el también le había pasado algo similar y sabía lo que se sentía.

-Yo solo entre al torneo para buscar personas que me ayudaran a vencerlo- dijo Anna en "sollozos". De pronto Anna sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro y la abrazaba dulcemente, era Yoh.

-Tranquila puedes venir con nosotros. Nosotros te cuidaremos- dijo Yoh dulcemente, tanto que sorprendió a Anna.

-Vaya pero que linda escena no crees Billy

Los chicos voltearon para ver de dónde provenía la voz y vieron que se trataba del mismo hombre que habían seguido para encontrar la entrada de la Aldea Apache, solo que a hora venía con Ren jalándolo de su ropa.

-¡Ren que te paso!- dijo Ryu al ver a su amigo todo lastimado y forcejeando para poder librarse del sujeto que lo tenía sostenido de su ropa.

-Vaya así que este su amigo, deberían decirle que no se debería meter en los asuntos de los demás- dijo moviendo a Ren bruscamente.

Yoh aun abrazaba a Anna mientras veía a Turbine y a Billy con odio.

-Anna quédate atrás de nosotros-dijo Yoh mientras soltaba a Anna y sacaba su espada para pelear.

Anna no dijo nada solo retrocedió hasta quedar atrás de todos.

-¡A hora será mejor que suelten a Ren, si no quieren salir lastimados!- dijo Yoh viéndolos con furia

-Por favor, si ya te vencimos una vez, porque crees que esta vez podrás ganarnos- dijo Billy

-Porque soy más fuerte-dijo Yoh con orgullo, realmente le agradecía a Silver que lo haya entrenado.

Anna estaba seria, todo estaba marchando bien, Yoh pudo llegar a la Aldea Apache, la acepto en su grupo y a hora tenía que pasar esta prueba para ver lo que le tenía que enseñarle después.

-Cuchillas de buda- dijo Yoh mientras mandaba a volar a Billy, estrellándolo en la pared.

-Vaya creo que no has mentido Yoh parece que enserio te has vuelto más fuerte- dijo Turbine- pero aun te falta mucho por aprender dijo Turbine lanzando de su mano un rayo que alcanzo a Yoh y a los demás, dejandolos inconscientes y heridos.

Anna se paró de donde estaba se acercó a Turbine y le dio una cachetada.

-¡Por qué siempre tienes que exagerar, a hora tendré que cuidarlos a todos!- dijo Anna alterada.

Turbine cerro sus puños con fuerza, como odiaba que lo humillaran así en especial una mujer, pero Anna no era cualquier mujer, era lo que más quería Hao. Tanto que había dejado en claro que cualquiera que tocara o lastimara a Anna seria calcinado por el espíritu de fuego.

-¡Turbine ayúdame a cargar a los chicos y llevarlos a ese lugar!- dijo Anna señalando lo que parecía ser la ruina de una casa antigua de los Apaches. Turbine obedeció y llevo a los chicos hasta la casa para luego irse, sin siquiera despedirse de Anna.

Turbine tubo que cargar a Billy, ya que el golpe que le dio Yoh, lo había dejado inconsciente y empezó subir las escaleras , tenía que esperar a que el Señor Hao llegara para entrar a la Aldea Apache.

Anna se sentó a lado de lo que parecía una ventana y miro a los chicos que tenían las caras raspadas, después volvió a ver hacia la ventana y vio como a lo lejos se veía el resplandor de la luna, parece que pasaran la noche ahí, antes de llegar a la Aldea Apache.

Después de unas horas Yoh despertó adolorido y vio que se encontraba en un casa un poco destruida, vio como todos dormían, aun que tenían varias heridas, ningunas eran graves. De pronto se fijó en Anna que se encontraba recostada en la pared, durmiendo plácidamente.

-Es extraño no

Yoh se asustó un poco al oír la voz de Ren que se encontraba atrás de, el recargado en la pared viendo fijamente a Anna.

-¿De qué hablas Ren?

-No te hagas el tonto, hablo de que todos estamos heridos y ella no tiene ni un solo rasguño, no se te hace sospecho- dijo Ren enojado

Yoh volvió a ver a Anna y después sonrió.

-Yo tampoco confió mucho en ella, pero se ve que no tiene malas intenciones, dale un oportunidad Ren- dijo Yoh mientras lo volteaba a ver.

Ren no contesto tenía la cara con el ceño fruncido, aparte de que tenía varios rasguños en toda la cara.

-¿Pero Ren, dime que quería decir Turbine con que dejaras de meterte en los asuntos de los demás?

Ren solo frunció mas el ceño.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando me aleje de ustedes, me encontré con esos tipos, que estaban hablando de algo que el torneo de shamanes era solo un juego, así que decidí esconderme para ver que decían pero me descubrieron

-¿Qué el torneo de shamanes es solo un juego?. Eso sí es muy raro- dijo Yoh después de dar un bostezo- pero será mejor no preocuparnos por eso mejor hay que descansar, todavía no llegamos a la Aldea Apache- dijo Yoh mientras se acostaba sobre el piso y cerraba los ojos.

-Si tienes razón- dijo Ren mientras el también se acostaba en el suelo, no sin antes mirar ora vez a Anna.

Anna volteo a ver a los chicos después de que estos se hubieran dormido y después sonrió para volver a dormir.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

La mañana había llegado y los chicos ya estaban listos para partir.

-¡AHHH, a ver si entendí!, tenemos que bajar estas escaleras que parecen no tener fin, para llegar a la verdadera Aldea Apache- dijo Horo Horo mientras bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos.

-No sé, porque no le preguntas a Anna, ya que parece que ella sabe todo- dijo Ren mientras la fulminaba con la mirada y cruzado de brazos.

-Gracias Ren y si tenemos que bajar hasta encontrar la Aldea Apache así que apúrense- dijo Anna mientras empezaba a bajar, seguido de los demás.

¡Ah están hermosa!- dijo Ryu mientras sus ojos eran de corazón.

-¡Quien la nombro la líder!- dijo Horo Horo mientras la seguía.

Ren seguía sin moverse hasta que Yoh lo vio.

-¡Vamos Ren, si no, nos dejaran atrás!- dijo Yoh con una de sus sonrisas.

Ren solo rodo los ojos y empezó a seguir a los demás.

Los chicos llevaban más de dos horas bajando para encontrar la Aldea Apache.

-¡Ya me voy a volver loco, que esto no tiene fin!, ¡Anna segura que no son lo shamanes los que son los que ven escaleras sin fin!- dijo Horo Horo mientras agarraba a Anna de los hombro y sacudiéndola.

-¡No, y ya cálmate!- dijo Anna golpeando a Horo Horo en la cabeza- ya casi llegamos- dijo Anna mientras empezaba a caminar otra vez.

-Hay, mi cabecita- decía Horo Horo mientras se sobaba su cabeza y lloraba. T_T

-¡Ya deja de quejarte!- dice Ren mientras empuja a Horo Horo para que siga caminando.

-¡Mas maltrato cuando acabara esta tortura!- decía Horo Horo mientras seguía caminando, pero de pronto choco con alguien, y ese alguien era Anna- ¿Ah? ¡Perdón Anna no era mi intención perdón!- dijo Horo Horo esperando otro golpe.

Pero vio que Anna, tenía la vista fija en algo.

-¡Hemos llegado!- dijo Anna mientras baja más rápido

Los chicos habían llegado al fin del camino, habían estado bajando por horas las escaleras que los "llevaría a la Aldea Apache, para solo encontrarse una fuente en ruinas y lo demás era el fin de las ruinas.

-¡Que tanto tiempo bajando y nada más encontramos esto una fuente y un lugar sin salida!- Horo Horo estaba exaltado y frustrado no podía creer cuanto tiempo habían perdido en bajar a "ver si estaba la Aldea Apache"

-Tranquilo Horo Horo, no hemos fallado, atrás de esa pared esta la Aldea Apache- Anna veía fijamente la pared esperando un señal.

-¡Perdóname, pero al menos de que tu tengas un poder especial para atravesar paredes, yo no veo la forma de pasar al otro lado!

Anna solo sonrió y toco la enorme pared que enseguida de ella salió una luz que cegó a todos.

¡Ahhh!

-Vaya por fin despertaste Yoh

Yoh se sorprendió al ver a Silver sentado a su lado. Empezó a recorrer el lugar con su mirada estaba en un casa ,muy antigua, hecha de piedra y tenía decoraciones muy rusticas.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué paso?- Yoh estaba totalmente confundido lo último que recuerda es a Anna tocando la pared, después de eso sintió como si su alma se desprendiera de su cuerpo y empezara a viajar por el océano, para llegar a un árbol donde varias voces le decían que tendría que tener un alma fuerte y noble para lograr vencer al enemigo, después de eso otra vez una luz lo cegó y despertó a lado de Silver.

-¡Felicidades Yoh, has llegado a la Aldea Apache!

-¡Pero no entiendo nada, como llegue aquí, donde están los demás y que fue ese sueño!- A Yoh le iba explotar la cabeza si alguien no le decía que estaba pasando.

-Jajaja, tranquilo Yoh, todo está bien, tus amigos ya despertaron han de estar esperándote haya afuera- Silver trataba de tranquilizar a Yoh lo más que podía

-¿Pero cómo llegamos aquí?

-Bueno como te has de acordar tú te encontrabas al final de las ruinas Apaches, pues es ahí donde los grandes espíritus dan la bienvenida a los shamanes, llevando su alma a ellos.

-¿Qué? – Yoh se encontraba cada vez más confundido

-SI, no sentiste como tu alma se desprendía de tu cuerpo- Silver miro a Yoh y al ver su cara de sorpresa siguió hablando- eso es porque los grandes espíritus te llevan por lugares insólitos y te dan un consejo que deberás cumplir.

-Ósea quieres decir que ellos pueden ver el futuro

-La verdad es que yo tampoco comprendo bien a los grandes espíritus- decía Silver rascándose la cabeza

Yoh se quedó pensando en lo que le habían dicho los espíritus de tener un alma fuerte y noble para vencer al enemigo, era algo que no comprendía, estarían hablando de los participantes del torneo o en alguien en específico y seguía descifrando el significado de esas palabras hasta que una voz muy conocida lo distrajo.

-¡Wow quieres decir que lo logre genial!

Yoh se asomó por el pasillo y vio a un Horo Horo brincando de felicidad, junto a un hombre muy alto y musculoso, que parecía ser un apache.

-Ah, Yoh también acabas de despertar. No es increíble por fin estamos en la Aldea Apache

-¡Felicidades chicos no todos soportan estar con los grandes espíritus, ustedes demostraron ser fuertes!- esta vez había hablado el apache que se encontraba a lado de Horo Horo.

-Ah Yoh déjame te presento a Kalim, él fue el apache que me hizo la primera prueba del torneo- dijo Horo Horo agarrando a Kalim por el hombro

-¡Hola!- Kalim mostro una sonrisa radiante

-Hola, pero dime que quieres decir con que no todos soportan estar con los grandes espíritus

-Bueno lo que pasa es que separar tu alma de tu cuerpo puede ser una experiencia traumante y si no eres fuerte, puede que tu alma ya no pueda regresar a tu cuerpo, lamentablemente muchos shamanes no lo logran.

Tanto y Yoh como Horo Horo quedaron pasmados por la noticia.

-Y dime Silver todos mis amigos están bien.

-Claro todos están bien, el primero en despertar fue Lyserg que se fue luego de levantarse, Ren fue el segundo- al decir el ultimo nombre Silver había cambiado su expresión por una de ¿odio?- también se fue, al final fue Ryu que los está esperando haya fuera.

-Silver, acaso no había una chica

-Una chica no, los únicos que venían contigo eran Lyserg, Ren, Ryu y Horo Horo- dijo señalando al último nombrado

-Pero entonces, ¿Dónde está Anna? – a hora Horo Horo era el que había hablado

-Anna- Yoh estaba preocupado de que Anna no haya podido pasar a la Aldea Apache o a un peor que su alma no haya podido regresar a su cuerpo.

Anna caminaba lo más rápido que podía, esquivando a todos los shamanes que se atravesaban, trataba de perder a alguien que la seguía de lejos. Anna se metió en un callejón y espero que pasara la persona que la seguía.

-Ja, parece que no eres tan inteligente como pareces Ren- decía Anna mientras veía como Ren seguía caminando hacia enfrente buscándola en la multitud.

Después de un rato Anna salió de su escondite y se dirigió a una casa de los apaches, que al abrir la puerta se encontró con Hao sentado tomando un té.

-¡Vaya Anna, parece que llegamos al mismo tiempo!- dijo Hao volteándola a ver emocionado.

Anna no dijo nada y se sentó a lado de Hao y tomo una taza de té.

-Los demás aún no han despertado, parece que algunos no entienden a los grandes espíritus- dijo Hao mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té.

-Son débiles

-Lo sé- dijo Hao mientras dejaba su taza de té y abrazaba a Anna por detrás y recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Por eso me gustas Kyoyama por ser fuerte- dijo Hao susurrándole en el oído.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER EL CAP**

**Y ESPERO QUE DEJEN REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO, SI NO ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS**

**BUENO ESPERO SUBIR RAPIDO EL PROX. CAP. BUENO**

**ADIOS**


	8. Ayudame!

**Hola, despues de tanto tiempo por fin subi el cap. 8, perdón por la tardanza ja pero no me llegaba la inspiracion =D Espero que les guste este de cap.**

**COMO SIEMPRE MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS!**

**ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE EL FIC Y ESPERO QUE SIGA HACI =D.**

* * *

-¡Ah, doña Anna!- Ryu caminaba todo jorobado y llorando. T-T a lado de Horo Horo e Yoh.

-¡Ah, esto es absurdo, hemos buscado por más de una hora a Ren, Anna y Lyserg y ninguno aparece!

-Tranquilo Horo Horo, los vamos a encontrar pronto-dijo Yoh lo más calmado mientras buscaba entre la multitud a sus amigos.

-¡Pero si ya le dimos una vuelta completa a la Aldea Apache, no se tu pero yo ya me canse!- dice Horor Horo mientras se sienta en una fuente cruzado de brazos.

-Si don Yoh, a parte no sabemos si doña Anna realmente llego a la Aldea Apache- decía Ryu mientras se sentaba a lado de Horo Horo y volvía a llorar.

Yoh no dijo nada seguía muy concentrado viendo a la multitud. Tenía razón Ryu no sabían si Anna había llegado a la Aldea Apache y al parecer Ren y Lyserg decidieron explorar el lugar por su cuenta.

-Ja, vaya parece que no pueden vivir ni un momento sin mi

Los chicos se sorprendieron y enseguida voltearon para ver a Ren recargado en una pared, cruzado de brazos y con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hay si tú, ya quisieras que este bombón te extrañara- decía Horo Horo con cara de enojo.

-¡Mira gordo, si vuelves a burlarte de mí te juro que te voy a…..- Ren no pudo terminar su amenaza porque Ryu lo empujo para salir corriendo y abrazar a alguien.

-¡Doña Anna, está a salvo, no sabe lo preocupado que nos tenía!- decía Ryu mientras levantaba a Anna y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Si Ryu, a mi también me alegra verlos- decía Anna mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos del acosador…(huy perdón Ryu. =D)

Yoh tenía una gran sonrisa, le alegraba ver que Anna estuviera a salvo.

-Y dime Anna, ¿A dónde fuiste?- dijo Horo Horo después de que Ryu soltara a Anna.

-Que no es obvio fui a buscar mi grupo- dijo Anna tranquila

-¿A tu grupo?- todos se habían quedado confundidos por la respuesta de Anna

-Sí que no sabían, la primera prueba consiste en pelar en grupos de tres

-¡Queee!

-Pensé que ya lo sabían y ya habían hecho sus grupos- dijo Anna "inocentemente"

-¡Por supuesto que no, como no nos dijiste en todo este tiempo! – dijo Horo Horo totalmente exaltado.

-Como ya te dije, pensé que ya lo sabían- dijo Anna viendo fríamente a Horo Horo.

-Pero Anna como pensaste que ya teníamos a nuestros equipos, si solo somos cuatro- dijo Yoh confundido.

-Bueno pues pensé que tú, Ryu y Liserg harían un equipo, y Ren y Horo Horo otro, pero como Ren y yo nos "queremos tanto" , no creo que me aceptara en su equipo ni en sueños- dijo Anna mientras señalaba a Ren y el solo soltaba un gruñido de su boca.

-¡Ahh!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Oigan a hora que lo pienso, nunca encontramos a Liserg, ¿Dónde estará?- dijo Horo Horo con varios signos de interrogación en su cabeza.

-Que pasa gordo, que acaso extrañas a tu novio- dijo burlonamente Ren.

-¡Arg, pero por supuesto que no, solo preguntaba que no se te hace raro, a parte Liserg es de Ryu!- dijo señalando al mencionado que se había puesto a llorar al recordar que Liserg había desaparecido.

-¡Liserg!

-Tranquilo Ryu estoy seguro que pronto aparecerá- dijo Yoh mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Ryu, que había caído de rodillas al suelo por la depresión.

-Ja la verdad lo dudo. Dijo Anna cruzada de brazos.

-¿ Ah, porque lo dices Anna?

-Nada olvídalo Yoh, y dime Horo Horo, ¿Qué van a hacer para conseguir a un shaman para que este en su equipo?

-Bueno yo ..eh

-¿Alguien dijo que necesitan a un shaman?

Todos voltearon a ver hacia un lado donde se encontraba un chico, con cabello esponjado y negro.

¿Quién eres tu?-dijo Ren picándole la nariz con su cuchilla.

-¡Ah, pues, a ti que te pasa chico, porque me lastimas sin razón alguna!- dijo el chico mientras varias lagrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos y se sobaba su nariz a hora roja.

-¡Tranquilo así saluda a la gente!- se escuchó decir a Anna que estaba a lado de Yoh mientras este reía por su comentario.

-A pues que amargado me pareces, parece que a ti te hace falta la brisa de la risa.

-¡Déjate de estupideces y dime tu nombre!- dijo Ren acercando otra vez su cuchilla amenazadoramente a la cara del chico.

-Bueno mi nombre es Chocolove Mcdonell y soy un shaman informante y chistoso- dijo poniéndose en un pose de triunfo.

-¿Cómo que informante que acaso eres un espía?- dijo amenazadoramente Ren

-¡No, no, no!, lo que quiero decir es que me gusta investigar sobre mis rivales. Nada más.

-Ren ya déjalo en paz que no ves que lo pones nervioso-dijo Yoh mientras con su mano bajaba la cuchilla de Ren- se ve que no tiene intenciones malas.

-Arg, está bien, ah y puedes estar en mi equipo, no tengo tiempo para andar buscando a un shaman para mi equipo- dijo Ren mientras se sentaba en la fuente.

-¡Pero que estás loco ni si quieras has visto sus habilidades!- dijo Horo Horo exaltado.

-No lo necesito para ganar una pelea, conmigo es más que suficiente- dijo Ren con orgullo

- Ah presumido- dijo Horo Horo y Anna al mismo tiempo.

Cuando ya iba empezar una pelea entre HoroHoro, Anna VS Ren, un disturbio los distrajo por completo, su oían gritos y mucha gente se empezaba a reunir en un lado donde parecía haber algo muy interesante.

-¡Pero por que tanto escándalo!- decía Horo Horo mientras trataba de ver entre la multitud.

-Parece que por fin está aquí- dijo Chocolove serio y Anna solo sonreía.

-¿De quién hablas?- dijo Yoh

-De Hao, como dije eh estado investigando a todos los shamanes y parece que ese tal Hao, es realmente poderoso, dicen que los que se enfrenten a él tienen la muerte segura.- dijo Chocolove con miedo.

-Ja tonterías- dijo Ren.

Yoh se quedó pensando un momento acaso era el mismo chico que había amenazado a Anna a matar a sus padres. Yoh furioso busco entre la multitud al tal famoso Hao, pero no veía nada.

-Enserio Ren hay que tener cuidado con el mucho dicen que él ya tiene el puesto a asegurado como el nuevo Shaman King

-No digas tonterías Chocolove ese tipo no me va a vencer- Anna solo sonreía más por el comentario de Ren, Ren comparado a Hao no era nadie lo vencería en segundos.

Los chicos dejaron de hablar cuando enfrente de ellos pasaba Hao y al parecer acompañado de muchas personas que parecían ser sus seguidores, Hao se quedó viendo a cada uno de ellos en especial a Anna y a Yoh.

-¡Buena suerte Yoh!-dijo Hao antes de seguir su trayecto. Yoh se quedó sorprendido al igual que los demás, pero no le dio importancia al asunto.

La multitud se había ido parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Después de un tiempo los chicos decidieron entrar a un café que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban. El lugar era algo rustico y moderno, tenía el típico adorno apache.

Se sentaron en la primera mesa que estaba a lado de la puerta. El primero en sentarse fue Horo Horo en la esquina, luego se sentó a su lado Chocolove, luego Ryu, Ren, Yoh y al final Anna.

-Ah es bueno descansar después de recorrer toda la aldea Apache para encontrarlos- dijo Horo Horo viendo a Anna y Ren.

Anna solo lo ignoró y cuando Ren lo iba amenazar fue interrumpido por el mesero.

-¡Bienvenidos al Café Apache!, ¿Qué les puedo servir?- dijo el mesero con una enorme sonrisa, tenía el pelo negro y corto, usaba unos lentes de sol y era muy flaco y alto. =D

-¡Sorpréndame, tráigame todo lo del menú!- dijo Horo Horo levantándose de su asiento con unos ojos brillante y golpeando la mesa con su puño.

-Ok- dijo el mesero mientras aparecía un gota en su cabeza- ¿Y ustedes que quieren?

-Yo quiero leche

-Un chocolatito bro- dijo chocolove

-jiji algo dulce- dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa mientras veía a Anna y le preguntaba- ¿Y tu Anita que quieres?

Anna se quedó un poco sorprendida por cómo le había llamado Yoh.

-Bueno yo.. quiero un té y pan dulce.

-yo quiero un refresco-dijo Ryu con una sonrisa

-Bien enseguida se los traigo- dijo el mesero mientras se iba hacia la cocina.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre los chicos, cada una parecía estar metido en sus pensamientos, Ren veía a Anna furiosamente, Anna lo ignoraba y veía hacia enfrente donde estaba Horo Horo muy entretenido viendo a una mosca volar, Ryu parecía perdido en la inmensidad, Chocolove tarareaba una canción e Yoh tenía una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba a su cantante favorito (ósea Bob =D)

Bien chicos aquí tienen-dijo el mesero mientras ponía 8 platos enfrente de Horo Horo con un guisado diferente y a los demás lo que habían pedido.

Horo Horo luego luego se abalanzó a la comida, mientras los demás lo veía asustados.

-Bro tranquilo, parece que no has comido en días- dijo Chocolove mientras se alejaba de él.

Horo Horo solo lo fulmino con la mirada y volvía a comer como loco.

-Este chico es un caso perdido- decía Anna mientras cruzaba los brazos- díganme ya saben dónde se va a quedar- pregunto Anna

-¿Quedar?, ¿De qué hablas Anna?- dijo Yoh mientras se quitaba los audífonos para escucharla mejor.

-¡Si, no me digan que tampoco lo sabían!. Tienen que escoger una casa Apache donde quedarse, no puedo creer que no lo sepan a esta hora ya no a deber casas- dijo Anna reprobatoriamente

Los chicos se quedaron paralizados, a hora que harían.

-¡Que y porque esperaste hasta a hora para decirnos- dijo Horo Horo exaltado, que sorpresivamente ya había acabado de comer.

-Horo Horo no le grites a Anna- dijo Yoh con el ceño fruncido pero con la misma calma de siempre- Dime Anna, ¿Tu ya conseguiste casa?

-Sí, pero no estoy sola esta mi equipo y otros shamanes, ya no hay espacio para más personas- dijo Anna calmadamente.

-Envidiosa- dijo Horo Horo para sí mismo.

-¿Chocolove tu sabias eso?- dijo Ryu viendo fijamente a Chocolove.

-Nop, créanme yo también eh quedado sorprendido.

-Bien entonces no perdamos el tiempo, hay que buscar una casa- dijo Ren mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida.

-¡Pero Ren ni siquiera sabemos si aún hay casas, lo más probable es que tengamos que compartir!- dijo Yoh

-Tranquilo yo conseguiré una casa vacía y cuando lo haga me quedare con el mejor cuarto- dijo saliendo Ren con su ego en alto.

-¡A no, eso sí que no, yo tendré el mejor cuarto!- dijo Horo Horo mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo por Ren.

-¡Esperen yo también quiero el mejor cuarto!- dijo el Chocolove saliendo tras Horo Horo.

¡Don Yoh no podemos dejar que nos ganen, no se preocupe buscare los mejores cuartos!- dijo Ryu saliendo del café.

-Vaya parece que te han dejado solo, porque no vas a buscar el mejor cuarto- pregunto Anna mientras tomaba de su te.

-Jijiji, no me importa tener el mejor cuarto- dice Yoh con una sonrisa sincera- me conformo con cualquier cama.

Anna se le quedo viendo a Yoh por un rato y después bajo la cabeza para luego sonreír.

-Sabes Yoh me recuerdas mucho a una persona.

-¿Uh, enserio?

-Si es una persona que realmente quiero - Anna al decir esas palabras se había sonrojado un poco- y es igual de sencillo que tu.

-Pues supongo que es muy afortunado al tenerte a su lado- dijo Yoh mientras volteaba ver a Anna y ella hacia lo mismo.

-Si supongo que sí.

Yoh dejo su sonrisa a un lado, para ponerse serio (algo muy raro en el).

-¿Anna te puedo preguntar algo?.

-¿Eh?, si claro

-Anna, cuando me dijiste que buscabas personas que te ayudaran a destruir a Hao te referías a nosotros.

-Bueno en parte si, son unos chicos muy fuerte pero les falta aprender muchas cosas que creo que yo podía enseñarles- dijo Anna sin ninguna expresión.

-¿Enseñarnos?

-Sí, eh robado algo que le pertenecía a Hao, Yoh.- dijo Anna viendo seriamente a Yoh.

-¿Anna que has robado?- dijo sorprendido por la confesión de Anna.

-La Bitácora Mágica- antes de que Yoh dijera algo Anna se adelantó a hablar- Yoh, es un libro que contiene todas las técnicas de Hao, con este libro podrías conseguir tú y los demás casi el mismo poder que Hao.

Yoh se había quedado totalmente sorprendido. Tener los mismos poderes que Hao eso era posible. Yoh no sabía que tan fuerte era Hao pero por lo que le había dicho Chocolove él era muy poderoso, se podía decir casi invencible.

-¿Yoh, quieres ayudarme a vencer a Hao?

Yoh no sabía que decir, le había dicho a Anna que la cuidaría, pero eso no implicaba ayudarla a vencer a Hao, eso era muy peligroso.

-Yo Anna no lo sé, yo…..

-¡Yoh quieras o no, te enfrentaras a Hao tarde o temprano en el torneo y cuando ese momento llegue no duraras ni 2 segundo en el combate, por favor Yoh, ayúdame- dijo Anna con "inocencia".

Yoh seguía pensando en lo que le pedía Anna, pelear contra Hao, era peligroso pero ella tenía razón tarde o temprano le tocaría enfrentarse a él en el torneo. Así que porque no estar listo para ese momento, aparte de que no podía dejar a Anna sola en esto, tal vez no llevaba mucho en conocerla, pero era alguien que realmente apreciaba y que sentía que tenía que proteger.

-Ah, está bien Anna te ayudare con Hao, pero eso no significa que los demás acepten a ayudarte- dijo Yoh resignado.

-Gracias, Yoh realmente te lo agradezco.

-No hay problema, a hora por que no te acompaño a tu casa, para que descanses ya es muy tarde.

-No, mejor te ayudo a buscar a los chicos y después si quieres me llevas a casa.

-De acuerdo- dijo Yoh dejando mientras dejaba mucho dinero en la mesa y le tendía la mano a Anna para levantarse.

-¡Vaya así que eres rico!- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Yoh para levantarse.

-Jiiji, no, solo que mi abuelo estuvo ahorrando dos años para que no me faltara nada mientras estuviera en el torneo.

Anna solo sonrió, mientras se dirigía a la salida seguido por Yoh.

Ya había pasado media hora, desde que salieron del café y aun no encontraban a los chicos, hasta que unos gritos, muy conocidos se oían en una casa a lado de ellos.

-Jijiji creo que ya los encontramos Annita- y otra vez Yoh había llamado a Anna de una de un forma tierna, que a ella aun le sorprendía.

-Si parece que ellos no se pueden quedar callados ni cinco segundos, menos Horo Horo.

-Jijij mejor entremos

Cuando entraron lo primero que se podía ver era una sala con mucho cojines de color rojo y una alfombra del mismo color, luego se podía ver una pequeña cocina que no tenía más que una estufa, Anna e Yoh decidieron subir para ver a hora porque se peleaban los chicos, al subir vieron 5 puertas, 4 eran cuartos y uno el baño.

Entraron al cuarto que estaba a la izquierda y podían ver a los chicos discutiendo de quien era más fuerte.

-¡Ya cállense!- dijo Anna frustrada ya de tanto grito. Los chicos al instante se quedaron estáticos en su lugar excepto Ren que salió de la habitación sin mirar a nadie.

-¡Vaya chico, son increíbles, realmente consiguieron una casa!- dijo Yoh

-Jejeje, bueno no estaba vacía del todo había unos dos shamanes, pero Ren los enfrento y los hecho de la casa- dijo Horo Horo rascándose la cabeza

-¡Don Yoh, lo siento no pude conseguir el mejor cuarto pero consegui uno muy comodo!- dijo Ryu llorando por decepcionar a su "jefe"

-JIjiji no te preocupes Ryu, no me importa- Yoh miro el cielo y vio que era demasiado tarde para ir a dejar a Anna y regresarse solo- Anna no te importa quedarte aquí, es que ya es muy tarde-dijo Yoh nervioso

-Puedo cuidarme sola Yoh, me puedo ir sola

-¡Estas loca si piensas que te voy a dejar ir sola!, mejor quédate aquí, no creo que se molesten tus compañeros o si- Anna no estaba muy segura si quedarse, Hao era una persona muy celosa.

-Esta bien Yoh, me quedo- dijo ella resignada, total le inventaría algo a Hao para que no se enojara.

-Jijij genial

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui el cap. 8, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Si les gusto por favor dejen reviews, si no pueden dejar criticas jajaaja**

**BUENO DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**

**BYE**


	9. cOSAS InesPERadAS

****

****

**Hola bueno antes que nada quería agradecerle a todos los que han puesto como su historia favorita realmente me halaga T_T. La verdad es que apenas y me había dado cuenta de eso jajaja lo que pasa es que no checo mi correo a menudo bueno gracias a todos.**

**También a todos los que dejan reviews, son geniales!**

**Espero que les guste el cap. 9 =D**

* * *

-Yoh, lo mejor será que vayas a dormir arriba- Anna se encontraba parada en las escaleras y cruzada de brazos, mientras veía a Yoh que estaba en la sala, acostado en el piso, recargando su cabeza en un cojín y con una manta encima. Después de que Anna aceptara quedarse en su casa, él le ofreció quedarse en su cuarto y el dormiría en la sala.

-Anna eso no es posible, tu estas durmiendo en mi cuarto- dijo Yoh sin voltear a verla- no podemos dormir los dos juntos.

-¡Por favor!, Eso no importa, sé que no harás nada, te tengo confianza- dijo Anna mientras subía las escaleras- aparte si intentaras algo no vivirías para contarlo.

Yoh volteo a ver a Anna mientras esta sonreía y el hizo el mismo gesto, enseguida aparto la mirada y se levantó del suelo con su manta y un cojín y subió las escaleras junto a Anna.

Los dos llegaron al cuarto, Anna se dirigió a la cama, arrimo su almohada así una esquina de la cama y se acostó, para luego cubrirse con unas mantas.

Yoh aún estaba nervioso, no es que pensara nada pervertido, pero le parecía incorrecto que una mujer y un hombre durmieran en la misma cama, sin tener una relación tan estrecha.

Después de un tiempo de meditar, Yoh decidió acostarse y apartarse lo más posible de Anna. Esta noche iba ser muy larga.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y todavía no llegaba Anna, Hao no era un chico paciente así que si no llegaba en media hora, iría a buscarla.

-¡Dime Opacho, porque tarda tanto no entiendo, solo le dije que fuera un rato con Yoh! – dijo Hao exaltado. Pero Hao no recibió respuesta de su acompañante ya que este se había quedado dormido después de esperar tanto tiempo.

-Ah, supongo que tendré que confiar en ella- dijo Hao viendo las estrellas preocupado.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se subió a su cuarto, pero se sentía nervioso, no podía conciliar el sueño teniendo a la rubia a su lado. Discretamente se giró para ver a su acompañante que dormía pacíficamente, con la boca semi abierta y todo su cabello despeinado y varios mechones caían en su rostro. Yoh decidió mejor voltearse de nuevo a su lugar sonrojado y es que había pensado que esa chica era realmente bella.

Anna abrió de nuevo los ojos al sentir que Yoh ya no la miraba y volvió a "intentar dormir.

* * *

La mañana se había hecho presente, los murmullos de las personas llegan hasta sus oídos, el para intentar borrar cualquier ruido se tapó con la manta la cabeza, intentando cesar el ruido, pero no lo había logrado, el ruido seguía presente, así que se levantó con el ceño fruncido, restregándose los ojos con las manos, se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

-Ah que les cuesta dejarme dormir u n poco más- dijo resignado

De pronto la puerta se azoto dejando ver a Horo Horo con una sonrisa triunfante, detrás de él estaban, Chocolove, Ryu y Ren.

-¡Muy bien tortolos los cachamos!- grito el chico de cabello azul.

Yoh no salía del asombro al ver a todos los chicos ahí y menos al recordar que había dormido con Anna.

Horo Horo inspeccionaba el cuarto lentamente intentando encontrar un melena rubia, pero no la encontró.

-No sé para qué te esfuerzas en buscarla, es obvio que ella no está aquí- esta vez fue Ren el que hablo con voz arrogante.

-¿Uh?

Yoh volteo para el lugar donde se suponía Anna estaba descansando pero lo único que vio fue una sábana arrugada.

-¿Anna?- Y ahí estaba otra vez preocupado por la chica, que no podía avisarle que ya se iba.

* * *

Se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, era obvio que estaba molesto, se podría decir que hasta furioso y es que después de un rato de estar esperando, decidió ir a buscarla, y como se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Tardó en encontrar la casa donde se estaba quedando Yoh, cuando al fin había encontrado la casa, decidió entrar por una de las ventanas del segundo piso y cuál había sido su sorpresa que entro en la misma habitación donde se encontraba Anna durmiendo en la misma cama que Yoh.

Sentía como su sangre hervía del enojo, rápidamente tomo a Anna entre sus brazos no antes de fulminar a Yoh con la mirada, si no fuera porque necesitaba de él, lo hubiera carbonizado en esos momentos.

Se dirigió a la ventana a paso rápido, sin dudarlo salto por la ventana, para caer en uno de las manos del espíritu de fuego.

-Solo estábamos durmiendo

La voz de Anna lo había sacado de sus pensamientos. Todavía se encontraban en el Espíritu de fuego, y es que él no quería volver sin antes aclarar las cosas con Anna.

-Que tan difícil era decir que te podías regresar sola

-Lo intente, pero Yoh es demasiado terco, siempre se preocupa por los demás, sin importar que apenas los conozca- Anna se encontraba mirando al frente, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, mientras las abrazaba con sus manos, se sentía culpable y apenada por lo sucedido.

-Pues no debería de tener tanta confianza contigo, ya que yo soy tú…..

-Hao te recuerdo que Yoh piensa que yo te odio y que te quiero matar, y si sigues con tus tontos celos creme que realmente te odiare- Anna era muy valiente al enfrentarse a Hao de esa manera no solo lo había interrumpido, sino que también lo amenazo.

Hao por un momento la vio con desprecio y volvía a posar su vista en el horizonte, estaba preocupado por él y por Anna. No podía dejar de sentir que Yoh era una amenaza y no hablaba precisamente del combate.

Anna veía a Hao sin expresión alguna, sabía lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. A veces agradecía tener el poder de leer la mente, ya que era la única forma de ver lo que Hao era realmente.

Anna dejo escapar de sus labios una sonrisa, no podía evitar pensar que se había enamorado del Hao, que el mismo escondía en su corazón.

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban afuera de su casa viendo el tumulto de personas que había afuera.

-¿Me pregunto porque habrá tanta gente?- dijo Horo Horo rascándose la barbilla

-Vaya eso explica por qué oía tanto ruido y no me dejaban dormir- era Yoh el que hablaba desanimado recordando el hecho de que no pudo dormir por culpa del ruido y de Anna.

-¡Don Yoh, yo creo que lo mejor será preguntar!

Ryu se acercó a un grupo que estaba parado enfrente de ellos. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo verde y era muy flaco y alto, otro era gordo y tenía un tatuaje en su hombro y el último tenía el cabello largo y negro, ninguno de ellos tenía buen aspecto, así que los chicos intentaron detener a Ryu que fuera con ellos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Anna se encontraba sola por las calles de la Aldea, le había pedido a Hao que la dejara sola y el "había" accedido a dejarla ir, aunque ella sabía que no estaba sola, sabía que la vigilaban y no era precisamente un enemigo, sino dos de los aliados de Hao, eran Turbine y Billy.

Hao los había mandado a vigilar a Anna.Y es que siempre que ella salía sola, Hao mandaba a alguien que la cuidara, aunque esta no quisiera.

Anna miraba a todos los shamanes que caminaban a lado de ella, había recordado que Yoh aún no tenía un compañero para su grupo, así que tenía que buscarle un shaman que no fuera egoísta, como la mayoría lo eran aquí y que fuera fuerte.

Todas las personas que veía, no eran más que shamanes deseosos de poder. Anna suspiro rendida y se sentó en la fuente que en el día anterior había estado junto a los chicos.

Tu y yo, unidos en la carretera

Los latidos de tu corazón componen nuestro ritmo

Mírame

Pues quiero estar siempre a tu lado

Anna miro al frente donde se podía ver aun un hombre cantando, su aspecto era tétrico, tenía vendas por todas partes, al parecer estaba herido y de sus ojos pudo ver como se escapaba una lágrima.

-Creo que eh encontrado a la persona correcta- Anna con una sonrisa triunfante se acercó al hombre.

Al estar enfrente del hombre noto que este, ni le ponía atención, así que decidió hablar.

-Hermosa canción, ¿A caso tú la compusiste?

-Si- fue lo único que recibió como respuesta de ese hombro, que aún no la volteaba a ver.

-Pareces estar enamorado, ¿A caso no te corresponde esa persona?

-Hace mucho tiempo lo hacía, a hora la eh perdido por un descuido y pienso recuperarla

-No puedes obligarla a estar a tu lado

-Pero ella me ama, siempre lo ha hecho yo la salve

-Como estas seguro de que ella te ama, tal vez solo sea tu obsesión

-Nos casamos

Anna alzo una ceja, no entendía lo que quería decir.

-Ella ya no está conmigo, por mi error- Por primera vez el hombre había alzado la vista, viendo a Anna fijamente, tenía los ojos hinchados y con ojeras muy marcadas, a parte que se escapaban algunas lágrimas de esos ojos azules, donde Anna pudo ver en ellos sufrimiento, dolor, remordimiento.

-¿Qué es lo que te han hecho?

-Matar a mi esposa

* * *

-¡No lo entiendo yo solo les hice una pregunta y me pegaron sin razón!- Ryu se encontraba con toda la cara hinchada y el ojo morado.

-Jijij bueno al parecer no estaban de buenas

Todos se cayeron de espaldas al escuchar el inocente comentario de Yoh.

-Toma- una chica de angelical rostro, le tendió un pañuelo mojado a Ryu, para que limpiara su cara.

¡Ah muchas gracias Doncella Jeanne!- Ryu se había levantado de su lugar, con los ojos en forma de corazón.

-No hay problema- la chica le había respondido con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Jiji creo que deberíamos de agradecerte una vez más por salvar a Ryu, de esos chicos.

-No hay problema, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras pasaba una injusticia

-¡Ah pero que bella es!- decía Ryu, olvidándose por completo de que su cara estaba deforme, y es que cuando fue a preguntarles a los chicos, porque había tanto escándalo, ellos enseguida se abalanzaron hacia el dándole golpes por todos lados, diciéndole que no tenía el derecho de hablarles, por ser tan débil y lo siguieron golpeando hasta que llego Jeanne.

Flash Back

-¡Hola!, disculpen ustedes saben porque hay tanto alboroto!

Ryu les sonreía de forma amigable a los chicos, hasta que un puño le pego en la cara tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Como te atreves a hablarnos escoria!- gritaba el hombre de cabello verde

-¡Pero qué les pasa yo solo les pregunte por que había tanto escándalo!- dijo Ryu exaltado, mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Ya te dijimos que no nos gusta que nos hable gente tan débil como tú!

A hora los tres hombre golpeaban a Ryu, en ese momento Yoh iba intervenir en la pelea cuando de pronto los hombres que atacaban a Yoh era aprisionados en unas celdas. O_o

-¡¿Ah!

Todos habían quedado impresionados por lo sucedido.

-¡Pero que pasa de donde aparecieron estas celda!- decía el hombre de cabello verde, mientras trataba de salir de ahí.

-Ese es su castigo por golpear a un hombre si razón- a lo lejos se encontraba una chica con vestimentas que parecían ser de siglo XIX- a hora si no quieren salir lastimados, mejor váyanse- la expresión de la chica había cambiado de tierna a amenazante.

Las celdas desaparecieron repentinamente dejando libres a los hombres, que enseguida salieron corriendo del lugar.

¡Wooow! – fue lo único que pudieron decir los chicos al ver como los hombres habían salido corriendo, por el miedo que sentían hacia la inocente chica.

Fin del Flash Back =D

-Ah,¿ Oye tu sabes porque hay tanto alboroto?- Horo Horo por fin hablaba de presenciar la pelea con Ryu.

-¿ah?, bueno por lo que tengo entendido hoy es el último día que tienen los participantes del torneo de llegar a la Aldea Apache. Asi que hoy tienen que inscribirse todos los grupos que hayan llegado, para la siguiente ronda.- decía calmada la chica.

-Vaya se me había olvidado que hoy era el último día para llegar a la Aldea Apache- dijo Horo Horo serio

-Sería mejor que se vayan a inscribir, al parecer falta poco para que acabe la tercera fase del torneo.

Los chicos asintieron y empezaron a caminar.

-¡Alto ahí!- grito Chocolove- por lo menos sabemos dónde nos tenemos que inscribir

Ahhh- todos se empezaron a rascar la cabeza, avergonzados.

-¿Doncella Jeanne, acaso usted sabe dónde queda el lugar?- dijo Ryu avergonzado

-Claro.

XDXDXDXD

-Vaya este lugar es muy grande.

Los chicos se encontraban en un gran lugar, que parecía ser un auditorio, pero maltratado y muy antiguo al ser de los Apaches.

-¡Oh Yoh, que bien que llegaste, listo para inscribir a tu equipo!- Silver se encontraba a lado de Yoh, emocionado y contento de verlo.

-Jiji, bueno, supongo que si- dijo Yoh con una gota en su cabeza

-¿Pero Yoh, que todavía no te falta un integrante?- le susurraba Horo Horo a Yoh

-Bueno confió en que Liserg vendrá

-Vamos Yoh deja de confiar tanto en las personas.

-¡Anna!- todos se sorprendieron al ver a Anna entrando al lugar, junto a un hombre de aspecto tétrico.

-¡Órale pues y este zombie quien es!- dijo Chocolove con su típico asentó cubano

-Su nombre es Fausto VIII, y será el tercer integrante del grupo de Yoh- dijo Anna cruzada de brazos y con sonrisa triunfante.

-Es un placer servirle joven Yoh, me disculpo por lo que le hice en el pasado- Fausto hizo un reverencia en forma de disculpa.

Yoh se había quedado totalmente en blanco, pelear junto a Fausto, el hombre que casi mata a Manta y a él.

-¡Ahhhh, Anna acaso estás loca, este tipo esta demente casi me mata a mí y a un amigo! – dijo Yoh exaltado

-¡Por favor Yoh no seas un miedoso, el lamenta lo sucedido, asi que mejor acéptalo y ya!- dijo Anna furiosa

-¡He dicho que no, y por nada del mundo lo aceptare en mi equipo!

20 minutos después.

Las inscripciones habían acabado, y en un letrero se podían ver los nombres de todos los equipos, entre ellos se encontraban: El equipo de la Luna, El equipo de las estrellas, El equipo de Ren (N.a: ¿me pregunto quienes serán? ¬¬), El equipo X-1, X-2, El equipo Fumbari y muchos más. =D

-No entiendo cómo me deje convencer- dijo Yoh con un chichón en la cabeza y llorando, y es que al final había aceptado a Fausto en su equipo.

-Es por tu bien- Anna se encontraba de brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Liserg donde estas!- Ryu estaba al borde del llanto.

-¡Bien concursante con esto damos por terminado la tercera ronda del torneo, a hora sí que empiecen las batallas!- dijo Golva

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el cap. 9 espero y les haya les gusto

**¡Por favor dejen reviews! =D**


	10. ¿¡qUE EsTA pasANDO?

**Hola, ja decidi dejar un cap antes de navidad, espero que les guste en este cap. hay de todo**

**Pelea, amor, besos**

**jijijii bueno les dejo cap.**

_**Gracias por todos los reviews! :D**_

* * *

El ruido de las hélices de los helicópteros era estruendosoS, llevaban más de una hora viajando y aun les faltaban 6 horas.

-¡Ah, aun no puedo creer que tuvimos que viajar hasta América para nada!- Horo Horo se encontraba furioso.

Ren, Horo Horo, Chocolove se encontraban en un asiento del helicóptero y enfrente de ellos estaban Anna e Yoh. Fausto y Ryu tuvieron que irse en otro helicóptero, ya que se sobrepasaba el peso que aguantaba el helicóptero. ;D

-¡Malditos apaches!- volvió a quejarse Horo Horo

**Flash Back**

-Bien a hora que todos se encuentran reunidos, les diré las siguientes reglas del torneo- Goldva se encontraba en una plataforma, hablando por el micrófono, mientras los Apaches se ponían detrás de ella.

De inmediato todos los participantes se callaron y pusieron atención a la líder de los Apaches.

-Primero que nada felicidades por pasar la tercera prueba, no esperábamos que tantos shamanes la pasaran.

A todos los participantes les apareció una gota en la cabeza.

-Segundo el Torneo no se hará en la Aldea Apache, se hará en una isla desconocida para el humano que se encuentra a las afueras de Tokio.

Los shamanes quedaron sorprendidos, rápidamente todos replicaban y gritaban, les parecía injusto.

-¡Cállense!- dijo Goldva autoritariamente

De inmediato todos se callaron, excepto por Horo Horo que replicaba.

-¡Pero por que nos hicieron viajar hasta América, si el torneo se iba a hacer en Tokio!- dijo el chico de cabello azul enojado.

-Bueno pues queríamos que conocieran el País de los Apaches y la Aldea- dijo Goldva feliz.

Todos los participantes cayeron de espaldas.

-Pero bueno sigamos- Goldva volvía a su postura de líder- Como verán los equipos ya están hechos, también ya ha sido seleccionadas las primeras peleas, las reglas de cómo pelear se les dirán 5 minutos antes de la pelea.

-Bueno si no hay más, les sugiero que aborden los helicópteros que los esperan afuera.- y sin más que decir Goldva desapareció junto a los demás Apaches.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y hay estaban todos en el helicóptero esperando llegar a la isla donde empezarían las verdaderas batallas.

-Vaya quien diría que nos tocaría pelear tan pronto- Horo Horo se encontraba serio, en sus ojos se notaba miedo.

-Sip, la verdad es que tengo miedo- dijo Chocolove recargando su cabeza en el asiento.

-Ja, venceré a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino- los ojos de Ren brillaban.

El silencio se apodero el lugar, todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Anna e Yoh no habían hablado desde que se subieron al Helicóptero cada uno estaba concentrado en el paisaje de afuera.

Ddddddddddddddddd

Las horas pasaban y las estrellas se empezaban a asomar por el cielo, Horo Horo estaba dormido roncando y con la saliva escurriéndole por la boca, Ren veía por la ventana, al igual que Yoh y Anna, y Chocolove se encontraba cantando.

De pronto Anna vio lo que parecía ser una isla.

-Llegamos- dijo Anna tranquilamente.

Todos la voltearon a ver y luego miraron por las ventanas.

-Aggrr.. ¿eh, que que paso?- dijo Horo Horo despertándose.

Los helicópteros empezaron a descender y al tocar tierra, los participantes salieron y miraron la isla que arriba del acantilado se podían ver varias casas, mientras que todo lo demás eran una selva extensa.

-¡Bien, por favor todos síganme, para asignarles una pensión!- grito Silver a todos los participante y empezó a caminar.

Los shamanes siguieron a Silver, sin queja alguna, Yoh empezaba a caminar hasta que Anna lo llamo.

-Yoh

-¿Eh?

- Me preguntaba, si mañana nos podríamos ver aquí, para poder enseñarte algunas técnicas de Bitácora- decía Anna casi en susurro.

-Cla..ro- Yoh se había olvidado por completo que había accedido a que Anna lo entrenara para vencer a Hao.

-De acuerdo, entonces te veré aquí a las 7- dijo Anna con una sonrisa y empezó a seguir a los demás shamanes.

-Ok- dijo Yoh siguiéndola.

* * *

La mañana había llegado rápidamente, el Sol empezaba a asomarse, iluminado las isla, Yoh se paró rápidamente y se vestía con un pans de color azul y una playera blanca, agarro a harusame y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, abrió las puertas de la pensión para encontrar a Anna recargada en un árbol de enfrente.

-¿Pensé que te habías quedado dormido?- dijo Anna cruzada de brazos.

-Jiji lo siento- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza.

Bien vamos-Anna empezó a caminar hacia la costa seguida de Yoh. Yoh pudo notar que Anna traía en su mano derecha un libro viejo y desgastado.

-Anna, esas es la Bitácora de Hao- dijo, señalando el libro.

-Sí, aquí es donde Hao guarda sus mayores secretos- dijo Anna mientras se paraba enfrente de el- así que empecemos.

-Lo primero que quiero que hagas Yoh es vencerme en un combate

-¿Eh?

-Si quiero ver que tan fuerte eres y que te debo enseñar, así que no pierdas tu tiempo y ataca- dijo Anna tranquilamente

-¡Pero Anna yo no puedo hacer eso y si te lastimo!- dijo el chico exaltado.

-Tranquilo Yoh no me va a pasar nada, así que ataca

Yoh saco a harusame de su funda y le pedía a Amidamaru que hicieran fusión de objetos. Y corrió hasta Anna para atacarla.

* * *

-¡Ah, pero que rico dormí, soñé con Britney Spears!- dijo Horo Horo mientras se levantaba y estiraba.

Horo Horo después de estirarse se dirigió a su balcón, donde pudo ver a los lejos, dos personas peleándose o al menos una persona intentaba atacar al otro.

-Mmm que raro- dijo Horo Horo mientras intentaba ver quien eran esas personas, pero no las pudo identificar.

-Ah, ya que- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Horo Horo empezó a bajar las escaleras y vio que todos estaban sentados desayunando, bueno solo faltaban Anna e Yoh. Pero se olvidó de ellos cuando el olor de la comida llego a su nariz y se abalanzo hacia la comida.

* * *

-¡Ahh!- Yoh estaba agitado, ya había intentado a atacar a Anna seis veces y en ninguna pudo ni si quiera tocar.

-Vamos Yoh, no me digas que ya te cansaste, que débil- Anna no se había movido en todo este tiempo de su lugar.

-¡Pero Anna como quieres que no me canse si, lo eh intentado todo y no eh logrado ni tocarte un solo pelo, parece como si tuvieras un escudo o algo!

-Parece que tendré que enseñarte desde lo más básico.

Yoh iba decir algo, cuando su oráculo virtual empiezo a sonar, el extrañado vio su oráculo y luego se sorprendió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Parece que la primera pelea va a comenzar- dijo Yoh sorprendido, para luego ver a Anna con ojos de gatito triste.

-Ah, está bien dejemos esto para el rato y veamos la primera pelea- dijo Anna resignado y avanzando hacia la pensión.

-Jiji gracias Annita

Los dos empezaron a caminar a la pensión cuando a lo lejos escucharon a Horo Horo.

-¡Hey Yoh, ven acá la primera pelea va a comenzar!

-¡Ya vamos Horo Horo!- grito Yoh mientras agarraba de la mano a Anna y empezaba a correr.

-¿Pero dónde estaban metidos?- dijo Ryu

-¡Eso no importa, hay que apresurarnos para llegar a la pelea!

Todos empezaron a correr para llegar a un estadio muy grande, que tenía decoraciones Apache. (N.a : que raro ¬¬)

-¡Wow este lugar es enorme!

Los chicos se sentaron en las primeras gradas que daban hacían el campo de batalla. El lugar estaba lleno y es que todos querían presenciar la primera batalla del torneo.

Pocos minutos después salió un apache vestido de traje, cabello negro y lentes de sol, que se paró en medio de la arena.

Anna miro bien al hombre y luego sonrió, era el hombre que la había evaluado para entrar al torneo.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos a la primera batalla del torneo, hoy tendremos a dos equipos realmente fuerte el primero es el equipo Nilo! – dijo señalando a unos hombres que caminaban hacia la arena, cada uno venían de traje blanco y tenían en su cabeza al parecer mascara del antiguo Egipto.

-¡Y el segundo equipo son los X-1!- dijo el hombre con lentes de sol señalando hacia el otro lado, donde caminaba un hombre alto y flaco, vestido de forma extraña y de blanco, junto a una doncella de hierro y un niño vestido igual que él, nada más que con el cabello verde.

-¡Lyserg!- Ryu, al igual que los otros se quedaron impresionados al ver a Lyserg.

-¡Bien esto será fácil!- dijo uno de los hombre del equipo de Nilo mientras se tronaba los dedos – bien comencemos.

Los tres hombres del Nilo se abalanzaron hacia el equipo contrario, pero pronto fueron detenidos por una cuerda que era unida a un péndulo de cristal.

-¡Pero que rayos es es…- el hombre no pudo terminar la frase ya que la cuerda los rodio, hasta aplastarlos uno con el otro, incluso llegándolos a lastimar.

Yoh quedo impresionado por lo que Lyserg estaba haciendo, estaba lastimando a sus contrincantes más de lo debido.

-¡Lyserg, detente!- Yoh no podía dejar que siguiera lastimándolos.

Lyserg soltó a los hombre, al escuchar la voz de Yoh.

-¡Lyserg, que rayos estás haciendo acábalos!- el hombre de cabello rubio le gritaba a Lyserg

-¡No puedo Marco, soy débil!- dijo Lyserg mientras se arrodillaba al suelo.

-¡Insolente! – Marco levanto una mano para golpear a Lyserg, hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Marco, no lo hagas, yo acabare con ellos!- la dama de hierro se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabello largo y plateado y unos ojos rojo sangre.

-¡Ah es la Doncella Jeanne!- Ryu no soporto más y se desmayó.

-¿Doncella Jeanne acaso la conocen?- dijo Anna

-Si, ella ayudo a Ryu cuando unos hombres lo estaban golpeando- dijo Yoh sin apartar la vista de la pelea.

-Jaja, acaso es una broma, dime que puede hacer una niñita contra nosotros- dijo arrogantemente un hombre del equipo Nillo.

La chico solo sonrió y alzo su mano al aire y mágicamente apareció un instrumento de tortura para cada hombre del Nilo.

Todos los shamanes que veían la pelea quedaron impactados, ya que los hombres del Nilo empezaron a sufrir y ser lastimados por los instrumentos de tortura.

-Yo la Doncella Jeanne, líder de los Soldados X, los sentencio a la muerte- la chica bajo su mano y en ese momento acabo con las vidas de equipo Nilo, llenando la sangre la arena.

(N.a: Se que se ve un poco sangriento pero en el manga asi es =D)

Yoh no soporto mas y se fue del lugar furioso, Anna lo siguió, mientras los chicos veían aun la arena, donde minutos antes se encontraba el equipo de Nilo.

Horo Horo retrocedió asustado, tenía miedo, acaso le podía ocurrir lo mismo que los del Nilo. Chocolove estaba en el mismo estado que Horo Horo, Ren tenía la expresión seria pero por dentro sentía miedo por lo sucedido.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- dijo Ren mientras caminaba a la salida.

* * *

-¡Yoh espera!- Anna tuvo que correr para alcanzar a Yoh.

Yoh nada más se detuvo y apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-Anna

-¿Ah?

-Enséñame todas las técnicas de la Bitácora Mágica

-¿Yoh?

-No puedo permitir que gente con esa tal Doncella, ganen el torneo, yo debo ser el Shaman King- Yoh por primera vez volteo a ver a Anna, en su mirada había ira.

-De acuerdo Yoh, te enseñare la Bitácora solo si cambias de expresión y vuelves a ser el mismo que antes- Anna se acercó a Yoh retadoramente- Relájate

Yoh apretó más sus puños mientras miraba el suelo con ira, después de unos minutos se calmó y vio a Anna con una sonrisa.

-Ves así está mejor, si peleas con ira solo perderás

-Tienes razón, mejor vamos a entrenar.

-¡¿Entrenar, de que están hablando?- Horo Horo se encontraba detrás de ellos con una expresión confusa.

-Nada, solo le estaba diciendo a Yoh que debíamos de entrenar para vencer Hao- dijo Anna de lo más natural

-¡Ah, Hao!- dijo Chocolove mientras aventaba a Horo Horo- ¡Pero que están locos eso es un suicido!

-Le prometí a Anna, que la protegería y ella me pidió que la ayudara, a parte no puedo permitir que gente como Hao sea el Shaman King- dijo Yoh serio

-Pero Don Yoh porque no nos contó nada- dijo Ryu

-Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, porque también quiero que ustedes me ayuden- dijo Anna

-¡Que ni crean que voy arriesgar mi vida!- dijo Horo Horo

-¡Entonces no sé qué haces en este torneo!- dijo Anna fríamente

-¡Yo tampoco pienso arriesgar mi vida!- dijo Chocolove

-¡Son unos cobardes!- dijo Anna

-Chicos- dijo Yoh tratando de calmar la pelea

-Lo que pasa es que yo si amo mi vida, tu eres la loca suicida!- grito Horo Horo

-¡De todos modos te vas a enfrentar a el idiota!- dijo Anna al borde de la ira.

-¡Chicos!- Yoh grito lo más que pudo, llamando la atención de todos.

-Chicos si no quieren ayudar a Anna está bien, pero no quiero que se peleen esto es serio- dijo Yoh, mientras tomaba la mano de Anna y se iban a la pensión.

Horo Horo bufo, mientras también caminaba para la pensión, seguido de los demás. Ren se quedó pensando en todo lo sucedido y después sonrió.

* * *

Anna se encontraba recargada en el barandal del balcón de la pensión que se les había sido asignada a los chicos.

Anna veía las estrellas y la costa donde las olas rompían ruidosamente sobre las rocas de la bahía. Mientras Anna veía hacia el horizonte, Yoh habían entrado silenciosamente a la habitación. Traía en sus manos dos tazas de té verde, después de que Anna les hubiera pedido ayuda para destruir a Hao, las cosas se habían tensado entre los chicos. Yoh suspiro y se acercó a Anna hasta quedar detrás de ella.

-¿Sigues enojada?

Anna se sorprendió un poco al ver a Yoh, estaba tan concentrada viendo el paisaje que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Yoh.

-Solo un poco, la verdad es que ya me esperaba esa reacción de parte de ellos, después de ver la pelea del equipo X-1 no me sorprende que tengan miedo- Anna ahora recargaba su cabeza en el barandal del palco.

Yoh dejo las dos tazan en una mesita que se encontraba a lado de él y camino hasta quedar a lado de Anna recargando su espalada en el barandal y viendo al lado contrario que Anna.

-Hable con Fausto y Ryu, ellos están dispuestos a ayudar

-No me sorprende que ellos quieran ayudar, Ryu te apoyara en cualquier decisión que tomes, te es leal hasta la muerte y Fausto nos apoya porque le prometí traer al espíritu de su esposa.

-Parece que esto no va ser nada fácil. Todos los participantes se ven demasiado fuertes, dudo mucho que pueda serte de gran ayuda. Dijo Yoh bajando la cabeza un poco avergonzado

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Anna a hora miraba atentamente a Yoh

-Pues que podrías encontrar a shamanes que sean más fuertes que yo, yo apenas y pase las primeras 3 rondas, debo admitir que soy débil

Anna se quedó sorprendida por un momento y luego sonrió tiernamente, mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de Yoh.

-Yoh la razón por la que te pido ayuda a ti, es porque tienes un corazón sincero, sé que puedo confiar en ti siempre y en los demas.

Yoh se sonrojo un poco, le gustaba la compañía de Anna, tímidamente tomo la mano de Anna que estaba en su hombro y la abrazo fuertemente.

-No sé por qué pero me gusta mucho tu compañía Anna- susurro Yoh en su oído, mientras la abrazaba más.

Anna estaba totalmente sonrojada, no le gustaba que alguien se acercara tanto a ella, no le gustaba tener contacto físico con nadie. Al único que le permitía abrazarla era Hao. Pero debía admitir que la sensación de sentir a Yoh abrazándola, era única y especial.

Se quedaron así un buen rato, hasta que Yoh reacciono y la soltó lentamente.

-Perdón- dijo Yoh sin ver a Anna

-No importa- dijo Anna un poco sonrojada y viendo a otro lugar que no fuera Yoh.

-Anna yo …

Yoh no pudo terminar la frase, ya que alguien abrió la puerta fuertemente.

-¡Don Yoh por fin lo encontré, pensé que se había ido!- dijo Ryu exaltado

-Jiji bueno como vez no me eh ido- dijo Yoh con una gota en su cabeza- ¿Pero porque tanta urgencia en encontrarme?-dijo preocupado el chico.

-Bueno la cena ya está lista- dijo Ryu de lo más normal, mientras Yoh y Anna caían de espaldas al suelo.

XDXDXDXDXD

La cena había transcurrido normal, Ryu platicaba animadamente con Fausto, Chocolove hacia sus chistes malos, Ren y Horo Horo peleaban por cualquier cosa, Anna se mantenía distante y Yoh solo miraba a todos con una sonrisa mientras comían.

-Jiji vaya Ryu quien diría que cocinabas tan bien

-Si la verdad es que estos son los mejores tamales de mole que eh probado =D- dijo Horo Horo

-Jaja muchas gracias chicos- dijo Ryu apenado

-Ja creo que se les ha olvido que todos aquí estamos peleados- dijo Ren enojado

-¿Ah?-

Todos los chicos se quedaron en silencio, era verdad después de la primera batalla de torneo, Anna les había pedido su ayuda para vencer a Hao y todos se pelearon.

-Se me había olvidado, mejor me voy a la cama- dijo Horo Horo serio, mientras se levantaba y se iba.

-Yo te sigo bro- dijo un serio Chocolove.

Ren solo se levantó sin decir nada y salió del lugar. Los únicos que quedaban eran Ryu, Fausto, Anna e Yoh.

Yoh tenía la cabeza agachada, y es que estaba triste, no le gustaba estar peleado con nadie y menos si eran sus amigos.

-Don Yoh creo que lo mejor será dormir- Dijo Ryu mientras se levantaba, junto con Fausto y salían del lugar.

-Vamos Yoh, no te deprimas pronto las cosas van a mejor- dijo Anna que apoyaba su mano en el hombro de este- Ven vamos a dormir- dijo Anna mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano a Yoh , para que se levantara.

Yoh miro a Anna y agarro su mano para levantarse y se dirigieron a las escaleras en silencio, Anna ya había llegado a la parte de arriba mientras ve que Yoh, estaba en medio de las escaleras sin moverse.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo preocupada

Yoh negó con la cabeza y siguió subiendo hasta llegar a lado de Anna que lo veía preocupadamente. Anna se volteo para seguir avanzando hasta que sintió que una mano se lo impedía. Volteo rápidamente su cabeza para toparse con la mano de Yoh que sostenía la suya.

-¿Yoh, estas bien?- dijo Anna volteándose para verlo.

Yoh no dijo nada y con su otra mano agarro la barbilla de Anna y se acercó a ella lentamente. Anna se asustó al sentir como Yoh cortaba la distancia entre los dos.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo asustada, mientras sentía el aliento de Yoh en su cara.

-No lo sé- susurro Yoh, mientras se acercaba más a Anna y soltaba la mano de Anna y ponía la suya en su cintura.

Anna estaba asustada, no se podía mover y abrió enormemente los ojos al sentir los labios de Yoh sobre los suyos. Yoh lentamente empezó a mover sus labios para profundizar el beso, mientras que Anna estaba toda roja y sorprendida.

Yoh cada vez profundizaba más el beso y la agarro más fuerte de la cintura, para acercarla más a él. Anna poso sus manos en el pecho de este, aún tenía los ojos abiertos y no respondía al beso, solo estaba ahí parada dejándose besar, Anna reacción cuando sintió como Yoh mordía su labio inferior y enseguida empujo a Yoh, lejos de ella.

Yoh salió de su trance y se quedó viendo a Anna sorprendido, ella tenía los labios rojos eh hinchados, se había dado cuenta de su error.

-Anna, yo… perdón no sé qué me paso-dijo nerviosamente

Anna no respondió, tenía la cabeza agachada y sin decir más salió corriendo de la pensión, dejando a un Yoh confuso.

Anna corría lo más que sus piernas podían, se adentró por la selva, con lágrimas en sus ojos, no sabía que le pasaba ni porque lloraba. Ella era una chica fuerte como para atormentarse con eso, pero para empezar porque había dejado que Yoh la besara.

Anna paro de correr, respiraba agitadamente, mientras veía enfrente de ella, lo que parecía ser una base de combate abandonada, rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y entro al lugar.

Adentro se encontraban todos los aliados del Hao, que la vieron detenidamente, mientras ella pasaba de largo y subía las escaleras rápidamente, hasta llegar a un cuarto grande, que estaba decorado con una varias telas que colgaban por toda la habitación.

Anna se sentó en la cama que estaba en medio de la habitación, y bajo la cabeza avergonzada. De pronto sintió como alguien abría la puerta y ahí estaba el, recargado en la puerta viéndola fijamente.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Hao acercándose a ella y le tocaba la mejilla.

-Si es solo que estoy algo impactada por la pelea- dijo Anna mintiendo y desviando la mirada.

Hao no creyó lo que decía, pero le siguió el juego.

-Si esa chica es despiadada, ja al parecer es más maniaca que yo, pero la vencería en 5 minutos- dijo Hao mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Si así parece-

Hao vio a Anna y volteo la cabeza de Anna con su manos y se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-Te amo- dijo Hao tiernamente, acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de Anna.

Sin esperar respuesta Hao beso sus labios delicadamente, mientras que Anna otra vez se sorprendía, pero rápidamente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso que a hora era apasionado.

* * *

**Bueno que tal me quedo el cap.**

**Parece que Anna esta confundida, bueno espero y les guste y DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Y por supuesto GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS BUENO BYE**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	11. ¿aMIgOS?

HOLA! QUE MILAGRO! JIJI

Bueno lo siento por no subir cap. resientemente, es que me fui de vacaciones y ya no pude continuar.

Pero ya estoy de regres y **QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS, ENSERIO QUE ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA =D**

**TAMBIEN LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODS**

Bueno a hora si aqui esta el cap. 11

**DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

Por tercera vez golpeo la pared con su puño, era un estúpido, como se había atrevido a besarla. Ya había pasado 3 días desde lo sucedido y aun no entendía que lo había impulsado a besarla.

En esos tres días no había salido de su habitación estaba confundido y frustrado.

Yoh se encontraba recargando su cabeza contra la pared pensando en sus actos, estaba preocupado, tenía miedo de lo que pensara Anna a hora de él, desde ese día ella no había vuelto, ni si quiera la había visto en la segunda batalla del torneo, acaso le tenía miedo. Resignado se dejó caer hasta recargar su espalda en la pared, estaba cansado de pensar.

-¿Amo Yoh, se encuentra bien?

Yoh volteo a su lado izquierdo para ver a su fiel espíritu acompañante, que lo veía preocupado y es que Yoh no había salido de su habitación, ni si quiera para comer.

-Amidamaru alguna vez te has enamorado- Yoh volvió a posar la vista hacia la nada mientras le preguntaba a su espíritu.

-¿Enamorado?, Bue..no yo, en mis tiempos uno no tenía tiempo para enamorarse- dijo el espíritu un poco consternado por la pregunta de su amo.

-¿Tiempo?- pregunto Yoh

-Si, en mis tiempos Japón estaba en guerra, todos luchaban para tener una vida mejor, no importaba si matabas o no para conseguir lo que querías, varios quedamos huérfanos y yo me incluyo. Los huérfanos vivíamos en pequeñas chozas abandonadas donde teníamos que conseguir nosotros mismos el alimento, yo era uno de los mayores hacia mi deber era cuidar a los demás, junto a mi amigo Mosque aprendimos a temprana edad las técnicas de un samurái. Yo luche y mate a cualquier persona que se metiera con mi gente, quien quisiera enamorarse de un asesino- Amidamaru tenía una expresión fría.

Amidamaru- Yoh volteo a ver a su amigo viendo el sufrimiento que tenía al recordad su vida.

-Sin embargo alguien lo hizo. Su nombre era Akana, era una chica de pelo largo y rojizo, había llegado a las chozas a la edad de once años, sus padres fueron asesinados cruelmente, se veía tan frágil así que decidí protegerla. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, siempre que llegaba de una pelea ella me recibía con flores o comida y me decía lo feliz que estaba al verme, y yo me fui enamorando de ella pero tenía miedo de que sucediera algo, así que jamás se lo dije, ella siempre me hablaba de amor y yo la evitaba, me dijo te amo y nunca respondía, hasta que a los 23 años de edad, me ofrecieron servir a Japón, ser un samurái de verdad y acepte, pero para ser un samurái no tienes que tener ningún vínculo emocional con nadie. La deje sola, a ella y a Mosque, les rompí el corazón. Jamás me perdonare por ser un cobarde- Amidamaru dijo lo último para sí mismo bajando la cabeza avergonzado

-Amidamaru, yo no sé qué decir..

-No se preocupe amo Yoh, me alegra haberme desahogado, siendo sincero jamás le había contado a nadie mi pasado, ¿Pero dígame amo Yoh por que la pregunta de si alguna vez estuve enamorado?

Yoh bajo la mirada, mientras sus mejillas se ponía rosadas.

-Yo..no sé si este..enamorado-dijo Yoh bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

-Enamorado, ¿ De quién?- a hora Amidamaru lo veía interesantemente.

-De Anna-soltó repentinamente- yo.. no sé qué me pasa me agrada estar con ella, pero no se si lo que siento por Anna sea algo más de un te quiero

-Y si fuera más de un te quiero, ¿Qué haría amo Yoh?- Amidamaru mostraba todo su interés en la conversación.

-No lo sé, tal vez siga tus pasos y jamás se lo diga, quiero decir, es complicado. Estoy comprometido Amidamaru, mi familia jamás aceptaría que yo me enamore de alguien más que no sea Tamao- Yoh denotaba tristeza en su mirada jamás le gustaron los compromisos y más si eran forzados.

-Amo Yoh, creo que su familia lo controla mucho, porque no ve por sí mismo, si su compromiso no lo hace feliz, simplemente diga que no, estoy seguro que su familia lo perdonara.

-Ja, no lo entiendes Amidamaru, toda mi vida ha sido controlada, jamás tomo mis decisiones, ellos las toman por mí. En verdad crees que aceptarían a Anna o a otra mujer- Yoh decía con odia cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-No, no creo que lo hagan-dijo Amidamaru calmado.

Yoh se levantó y camino hasta el balcón donde apoyo su mano en el barandal.

-No sé qué es lo que me pasa con Anna, pero te prometo que no dejare que crezca este sentimiento, no me voy a enamorar de Anna, no puedo hacerlo- Yoh tenía la mirada fría y apretaba su mano con fuerza, en el barandal.

-(Amo Yoh, eso ya lo hizo, se ha enamorado de la señorita Anna)- fue el último pensamiento de Amidamaru al ver a su amo tan enojado consigo mismo.

* * *

Anna abrió los ojos perezosamente, recorrió con la mirada la habitación y volvió a cerrar los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol en su cara. Dio un gemido de molestia y se giró hacia el otro lado para ya no sentir los molestos rayos de sol.

-¡Vaya, hasta que por fin despiertas!

Anna abrió los ojos de nuevo y visualizo a Hao, en la esquina de cuarto, viéndola fijamente, mientras que se encontraba con solo una toalla amarrada en la cadera.

-¡Me puedes decir porque traes solo una toalla en tu cadera!- dijo Anna irritada.

-Bueno pues me acabo de bañar- dijo Hao de lo más normal.

-Si pero es no quiere decir que te andes paseando así por todos lados- a hora Anna usaba un tono de voz más fuerte.

-Vamos Anna que hay de malo o es que acaso te intimido- dijo Hao mientras se acercaba pícaramente a Anna. Hao tenía un raro sentido del humor, le encantaba poner furiosa a Anna.

-¡Aléjate de mí pervertido!- dijo Anna mientras le lanzaba un almohada.

-¡Vamos Anna, debes de admitir que es divertido verte enojada!- dijo Hao mientras ponía una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Anna no le contesto, no estaba de buen humor para soportar las bromas de Hao, asi que lo ignoro y se tapó con las cobijas hasta la cara

Hao frunció el ceño y se sentó a lado de Anna.

-Anna llevas 3 días en la cama, que no piensas levantarte, ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa!- dijo Hao frustrado y es que desde hace tres días parecía que Anna estaba distante y enojada, ni siquiera comía al menos de que Hao la forzara.

-No me pasa nada, a hora lárgate- dijo Anna de mala gana

¡-Maldita sea Anna que no ves que estoy preocupado por ti!- Hao se había desesperado de intentar animarla, le dolía verla así.

Anna destapo su cara y vio que en los ojos de Hao había enojo y frustración.

-Perdóname- dijo Anna mientras se acomodaba y se sentaba a lado de Hao- Es solo que no me he sentido bien, quizás algo me hizo daño.

Hao iba a replicar, pero unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, Anna lo había besado para que se olvidara del asunto, sabía que si Hao insistía al final contaría la verdad y alguien saldría lastimado o muerto.

Hao se dejó llevar por el beso, puso sus manos en la cadera de Anna, para atraerla más a él. No podía evitarlo esa chica lo traía loco en todos los sentidos, era la única persona que quería, que cumpliría sus caprichos, enojos, todo lo que la identificaba y la hacía tan diferente de los demás. La persona que amaba.

Anna agradecía enormemente que Hao no pudiera leer su mente y es que no podía enterarse de que Yoh la beso.

Los dos se separaron al escuchar el sonido de los oráculos, Hao se levantó de mala gana y agarro su oráculo para ver el mensaje que tenía y un bufido salió de sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Anna parándose y agarrando su propio oráculo, para luego abrir enormemente los ojos.

-Parece que el primer combate de Yoh Asakura será en dos días.

* * *

Su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla de su oráculo virtual.

Se oía correr a alguien por toda la pensión, hasta que la puerta de su habitación era azotada con fuerza.

-¡Don Yoh, nuestro primer combate es en dos días!- dijo Ryu alterado.

-Lo se Ryu, no tienes por qué gritar. Sera mejor que empecemos a entrenar para el combate, llama a Fausto- dijo Yoh serio.

-¡Si capitán!- Ryu salió corriendo a buscar a Fausto.

Yoh agarro su espada y bajo las escaleras, rápidamente, se dirigía a la puerta cuando:

-¡Yoh felicidades, serán los terceros en pelear!- Horo Horo había salido de la cocina a felicitar a Yoh.

-Ja, será mejor que no pierdas o jamás te lo perdonare, solo yo puedo vencerte- dijo Ren amenazadoramente.

-Pues a mí me parece que Yoh tiene la batalla ganada- dijo Chocolove

-¿Por qué lo dices Chocolatín?- dijo Horo Horo

-Bueno pué se llaman " El equipo del oeste" a poco no es un gracioso nombre

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con que sean fuertes o no!

-¡Quieren dejar de discutir ustedes dos!

Yoh aprovecho que los tres estaban distraídos y salió de la pensión rápidamente para llegar a la playa. Yoh desenfundo su espada y empezó a entrenar con ella, hacia movimientos rápidos con ella, como si realmente fuera un samurái.

-Con eso no llegaras a nada

-¡Ahh!- Yoh cayó al suelo, pues es que se asustó al ver a Anna sentada en una de los rocas de la costa.

-Annita, di..go Anna, ¡Que haces aquí!- dijo Yoh exaltado y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Pues me entere que pelearas en dos días, realmente pensaste que te iba dejar solo- Anna se paró y camino para quedar enfrente de Yoh, aun que estaban cara a cara cada un desviaba la mirada a otro lado, sonrojados.

-Gracias- susurro Yoh.

Anna por primera vez volteo a verlo, debía de admitir que era lindo, un gran chico y le agradaba estar a su lado, tal vez si no estuviera Hao, le daría una oportunidad.

Anna sacudió su cabeza, al ver en lo que pensaba, ella no podía pensar en esas cosas, era absurdo.

-Y bien..como me ayudaras a entrenar-dijo Yoh tímidamente.

-Pues creo que te enseñare lo básico, es decir, ya viste el nombre de tu contrincante, " El equipo del oeste" solo un perdedor le pone un nombre así a su equipo

-Jiji supongo que sí- dijo Yoh rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Bien entonces comencemos.

-Lo primero que tienes que aprender es que a la hora del combate tienes que tener la mente clara y despejada de todo.

-Segundo no quitar la vista de tu oponente jamás se sabe estrategias tenga o esconda- Anna caminaba alrededor de Yoh mientras le explicaba las reglas.

-Tercero siempre trata de vencerlo al primer ataque, si no tu rival conocerá tus tácticas.

- Y por último y la más importante, jamás dudes de ti mismo, si lo haces, tú mismo te pondrás tus limites, siempre se positivo y veras que siempre ganaras. ¿Entendiste Yoh?

pero dime Anna de que me sirve ser positivo, si no soy bueno en el combate.

-¡Tonto!- Anna golpeo a Yoh en la cabeza- ¡Si eres negativo contigo mismo, tu poder espiritual llegara hasta donde tú creas que llega, tienes que explotarlo al máximo para ganar!

-¡Ah ya entendí Anna, no tenías por qué golpearme!- decía Yoh sobándose su cabeza

-Yoh, no quiero que salgas lastimado o incluso mueras en el combate, por favor confía en ti- dijo Anna seria mientras veía a Yoh fijamente.

-Lo siento, te prometo que no voy a morir en ninguna batalla- dijo Yoh sonrojado y con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Mas te vale que así sea o jamás te lo perdonare!- dice Anna mientras le da un golpe en la cabeza con menos fuerza.

-¡Anna, no me golpees, todavía me dolía el anterior!- dijo Yoh con lágrimas en los ojos T-T- ¡A hora te toca sufrir a ti!- Yoh agarro a Anna por la cintura para darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. (N.a: na tranquilos no le quiere dar uno de esos golpes que duelen, si no uno de broma, osea los que no duelen, jejjeje si me di a entender).

-¡Ni lo pienses Yoh Asakura!- dice Anna divertida mientras se zafa de su agarre y empieza a correr.

-¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!- dijo Yoh tratando de alcanzarla.

* * *

-¡Don Yoh, por fin encontré a Fausto!- Ryu volvió a azotar la puerta de la habitación de Yoh con su mano, mientras con la otra cargaba a Fausto.

-¿Parece que no está aquí?-dijo Fausto mientras veía la habitación.

-¡Don Yoh, donde esta!- Ryu soltó a Fausto y empezó a correr por toda la pensión como una niñita asustado, buscando a Yoh.

-Auh, eso me dolió- dijo Fausto que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, después de ser tirado con violencia por Ryu.

XDXDXD

-¡Chicooos, Don Yoh, ha desaparecido tenemos que organizar una búsqueda de inmediato!- Ryu había llegado a la cocina para "alertar" a los chicos.

-Tranquilo Ryu, Yoh salió hace rato, al parecer iba a entrenar- dijo Horo Horo molesto por el escándalo de Ryu.

-Pero él dijo que íbamos a entrenar todos juntos- dijo Ryu con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ya entiendo por qué se fue, dime quien podría entrenar contigo a lado!- dijo Ren mientras azotaba en la mesa un naipe y es que los chicos se habían puesto a jugar a las cartas- ¡Gane!- dijo victorioso Ren.

-¡Nooooo!- dijeron Chocolove y Horo Horo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-¡Ya Yoh enserio suéltame, tenemos que entrenar!- decía Anna mientras pataleaba para que Yoh la dejara de cargar.

-¡Vamos Anna, no tiene nada de malo divertirnos un rato!- dijo Yoh agarrando más fuerte a Anna

-¡Pero vas a pelear en tres días!- dijo Anna histérica.

-Ah, está bien entrenemos- dijo Yoh bajando a Anna con cuidado.

Anna solo lo vio con cara de odio y luego vio el cielo que tenía un tono entre amarillento y naranja.

-Genial, ya casi va a anochecer. Parece que desperdiciamos un día entero para entrenar- dijo Anna

-Bien pues como ya no hay tiempo para entrenar, que te parece si vemos a las estrellas salir- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa infantil.

Anna lo pensó por un momento, no parecía mala idea quedarse a ver a las estrellas salir junto a Yoh.

-Está bien- dijo sentándose en la suave arena para ver cómo se metía el Sol.

Yoh solo sonrió y se sentó a su lado, viendo hacia la misma dirección que Anna. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente, los chicos seguían viendo al sol ocultarse y de pronto Yoh reacciono al ver una estrella, arriba de ellos.

-¡Mira Anna la primera estrella!- dijo señalándola- ¡Pide un deseo!

Anna alzó su cabeza para ver a la estrella que estaba arriba- tienes razón es la primera estrella- sonrió Anna.

Yoh veía a la estrella fascinado, mientras que Anna lo veía a él.

-Yoh, ¿Crees que podríamos ser amigos?-dijo Anna sonrojándose ligeramente.

-¿Ah?, de que hablas Anna, yo ya te consideraba como mi amiga. Ja, de hecho te considero una de mis mejores amigos- a hora Yoh era el que se sonrojaba.

-Gracias, lo que pasa es que no tengo ningún amigo- dijo Anna un poco triste.

-¿Enserio?, pero y los de tu equipo no son tus amigos- dijo Yoh confundido

-No, no lo son, la mayoría no soporta mi personalidad, así que en vez de hacer amigos, hago enemigos- Anna se empezó a acostar en la arena para ver mejor las estrellas.

-Entonces me siento halagado de ser tu primer amigo- dijo Yoh imitando a Anna y acostándose sobre la arena.

-Te lo agradezco- dijo Anna tomándole la mano, en forma de agradecimiento.

-Jijiji, no hay problema- dijo Yoh nervioso y sonrojado, por el contacto de sentir la mano de Anna sobre la suya.

-Bien Yoh a hora que somos oficialmente amigos, alguna cosa que quieras decirme- dice Anna viéndolo fijamente

-Ah no.. Ninguna- Yoh desvió la mirada nervioso.

-¿Enserio?, porque yo quisiera saber por qué me besaste, el otro día- dijo divertida Anna

-So..lo fue un accidente- Yoh trato de sonar lo más serio posible.

-Enserio, porque yo pensé que….

-Anna estoy comprometido

-Lo sé, yo también estoy comprometida con Hao- Anna volteo a ver a Yoh seriamente

* * *

-¡Don Yoh, donde esta!- Ryu seguía llorando por la "desaparición de Yoh"

-Tienes un tres- dijo Horo Horo ignorando por completo a Ryu.

-Nop

-Tu, Ren- dijo el chico de cabello azul. Viendo al chino.

-No

-¡Como pueden estar jugando así nada más, cuando Don Yoh puedo haber sido raptado por alliens!- dijo Ryu desesperado

-¡Ah, ya me colmaste la paciencia, ya te dije que Yoh salió a entrenar!- dijo Horo Horo sacando fuego por la boca.

* * *

-¡Queee!- Yoh estaba totalmente anonado. Volteo a ver a Anna con la boca abierta, ella tenía una cara seria y neutra, hasta que sonrió inocentemente.

-Jajaja, te crees todo Yoh- dijo Anna estallando de la risa mientras se agarraba su estómago de la risa.

La cara de Yoh cambio de sorprendido a tonto.

-Ja j aja, que graciosa me pareces- dijo con sarcasmo- realmente me asustaste.

-Ja j aja- Anna dejo de reír y se puso seria de nuevo- Yoh, ¿Qué pasaría si en verdad tuviera alguna relación con Hao?, ¿Todavía me considerarías una amiga?

-Ja, Anna yo no tengo nada contra Hao, no me importaría que estuvieras con él, a parte aunque quisiera, jamás podría enojarme contigo.

-Enserio, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Anna feliz.

-Porque siento algo muy fuerte por ti- dijo sincero Yoh.

-Yoh, como puedes decir que sientes algo fuerte por mi si apenas conocemos- dijo Anna tratando de sonar indiferente, por lo que dijo Yoh.

-No lo sé, pero es lo que siento- dijo sinceramente.

-Pues para mí solo eres un amigo- dijo Anna no muy segura de sus palabras.

A Yoh, le dolió las palabras de Anna, pero no lo demostraría ya que el juro no dejar crecer sus sentimientos hacia ella, él no se enamoraría de Anna.

-Bueno, creo que ya es demasiado tarde, mejor me voy a casa- Anna se paró y sacudió su vestido para quitar la arena.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo Yoh levantándose.

-No, está bien, mi casa está cerca- dijo Anna- Adiós Yoh

Anna empezó a caminar.

-Adiós Anna.

Anna volteo a ver discretamente a Yoh, como lo odiaba, porque rayos tenía que confundirla, tenía en claro de que sentía algo por el chico, pero no era tan fuerte, como lo que sentía por Hao.

-¡Te odio, por confundirme!- susurro Anna, adentrándose a la selva.

Yoh vio como Anna desaparecía por la maleza.

-Te amo, perdón- susurro Yoh para sí mismo.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el cap. espero que haya sido de su agrado.

**¡POR FA DEJEN REVIEWS! T_T**

**BUENO Y OTRA VES LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	12. cHOco SEcrETo cHOco rEvEla D

Hola a todos que milagro!

Lo siento por el retraso pero no eh estado inspirada, asi que por eso me tarde =D

Bueno aqui les dejo el ca 12 que para mi es muy especial, ya que este cap tiene un protagonista que muchos no lo toman en cuenta =D

jiji espero y les guste

**Y PORFAVOR**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

* * *

Los gritos de público se oían por todo el estadio Apache, un nuevo combate estaba a punto de empezar, en el campo de batalla a la derecha se encontraba el equipo Fumbari y a la izquierda el equipo del Norte.

El equipo del Norte parecía rudo, cada uno tenía armas peligrosas aparte de escudos, dos eran hombres, uno robusto y el otro entre delgado y musculosos, también había una mujer de cabello largo y rojo, tenían vestimentas de lana.

Yoh veía seriamente a sus oponentes, apretó sus puños con fuerza, los nervios les estaban ganando, serían capaces de derrotar al otro equipo.

No muy lejos unos ojos color café con miel, veían a Yoh atentamente.

Anna se encontraba en los últimos lugares del estadio, junto a Hao y sus aliados, siempre se sentaban hasta el final de las gradas para que nadie los vea.

Anna aparto su mirada de Yoh y volteo para ver a Hao que veía atentamente el campo de batalla con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien Anna, parece que aquí se verán los resultados de los entrenamientos de Yoh- dijo Hao al sentir la mirada de Anna sobre él.

Anna ignoro su comentario y se volteo para ver de nuevo a Yoh.

XDXDXDXD

-¡Wow, por fin veremos a Yoh en acción!- decía Horo Horo emocionado con el puño en el aire- ¡tú puedes Yoh acábalos!

-¡¿Abuelos!- Chocolove apareció vestido de abuelo y con una peluca blanca (N.a: este es un chiste a lo Chocolove, ósea pésimo y sin sentido ¬¬)

Todos los que rodeaban a los chicos se quedaron en blanco mientras, se oía el típico sonido de grillos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Horo Horo con una enorme gota de agua en su cabeza.

-Pué fue uno de mis súper chistes- dice Chocolove orgulloso.

El sonido de los grillos se hizo más fuertes.

Después de un largo silencio, dos puños se dirigieron a la cara de Chocolove.

-¡Ah, pero que les pasa, porque me golpean!- T-T

-¡Por tus pésimos chistes sin sentido!- dijo Len furioso

-Sí y por hacerme pasar vergüenza!- dijo Horo Horo

-Ah ya me voy a mi casita, aquí no me quieren- dijo Chocolove mientras se va caminando sobándose sus cachetes- Nadie me comprende T-T

Y regresando a la batalla:

Por la puerta del campo de batalla se veía entrar al apache de lentes obscuros, el que siempre narraba los combates.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos a la tercera batalla del Torneo de Shamanes, esta mañana habrá combates muy emocionantes así que no se muevan de su lugar, que el combate está por comenzar!- grito lo más fuerte que podía el Apache.

El público chiflaba y gritaba de la emoción mientras eso hacia poner más nervioso a Yoh.

-¡Ah Don Yoh, pero que nervios!

-Tranquilo Ryu, todo saldrá bien, acuérdate que Anna nos preparó para el combate- dijo Yoh tratando de sonar calmado.

-Si Ryu recuerda la primera regla, no te preocupes o perderás- dijo Fausto

-¡Bien que comienza la batalla entre el equipo Fumbari y el equipo del Norte!- grito el Apache.

XDXDXDXDXD

Anna se paró y camino hacia la salida, no sabía porque pero no quería presenciar la pelea.

Hao la miro atentamente, suspiro cansado y la siguió hasta la salida distanciadamente, mientras que los aliados de Hao miraban curiosos la escena.

Cuando por fin los dos entraron al túnel que llevaba a la salida, Hao se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano.

-Anna, espera ¿A dónde vas?

-Me canse de ver los combates, prefiero irme a descansar- mintió Anna sin mirar a Hao.

-¿Estas segura de eso?- pregunto Hao, dudando de las palabras de Anna.

-Si, si, si, ya te dije que estoy bien, así que vuelve al estadio con los demás y ve el torneo.

-Prefiero ir contigo- sonrió Hao.

Anna se volteo para verlo a la cara y veía su cara de niño travieso.

-¿Y el combate que no quieres ver, las mejorías de Yoh?

-Ah, eso puede esperar, confió en ti sé que ganara.

-¿Cómo estás seguro?- se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-Porque he vivido más de 1000 años- dijo de lo más normal Hao.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con que….

Anna no pudo terminar ya que Hao volvió a agarrar su mano y la jalo para que caminara fuera del Estadio.

-¡Que crees que haces!

-Bueno Anna, recuerda que nadie nos puede ver juntos y si nos quedamos aquí alguien nos va a descubrir- dijo Hao divertido- Así que por que no vamos por una bebida.

-Pasear por el lugar juntos, no crees que eso será muy sospechoso- dijo Anna irónicamente.

-Todos se encuentran en el estadio, no hay problema. Vamos Anna hace tiempo que no salimos juntos.- Hao volteo a ver a Anna tiernamente.

-Ah está bien, pero si alguien nos ve será tu culpa.

-Si lo se

XDXDXDXDXD

Una luz intensa hizo que todos los espectadores cerraran los ojos, seguido por un grito.

-¡Ryu!- Yoh corrió al lado de su amigo.

Este se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con varias quemaduras y cortadas en su cuerpo.

-¡Ryu, ¿Estas bien?- Yoh se agacho para ver a su amigo desmayado- ¡Fausto ven rápido!

Fausto corrió para llegar al lado de Yoh y ver las heridas de Ryu.

-Parecen no ser muy graves sus heridas, pero ya no podrá combatir en esta pelea.

Yoh se paró y se dirigió a donde estaban los de otro equipo.

-Como se atreven a lastimar a mi amigo a hora verán- Yoh miro con odio a todos y se lanzó al ataque.

-¡Ja veamos que puedes hacer mocoso!- grito uno de los del otro equipo mientras también se lanzaba al ataque.

-¡Ahhhh!

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Mientras tanto en las afueras del estadio:

-Ah, no es justo, porque a nadie le gustan mis chistes, yo que me esfuerzo tanto- Chocolove se encontraba en las calles pateando una lata con la cabeza agachada.

-¡Ah porque no les gustan mis chistes!.- grito furioso Chocolove, pateando con fuerza la lata que salió volando muy lejos de ahí.

-¡No es justo!- lloro Chocolove, hincándose en el suelo. T-T

De pronto Chocolove oyó unos pasos muy cerca de él.

-¿Eh?, pensé que todos estaban en el estadio- se dijo para sí mismo.

Chocolove se paró y busco por todas partes, para ver quien estaba ahí, de pronto visualizo a lo lejos a Hao caminando rápido y sosteniendo a Anna con una mano, mientras esta trataba de zafarse.

Chocolove se quedó helado, acaso Hao le quería hacer algo a Anna, que debía hacer salir corriendo e interrumpir el combate y decirle a Yoh o debería de ayudar Anna él solo.

Chocolove lo pensó dos veces, hasta que por fin decidió que iba a ser, salió corriendo, no podía arriesgarse.

La mujer y el hombre robusto salieron volando ante el impacto del ataque de Yoh y Fausto, quedando inconscientes.

-¡Arg, malditos me las pagaran!

El último sujeto que quedaba consiente del equipo del norte, se lanzó hacia Fausto golpeando con su posesión de objetos, provocando que Fausto saliera volando y chocara su cuerpo contra la pared.

¡Ahhh!- Fausto gritaba por el dolor que sentía.

-¡Fausto!- Yoh se dirigía hacia Fausto hasta el hombre del otro equipo le impidió el paso.

-Ni creas que te dejare ir, ya me heriste una vez y me vengare

Yoh vio el brazo de su contrincante, todo el brazo estaba repleto de sangre y es que cuando se enfrentaron los dos cara a cara, Yoh logro herirlo con su posesión de objetos.

-Bien creo que es hora de acabar con esto- dijo Yoh poniéndose en posición de ataque, pero antes de dar su primer paso, fue golpeado por su contrincante.

Yoh cayó al suelo fuerte mente, el dolor era insoportable, se agarró el estómago con fuerza para evitar el dolor.

-Ja j aja ja, que pasa niñito, acaso ya te rindes- dijo el hombre acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-Yo..yo..jamás- dijo Yoh parándose con dificultad y limpiándose el hilito de sangre que salía por su boca- No dejare que ganes.

Yoh agarro a Harusame y justo cuando iba a luchar un fuerte dolor en su estómago hizo que de nuevo cayera al suelo.

-ja, enserio que ese golpe te afecto bastante, ya ni siquiera puedes levantarte.

Yoh se retorcía de dolor no podía mas.

"Lo siento Anna, soy muy débil para ayudarte a luchar con Hao"- pensó Yoh mientras se rendía en el suelo.

-¡Yoh! ¡Yoh! Yoooh!

Yoh volteo para ver quien lo llamaba con tanta urgencia, hasta que lo encontró.

Lo que dijo la persona que lo llamaba, hizo que recuperara las fuerzas para acabar con el combate de una vez.

-Vaya así que te volviste a parar, veamos cuanto más aguantas- dijo arrogante el hombre del otro equipo.

-¡Cállate que voy acabar contigo de una buena vez! – la mirada de Yoh había cambiado, ya no era alegre si no sombría.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

-¡Hao suéltame yo puedo caminar sola! – dijo Anna tratando de zafarse del agarre del chico.

-¿Cómo sé que si te suelto no vas a salir huyendo?

-¡Deja de hacer tus tontos comentarios, para que me escaparía, a hora suéltame!

-Está bien- dijo Hao de repente soltando la mano de Anna.

-Gracias- dijo Anna sarcásticamente, sobándose su mano que había quedado roja de tanto jaloneo.

-Bien entonces vayamos a comer

-No íbamos a ir por una bebida-dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos.

-Si pero ya me dio hambre también

-A eres increíble- dijo Anna mientras aceleraba el paso dejando a Hao atrás.

XDXDXDXDXD

-¡Y el combate a llegado a su fin el equipo Fumbari gana!

El combate por fin había acabado después de varios esfuerzos de Yoh para derribar a su ultimo contrincante lo logro.

Yoh estaba agitado, no respiraba muy bien y un fuerte dolor invadía su estómago. Pero por lo menos estaba estable, Ryu tendría que estar en el Hospital Apache por tres días y Fausto se había roto una costilla al impactarse en la pared así que estaría más tiempo en rehabilitación.

-¡Wow, bien hecho Yoh!

Horo Horo y Ren se acercaron a felicitar a su amigo, a pesar de que los últimos días las cosas estaban tensas, los chicos arreglaron sus diferencias.

-Ja, vaya Yoh parece que mis palabras te alentaron- dijo Len cruzado de brazos.

-Jijiji, bueno Ren es que tenías razón al gritarme en el combate, tengo que ser más fuerte aparte de que te prometí vencerte en el torneo

-Ja, pues eso no pasara, jamás me vencerás debilucho.

-Ya,ya, no pelen mejor quedémonos aquí

-¿Qué porque Horo Horo?- dijo Yoh

-Pues que no saben el siguiente combate es del equipo de las estrellas- dijo Horo Horo como si fuera lo más común.

-¿El equipo de las estrellas?- pregunto Yoh.

-Es el equipo de Hao- dijo Len más frio de lo común.

-XDXDXDXDXD

Hao y Anna se encontraban en un establecimiento de comida, bebiendo y conversando

Mmmm, a poco….. no te… gus..ta esto Anna- dijo Hao hablando con la boca llena de sándwich.

-No tengo hambre me conformo con mi licuado.

Afuera de lugar se encontraba un Chocolove agitado, que había corrido para alcanzarlos, cuando recupero el aire se escondió en uno de los arbustos que estaban enfrente des establecimiento.

-Pero que es esto pué, Hao está haciendo que Anna vea como se come su sándwich y su bebida, mientras ella no ha comido. Pero que sufrimiento más cruel- Chocolove se asomaba por un hueco que el arbusto tenia.

-Debo de hacer algo, Anna ya no puede sufrir- de pronto su "discurso" fue interrumpido por un ruido que venía de su estómago- tengo hambre T-T- dijo cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

-¿Ah, a donde fueron?- Chocolove no podía creer que desaparecieran tan rápido- ¡¿Pero dónde rayos están?

Chocolove se paró exaltado, pero rápidamente se volvió a esconder en los arbustos y es que Hao y Anna caminaban hacia donde él estaba.

-Ah, qué horror ni pude comerme todo mi sándwich- dijo Hao desanimado.

-No seas exagerado a parte de tu sándwich, también te tomaste la mitad de mi malteada así que no te quejes.

Varios signos de interrogación aparecieron en la cabeza de Chocolove "Pero que rayos está pasando, porque se hablan como si se conocieran, Anna nos mintió" eso era lo que rondaba por la cabeza de Chocolove.

-Sigo diciendo que es injusto, maldita pelea- Hao estaba desanimado y en tono infantil.

-Ya deja de quejarte y camina que llegaremos tarde.

Aun que Chocolove estaba totalmente impresionado decidió seguirlas para averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Anna y Hao pronto llegaron a la entrada del estadio sin ser vistos y es que todos querían presenciar la primera pelea de Hao Asakura.

-Bien supongo que aquí nos separamos suerte- dijo Anna mientras se ponía enfrente de Hao.

-Sí, supongo que sí, aunque acabare con mis rivales en menos de 5 minutos

-Deja de presumir y ya vete si no te van a descalificar por retraso- dijo Anna frunciendo el ceño.

-Si ya voy pero antes de eso quiero un beso de buena suerte- dijo Hao burlonamente para molestar a Anna.

-¡Ah ni crees que hare eso! – grito Anna furiosa y un poco sonrojada.

-Te lo ordeno- dijo Hao serio

-¡Quien te crees para darme ordenes, eres un idiota yo no voy a…..

Anna cayo al sentir los labios de Hao en una de sus mejillas, aunque era un beso tierno y sencillo, Anna no pudo evitar ponerse totalmente roja.

-¡Bien creo que ahora si estoy listo!- dijo Hao con tono infantil y avanzando animadamente hacia el estadio.

-Idiota-dijo por lo bajo Anna antes de entrar al estadio.

Chocolove tenía los ojos como platos de la impresión, esto era tan confuso, era más que obvio que Anna y Hao tenían una relación muy estrecha o incluso más que eso, pero porque les mentiría diciendo que quería destruir a Hao, que tramaba.

-¡Ahh, tengo que decirles a los demás!

Chocolove salió corriendo hacia al estadio y se paró cuando vio a Anna dentro del túnel de salida.

-Nadie te va a creer- soltó sin rodeos Anna.

-¡Anna..tu.. sabias..que.. te espiaba!- tartamudeo Chocolove.

-Si y no me importa lo que hayas visto- Anna hablaba de forma seria- nadie te creerá.

-Yo de todos modos diré la verdad.

Chocolove salió corriendo para buscar a los chicos.

Anna lo siguió con la mirada hasta que ya no lo pudo ver más.

Chocolove paro de correr al ver que Anna no lo seguía.

-¿Qué raro? Dijo Chocolove mientras buscaba en la multitud a los chicos, hasta que diviso una cabellera azul que destacaba de las demás.

-¡Si, Horo Horo!- grito Chocolove acercándose más.

-¿Ah?, Chocolatin volviste- dijo Horo Horo

-Donde estabas chocolove- dijo Yoh

-Chicos necesito decirles algo muy importante, es sobre…

-¡Bienvenidos al segundo combate del día, hoy tendremos a dos de los equipos más fuertes!

-¡Chicos necesito hablar con..

-¡Si, si, si luego nos dices uno de tus chistes, a hora solo quiero ver el combate!- dijo Horo Horo

-¡Pero no entienden!

-¡Mira Choco, ya te dije que solo quiero ver la pelea!- Horo Horo tenía una aura negra a su alrededor a parte que sus ojos eran rojos.

-Ook- dijo Chocolove resignado y con miedo.

-¡El primer equipo es uno de los más poderosos el equipo Estrella y el equipo x-III! – el conductor apache señalo a los equipos.

De lado derecho se encontraban Peyote, Hao y Turbine, y del lado izquierdo estaba el equipo x-III formado por: Benstar( era un hombre alto y musculoso, de tez morena y pelo negro), Mendel ( era un hombre alto, tenía una máscara negra) yMeene ( era una chica de cabello corto y rubio claro, tenía ojos verdes).

-Vaya vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí, si son los famosos soldados x- dijo Turbine cruzándose de brazos.

-Señor Hao, no se preocupe nosotros acabaremos con estos tipos en segundo- dijo Peyote dando un paso a enfrente con su guitarra.

-¡No!, yo acabare con ellos, los hare sufrir- en los ojos de Hao se veía maldad pura.

-Pero Señor usted no debe perder el tiempo con estos sujetos- dijo Peyote

-Sí, lo sé pero no eh alimentado al espíritu de fuego hoy

Justo cuando Hao dijo esas palabras el espíritu rojo apareció atrás de Hao.

-¡No te tenemos miedo Hao, te venceremos aquí, aunque eso implique sacrificar nuestras vidas!- Benstar dio un paso adelante si miedo alguno.

-Bien si ese es tu deseo

En menos de un segundo la mano del espíritu de fuego había atravesado a Meene.

El público asustado por lo sucedido, mientras los dos miembros del equipo X-III ignoro lo sucedido.

-¿Acaso no les duele que haya matado a uno de su equipo?- dijo burlonamente Hao.

-No nos interesa, ya te dije que nuestra misión es acabar contigo- aunque Benstar sonaba seguro, desvió la mirada para no ver a su amiga muerta.

"Realmente ese es Hao, el que unos minutos antes reía y se comportaba infantilmente, que acaso tiene doble personalidad", Chocolove no entendía como una persona podía cambiar tan rápido en minutos y él no era el único que se lo preguntaba, del otro lado del estadio se encontraba Anna con la mirada neutra y preocupada " por qué cambias tanto Hao".

Los dos sobrantes del equipo X-III, apuntaron con sus armas a Hao y luego dispararon para liberar a sus ángeles que pronto fueron destruidos por el espíritu de fuego.

-¡Que como es posible que hayas acabado tan rápido con nuestros ángeles!- el miedo de Benstar se hacía cada vez más notable.

-Tranquilo Benstar no te alteres, veras que al fin Hao será destruido, no por nosotros pero si por nuestra Doncella Jeanne- por primera vez Mendel había hablado- no triunfaras Hao.

-Ni ustedes ni la Doncella Jeanne podrá vencerme, nadie puede evitar que sea el nuevo shaman King- Hao furioso mando al espíritu de fuego atacar a los dos hombres que pronto fueron atravesados por el espíritu- ja parece que esto ya termino

-T..e..equivocas- Benstar hablaba sin fuerzas, la mano derecha del espíritu del fuego lo había atravesado por el abdomen, Benstar volteo a ver hacia la izquierda y pudo ver en la otra mano del espíritu a sus compañeros Meene y Mendel sin vida.

-¡Maldito, no tienes compasión!- las lágrimas de Benstar caían al piso.

-No- fue la única respuesta de Hao antes de ordenar al espíritu de fuego carbonizar a Meene y Mendel.

-¡No!- Benstar había estallado en llanto al ver morir a sus amigos. Después de unos segundo la mirada de Benstar cambio a una sombría y saco algo de su traje- Hao tú vas a morir ahora por lo que has hecho maldito.

Benstar activo la granada y en pocos minutos exploto.

El público no podía ver nada por el humo, lo único que se veía era una luz roja que al dispersarse el humo se pudo ver a Hao ileso, pero Benstar ya no estaba.

-Que patético, solo es un suicida- Hao camino hasta la salida, dejando a todo el público anonado.

El conductor apache salió de su escondite y dio por terminada la pelea.

-¡Creo que es más que claro ver quien gano, realmente ha sido una batalla muy intrigante, lamentablemente por lo sucedido el campo de batalla está muy dañado, así que se suspenderán los combates hasta que podamos arreglar el estadio!- el apache salió del estadio mientras los murmullos no se hicieron esperar en las gradas.

-¡No puede ser como que se suspenden los combates!

-¡Vaya esta pelea me realmente me dio miedo!

-¡Espero que no me toque pelear con Hao!

Los chicos no se movían de sus lugares, solo escuchaban los comentarios de otros shamanes.

Yoh volteo a ver a cada uno de sus amigos.

-Vamos chicos no pongan esas caras sé que es fuerte, pero no por eso dejaremos de luchar por nuestros sueños verdad- aunque Yoh no estaba convencido, quería creer que todo saldría bien.

-Yoh yo no sé si pueda con esto-Horo Horo estaba serio y miraba el suelo.

-Vamos Horo Horo no hay que tener miedo, tenemos que enfrentar nuestros problemas- Yoh puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Horo Horo.

-Yoh tiene razón, no voy a dejar que Hao venza mi sueño de ser el Shaman King- dijo Ren arrogante.

-Ven vámonos- los chicos empezaron a caminar mientras Chocolove se queda parado pensando en todo lo sucedido "que es lo que pasa tengo miedo".

-¡Chocolove ven!

Chocolove salió de sus pensamientos al oír que Yoh los llamo.

-¿Qué?, este si ya voy- Chocolove salió corriendo para alcanzar a los chicos.

-¡Bien y por qué no vamos a comer!- dijo Yoh para animar a todos, especialmente a Horo Horo.

-¡Si a mí se me antojan unos sopes!- Horo Horo salió de su depresión al instante.

-Vaya pare que a ti con comida te controlan- dijo Ren

-¡Cállate chinito yo solo como cuando estoy deprimido!- dijo Horo Horo levantando sus puños en forma de amenaza.

-¡Que dijiste gordo!- contesto Ren furioso.

-Jiji parece que ya todo está bien

-¡Yooooooooooooooooooooohhh!

-¿Ah?- Yoh abrió enormemente los ojos al ver a una chica de cabello rosa correr hacia el.

-¡Yoh!- la chica se abalanzo fuerte mente sobre el , que hizo que casi Yoh cayera al suelo- Yoh te extrañe tanto- dijo la rosa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Ta..mao?-

-¿Tamao?- preguntaron los chicos confundidos al ver a la emotiva peli rosada asfixiando a Yoh.

-¿Yoh, quien es esta?- dijo Horo Horo señalando a la chica.

-Jiji, chicos les presento a mi prometida- dijo Yoh nervioso y rojo.

-Ahhh- dijeron los chicos- ¡¿Qué!

-¡Este día no puede ser más raro!- dijo Chocolove desmayándose.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el cap de hoy espero que les haya gutado bye

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, ESPERO Y SIGAN DEJANDO :P**


	13. cHOco SEcrETo cHOco rEvEla part 2

Hola, perdon por el retraso pero no eh tenido ideas

bueno ya esta el cap 13

espero subir todos los viernes o sabados nuevos cap.

**gracias poe los reviews de:nya genial.33, Carly Guns , Nelapzy zOnny Z Phantomhive, **  
**Ingridlove, Candy-chan, Carly Guns, lovehao, **  
**snoopyter y neverdie **

**Tratare de seguir todos los consejos que me dieron bueno espero y disfruten el cap.**

ah y me inspire en el manga y anime =D

Bueno en este cao hay: peleas, sueños, besos, tristeza y mucho mas!

* * *

-¡Chocolove!- grito Yoh corriendo a ver a Chocolove que se había desmayado.

-Vaya parece que si le afecto la noticia-dijo Horo Horo

-¡Chocolove!- dijo Yoh agitando a su amigo.

-¡Déjamelo a mi Yoh!- dijo Ren acercándose a ellos. Yoh se apartó y Ren patio a su amigo inconsciente mientras le gritaba-¡Despierta holgazán!

-¡Ren, no!- dijo Yoh empujando a su amigo para que no lastimara más a su amigo.

-Parece que no va a despertar, mejor llevémoslo a la pensión- dijo Horo Horo viendo a Chocolove.

-Sí, Ren, Horo Horo pueden llevarlo ustedes- dijo Yoh

-¡Que por que nosotros!- dijeron los chicos furiosos.

-Es que yo no puedo hacerlo- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa señalando su brazo izquierdo que era agarrado por su prometida con fuerza.

-¡Yoh te extrañe tanto!- dijo exaltada Tamao.

-Ah, está bien- dijeron los chicos cargando a Chocolove.

-Y dime Tamao, ¿Por qué estás aquí?- dijo Yoh empezando a caminar hacia la pensión.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que recibí una carta de los Apaches diciendo que los familiares de los shamanes podían venir a ver las peleas- dijo Tamao apretando más el brazo de Yoh.

-Ah, y nada más viniste tú , o vino alguien más- dijo Yoh curioso

-Bueno tus abuelos dijeron que ya era muy viejos para andar viajando , pero vino tu amigo Manta vino

-¡Enserio!- dijo Yoh feliz.

- Si de hecho esta en su pensión- dijo la chica feliz.

-¡Qué bien!- dijo Yoh acelerando el paso para llegar más rápido a la pensión.

XDXDXD

Al llegar a la pensión Yoh abrazo fuertemente a su amigo y empezó a interrogarlo.

-¡Oye Yoh, que hacemos con el moreno!- dijo Horo Horo aun cargando a su amigo.

-Creo que lo mejor será dejarlo en su habitación.

Ren y Horo Horo dejaron a su amigo en su habitación y bajaron para platicar con los demás.

* * *

-¡Ahh!- Chocolove se despertó sudando y respirando con dificultad.

Miro detenidamente la habitación donde se encontraba a lado de él había un closet grande, y una pequeña mesa, del otro lado solo se encontraban sus pertenecías arrumbas en la esquina.

-¿Ah, pero como llegue a mi habitación?- Chocolove trato de acordarse de todo lo sucedido- ¡Ah, es verdad tengo que hablarles a los chicos sobre Anna!- Chocolove se salió de su futon apresurado y salió de la habitación.

-¡Ja ja ja!-

-¿Ah?, al parecer están abajo - Chocolove bajo lentamente las escaleras para asomarse a la sala, pero no había nadie, así que se dirigió al comedor y recorrió la puerta:

-¿Ah?, ¡Chocolatin ya despertaste!

Todos los chicos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Chocolove?- dijo Yoh mientras bebía su taza de Chocolate.

-Bien, gracias pero, ¿Cómo llegue hasta mi cuarto?- dijo Chocolove confundido.

-Pues que no es obvio Chocolatin, nosotros te cargamos hasta haya- dijo Horo Horo.

-Pero…

-¡Ya está la cena!- una chica de cabello rosa salió de la cocina con una charola llena de deliciosos bocadillos.

-Gracias Tamao- dijo Yoh sonriéndole a la chica de lo más normal.

-De..nada..Yoh- aunque Tamao conocía a Yoh desde los 4 años, aun no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa cada vez que el chico le dedicaba una sonrisa. Y es que ella esta perdidamente enamorada de él.

Chocolove se quedó viendo detenidamente a la joven, ese día había descubierto tantas cosas que estaba seguro que su cabeza iba explotar en cualquier momento, después desvió su mirada hacia Yoh, no quería, pero lo mejor sería contarle la verdad a su amigo.

-Yoh, puedo hablar contigo en privado- aunque sea difícil de creer Chocolove estaba serio y su tono de voz era apagado.

-¿Ah, pasa algo malo Chocolove?- a Yoh le sorprendió el comportamiento de su amigo, el solía ser una persona feliz y ahora lo que veía era lo opuesto.

-Te lo diré, pero en privado- Chocolove salió del comedor e Yoh lo siguió cerrando la puerta del comedor, y se dirigieron a la sala.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme Chocolove- a hora era Yoh el que se encontraba serio.

-Yoh.. Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo- dijo Chocolove agachando su cabeza un poco avergonzado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Yoh, Anna nos ha engañado, ella te engaño- Chocolove miro directamente a Yoh sin titubear.

-¿Qué?- Yoh no comprendía las palabras de Chocolove.

-¡Ella nos engañó, Yoh!- Chocolove grito desesperado.

-¡No te entiendo Chocolove, en que nos engañó Anna!- realmente Yoh no entendía lo que decía Chocolove, por que le hablaba de Anna.

-¡Yoh, Anna nos engañó, ella esta con Hao, es su aliada!- soltó Chocolove por fin- ¡Ella nos mintió al decirnos que quería destruir a Hao, ella esta con el!

Yoh se quedó inmóvil, reflexionaba cada palabra que le decía Chocolove, acaso era una broma de mal gusto o Chocolove realmente decía la verdad.

-No es cierto- dijo Yoh firme.

-¡Yoh, por favor créeme, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, ellos estaban juntos! –dijo Chocolove desesperado.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Anna detesta a Hao, lo odia, lo quiere destruir!- grito Yoh defendiendo a su amiga.

-¡No Yoh eso es mentira, ella nunca lo odio, ella lo quiero, por favor creme amigo, ella no es más que una impostora!

-¡No sigas Chocolove!- dijo Yoh furioso como podía culpar a Anna así.

-¡Como puedes confiar en alguien que a penas y conoces!- dijo al borde de la ira Chocolove.

-¡La conocí antes que a ti, así que al que no debería creerle es a ti! – dijo señalando a su amigo como criminal.

-¡¿Por qué la defiendes tanto!- grito a todo pulmón Chocolove.

Yoh cayó al instante, miro con ira a Chocolove y le dio la espalda, empezando a subir las escaleras, hasta que Chocolove le agarro la mano fuerte mente impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.

-Te gusta verdad- susurro Chocolove viendo con frialdad a Yoh.

Yoh se volteo para ver a Chocolove directamente a la cara, su expresión denotaba enojo e ira.

-¡Eso no te importa!- dijo con enojo.

-Entiendo, tu mirada me lo dice todo, a ti no te gusta, la amas- dijo más serio Chocolove.

-¡Cállate!- grito Yoh.

-¿Cómo puedes enamorarte tan fácilmente de alguien que apenas y conoces?- Chocolove habla casi en susurro y es que sabía que en la otra habitación se encontraba cierta peli rosa que amaba con toda su alma a Yoh y que se le partiría el corazón al saber que su prometido estaba enamorado de otra persona.

-Tu no lo entiendes Chocolove, trate de evitarlo, pero no pude, yo nunca quise enamorarme de ella- Yoh agachaba su cabeza avergonzado y es que se sentía tan mal engañando a Tamao.

-Pues tendrás que resolverlo tú mismo, porque Anna no te conviene, piensa lo que te dije Yoh- Chocolove subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto- piénsalo bien Yoh, a tu lado hay una persona que daría la vida por ti, no la dejes ir, por alguien que solo te lastimara- diciendo esto Chocolove se encerró en su cuarto.

Yoh miro por unos segundo donde hace unos instantes se encontraba su amigo, después se dirigió a su cuarto azotando la puerta, encerrándose en su cuarto.

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban amontonados en la puerta del comedor, desde que empezaron a oír los gritos de Chocolove e Yoh decidieron oír atentamente lo que decían. Pero lo que escucharon los dejo sorprendidos.

Ren fue el primero en reaccionar y se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la cocina.

-Voy a salir a pasear- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

-Yo, yo mejor me voy a descansar, buenas noches- dijo Horo Horo mientras subía a su cuarto.

Los únicos que quedaban en el comedor eran Tamao y Manta, quienes aún no entendida lo sucedido.

-Yoh- Tamao pronuncio su nombre con dolor, sus ojos se encontraban brillosos y es que la actitud que había tomado Yoh, por defender a esa chica, le había extrañado y dolido, porque al parecer Yoh quería mucho a esa chica.

-Tamao, ya estar creo que lo mejor sería que fuéramos a dormir- dijo el pequeño Manta al ver a su amiga triste y dolida- veras que mañana las cosas estarán bien – dijo animando a la chica.

-Ve a dormir Manta, yo me quedare a recoger las cosas del comedor- dijo Tamao dándole la espalda a Manta.

-Tamao- Manta sin poder hacer nada se fue resignado a su habitación.

Al ver que ya nadie se encontraba en el comedor, Tamao empezó a derramar sus lágrimas sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué jamás podre ganarme tu corazón, porque no me quieres?- dijo Tamao derrumbándose en la mesa.

* * *

Chocolove se encontraba acostado en su futon, pensativo. De pronto escucho como alguien entraba sigilosamente por la ventana, entonces se paró enseguida en posición de ataque.

-¿Ah, Ren?- Chocolove volvió a la normalidad al ver a Ren parado en el balcón.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Ren acercándose a Chocolove- Dime todo lo que viste- dijo Ren amenazadoramente.

Chocolove asintió y le conto todo lo que vio después de irse del estadio Apache.

-Ya veo, así que mis sospechas era ciertas- dijo Ren orgulloso- sabía que Anna no era de confiar, pero jamás pude probar nada.

-Lo sé es buena mintiendo, si yo no hubiera salido del estadio todavía seguiríamos en su juego- dijo Chocolove serio.

-Jamás pensé verte tan serio, siempre fuiste un payaso sin chiste- dijo Ren burlón.

-¡Como quieres que no esté serio, esto es grave, tenemos a un aliado de Hao entre nosotros, no es algo que se tome a la liguera!

-Lo sé, no se qué este tramando Hao, y que quiere de nosotros, pero si nosotros dos lo vamos a averiguar- dijo Ren cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Nosotros?- dijo Chocolove confundido.

-Si nosotros dos, descubriremos los planes de Hao y Anna

* * *

Yoh se encontraba sentado en su balcón, viendo la luna llena, que iluminaba su cara.

Reflexionaba todo lo sucedido, quería creerle a Chocolove, pero por su corazón no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, no quería creer que Anna lo engañara, él no lo soportaría.

-Ah- suspiro cansado, recargando su cabeza en la pared, mientras veía las estrellas- ¿En qué lio me he metido?

-¿Por qué tuve que conocerte Anna? – susurro Yoh al aire.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió un poco, donde se asomó una chica de cabello rosado.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo tímidamente la chica.

Yoh miro por unos segundos a la chica antes de decirle que pasara.

-Si

La chica, abrió por completo la puerta.

-Te venía a traer un poco de bocadillos ya que no cenaste nada- dijo la chica sosteniendo una charola llena de bocadillos, junto a un vaso de naranja.

-Gracias Tamao, pero no tengo hambre- dijo Yoh volviendo a posar su vista a la luna.

- Yoh tienes que comer, acabas de combatir hoy, así que tienes que recuperar energía- dijo Tamao dejando la bandeja de comida enfrente de Yoh.

Yoh no respondo. Tamao suspiro y se sentó al otro extremo del balcón viendo de frente a su prometido.

Yoh vio a Tamao directamente, la luz de la luna le daba en la cara a su prometida, la chica era linda pero por alguna extraña razón, no sentía nada al verla.

"Por qué no me enamore de ti, Tamao, hubiera sido más fácil si me hubiera enamorado de ti"- fueron los pensamientos de Yoh al ver a la chica que estaba enfrente de él. Miro las facciones de la chica empezando por sus labios pequeños y de color rosa pálido, después vio su nariz respingada y luego sus ojos rosados al igual que su pelo, pero a hora era distintos ya que estaban irritados e hinchados.

-¿Tamao estuviste llorando?- dijo Yoh acercándose a la chica para verla más de cerca.

-¡Ah, yo.. no..no..no como crees, por qué haría eso!- dijo la chica nerviosa tapándose la cara con su manos.

-No mientas Tamao te conozco.

-Yo.. enserio.. no e llorado- dijo Tamao todavía nerviosa.

Tamao abrió enormemente los ojos al sentir como Yoh la abrazaba tiernamente.

-Perdóname Tamao, por favor perdóname por no verte como mi prometida, perdón- dijo Yoh mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla cayendo en el pelo de la chica.

-Yoh yo….

-No digas nada, sé que me amas, pero yo no puedo amarte, no sé porque tal vez por estúpido, te juro que lo intente varias veces, pero jamás sentí algo más que amistad por ti, lo siento Tamao- dijo de nuevo el chico dejando escapar varias lágrimas de sus ojos- yo solo te veo como mi hermana.

-Lo..se- dijo explotando en llanto Tamao mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Yoh.

-Pero quiero que sepas que aun que no te amé, me casare contigo, porque no quiero verte sufrir porque eres alguien importante para mí- dijo Yoh viéndola a los ojos.

-No, no Yoh, no lo prometas si alguna vez te enamoras de alguien, puedes ser libre de irte con ella, porque no quiero verte infeliz a mi lado- dijo Tamao dolida, pero segura de sus palabras.

-Ja, Tamao, siempre me e preguntado por qué no puedo enamorarme de ti y aun no encuentro la respuesta

-Y yo no sé por qué te amo tanto, pero bueno, es tarde mejor me voy y como algo antes de irte a dormir, buenas noches Yoh.

-Buenas noches Tamao

Tamao cerro tras de sí la puerta, y se fue directo a su cuarto y es que tuvo que irse antes de que se le rompiera todo el corazón, porque él ya lo había dicho, no había forma de que se enamorara de ella.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana e Yoh no podía dormir, frustrado se levantó de su futon y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua fría.

No podía dormir, todavía pensaba en lo que le había dicho Chocolove, a quien creerle, todo era tan complicado.

Rendido, tomo su abrigo y salió de la pensión, tal vez el aire fresco le ayude pensar con claridad.

Bajo hasta la playa, se quitó sus sandalias y empezó a caminar por la arena blanda de la isla.

A lo lejos diviso donde las olas chocaban con las rocas de la playa, decidió acercarse más y luego se sorprendió al verla ahí.

Sentada en las rocas donde rompían las olas, se encontraba Anna viendo el horizonte, al parecer estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yoh.

Yoh se acercó más a ella y se sento a su lado.

-Tampoco puedes dormir- soltó Yoh de repente

-Siempre vengo aquí todas las noches- dijo Anna sin sorprenderse de su presencia.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Yoh

-A veces es bueno de alejarse de todo y solo disfrutar de la naturaleza- dijo Anna todavía sin verlo.

Yoh miraba a Anna hipnotizado, la luz de la luna la hacía ver hermosa y se acercó más a ella.

-¿Qué haces Asakura estas raro?- dijo Anna por fin volteando a verlo.

-Solo quiero estar a tu lado

Dijo tomando su mano y besándola tiernamente.

-Estás loco- dijo Anna quitando su mano bruscamente

-No estoy loco, si no enamorado- dijo Yoh pegando sus labios a su oído.

Anna solo se alejó un poco de él.

-No te alejes de mi- dijo agarrándola de la cintura.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo Anna furiosa

-No

-¡Como que no!

-No lo hare, Anna no te dejare ir- dijo acercándose más a ella.

-Aléjate, depravado- dijo Anna forcejando para que la soltara.

-No

Yoh poso los labios sobre los suyos, la beso apasionadamente mientras que ella forcejeaba por que se apartare, pero después de unos segundo ella se empezó a llevar por el beso, puso su manos en el cuyo del chico mientras el acercaba más a ella.

Lentamente fue bajando a Anna hasta quedar acostado en ella. El beso cada vez era más apasionado hasta que Anna lo aparto con el ceño fruncido.

-Me están lastimando las rocas- dijo Anna quitando a Yoh para poder sentarse.

-Te amo- dijo Yoh mientras volvía a besarla.

-Y yo a ti Hao- dijo Anna entre besos.

-¡Que!

Yoh abrió enormemente los ojos y respiraba agitadamente.

-Todo fue un sueño- dijo Yoh agarrándose su frente- fue tan real- dijo decepcionado

* * *

Chocolove se despertó al oír un ruido proveniente de su balcón.

-A hora, ¿Qué quieres Ren?- dijo molesto Chocolove mientras se levantaba- ¡Tu!

-¿Qué te pasa no te alegra verme?- Anna se encontraba recargada en el barandal del balcón.

-¿¡Que rayos haces aquí?

- Solo quería decirte te lo dije- dijo Anna burlonamente

-Tal vez Yoh no me haya creído, pero lo hará cuando pruebe que eres un impostora

-Que miedo me das- dijo Anna en sarcasmo- Ah y otra cosa más te vale no meterte conmigo Chocolove o saldrás muy lastimado de esto, yo sé lo que hago así que no te metas, porque no sabes nada- dijo Anna amenazadora y saliendo por donde llego.

-No me das miedo Anna

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el cap, espero y les haya gustado, espero subir el prox viernes bye =D

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	14. lA VERdAD dUele Mas Que LA mENtiRa

Hola!

Ja aqui les dejo el cap. 14 lo iba a publicar ayer, pero llegue muy tarde a mi casa y ya no pude ponerlo.

Bueno espero que lo disfruten ya que habra muchas sorpesas =D

Bueno tambien pormeto subir nuevo cap los viernes o sabados.

como siempre **GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

Hace unos pocos minutos que había despertado, sus ojos demostraban que no había podido dormir la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cansado de seguir acostado, se levantó y salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina, donde lo esperaban todos en el comedor para desayunar.

-Buenos días chicos- Yoh trato de poner una de sus mejores sonrisas, para evitar que los chicos le preguntaran sobre sus pronunciadas ojeras.

-Buenos días- contestaron todos viendo a Yoh detalladamente.

-¿Eh, Yoh estas bien te ves un poco cansado?- pregunto Horo Horo al ver la desagradable apariencia de su amigo.

-Eh.. sí.. claro..porque no debería de sentirme bien si todo está normal ja- dijo Yoh entre sarcasmo y nervios.

-ok- dijo Horo Horo viendo a su amigo asustado.

-ji ji- rio nervioso Yoh.

* * *

Anna se encontraba recostada en su cama viendo fijamente el techo.

Aunque no pareciera Anna se encontraba nerviosa y es que no sabía qué le iba a decir a Yoh sobre Hao. Llevaba todo el día pensando en un plan que no le hiciera perder la confianza de Yoh.

-¡Argh, maldito Hao todo es su culpa!- grito frustrada masajeándose sus cienes.

De pronto se oyó como tocaban la puerta.

.-Pase- dijo Anna sabiendo de quien se trataba.

Al abrirse la puerta se podía ver como aparecía un cabello chino, café y esponjado.

-¿Qué paso Opacho?- pregunto Anna sin verlo (N.a: ya sé que en el manga es mujer y en el anime hombre, pero me gusta más como hombre =D)

-El señor Hao quiere que lo perdone, que lo siente mucho, que sabe que fue su error, pero que por favor lo perdone y lo deje dormir aquí- dijo Opacho en tono infantil.

-¡No!- pronuncio fríamente Anna.

-Pero el señor Hao….

-Pero el señor Hao no se merece mi perdón, ya que por sus estupideces me ha metido en un lio.

-Pero el señor Hao está muy triste- dijo Opacho al borde del llanto.

-No me interesa, a hora vete- dijo Anna con su modo hostil.

Opacho miro a Anna con unos ojos de cachorro para poder convencerla, pero al ver que ni si quiera le hacía caso salió de la habitación rendido.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te dijo?- dijo Hao sentado en su futon.

-Me dijo que no le importaba- estallo en llanto Opacho- lo siento Señor Hao le he fallado.

-Tranquilo Opacho todo está bien- dijo Hao tratando de consolar a su único amigo.

-No, no está bien porque el Señor Hao seguirá durmiendo aquí, hasta que la Señorita Anna lo perdone

-Ya lo sé T-T- dijo Hao empezando a llorar.

Y es que Anna le había prohibido dormir con ella en Su habitación, por el asunto de Chocolove y lo había mandado abajo a dormir con sus aliados que dormían amontonado en el piso con tan solo un futon.

Opacho y Hao dejaron de llorar al ver como Anna bajaba las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Hao serio

-¡Que te importa!- dijo Anna viendo a Hao fríamente, a lo que el respondió con las misma mirada, los dos se quedaron por varios segundo viéndose hasta que Anna decidió irse.

Hao la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdiera de su vista.

-Opacho, sigue a Anna- dijo Hao serio

-¡¿Qué pero por qué yo?- pregunto el pequeño asustado.

-Por qué Anna está furiosa y tú eres el único de mis aliados que no mataría Anna- dijo Hao calmado- anda hazlo por mi

-Está bien Opacho seguirá a Anna- dijo el pequeño mientras salía por la puerta.

* * *

Los chicos habían terminado de desayunar hace rato, después de eso Yoh volvió a su cuarto a dormir un poco, aunque no podía dormir y es que solo pensaba en Anna.

El timbre empezó a resonar por toda la pensión, Yoh espero un momento para ver si alguien habría, pero al ver que nadie habría se para frustrado de su futon y camino lentamente hacia la puerta y al abrirla vio a Anna sonriéndole.

-¡Hola, cuanto tiempo!- dijo Anna divertida.

Yoh no contestó, se le quedo viendo como si fuera algo irreal, al reaccionar la jalo de la mano para que lo siguiera.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo Anna enojada

-Debemos hablar- dijo Yoh sin detenerse

Subieron a las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Yoh, donde entraron y enseguida Yoh cerró la puerta.

-¡Bien de que rayos quieres hablar!- dijo Anna zafándose de la mano de Yoh.

-¿Es cierto, qué estas con Hao?-dijo sin rodeos Yoh.

-¡¿Qué, por favor que tonterías dices?- dijo Anna "sorprendida"

-¡Anna, necesito saberlo!- dijo Yoh exaltado

-Pues es obvio que no, sabes que lo odio- dijo Anna

-Chocolove me dijo que te había visto pasear con el- dijo Yoh viendo a los ojos a Anna.

-Pues es obvio que me confundió, a hora si ya acabaste con tu interrogatorio vamos a entrenar- dijo Anna avanzando hacia la puerta.

Yoh se puso enfrente de Anna para que no pudiera salir.

-Anna dime la verdad- rogo Yoh

-Ya te la dije- dijo seria

-¿Quiero saber que hay entre tú y Hao? – dijo acercándose a ella.

-Actúas como si fueras un novio celoso- dijo Anna sin retroceder.

-Pues tal vez si estoy celoso- dijo Yoh acercándose más a ella.

-Pues si quieres saber que hay entre nosotros dos es odio- dijo Anna alejándose de Yoh.

-No te creo

-Pues ese es tu problema

-¿Anna que me escondes?

* * *

Opacho se encontraba entre los arbustos de la pensión donde estaba Anna, se asomaba discretamente por las ventanas de la pensión para poder ver si Anna estaba ahí, pero al recorrer todas las ventanas de la planta baja, decidió que tendría que buscar arriba.

Rápidamente se trepo de aun árbol para poder ver la planta alta y sin observar mucho diviso a Anna hablando con Yoh en su habitación.

* * *

Anna evitaba el tema a toda costa, le seguía dando escusas estúpidas a Yoh, Yoh le dio la espalda y apretó sus manos con fuerza.

-¿Yoh, estas bien?- dijo Anna tratando de ver la cara de Yoh.

Yoh perdió la paciencia y acorralo a Anna en la pared, agarrando sus manos para que no pudiera escapar.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- grito furiosa Anna.

Tamao iba pasando por el cuarto de Yoh cuando oyó el grito de una mujer, enseguida se recargo en la puerta para poder oír mejor.

-¡Solo quiero que me digas si es cierto, Anna, solo eso quiero!- dijo desesperado Yoh mientras cortaba más la distancia entre ellos.

Opacho que se encontraba viendo la escena por la ventana, pudo divisar algo en el rostro de Yoh que no le iba a gustar a Hao para nada. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo rumbo al cuartel.

-¡Ya te dije que no es cierto!- grito Anna

-¡Mientes Annita, mientes!- dijo dolido Yoh

-¡Esta bien si miento!- dijo rendida Anna.

Yoh dejo de agarrar tan fuerte de las manos a Anna mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos.

Tamao no aguanto mas la curiosidad y abrió un poco la puerta para ver qué pasaba y su corazón se destrozó más al ver a su "prometido" acorralando a esa chica, pero su cara fue lo que más le dolió y es que Yoh veía a la chica, como ella lo veía a él, con amor. Era obvio que Yoh amaba a esa chica.

Tamao iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando la chica de cabello rubio la volteo a ver y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, la chica que se encontraba con su prometido era la misma que había robado la bitácora mágica de los Asakura.

-No puede ser- susurro Tamao saliendo corriendo de ahí.

Anna volteo a ver de nuevo a Yoh.

-Nos han visto- dijo Anna tranquila

-Lo sé- dijo Yoh sin dejar de verla

-Tu prometida nos vio

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi prometida?- pregunto curioso Yoh.

-Puedo leer la mente y el corazón de las personas

-¿Qué es lo que dice el mío, en estos momentos?- dijo Yoh serio

-No te voy a decir- dijo Anna desviando su mirada sonrojada.

-Supongo que por tu reacción que lo sabes, ¿no te molesta lo que siento?- dijo Yoh burlón.

-Claro que me molesta- dijo Anna más sonrojada.

-¿Quieres que deje de pensar en eso?- dijo pícaramente Yoh

* * *

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé- dijo Chocolove cayendo rendido en uno de los cojines del comedor.

-Desde que la conocí eh tratado de des mascararla, pero al parecer es muy lista- dijo Ren recargándose en la pared.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar.

-¿Eh?- los chicos voltearon hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Tamao.

-¿Tamao, pero de que hablas?- dijo Chocolove confundido

-Ustedes, están tratando des den mascarar a Anna, ¿no?- dijo Tamao mirando a los chicos, que asintieron levemente.

-Pues quiero ayudarlos- dijo seria- ella ahorita esta con Yoh en su cuarto, prometí dejar que Yoh escogiera con quien quedarse, pero no puedo permitir que se quede con la que traiciono a la familia Asakura.

-¿¡Que?- dijeron sorprendidos Chocolove y Ren

-Les contare todo lo que se- dijo Tamao con una sonrisa.

-Entonces Anna era la candidata para ser la esposa de Yoh, pero ella escapo un día antes de que se conocieran y los Asakura pensaron que la había secuestrado Hao y luego regreso 5 años después solo por la bitácora mágica y entrenar a Yoh- dijo Chocolove tratando de comprender

-Exacto- dijo Tamao dándole un sorbo a su te.

-¡A pero si esto es más complicado que la telenovela de las 7!- dijo Chocolove

-¡Arg, cállate!- dijo Ren, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Chocolove.

-¿Lo que no me queda claro, porque Hao mando a Anna para que entrenara a Yoh?, ¿Qué eso no sería desventaja?- dijo Ren

-Tal vez Anna quiere que pensemos eso, pero en realidad está haciendo que Yoh sea más débil- dice Chocolove

-¡Claro que no idiota, realmente Anna ha ayudado a Yoh, él no era tan fuerte!- dijo Ren

-¿Pero entonces por que querrá la güera que Yoh sea más fuerte?- dijo Chocolove colocando un dedo en su barbilla.

-¡¿Qué que güera de que hablan?

Todos los presentes se quedaron helados y es que Horo Horo había entrado al comedor con una jarra llena de galletas.

-Que lo que pasa es que Anna… -Chocolove no pudo seguir hablando ya que la mano de Ren se había posado en su boca.

-¡Que te importa cerdo!- grito Ren

-¡Oye me, yo venía en paz y luego luego me atacas con tus crueles comentarios!- dijo Horo Horo escupiendo las moronas de galleta al hablar.

-Pues eso te pasa por estar en donde no te incumbe- dijo Ren cruzándose de brazos.

-Ja ni a quien le importen tus asuntos Ren- dijo Horo Horo furioso saliendo del lugar

* * *

-Yoh

-¿Eh?- dijo Yoh todavía hipnotizado en los ojos de Anna

-Quiero contarte todo

-¿Qué es todo?

-La verdad- dijo Anna zafándose de las manos de Yoh y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta- te la contare pero vamos a fuera.

Anna salió de la habitación seguido de Yoh.

Anna tenía la cara más seria de lo normal, durante el tiempo que estuvo con Yoh, pudo inventar una mentira, mentira que sería tomada como verdad y que jamás la descubrirá.

Anna llevaba a Yoh afuera de la pensión, donde empezaron a caminar en dirección a los comercios Apaches.

-Y bien Anna, ¿ Cuál es la verdad?- Yoh tenía la mirada hacia enfrente no se atrevía a ver a Anna y menos cuando le dijera que clase de relación tenía con Hao.

-Yoh, yo…..

-¡Imbécil!

Un puño golpeo fuertemente la cara de Yoh, rompiéndole el labio y tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Oye que te pasa!- dijo Yoh en el suelo.

-¡Quien te crees que eres!- soltó furioso el atacante de Yoh, dándole una patada en las costillas.

Anna indignada se aferró fuertemente al brazo del hombre.

-No sigas Hao- dijo Anna abrazando más fuerte el brazo de Hao y es que no quería ver a Yoh herido.

Hao aflojaba sus músculos poco a poco, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-¡¿Hao que rayos haces?- pregunto Anna furiosa.

-Yo solo vine a proteger lo que es mío- dijo Hao fulminando a Yoh con la mirada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Opacho te siguió y me dijo que te vio platicando muy augustamente con Yoh en su habitación

Y que él te estaba coqueteando-dijo Hao temblando un poco por la ira.

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Anna exaltada.

-Esperen.. Que pasa aquí- dijo Yoh levantándose del suelo gravemente herido.

-Pasa que Anna es mi prometida y no voy a permitir que te propases con ella- dijo Hao con tono autoritario.

-PRO—METIDA- de pronto Yoh sintió como un fuerte dolor invadía su pecho, era un dolor emocional, pero definitivamente importante.

-¡Así que ya sabes Asakura mantén tu distancia con ella, si no quieres morir!- amenazo Hao, jalando fuerte mente el brazo de Anna, para que se fuera del lugar.

Anna volteo a ver Yoh, mientras caminaba, Yoh se encontraba sangrando de su labio y estaba inmóvil.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Anna se zafo del agarre de Hao

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- dijo Hao volteando a ver a Anna.

-Yo me quedo- dijo firme Anna.

-No- contesto Hao frunciendo el ceño y volviendo agarrar su mano.

-¡Tu no decides por mí!- grito Anna zafándose de nuevo.

Hao estaba a punto de perder todas las neuronas, en esos momentos no toleraría ninguna estupidez, vio a Anna furioso y luego le dio la espalda.

-Has lo que quieras- dijo Hao caminando.

Anna se sorprendió por la actitud de Hao, él no era así, él la hubiera llevo a la fuerza sin ninguna excusa, pero simplemente la había dejado así.

Hao por su parte se encontraba hecha una furia había decidido retirarse porque si seguía a ahí lo más seguro es que alguien hubiera salido quemado.

-Prometo que te destruiré Yoh Asakura

* * *

Cerro los ojos fuertemente, mientras se agarraba su frente, un fuerte dolor dominaba todo su cuerpo, tanto era el dolor que tan solo mover un dedo se le hacía un sufrimiento.

Ahhh- suspiro fuerte mente mientras con esfuerzos logro sentarse en la cama, recorrió toda la habitación con su mirada.

-¡Faustin por fin despertaste!

Fausto se sorprendió y volteo a su derecha donde pudo ver al chico de cabello azul sentado a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Horo Horo, que haces aquí?- dijo Fausto un poco confundido.

-Pues vine a visitarte amigo, que no te acuerdas que fuiste lanzado contra la pared y quedaste inconsciente

-Tienes razón- dijo Fausto al ver que todo su torso estaba lleno de vendas, al igual que su nuca- ¿Y ganamos?- pregunto Fausto ilusionado.

Horo Horo desvió la mirada y agacho su cabeza, Fausto al ver la reacción del chico supo que no habían logrado pasar la pelea.

-Entiendo- dijo Fausto agachando su cabeza con tristeza.

-¡Ja j aja ja, hay Fausto eres tan fácil de engañar jajaja!- Horo Horo señalaba a Fausto mientras varias lagrimas se le salían de sus ojos, por la risa.

-¿¡Que de que hablas?- dijo Fausto enojado

-¡Que si ganaron amigo, ustedes pasaron la prueba!- dijo feliz el chico de cabellera azul.

-¡¿Qué ganamos!

Fausto y Horo Horo voltearon a ver al hombre que se encontraba todo vendado en la penúltima cama de la habitación.

-¿Ryu?

-¿Es cierto Horo Horo, ganamos?- pregunto Ryu con los ojos brillantes.

-Ehh… si Ryu ganaron- dijo Horo Horo viendo a Ryu con lastima y es que este ni se podía mover al estar todo vendado por las heridas que le habían ocasionado el equipo del Norte.

-¡Bien a hora que los dos han despertado, que tal si comemos, les traje unos tamales, que nombre es para chuparse los dedos!- dijo Horo Horo sacando de a nada una canasta de comida.

-Creo que tú nunca cambiaras Horo Horo- dijo Fausto con una gota en su cabeza.

_Y aunque en estos momentos todos tuvieran problemas_

_Siempre habrá alguien que te haga sonreír en los peores momentos_

_Y que les hará recordad que la amistad es lo más importante en la vida de alguien al igual que el amor._

_

* * *

_

bUENO Y HASTA AQUI EL CAP DE HOY =D.

SE ME HIZO MUY CORTO, PERO BUENO A HORA SE VIENE LO MAS INTERESANTE.

**EN EL PROXIMO CAP. HABRA YOH X ANNA!**

BUENO ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO

** DEJEN SU REVIEWS =P**


	15. Tal VEz SEa eL DEstINO

**HOLA!**

Despues de mil años eh regresado. Lamento mucho el retraso pero pasaron un buen de cosas y no tuve tiempo de escribir =( **LO SIENTO**.

Bueno espero que no se haya olvidado del fic ;D

Aquí les dejo el cap: 15 espero y les gute

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

* * *

**TAL VEZ ES EL DESTINO**

Gimió al sentir una pequeña punzada en su labio. Pero no le importó mucho el dolor que sentía cuando el algodón con alcohol paso por sus labios rotos, solo le importaba la persona que estaba enfrente de él curando sus heridas.

Anna pasaba delicadamente el algodón por los labios del chico y es que no quería causarle más daño.

Yoh miraba a Anna detenidamente, no entendía como se dejaba curar por ella, cuando ella lo había traicionado. Pero es que simplemente no podía alejarse de esa chica.

Yoh recordó que después de que se fuera Hao, Anna corrió a su lado preocupada, intentando ayudarlo a levantarse pero el simplemente la había rechazado y es que había dolor en su pecho, por la traición y el desamor.

Después de un tiempo de ver la cara de culpa de Anna, decidió aceptar su ayuda y dejar que ella lo condujera hasta su habitación para después curarlo.

Y fue así como término ahí; todo vendado del pecho y con los labios hinchados de un rojo intenso.

Yoh se movió un poco con desagrado de su lugar al sentir como el alcohol entraba por la herida de su labio.

-¿Perdón estas bien?- pregunto Anna un poco preocupada.

-Si- dijo Yoh seco.

Anna se le quedo viendo a Yoh fijamente, era más que obvio que él estaba molesto o más bien decepcionado de su actitud. Agacho un poco la cabeza y es que sentía vergüenza, no sabía por qué pero no le gusto engañar al chico, él no se merecía que lo engañara.

-Perdón- soltó Anna.

Yoh la miro de reojo por unos segundos y volvió a desviar la vista antes de hablar.

-Ya te dije que no fue nada solo el alcohol hizo que me ardiera la herida- dijo frio Yoh

-No lo digo por eso. Digo perdón por haberte mentido- dijo Anna desviando la mirada.

Yoh vio a Anna sorprendido, se veía que se sentía culpable, y pensó por un momento la situación, tal vez él era demasiado duro con ella o él era ingenuo.

De cualquiera de las dos formas Yoh no soporto ver a Anna triste, así que con sus dos manos agarro el rostro de Anna y lo acerco al suyo.

-Jamás podría enojarme contigo- dijo Yoh viendo con ternura a Anna.

Por su parte Anna se sorprendió por el tacto del chico, pero no se movía de donde estaba.

-Perdonas a cualquier persona- dijo Anna

-No solo a alguien que quiera, como tú-soltó Yoh

Yoh toco los labios de Anna con sus dedos, mientras su miraba se fijaba en ellos, quería volver a besar los labios de esa chica y tal vez esta era la oportunidad.

Se fue acercando lentamente a Anna cerrando sus ojos, Anna solo veía como se acercaba Yoh y al darse cuenta cuales eran sus intenciones rápidamente se zafo su agarre y se hizo para atrás dejando a Yoh besando el aire.

Yoh abrió los ojos al ver que Anna no estaba cerca y vio como la rubia se encontraba muy lejos de el con una cara rara.

-¡Por qué rayos haces esto?- Pregunto Anna- ¿¡Por qué siempre quieres besarme como si tú y yo fuéramos algo?-dijo desesperada Anna.

Yoh se quedó pensando en las palabras de la chica pero no haya una respuesta. No sabía cómo había llegado a estos extremos, cuando conoció a Anna se sintió también con ella y tal fue su extremo de sentirse cómodo con ella que termino enamorándose.

-No lo sé, no sé por qué lo hago pero siempre que estoy contigo siento algo muy fuerte en mi pecho, como si tú y yo tuviéramos algo que nos conecta, ja tal vez este loco o tal vez es el destino que nos dice que estemos juntos- dijo Yoh rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente

-¿Destino? – dijo Anna extrañada- ja tu que sabes del destino

-Solo sé que por algo pasan las cosas- dijo Yoh tranquilamente mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-Eres raro- dijo Anna

-Por lo menos yo no finjo ser otra persona

-A hora me estas encarando todo- dijo un poco molesta Anna

-Es la verdad- dijo Yoh calmado y cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno por lo menos yo no me la paso besando a cualquiera que se me cruze en mi camino, cuando tengo prometida.

-¡Pero por lo menos yo no lo oculto!- dijo Yoh gritando

-¡Y que si no lo ocultas de todos modos eres infiel!

-¡En primera yo no soy infiel porque lo que tengo con Tamao es forzado yo no siento nada por ella y en segundo a la única persona que eh besado es a ti!- dijo Yoh sin pensar

Anna se quedó callada unos segundo pero de nuevo le grito a Yoh.

-¡Pues no me importa a cuantas hayas besado, con tal que no sea yo, porque te recuerdo que yo si tengo prometido y lo quiero!- dijo Anna sin darse cuenta que eso lastimo a Yoh.

-¡Pues si tienes un prometido, porque rayos estas aquí cuidándome!- grito furioso Yoh.

.-¡Por qué me diste lástima!

-¡Pues nadie pidió tu compasión así que mejor vete!

-¡Bien pues eso hare!- dijo Anna parándose y corriendo así la puerta, hasta salir y azotarla.

Yoh se quedó viendo a la puerta con ceño fruncido, respiraba rápidamente y después de dar un gruñido salió corriendo de su cuarto.

Anna se encontraba caminando afuera de la pensión con los puños cerrados.

-Estúpido Yoh, como se atreve a decirme esas cosas, juro que jamás en mi vida vuelvo a sentir lastima por alguien- dijo caminando lejos de la pensión, pero unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura se lo impedía- ¿Ah?- Anna volteo a ver quién era el atrevido que la había agarrado y pudo ver unos cabellos rebeldes y castaños en su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Que rayos crees que estás haciendo!- grito Anna tratando de zafarse del agarre de Yoh.

-Quédate- susurro Yoh abrazando más fuerte a Anna.

* * *

Los aliados de Hao se encontraban todos reunidos en la vieja base militar de la isla.

Ninguno de ellos sabían por que los había llamado Hao, pero miraban atentamente a su líder que se encontraba en el segundo piso viéndolos a todos.

Opacho apareció a lado de Hao y lo miro.

-Señor Hao ya están todos reunidos.

Hao ni se inmuto a ver a su amigo, solo se acercó más al barandal.

-¡Escuchen todos!- grito Hao- ¡La reunión de hoy es porque es tiempo de tomar el torneo en serio ya basta de juegos, quiero que venzan a todos su contrincantes lo más rápido que puedan, tenemos que vencer para que cuatro equipos lleguen a las finales!

Todos los aliados asintieron y gritaron.

-¡Ah se me olvidaba, el que se enfrente a Yoh Asakura mi hermano quiero que lo haga sufrir, pero que lo deje ganar ya que nadie más que yo tiene el privilegio de matarlo, yo acabare con sus vida!- dijo Hao sádicamente mientras que en sus ojos se podían ver llamas de fuego.

-¡Pero señor a nosotras nos toca pelear con él, quiere que perdamos!- dijo Kanna un chica de cabello largo y azul y con un cigarrillo en la boca

-¡Hay mi querido trio de la flor, lo siento chicas pero Yoh Asakura va a hacer mi contrincante!- dijo Hao dándose la vuelta, dejando a todos los aliados atónicos.

Hao caminaba directo hacia su habitación pensando: "vas a morir Yoh Asakura no permitiré que me robes nada de lo que me pertenece, veras lo malo que puedo llegar a ser"

* * *

-¡Vamos suelta me ya!- dijo desesperada Anna.

-Ya te dije que no lo voy a hacer

-¡¿ Y por qué no me vas a soltar, si hace apenas unos minutos nos insultábamos?

-Por qué no quiero que lo nuestro termine mal

-¿Lo nuestro?; ¡¿Qué nuestro!, no hay nada entre nosotros- dijo Anna por fin zafándose del agarre de Yoh volteándolo a ver.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Yoh viéndola a los ojos.

* * *

-¡Yoh!- grito Tamao con fuerzas mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto- ¿Eh? No esta.

-¡Como que no está!- dijo Ren entrando en la habitación.

-¿No que estaba aquí con la güera?- dijo Chocolove viendo a Tamao.

-Si, lo juro hace rato estaban aquí.

-Mmm, pues al parecer prefirieron ir a un lugar más privado- dijo Ren que recibió un codazo de parte de Chocolove- ¡Que rayos te pasa!- dijo Ren levantándole el puño a Chocolove.

-Mira lo que hiciste Ren- dijo Chocolove señalando a Tamao que se encontraba de rodillas llorando en el suelo.

-Tamao yo…..dijo Ren antes de ser interrumpido por Tamao.

-Está bien Ren, no te preocupes siempre supe que Yoh no me amaba, pero jamás pensé que amara a otra. Sera mejor seguir buscándolos y decirle a Yoh toda la verdad sobre Anna- Tamao salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras seguido por Ren y Chocolove.

-Tal vez este afuera- dijo Chocolove mirando la puerta.

Tamao con delicadeza abrió la puerta de la pensión y vio la peor escena de todas.

Yoh se encontraba rodeando la cintura de Anna fuertemente, mientras la besaba tiernamente en los labios.

Ren y Chocolove siguieron la mirada de Tamao para ver la misma escena.

Anna por su parte también estaba sorprendida y no solo por la presencia de los amigo de Yoh, si no porque el castaño la estaba besando sin permiso, rápido decidió hacer algo, así que delicadamente separo a Yoh de ella y se marchó de ahí.

Dejando solo a Yoh con sus amigos.

-¡Anna nos vemos mañana!- dijo Yoh gritando a lo lejos.

-¡No lo sé Yoh!- fue la respuesta de Anna antes de desaparecer por el horizonte.

* * *

Yoh seguía mirando por donde se fue Anna y es que había cumplido su cometido el de besar a Anna ese día y hubiera sido el hombre más feliz del mundo si no lo hubieran golpeado con el puño la cara, tirándolo por segunda vez en el día al suelo.

-¡Que te crees Yoh Asakura al besarte con otra, cuando tienes prometida!- dijo Ren furioso.

-Ren porque rayos me golpeas- djo Yoh como si nada levantándose del suelo- que acaso no te dijo Tamao que ella y yo ya no somos nada.

-¡Por supuesto que lo se, pero de todos modos eres un insensible!

-Yo solo hago lo que me hace feliz

-¡Oh ya veo te hace feliz enamorarte de un chica que te a estado engañando todo este tiempo!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Yoh sorprendido

-¿Qué ya lo sabias tu?- dijo Ren igual de sorprendido que Yoh.

-Si me lo dijo Hao.

-¡Hao!- dijeron Chocolove y Ren.

-¿Entonces ya sabes que Anna es su prometida? – dijo Chocolove

-SI

-¡Y aun así la besas!- dijo exaltado Chocolove.

-Como dije solo hago lo que me hace feliz- dijo Yoh entrando a la pensión feliz.

-Yoh- susurro Tamao siguiéndolo con la mirada.

-No pue si sigue haciendo lo que lo hace feliz, ya estuvo que su felicidad lo mata- dijo Chocolove

* * *

La noche cayó rápido en la isla, dejando ver media luna en el cielo.

En el cuartel abandonado, todos se encontraban sentados para cenar.

-¿Opacho por qué el señor Hao no ha bajado?- dijo Luchis.

-El señor Hao dijo que no tenía hambre- dice Opacho un poco triste.

"Mmm, que extraño será porque no está Anna" pensó Luchis.

De pronto las puertas de cuartel se abriendo dejando ver a Anna en la entrada.

Todos callaron al verla caminar hacia la mesa y sentarse junto a Opacho.

-¡Señorita Anna pensé que no iba a volver!- dijo Opacho feliz.

}-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?- dijo Anna fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ja, de seguro pensó que ya te ibas a quedar con tu amante- soltó Kanna

Anna miro a Kanna queriéndola matar, mientras ella la miraba de la misma forma.

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!- dijo Anna molesta.

-Pues discúlpame pero no sirve que finjas, todos aquí sabemos que tienes un romance con el hermano de Hao, zorra- dijo Kanna parándose de su lugar retándola.

Todo el mundo en la mesa ni se movía de su lugar y es que sabían que si Kanna seguía así podría salir gravemente herida.

-Ja mira quién habla la que siempre se le insinúa a Hao, admítelo la razón por la que me odias es porque yo si le gusto a Hao y tu seguirás siendo siempre solo una admiradora para él.

-¡Eres una….

-¡Basta!- dijo Hao quien llegó justo a tiempo antes de que empezara una pelea.

-Kanna te voy a pedir que mientras yo esté aquí no insultes a mi prometida- dijo Hao fulminando con la mirada a Kanna.

-Lo..siento..señor- dijo Kanna haciendo un reverencia.

-Y en cuanto a todos ustedes- dijo Hao viendo a sus aliados- ya saben las reglas cualquiera que insulte a Anna se las verá conmigo.

-No necesito de tu protección se cuidarme sola- dijo Anna seria.

Hao solo volteó a donde esta Anna, la agarro de la mano.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo Anna zafándose de su mano.

Hao solo volteo pidiendo una explicación.

-No me pienso quedar en donde no me quieren- dijo Anna dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Anna….

-No Hao estoy harta de estar aquí

-Anna…

-Me voy

-¡Anna!- grito Hao

-¡Que quieres!

-¡Tú no te vas de aquí!- grito furioso Hao asustando un poco a Anna-¡siempre eh soportado todos tus caprichos Anna, pero esta noche tu no sales de aquí!- dijo un poco más calmado Hao

-¿Tú no puedes impedírmelo?- dijo Anna si titubear.

-¡Claro que puedo porque soy tu prometido y quiero que te quedes a mi lado!

-Pues no lo hare

-¡No si lo harás!- dijo Hao cargando a Anna y llevándola a la habitación.

-¡Suéltame, no quiero verte!

Hao cerró la puerta del cuarto y puso a Anna en la cama.

-Te quedaras aquí, no tendrás permiso de salir al menos de que te acompañe yo o uno de mis aliados y sobre todo tienes prohibido ver a Yoh.

Anna miraba a Hao atenta, últimamente Hao era más salvaje y más frio, él había cambiado mucho en lo que llevaban de torneo y eso la ponía triste.

-Tú no eres Hao- dijo Anna antes de acomodarse en la cama dándole la espalda a Hao.

Mientras este seguía de espaldas con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Yoh, Ren, Tamao y Chocolove; se encontraban en la pensión cenando esperando la llegada de Horo Horo., ya que Ryu y Fausto todavía seguían en el hospital.

Aun que las cosas se habían tensado de nuevo entre los chicos todos se encontraban reunidos.

De pronto la puerta del comedor se abrió dejando ver a Horo Horo y a una chica casi igual que él.

-¡Chicos les presunto a mi hermana!- dijo Horo Horo abrazando a su hermana orgulloso.

* * *

Bien y hasta aquí el cap.

Bueno la verdad es que no me gustó mucho pero pues ya les debía desde cuando un cap. Así que bueno espero que le haya gustado.

**Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE HAN DEJADO, TAMBIEN LES AGRADESCO YA QUE ME HAN DADO MUY BUENAS IDEAS Y BUENO A HORA ES EL MOMENTO DE ELEGUIR A LAS PAREJAS :D :**

**ASI QUE VOTEN SI QUIEREN: YOHXANNA O HAOXANNA**

**TAMBIEN SI QUIEREN UNA PAREJA EXTRA VOTEN POR ELLA Y PONDRE A LAS GANADORAS JA (EXEPTO YAOI)**

**ASI QUE VOTEN**


	16. LuNA

Hola!

Ya se ME tARDE mUCHO en ACtuALizar PERO enSERIO no Tengo IDEAS pero BUeno ya estA aqUI eL Cap.

Asi qUE DIsfruteNlO y PUES aQui estAN los REsultADOs de LA voTacION wIii!

MuY REÑiDO.

hAoxANna: 5

YohXaNNA: 6

rENxpIlIka: 2

ChOCOlOVEX pIlIKA: 1

aSI pUES buENO GaNO **yOhxAnNA** pero no SE preoCUpen LOs FanS DE hAOx AnnA por toDaviA habRA mas de ELLos ASI Que pUES BUeno DisfrUTEN el Cap Y...

**GRACIAS POR TOOOOOOODOS LOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

A las afueras de la isla se encontraba un barco muy grande con las iniciales de X-Laws adentro del barco se encontraban varias personas reunidas, todos vestían con trajes de armamento y de color blanco.

Sus miradas eran frías y no denotaban ninguna emoción, solo veían a la que era su líder, la que estaba dentro de la doncella de hierro.

-Doncella Jeanne hemos conseguido más información sobre nuestro enemigo Hao-dijo Marco hincándose enfrente de la dama de hierro.

-¿Qué es lo que has conseguido Marco?- dijo Jeanne.

-Al parecer nuestras sospechas son ciertas, Hao tiene algo que quiere que nos puede servir para amenazarlo.

-¿Y qué es lo que tanto quiere ese demonio, que nos puede ayudar a amenazarlo?

-Su prometida- dijo Marco con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡¿Prometida?

-¡Hao no tiene ninguna prometida!- dijo sorprendida Jeanne.

-Eso es lo que quería hacernos creer. Pero créame doncella Jeanne; Hao tiene prometida y al parecer es muy importante para él, para haberla mantenido en secreto- Esta vez el brillo en la mirada de Marco era intensa.

-Y como sabes que tu información es correcta, Marco- dijo la doncella Jeanne

-Porque yo mismo los vi a los dos, el día en que Yoh Asakura estaba combatiendo.

-Bueno pues si ese es el caso, será mejor actuar los más pronto posible, ya que nuestra misión es vencer a Hao y que mejor manera de derrotarlo que quitarle lo mas preciado para el.- dijo Jeanne sonriendo aunque nadie la pudiera ver. ;D

-Bien Marco, tú y los demás soldados X, busquen a la prometida de Hao y tráiganla hasta mí.

-Si doncella Jeanne- dijo Marco haciendo una reverencia antes de caminar a la salida junto a los demás soldados X.

-Ah, Marco asegúrate de traerla viva, no quiero que te emociones y la mates. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, Doncella Jeanne- dijo Marco cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Marco

-¿Qué pasa pequeño Lyserg?- dijo Marco revolviendo el cabello de chico.

-¿Quién es exactamente la prometida de Hao?- dijo el chico volviendo a peinar su cabello.

-Bueno pues es una chica alta, rubia, lleva una pañoleta roja amarrada a su cabeza y un peculiar vestido negro y por lo que he investigado al parecer su nombre es Anna Kyoyama.

-Dijiste Anna Kyoyama- dijo Lyserg sorprendido.

-Si exacto, ¿Qué acaso la conoces?- dijo Marco viendo al chico fijamente.

-Bueno yo….la verdad es que..hubo un tiempo que estuve viajando con ella- dijo apenado el chico

-¡¿Qué enserio?- dijo a hora sorprendido Marco.

-Sí, pero es raro que digas que es la prometida de Hao, ya que ella nos había contado a mí y a mis amigos que ella odiaba a Hao- dijo extrañado.

-Pues al parecer les mintió.

-Sí creo que tienes razón-dijo un poco decepcionado Lyserg.

* * *

-¡Wow, no puedo creer que Horo Horo tenga una hermana tan bonita!- dijo Chocolove.

-Estas seguro que no eres adoptado Horo Horo, porque al parecer eres el único deforme en tu familia- dijo Ren cruzado de brazos.

-¡Que yo no soy deforme, chino sin gracia!- dijo Horo Horo amenazando a Ren con su puño.

-¡Verdad hermana que siempre tus amigas querían ir a nuestras casa para ver a la guapura de hermano que tienes!- dijo Horo Horo con sus ojos brillosos.

-Bueno..yo.. de hecho era al revés ja- dijo nerviosa Pilika.

-Qué pero tú me dijiste que…

-Yo solo te dije eso para que no te sintieras mal, de hecho mis amigas jamás querían ir a nuestra casa porque tu nada mas andabas tras de ellas- dijo Pilika un poco a penada.

-¡Que!- dijo Horo Horo tirándose al piso llorando T-T-

-¡ja ja perdedor!- dijo Ren sacándole la lengua.

-T-T

-Así que tu también viniste para apoyar a tu hermano- dijo Yoh tomando su taza de té.

-¡Si no podía dejar a mi hermano solo, aparte de que también vine para darle un entrenamiento especial!- dijo Pilika orgullosa.

-¡Noooo! – sollozaba Horo Horo

-¡Ya no te quejes holgazán!- grito Pilika

-Vaya tiene carácter- susurro Ren a Chocolove.

-Sí que sí.

-¡Ah se me había olvidado!- dijo Horo Horo recuperándose de su depresión.

-¿De qué hablas gordo? – dijo Ren

-¡Oye no le digas así a mi hermano!- dijo Pilika amenazando a Ren

-¡Yo le digo como se me pegue la gana!

-¡Hey chicos, ya no pelen, hay que escuchar a Horo Horo!- dijo Yoh interponiéndose entre los dos.

-¡Tu ni me hables!- dijo Ren enfadado con Yoh.

Yoh solo se le quedo viendo a Ren con una mirada fría por unos segundos y luego vio a Horo Horo.

-Dinos Horo Horo lo que tengas que decir.

-Bueno yo… les quería decir que las peleas ya están casi por reanudarse y que …..

-¿¡Reanudarse!. ¿Quieres decir que el estadio apache ya está reparado?- dijo Ren

-Bueno si, es que mientras fui a ver a Fausto y a Ryu pase por el estadio Apache y oí a Silver hablar con Kalim, y estaban diciendo que al parecer en menos de tres días el estadio ya estaría listo y que los grandes espíritus ya habían decidido quien pelearía ese día.

-Entonces en tres días volveremos a la pelea de shamanes- dijo Yoh serio.

-Pues si.

-¿Y no sabes que equipos fueron elegidos por los grandes espiritus?- dijo Chocolove

-Bueno solo oi que habían dicho que uno de los equipos era el equipo de la Luna.

-¿El equipo de la Luna?- dijo Yoh

-¡Chocolove no tienes información sobre ese equipo!

-Solo e oído que es un equipo de los aliados de Hao, pero no se quienes sean los shamanes- dijo Chocolove.

-Mmm interesante- dijo Ren- por fin veremos qué tan fuertes son los aliados de Hao.

* * *

Tic Tic Tic

Tres oráculos vituales resonaban por toda la huarida.

Hao agarro un oráculo virtual que estaba en un cajón de su cuarto.

-Mmm interesante, al parecer el equipo de la Luna peleara- Dijo Hao sentándose en la cama.

-No me interesa-dijo fríamente Anna.

-¿Por qué no?, debería interesarte, ya que el equipo de la Luna es el segundo equipo más fuerte de aquí.

-Eso me tiene sin importancia- dijo Anna viendo las uñas de sus manos para perder el tiempo.

-Ja supongo que sigues molesta no- dijo Hao viendo con detenimiento a Anna.

-Puedes apostar a que sí.

-Vamos Anna, creo que tengo muchas razones para enojarme, sabes por qué no sé cuántos prometidos aguanten ver a sus chicas con otros tipos.

-Para empezar tú me pediste que estuviera con esos "tipos" y en segundo solo eh estado con un tipo- dijo Anna molesta.

-No importa sigue siendo molesto.

-Ah olvídalo- dijo Anna parándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¡Aun lugar donde no estés tú!

-Creo que debo de refrescarte la memoria no Anna. Te dije que no puedes salir de aquí al menos que yo te lo permita.

Anna miro con odio a Hao. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan furiosa, quien se creí Hao para darle órdenes. Hao la miro sabía que estaba demasiado molesta, pero que esperaba acaba que descubrir que su hermano sentía algo por SU prometida y en sima de todo él había sido el culpable de todo.

-Anna, ven acá- dijo Hao

-¡No!

-Por favor- dijo Hao un poco apenado.

Anna al ver que Hao estaba avergonzado por haberle pedido civilizadamente que viniera, acepto sentarse a su lado.

-Yo..Perdón- de nuevo Hao se sentía avergonzado y es que no estaba acostumbrado a disculparse con nadie, pero Anna siempre era la excepción de todo, con ella podía ser un hombre blando y amable cosa que no lo demostraba fácilmente.

Anna se enterneció por el comportamiento de Hao y apoyo delicadamente su cabeza en el hombro de Hao.

-De acuerdo estas perdonado, pero si vuelves a gritarme te daré una buena paliza Hao Asakura.

-De acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa bien tierna en su cara.

-¿Entonces si me perdonas?- dijo Hao

-Por supuesto que si tonto- dijo Anna dándole un corto beso en el cachete.

-¡Oye no es justo!- dijo Hao

-¿Qué?- dijo Anna si entender.

-¿Por qué en el cachete?-dijo con ojos de cachorro.

-Ah. Ya cállate y vamos a dormir.

-Ah, está bien- dijo triste y resignado Hao.

* * *

Ya eran las tres de la mañana y todos dormían en el cuartel abandonado, incluso Hao, pero a lado de él había una persona que no podía dormir.

Y es que aunque ya todo estaba arreglado con Hao, Anna todavía estaba preocupada por los cambios de actitud del chico.

De lo que llevaba del torneo Hao se había vuelto más frio y violento, incluso con ella y eso que siempre que ellos estaban solos mostraba ser un chico tierno, infantil e incluso tonto y eso era lo que más le encantaba de él.

Aunque el hobbie de Hao era molestarla, siempre se la pasaban bien juntos.

Pero desde que empezó el torneo, Hao le ponía más importancia a el torneo, que a ella y eso significaba que ya no tenían muchos de esos tiempos donde todo era risa.

Ah- Anna se levantó de su cama y salió sigilosamente de la habitación, hasta lograr salir del refugio y se dirigió hacia la aldea.

Un crujido se oyó muy cerca de donde se encontraba Anna, pero ella no le dio importancia y siguió caminando.

-Bien ahí esta nuestro objetivo, vamos- dijo Marco saliendo de entre las ramas y siguiendo a Anna sigilosamente.

Anna logro llegar al templo que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea, iba a seguir caminando pero una voz la hizo detenerse.

-¡No te muevas!- dijo amenazadoramente Marco.

A Anna no le importó y siguió caminando.

-¡Que no oíste no te muevas o sufrirás la furia de cinco ángeles!- dijo Hao apuntando con su arma al igual que Lyserg y los otros soldados X.

Anna se volteo para reclamarle al hombre, pero cuando volteo pudo ver a los cinco ángeles dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ella, sin poder hacer nada.

-Lo siento Anna- dijo Lyserg con la cabeza baja.

* * *

**buENo Hasta AQUI el Cap esPERO QUe LE hAya GUstADO **

**aHH tAMBIen QUiero AGRadecer A TodOS los qUE hAN DEjado reviEWS pOR qUE Ya CASi LLegAmos A los 100 reVIews WIIIII!**

**pOR eso COmo REgalO ES siGUIente CAP. sera LARGO ja y LO SUbere EL ProXImo JUeves.**

**Y pUES bUENO sigAN DEjanDO reViews BYe ;D**


	17. mEzcLA DE SEntiMIentOS

**HOla!**

Wow bueno lo prometido es deuda por llegar a los 10 reviews eh dejado el capitulo jiji

Bueno espero que les guste ya que se se sabe un poco del pasado de Anna y Hao, a parte de que se puede ver una pequeña alianza entre Hao e Yoh

**y PUES BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Cap 17: Mezcla de SEntimientos**

Una ráfaga de viento y polvo cubrió todo el lugar, Marco y los demás soldados X, se cubrieron la cara por el polvo que había, tan fuerte era el polvo que no se veía nada alrededor.

Marco intento visualizar entre todo el polvo que había a lo lejos y pudo ver la imagen de alguien caminando hacia el con un rosario en su mano.

Abrió enormemente los ojos al ver a la chica rubia que se encontraba parada enfrente de él, totalmente intacta.

-¡¿Cómo!...¡¿Cómo lograste salvarte de la furia de 5 ángeles!- grito impactado Marco.

Anna no contesto nada y se acercó más a Marco, para verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Quien te crees que eres para andar atacando a la gente a las 3 de la mañana!- grito Anna furiosa.

-¿Cómo escapaste?-dijo Marco todavía impresionado por lo que acababa de suceder. Nunca nadie había podido escapar de sus poderosos ángeles

-¿Ja, que pasa Marco acaso estas asustado?- dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos.

- Siempre aparentas ser un hombre fuerte y rudo, pero en realidad eres miedoso e inseguro, que incluso le tienes miedo a la prometida del próximo Shaman King- dijo Anna burlonamente.

-¡De que rayos estás hablando, jamás le tendré miedo a una mujer como tú!- Marco desesperado alzo su mano en el aire para poder pegarle a Anna en la cara, pero el golpe nunca llego a la cara de Anna ya que Lyserg lo detuvo.

-¡Lyserg apártate de mi camino!-dijo Marco empujando bruscamente al chico.

-Anna tiene razón Marco- dijo Lyserg calmado viendo a su líder- en estos momentos tienes tanto miedo e ira, que incluso se te ha olvidado como tratar a una dama.

-Siempre has dicho que nosotros somos los seguidores del bien, pero no creo que esto sea el bien.- dijo Lyserg mirando directamente a Marco.

-¡Eres un ...

-Deberías de hacerle caso al chico, al parecer en estos momentos él tiene más cordura que tu- dijo Anna interponiéndose entre Lyserg y Marco, para que Marco no lastimara a Lyserg.

-¡Basta estoy harto de ti!- dijo Marco sacando su pistola y apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Anna.

-¡No Marco!- grito Lyserg intentándole quitarle el arma a Marco, pero este le pego con la pistola dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el refugio abandonado:

Hao se había levantado bruscamente al no sentir a Anna a su lado. Rápidamente se paró y la llamo por toda la habitación al ver que no contestaba se concentró para poder sentir su aura.

Después de unos minutos de trance Hao cerró los puños fuerte mente y frunció el ceño.

-¡Maldición se escapó!- grito furioso agarrando rápidamente su poncho y saliendo por la puerta a paso apresurado.

* * *

Anna no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar al sentir la fría punta del arma apoyada en su frente.

Marco por su parte la veía con ira y es que no podía creer que ella se burlara de el de ese modo, ni aun que le estuviera apuntado con un arma en la cabeza, ella se inmutaba a moverse o a sentir miedo.

-¡Cómo es posible que estés tan calmada en un momento en donde peligra tu vida!

-¿Quién ha dicho que está en peligro mi vida?-dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos- El hecho de que me estés apuntando con un arma no quiere decir que no pueda escapar de tu ataque.

-Ja, ¿Estas segura?, si disparo en estos instantes mi Ángel saldrá en menos de 2 segundos y será tu fin- dijo Marco

-Creí que tú eras un fiel seguidor de tu líder, pero veo que no es cierto, ya que piensas matarme aunque ella te haya pedido que me llevaras viva- dijo Anna jugando con la mente de Marco.

-Ja, ya entiendo, ya sé por qué Hao se ha fijado en ti, tienes el mismo poder ¿no?- dijo Marco con una sonrisa siniestra en su cara.

-¿Puedes leer la mente y sentimientos de las personas, no es así?. Con ese poder uno puede destruir a su oponente con solo saber lo que esconde en lo más profundo de su mente y alma. Pero lamento decírtelo pero eso no funcionara conmigo, porque a mí no me da pena demostrar lo que realmente soy; un asesino a sangre fría- dijo Marco acomodándose los lentes y apuntar de nuevo a la cabeza de Anna.

* * *

Yoh despertó al oír un ruido en la ventana. Lentamente se levantó y agarro a Harusame y acercándose lentamente a la ventana.

-¡Amo Yoh!

-Shh Amidamaru, no grites, hay alguien ahí afuera – Yoh zafó el seguro de la ventana y la deslizo sigilosamente.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí!- dijo en shock al verdad a Hao afuera de su cuarto.

-¡¿Quieres callarte!- dijo el chico agarrando a Yoh de la camisa y azotándolo en la pared.

-¡¿Dónde está?- dijo acercándose amenazadoramente a la cara de Yoh.

-¡¿Dónde está quien, no entiendo!- dijo Yoh tratando de zafarse del chico; un poco asustado por su actitud agresiva.

-¡¿Dónde rayos esta Anna, Yoh!- dijo azotándolo nuevamente a la pared.

-¡Ah, Anna no está aquí, no la he visto desde la tarde!- dijo Yoh más nervioso que nunca y más al recordad lo que le había hecho la última vez Hao al verlo con Anna.

Hao miro detenidamente los ojos de Yoh buscando una respuesta en su mente y cuando vio que decía de la verdad lo soltó bruscamente, haciendo que Yoh cayera al suelo.

-¡Maldición!- grito Hao golpeando la pared con su puño.

-¿Anna escapo?- dijo Yoh un poco más calmado.

-¡Eso no te incumbe!- dijo Hao caminando furioso hasta la ventana.

-Déjame ayudarte-contesto Yoh serio antes de que Hao saliera por la ventana.

-¿Por qué rayos aceptaría tu ayuda?- dijo Hao viendo fríamente.

-Por qué en las condiciones en las que te encuentras, no vas a poder pensar con claridad- dijo Yoh calmado.

-¡Como quieres que este, cuando mi prometida anda vagando por no sé dónde a media noche y SOLA!- dijo explotando Hao.

-Por eso déjame ayudarte, conociendo a Anna de seguro está caminando por la costa- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

Hao miro con ira a su hermano, si no hubiera sido por que estaba más desesperado por encontrar a Anna, se hubiera abalanzado para golpear fuertemente a Yoh, por los comentarios que hacía.

-De acuerdo, puedes ayudarme a buscarla, pero no creas que por esto olvidare lo que has hecho con Anna, jamás te lo perdonare, pero ya tendré tiempo para vengarme en batalla- dijo Hao esbozando media sonrisa y saltando por la ventana seguido por un temeroso Yoh.

* * *

Anna se volteo y empezó a caminar lejos de los soldados X, sin importarle que Marco le estuviera apuntando con una pistola a sus espaldas. Ya se había cansado de estar ahí.

Marco sin pensarlo dos segundos disparo su ángel que salió directo a hacia Anna con su espada apuntando directo al pecho de la rubia, pero el impacto nunca llego ya que Anna estaba cubierta por una especie de escudo invisible que impedía que le hiciera daño el ángel.

-Solo pierdes tu tiempo- dijo Anna volteando a ver a un muy impactado Marco. Pero Anna no conto con que otro soldado X la atacara por detrás sin darle tiempo de protegerse completamente, de la bala que había sido disparada por el soldado haciendo que la bala rosara su brazo izquierdo que empezó a sangrar moderadamente.

Anna quedo un poco sorprendida por su descuido y es que nadie nunca la había podido lastimar físicamente. Pero se recobró al sentir como dos ángeles venían atacarla por la retaguardia, haciendo que ella concentrara todo su furyoku para crear un campo de fuerza que disminuyera el impacto.

Cuando Anna estaba a punto de contra atacar una pared de fuego la rodio por completo impidiendo que los soldados X la pudieran atacar.

Los soldados X se alejaron del lugar impactados y a lo lejos pudieron ver como venía Hao con el espíritu de fuego

-¡Maldición vámonos de aquí! – dijo Marco furioso alejándose del lugar junto a los demás soldado X y Lyserg que había cobrado la conciencia.

Anna enseguida reconoció de quien era el causante de aquel fuego y miro hacia el cielo donde vio a Hao volando sobre el espíritu de fuego.

Yoh aprovecho de la distracción de Hao, para poder ir por Anna.

-¡Anna!- dijo Yoh atravesando la pared de fuego sin daño alguno. Haciendo que la chica apartara la vista de Hao y mirara sorprendida mente a Yoh.

-¡Yoh que rayos haces aquí!- grito Anna preocupada por lo que Hao le pudiera hacer al chico.

-Tranquila todo está bien, vine con Hao a buscarte, así que vámonos- dijo jalándola de la mano para salir de la jaula de fuego.

-¿Y los soldados X?- pregunto Anna cuando atravesaban la pared de fuego.

-Se fueron al ver a Hao en el cielo- dijo el chico caminando más rápido.

Yoh guio a Anna dentro de la selva hasta un risco que daba hacia el muelle donde se encontraba el barco de los soldados X. Veían como los soldados X apresurados abandonaban el barco, junto a la doncella Jeanne dejando solo a los ayudantes del barco.

-¡Anna!

Yoh y Anna voltearon para atrás para ver a Hao caminar furiosamente hacia ellos. Yoh tembló miedoso al ver la cara de Hao y rápidamente agarro la mano de Anna por reflejo.

Pero la soltó al sentir la mirada fulminante de Hao.

La cara de Hao se calmó un poco al ver el brazo de herido de Anna. Rápidamente agarro su mano delicadamente para ver más de cerca la herida.

-Estas sangrando- dijo Hao preocupado dejando atrás toda su ira.

-No es nada solo fue un descuido- dijo apartando su mano avergonzada.

-Por supuesto que es importante, tu jamás sales herida- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya te dije que solo fue un descuido, así que ya vámonos que tengo sueño- dijo Anna tratando del olvidar todo lo sucedido y agarrando del brazo a Hao para que empezara a caminar pero él se quedó sin moverse de su lugar.

Anna lo miro fulminándolo con la mirada y volvió a jalarlo con más fuerza para que este avanzara pero no consiguió nada.

-¡Hao muévete, estoy cansada quiero ir a dormir! – grito Anna haciendo un último intento sin tener ningún resultado.

-No Anna esto no se quedara así, ellos se atrevieron a lastimarte y eso no tiene perdón- dijo Hao volviendo a poner una cara furiosa.

Yoh solo se quedaba viendo como la pareja discutía, prefería no intervenir y es que sabía que Hao en estos momentos no estaba pensando con claridad y no era buena idea a vivar el fuego. Pero aparte es que se sentía un perdedor al estar enamorado de la prometida de Hao, era una locura, ya que sabía que Anna no le correspondía.

-¡Ya dije que no, ellos me las van a pagar con sus vidas!- dijo Hao mandando al espíritu del fuego que lanzara una bola de fuego al barco, haciendo que el barco se empezara a quemar por la parte de enfrente

-¡Hao que rayos estás haciendo, dile que se detenga!- dijo Anna sacudiendo a Hao que se encontraba viendo entretenidamente como el fuego se empezaba a esparcir por el barco.

Hao la volteo a ver por unos segundos con unos ojos llenos de poder y luego se lanzó al vacío para caer encima del espíritu de fuego y seguir con su tarea de destruir el barco.

-¡Hao detente los soldados x no están ahí!- dijo Anna tratando de alcanzarlo pero fue detenida por unos fuertes brazos. Anna volteo para atrás para ver la cara de Yoh que estaba serio y veía hacia el horizonte.

Yoh sabía que no tenía oportunidad con Anna, pero el jamás la dejaría sola ya que siempre podría sr su amigo

Anna volvió a ver hacia enfrente veía tristemente cada movimiento que hacia Hao para atacar a los tripulantes del barco, veía como el fuego iba consumiendo a las personas sin piedad, las que trataban de escapar del infierno de las llamas y los muchos que saltaban desesperados del calor al agua del mar.

Pero no era la única que presenciaba esa cruel escena; a su lado Yoh se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, viendo sufrir a los inocentes tripulantes del barco. No podía creer como Hao tenía el valor de matar a esas personas sin ningún remordimiento enzima e incluso parecía que disfrutaba ver tal escena; ya que en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo de diversión y satisfacción.

Anna no soporto ver la cruel escena y cayo de rodillas al suelo, agachando su cabeza para poder ocultar su rostro para que nadie la viera llorar.

Yoh por su parte veía atentamente la escena, se sentía una basura y es que aunque quisiera no podría ayudar a esa pobre gente que era víctima de la furia de Hao.

-¡Maldición!- grito enojado Yoh cerrando fuertemente sus puños.

Yoh volteo a ver a Anna, al escuchar un pequeño sollozo y se sorprendió al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo llorando desesperadamente.

Al ver la tristeza de Anna, Yoh se agacho a su lado para jalarla delicadamente hasta su pecho y rodearla con sus brazos delicadamente.

-Vamos Anna por favor no llores- dijo Yoh recargando su cabeza en la de Anna y acariciando su cabello delicadamente.

Por su parte Anna dejo de llorar un poco al sentir como Yoh la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Sé que esto está muy mal y creme que yo también me siento un inútil al no poder detener esta masacre, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer los dos para evitarlo, en estos momentos Hao esta cegado por la ira no va a escuchar a nadie, ni si quiera a ti; lo mejor será alejarnos de aquí- dijo Yoh tratando de soltar a Anna y pararse, pero Anna se lo impidió agarrándose fuertemente de su camisa.

-Vamos Anna tenemos que salir de aquí, no es seguro este lugar- dijo Yoh tratándose de zafar del agarre de la rubia.

-No, yo quiero quedarme aquí- dijo Anna seria.

Yoh la miro confundido, para luego dar un suspiro y volverse a sentar a su lado.

-¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí?- dijo Yoh viendo de nuevo hacia el barco en llamas.

-Por qué esta Hao- dijo simplemente Anna.

-¿Hao?.. ja no quiero ofenderte Anna, pero creo que esa sería la principal razón para salir huyendo de un lugar- dijo Yoh hablando con desprecio.

-Tu no lo conoces- dijo un poco molesta- En realidad nadie lo conoce.

-Por favor con solo mirarlo te das cuenta que es alguien con una alma sin corazón, sádico…..

-¡Te digo que tu no lo conoces!- grito ofendida por los comentarios de Yoh.

-Al ver a Hao por primera vez las personas sienten miedo y piensan que es un demonio sin alma, pero la realidad es que es todo lo contrario él es un chico muy tierno, inteligente, amable y muy divertido, es alguien con quien siempre quisieras estar- dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-Pero él es…..

-Pero nada- dijo Anna antes de que Yoh continuara hablando- la razón por la que Hao se comporta así es porque esta cegado por la ira, desde que era niño fue llamado demonio, todos lo odiaban aunque el fuera un niño bueno y amable.

-Los comentarios que los humanos decían de él eran crueles e hirientes para Hao, pero Hao nunca dejo que los comentarios lo lastimaran tanto ya que por lo menos contaba con alguien que lo amaba incondicionalmente; su madre; pero un día los humanos decidieron destruirlo a él y a su madre y aun que el logro escapar su madre no tuvo la misma suerte y desde ahí estuvo vagando solo por la vida, sin amor, cariño, amistad. Fue así como nació su odio a los humanos y todos aquellos que le tuvieran miedo.

-El solo esta cegado por la ira, la tristeza y la soledad- dijo Anna viendo a Hao por lo lejos- sé que lo que está haciendo no tiene perdón alguno, pero de alguna forma lo comprendo en estos momentos él está enojado porque los soldados X querían atraparme para poder chantajear a Hao, para el; Opacho y yo somos lo que más le importamos en estos momentos, y es que ninguno de los dos titubeamos al estar a su lado, lo tratamos como cualquier shaman, como alguien normal, como un amigo e incluso algo más.- dijo Anna sonriendo por su ultimo comentario

-El no es malo, el me lo demostrado- dijo Anna viendo a Yoh -Ja todavía recuerdo cuando me enamore de el- dijo Anna esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

**FLASHBACK**

Después de haber viajado por todo el mundo en busca de shamanes deseosos de poder, Hao, Anna y sus aliados se instalaron a las afueras de Tokio, en un bosque totalmente conectado a la naturaleza.

-Bien este será nuestro nuevo hogar por lo menos por 3 meses así que váyanse instalando que mañana empezaran los entrenamientos para el torneo- dijo Hao calmado y alejándose de todos sus aliados.

Aun que Anna había sido la primera en unirse a Hao su relación no era muy buena ya que siempre estaban peleando por tonterías o simplemente no tenían nada que decirse o simplemente se ignoraban.

Las primeras dos semana pasaron rápidamente la mayoría del tiempo siempre Hao se la pasaban entrenando a todos para el torneo o buscando algo de comer. Pero Anna siempre se aburría de las dichosas rutinas así que veces se escapaba de todo ello y se ponía a explorar el bosque por su cuenta y es que la verdad es que nunca le había gustado la idea de entrenar al torneo.

Hasta que un día en donde Anna se encontraba explorando el bosque se encontró una cascada enorme y hermosa. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo se quitó las sandalias y se sentó en la orilla del arroyo de agua y sumergió sus pies. La sensación era tan grandiosa, se sentía tanta paz en ese lugar hasta que alguien se acercó sigilosamente a ella y le susurro en el oído.

-Hermoso, ¿no?

-¡¿Qué!- Anna volteo enojada para ver quien se atrevía a acercarse tanto a ella y ahí estaba frente a ella el imponente Hao.

-Hablo de la cascada- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto enfadada.

-Creo que yo tendría que ser el que te preguntara lo mismo. ¿Por qué siempre te escapas de los entrenamientos?- dijo en modo autoritario

-Porque simplemente no me interesan

-Pensé que querías ser más fuerte- dijo sentándose a su lado y metiendo sus pies también en el agua.

-Si pero no me gusta entrenar con tanta gente

-¿Prefieres hacerlo sola?

-Sí, así no perdería mi tiempo con tantos inútiles- dijo cruzando sus brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien, entonces desde mañana te entrenare sola.

Anna lo miro directo a la cara levantando su ceja, mientras él le sonreía abiertamente.

-No me mires así, es decir tú realmente tienes un poder espiritual muy grande, no tienes que estar perdiendo tu tiempo con esos inútiles.

-Bueno de todos modos no voy a entrenar- dije sinceramente.

-Y quien dice que es opcional- dijo mirándome desafiada mente.

-¡Yo lo digo!- dijo parándose de donde estaba.

-Pues lo siento Anna, pero yo soy tu líder y te exijo que entrenes para el torneo.- dijo parándose también

-¡Pues déjame decirte algo "jefe", jamás en mi vida te voy a servir a ti o a otra persona así que déjate con tus tonterías, y lárgate!- grito furiosa la chica.

Hao la miro por un momento y después de unos segundos se empezó a reír y se acercó más a ella.

-Vaya Anna debo de admitir que siempre me andas sorprendiendo y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti- dijo acorralándola en un árbol poniendo a Anna un poco nerviosa.

-Realmente eres una chica muy misteriosa- dijo besando delicadamente su cuello- y por eso quiero conocerte más.

Por parte de Anna estaba roja de la furia, como se atrevía a pasarse de listo con ella, lo iba a matar, estaba a punto de darle donde más le duele, cuando Hao la beso inesperadamente en los labios. Al principio estaba totalmente en shock, pero después de unos segundos cerro sus ojos y dejo que la besara hasta que se apartó de ella.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, el con una cara pervertida y ella sorprendida. Se volvió a acercar de nuevo ella poniendo de nuevo nerviosa a Anna, hasta que le susurro en el odio:

-Nos vemos a las 10 mañana para tu nuevo entrenamiento- dijo con una sonrisa para luego alejarse y desaparecer por el bosque.

Anna se había quedo intacta, la verdad es que se había sorprendido por la actitud que él había tomado ya que él siempre se mostraba distante de todos y por lo que había leído en su mente solo quería aliados porque le convenía.

Anna todavía confundida se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaban todos acampando y se durmió lo que resto de día ya que había varias cosas que no entendía en esos momentos.

A la mañana siguiente Anna se levantó temprano para ir a pasear por el bosque, mientras que los demás se alistaban para la nueva rutina de entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento termino a las 10 y Hao empezó a buscar con la mirada a Anna entre todos sus seguidores, pero al parecer ella se había ido de nuevo.

Así que se adentró más al bosque para buscar a la chica de cabello rubio, Hao decidió que lo mejor sería buscar donde la había encontrado ayer en la tarde.

Y no se había equivocado ya que la chica se encontraba sentada en una roca perdida en sus pensamientos.

Hao la contemplo por unos momentos, jamás supo bien porque le atraía tanto esa chica, tal vez era por esa actitud arrogante y valiente que tenia o simplemente era por su belleza..

Anna por su parte intentaba ignorar al chico que se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella, sabia cuando había llegado pero no quería darle importancia a su presencia.

-¿Acaso piensas ignorarme todo el tiempo?- dijo Hao caminando para llegar a su lado

-Tal vez

-¿Por qué no fuiste a tu entrenamiento?-

-No necesito un entrenamiento para ser fuerte.

-Ya lo sé, pero podrías ser alguien invencible si me dejas ayudarte, con ese poder nadie más te volverá a lastimar.

-El poder es todo lo contrario, solo te lastima- dijo Anna recordando los dolorosos recuerdos de su infancia donde había sido abandonada.

- El poder se expresa de varias formas felicidad, desgracia, tristeza, emoción nunca se sabe- dijo Hao sentándose a lado de Anna.

-El poder es soledad, es por eso que tú y yo no tenemos a nadie a nuestro lado, que nos quiera o que nos ame- dijo Anna con rencor

Hao cayo por unos segundos y es que le recordó que desde que murió su madre jamás volvió a estar acompañado por nadie.

-¿Entonces, porque no estar juntos?- soltó Hao de repente.

-¿Ah?- lo miro extraña Anna.

-Es decir, porque si los dos sufrimos del mismo dolor, porque no superarlo juntos

-No sufrimos el mismo dolor

-Claro que sí, los dos sufrimos de la maldita soledad y aun que intentemos salir de ella la gente no nos da una oportunidad porque cuando nos ven sienten miedo y se alejan o se quedan con nosotros solo por beneficio- dijo Hao lo último con rencor

-Lo dice por tus aliados

-Todos me temen solo están a mi lado porque les conviene, pero ninguno de ellos es mi amigo- dijo resentido.

-Entonces tal vez tengas razón tal vez estar juntos no sea mala idea al fin y al cabo somos casi iguales- dijo Anna con media sonrisa.

Hao sonrió también y es que aunque fueran pocos momentos los que estaban juntos siempre se sentían bien.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Después de eso Hao y yo nos empezamos a llevar muy bien, entrenábamos todos los días solos y salíamos a pasear por las tardes al bosque. Me estaba enamorando de él y el de mí. Hasta que un día me dijo que quería que yo fuera su prometida y que después de ser el shaman King nos casaríamos.

-Pero Hao a cambiado desde que el torneo ha comenzado, su alma se esta obscureciendo, no quiero que llegue al límite ya que quiere matar a todo aquel que sea inútil. Solo quiero que vuelva a ser como antes- dijo Anna triste al ver como Hao cambiaba drásticamente.

-Y por eso eh estado pensando que lo mejor sería si tú lo vencieras en el torneo, para que el no fuera el Shaman King- dijo Anna viendo seriamente a Yoh.

Yoh por su parte se había quedado serio desde que Anna empezó a defender a Hao, ya que se ponía celoso y triste así que no había escuchado la última petición de la joven.

-¡Yoh, me escuchaste!- dijo Anna gritándole en el oído a Yoh.

-¿Qué que paso?- dijo Yoh saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Yoh quiero que seas tú el Shaman King para salvar a Hao

* * *

Bueno y hasta aqui el cap de hoy espero que le haya gustado la verdad que en este cap. se aclaran muchas cosas y pues bueno ya viene lo interesante ya que Anna e Yoh haran una alianza para derrotar a Hao O_o

BUeno y pues le recomiendo que lean el manga ya que es casi 100% diferente al anime, y es muy entretenido asi que les recomiendo que lo lea aqui les dejo una pagina donde vienen todos tomos del maga:

".

y pues bueno si lo quieren un poco mas interesante el youtube tambien esta el manga

asi que pues bueno leanlo se los recomiendo y **DEJEN REVIEWS.**


	18. MAS reVElaciONES

Hola a todos jij, lo se lo se me ausente por mucho tiempo pero fue por varias cosas en especial por flojera y falta de imaginacion pero ya eh vuelto y aqui le dejos el cap. 18 **DISFRUTENLO Y PERDON POR LA TARDANZA. ;p**

**Y COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS SOY MUY FELIZ POR ELLO O/O.**

* * *

Vencer a Hao

Vencer a Hao

Vencer a Hao!

No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera eso. Como el iba a vencer a Hao si el a penas y podía ganar un batalla, era imposible que el pudiera ser el Shaman King, de hecho el ni si quiera quería serlo; el solo había entrado al torneo a la fuerza por el deseo de la ambición de su familia.

Pero lo que más se lamentaba es que pudo a ver dicho no a la propuesta de Anna, acepto sin ni siquiera protestar.

-¿Yo ser el Shaman King?- dijo Yoh con escalofríos- ¿Sera eso posible?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que Yoh olvidara todo y mirara a cierta chica de cabello rosado parada en la entrada de su habitación con una bandeja en sus manos.

-Yoh-susurro la chica con lastima.

-¿Pasa algo Tamao?- dijo el chico sentándose en su futon.

-No has salido de tu habitación en 2 días, ni si quiera saliste para darle la bienvenida a Fausto y a Ryu - dijo Tamao triste al ver al chico.

-Lo siento Tamao yo…..

-¡¿Qué es lo que tienes!- pregunto frustrada la chica.

-¡¿Por qué siempre eres así cuando tienes un problema siempre te lo guardas para ti mismo, que no ves que estoy preocupada por ti?- dijo Tamao con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento Tamao. En verdad lo siento, pero hay cosas que es mejor guárdaselas para sí mismo- dijo Yoh agachando su cabeza avergonzado de sí mismo.

-Para eso existen los amigos no crees, para apoyarte en todo. Tus amigos y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti Yoh.- Tamao avanzo hasta Yoh dejo la charola de comida en la mesita y por ultimo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yoh.

Piénsalo Yoh- susurro Tamao en su oído.

Yoh no contesto y espero a que Tamao saliera de su cuarto para volver a acostarse y perderse en sus pensamientos.

XDXDXDXDXD

Tamao cerró cuidadosamente la puerta de Yoh y empezó a soltar varias lágrimas.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Ren que se encontraba atrás de Tamao.

Tamao se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Ren atrás de ella.

-A la parecer no dirá nada,- dijo Tamao estallando en llanto.

Ren al ver la reacción de la rosada coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo.

-Tranquila Tamao; Yoh es un estúpido deja que resuelva sus problemas él solo.

-Eso es lo que no quiero que haga, no quiero que vuelva a estar solo.

Ren alzo una ceja en forma de duda, pero decidió callar y seguir consolando a la pobre chica.

**Mientras tanto en el comedor de la pensión. n_n**

-Mmmmm..argggg..mmmm

-Mmmmmmmmmm….

-¡Hermano quieres callarte, ya me tienes harta!- grito a todo pulmón Pilika.

-Hay hermana cállate que nos desesperas a todos con tus gritos- dijo Horo Horo sobando sus oídos.

-¡Queee yo no soy la que está desesperando a todos; eres tú y tus tontos ruidos de vaca que haces!- dijo la chica con los ojos rojos de furia

-¡Para tu información solo estaba pensando en que es lo que le sucede a Yoh!- dijo Horo Horo agitando rápidamente sus manos.

-Ah desde que llego la hermana de Horo Horo todo se ha vuelto un caos- dijo Ryu apoyando su cabeza en su brazo.

-Si esos dos pelean por todo, ya ni Ren se pelea tanto con Horo Horo- dijo Manta mientras veía a los hermanos Usui dándose de golpes y gritando como locos.

Es como el clon de Horo Horo- dijo Chocolove con su típico asentó.

-Si tienes razón-dijeron todos .

Ahhh-suspiro Manta.

¿Ah, le pasa algo joven Manta?- dijo Ryu viendo al pequeñin. n.n

-Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en que Yoh ha estado muy distante estos dos días- dijo Manta agachando su cabeza.

-Mmmm creo que el joven Yoh no esta en sus mejores momentos con lo que me conto Horo Horo al parecer tuvo muchos problemas sentimentales con Tamao y la bella y hermosa Señorita Anna- dijo Ryu con varios corazoncitos a su alrededor.

-¡Patético!- dijo una voz con gran amargura.

Todos voltearon a ver a Ren que acaba de entrar al comedor con el ceño fruncido.

-Es obvio que Yoh no nos ha dicho algo muy importante- dijo Ren

-Pero Ren, no creo que Yoh nos oculte algo porque…

Ren ignoro por completo a Manta y se dirigió hasta los hermanos Usui.

-¡Quieren callarse de una vez ya me tienen harto los dos con sus tontas peleas!-grito Ren con frialdad.

Pilika miro por unos segundos a Ren y después agacho su cabeza avergonzada.

-Yo..lo sentimos..mucho Ren- dijo Pilika totalmente avergonzada mientras sus mejillas dejaban ver un rojo carmesí intenso.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti Pilika?- pregunto extrañado el hermano mayor Usui.

-Yo...mejor me voy- dijo Pilika caminando rápidamente hacia la salida.

-¿Qué raro?-dijo su hermano

Horo Horo dejo de ver a su hermana para ver como Ren le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia la mesa donde estaban todos los chicos. Y después reacciono.

-¡Oye y tu quien te nombre el jefe para que me andes callando!- dijo molesto Horo Horo.

Ren lo ignoro completamente y se sentó a lado de Ryu y Manta.

Horo Horo apretó fuertemente los puños al ver que Ren ni se molesto en voltear a verlos.

-¡Eres un….

* * *

Tamao caminaba vagamente por el enorme pasillo de la pensión. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su cara no tenía ninguna expresión.

Una lágrima cayó lentamente por su cara; estaba a punto de estallar de nuevo en llanto. Pero no pudo seguir con su sufrimiento porque alguien la jalo del brazo e hizo que entrara a la habitación.

Tamao cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡Ah. Yoh por que me…

-Shhhhh, por favor Tamao guarda silencio

-¿Qué pero por qué?- pregunto la chica confundida.

-Yo.. Estuve reflexionando todo y tienes razón siempre eh guardado todo mi sufrimiento, por eso yo no quiero seguir lastimándome.

-¿Yoh de que estas hablando?

-Yo.. Te voy a contar porque estoy así- dijo Yoh mirando seriamente a los ojos de Tamao- Porque confió en ti

d

* * *

El aire soplaba fuertemente dejando un olor de hierro quemado por casi toda la isla.

En la orilla del risco más alto de la isla, se encontraban varias personas reunidas, unas más grandes que las otras, diferentes personalidades y vestimentas extravagantes. Todos miraban hacia el mismo punto.

Las sobras un barco de gran plenitud, que a pesar de haber pasado ya dos días en el que el barco fue destruido y quemado casi en su totalidad; varias brechas de humo salían de los escombros del barco.

-Ja me pregunto, ¿Que harán a hora los soldados x?- dijo Billy el hombre más fornido del grupo que siempre llevaba su típico traje de futbol americano.

-Es obvio que no tienen más opción que huir de la isla, no tienen ninguna oportunidad de ganar este torneo- dijo Turbine el hombre con ropa árabe.

Jejeje tienes razón; no le queda más que huir- rio Billy

-¡No sean tontos esos tipos no se rendirán tan fácil, de seguro están escondidos por ahí, pero les apuesto que volverán por venganza!- dijo Peyote todavía viendo el marco destrozado- Mientras su preciada doncella siga viva no se rendirán.

-¡Que eso no es cierto después de lo que le hizo Hao dudo que tengan el valor de enfrentarlo nuevamente o intentar robar a su prometida!

Todos los aliado de Hao empezaron a discutir sobre si los soldados x , volverían para vengarse o huirían de la isla por miedo.

No muy lejos de ahí, una persona en vuelta en una capa negra sentada en una roca cerca de un árbol, veía como todos peleaban de forma insignificante.

-Estos es una tontería- dijo parándose y sacudiendo la capa de cualquier rastro de suciedad.

-No se por qué me moleste en venir- dijo empezando a caminar hacia la guarida.

Cuando ya se encontraba muy lejos del risco, se quitó la gorra de la capa y dejo ver a Anna con el cabello despeinado y una cara de pocos amigos.

Y es que aunque pareciera raro Anna siempre salía así cuando salía de incognito con los aliados de Hao para enterarse de información o chismes.

Anna paro en seco y suspiro fuertemente al ver que había llegado al refugio; cerró los ojos por un momento y después decidió entrar al refugio sin ninguna prisa.

La puerta se abrió ruidosamente dejando ver un comedor totalmente vacío ya que todos habían ido a ver la destrucción del barco de los soldados x.

Anna busco rápidamente con la mirada a una persona y al no ver ninguna señal de vida, opto por que Hao estaría en su habitación encerrado como lo había estado desde hace dos días.

Anna decidió subir las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta toco para ver si le contestaba y al l ver que no había respuesta abrió la puerta. Y vio a Hao en la esquina del cuarto de rodillas y ocultando su cara con su largo cabello castaño.

Anna no dijo nada y camino hacia él y se sentó a su lado recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Hao se abrazó más así mismo y alzo un poco la mirada para ver directo a la cara a Anna.

Anna por su parte no pudo evitar ver como dos lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de Hao. Por lo que Anna rápidamente con su capa limpio las lágrimas.

-Pensé que Hao Asakura nunca lloraba- dijo Anna en broma pero a la vez seria mientras seguía limpiando la cara de Hao.

-Supongo que a veces no puedo evitar recordar- dijo Hao mirando por primera vez a los ojos Anna.

-¿A tu madre,?

-Sí y no- dijo Hao desviando su mirada hacia otro lado; dejando escapar otra lagrima de sus ojos.

-¿Es por lo de hace dos días?- siguió insistiendo Anna.

-Si.. bueno es solo que lo de hace dos días me recordó a mi pasado; cuando esos malditos cazadores de "demonios" aprisionaron a mi madre y la mataron fue el peor dolor que eh sentido; quede totalmente solo por casi 1000 años y al ver que los soldados x querían dañar a la persona que más amo ; sentí que te podría perder como perdí a mi madre . Por eso creo que estallo mi furia. Yo no quiero que vuelva pasar eso; quedarme completamente solo- dijo Hao volviendo a ver a Anna ahora sin pena de llorar frente a ella.

Anna sonrió tiernamente y acaricio delicadamente la mejilla de Hao, para luego acercarse y darle un tierno beso en los labios de Hao.

-Quiero que sepas que aun que seamos amigos, amantes o esposos, siempre estaré a tu lado Hao porque tu también eres lo que más importante para mí- dijo Anna volviendo a acariciar la mejilla de Hao.

-Nunca dejare que nadie te haga daño, incluso si tú mismo eres el que lo provoca-dijo Anna abrazando fuertemente a Hao. Mientras este la abrazaba delicadamente.

"Solo espero que me perdones Hao, porque la única forma de salvarte es que pierdas el torneo, solo así podremos estar juntos"

* * *

-¡Que!- grito Tamao aterrada.

-Shh, Tamao escucha tengo que vencer a Hao.

-¡Pero dicen que es muy peligroso e invencible como pretendes hacer semejante locura solo por ella!- dijo Tamao exaltada

-¡Escúchame Tamao!- dijo Yoh agarrándola de los hombros- no solo lo hago por ella, lo hago por todos nosotros. Como has dicho Hao es muy peligroso el planea destruir a todos los humanos y a los shamanes débiles.

-¿Qué?-dijo casi en susurro Tamao

-Tamao esto no es un juego, sé que es casi imposible que yo pueda vencer a Hao y mucho menos ser el Shaman King, pero lo intentare no solo por Anna, si no por ti y todos mis amigos.

-Por eso estabas así estos dos días

-Yo necesitaba pensar bien las cosas ya que soy un cobarde y no quiero morir; pero sé que si me enfrento a Hao por lo menos intentare salvar a mis amigos- dijo sonriendo gentilmente Yoh.

-Entonces díselos- dijo Tamao seria.

-Ja de acuerdo- Yoh se paró de donde estaba y camino hasta salir de su cuarto y seguir su camino para llegar al comedor.

-¡Eres un….- Horo Horo paro en seco al ver a Yoh en la puerta.

-¿Yoh que haces aquí?

Todos voltearon a ver al chico de los auriculares naranjas con curiosidad.

-¿Yoh?- dijo Manta un poco alegre

Yoh bajo la mirada para encontrarse a su mejor amigo.

-Hola manta, perdón por ausentarte pero tenía mis razones- dijo sonriendo

Todos en la habitación se quedaron confundidos por las palabras del chico.

?- ?

-Habla de una vez Asakura- dijo Ren con frialdad.

Yoh sonrió enormemente y les conto a todos lo sucedido.

* * *

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijeron?

Yoh y Anna se encontraban sentados en un tronco cercano a la orilla del mar, con la luna en su mayor esplendor.

-Ren me dijo que no tenia de que preocuparme ya que él se encargaría de destruir a Hao..

-Ja, que tonto-dijo un poco enojada Anna.

-Horo Horo me dijo que estaba loco, Ryu me dijo que aún que fuera una misión suicida me acompañaría al igual que Fausto y Manta solo se quedó callado.

-No me sorprende tus amigos son unos cobardes- dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo soy más cobarde que ellos.

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces?- dijo Anna volteándolo a ver curiosamente.

-Porque de alguna manera me siento conectado con Hao al igual que contigo.

Anna se quedó callada y volteo a ver hacia la Luna.

-Yoh, no quiero ser cruel pero si vas a luchar con Hao necesitas saber algo- dijo Anna sin voltear a verlo.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Yoh curioso.

-¿Qué dirías si te digo que tienes que luchar contra tu propio hermano?

-¿Qué?- dijo Yoh sin entender

- Esta batalla es más difícil de lo que parece- dijo Anna- Y más para ti que tendrás que luchar contra tu propia familia.

-¿ Anna de que rayos me estas…. Yoh callo al darse cuenta de lo que decía Anna.

-Espera estas diciendo que Hao es mi hermano- dijo Yoh impactado.

-Más que eso él es tu gemelo, Yoh

-Los dos son uno solo.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el cap. de hoy espero que le guste si no llorare T-T y que hayan entendido el final que todo lo que paso en el cap. fue contado entre Yoh y Anna.

Bueno espero que esten super bien de nuevo **GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS**

**Y SIGAN COMENTANDO =D**


	19. viDA

Hola aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que sea de su agrado.

**Muchas gracias por los 9 comentarios que resivi, realmente los aprecio bueno espero que disfruten el cap.**

**Y DEJEN REVIEWS =P**

* * *

El sonido del viento y de las olas que chocaban entre las rocas era lo único que se oía a kilómetros.

Anna veía atentamente a Yoh, que se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos y viendo hacia la nada. Y así pasaron varios minutos hasta que Yoh reacciono y sonrió.

-Ja

-De que te ríes- dijo Anna un poco molesta.

-Bueno es que de alguna forma, sabía que Hao era mi hermano; es decir míranos somos idénticos- dijo Yoh un poco cínico- Era imposible no darse cuenta.

-¿Entonces, porque nunca preguntaste ….

-Porque simplemente quise creer que no era cierto; no quiero tener nada que ver con lo familiar- dijo Yoh poniéndose nuevamente serio.

-Mi vida es un gran engaño es decir siempre eh estado solo, la gente me mira feo y con asco al saber que soy un shaman y cuando necesitaba de mi familia me dejo a un lado por razónes que desconozco; es por eso que aprecio a cada amigo que tengo por qué son los únicos que no me han hecho sentir solo. Pero al parecer últimamente lo único que hago es alejarlos de mí- dijo avergonzado Yoh.

-Eres muy sensible sabes- dijo Anna de lo más normal

-¡Queee!- dijo Yoh un poco ofendido

-Crees que eres el único que ha sufrido. Todos tenemos un pasado obscuro pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarlo ya que si sigues con ese odio terminaras siendo consumido por él; hasta convertirte en una persona sin corazón- dijo Anna viendo fijamente a Yoh.

Anna- susurro Yoh.

-Yoh, eres un persona muy alegre no dejes que nadie te quite esa felicidad, créeme no quieres acabar como Hao y yo- dijo Anna sonriendo fríamente.

-¿Pero cómo puedo olvidar mi pasado, tan fácilmente?

-Con tus amigos; acabas de decir que son lo más importante para ti no, entonces demuéstralo- dijo Anna con frialdad.

Yoh dio un gran suspiro y se abrazó a si mismo recargando su cabeza en sus brazos. Anna vio a Yoh por unos momentos y suspiro cansada.

-¿Realmente quieres saber por qué tu familia es tan fría contigo?- dijo Anna

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir, yo…

-Vamos no te hagas el tonto, tu no podrás olvidar tu pasado hasta que sepas porque tu familia te "odia"- dijo Anna fríamente.

Yoh miro a Anna seriamente.

-¿Y acaso tú lo sabes?- dijo Yoh curioso.

-Se te olvida que puedo leer la mente- presumió Anna.

-Pero tú nunca has estado cerca de mis padres ni de mis abuelos.

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo ofendida la chica.

-¿Cuándo?- dijo dudoso el chico.

-Pues cuando yo era aprendiz de tu abuela- dijo Anna sin pensar.

-¿De mi abuela?- dijo Yoh confundido.

-Si fui aprendiz de tu abuela.

-¿Y por qué ya no lo eres?- dijo Yoh empezando a sospechar.

-Por que escape con Hao- dijo Anna de lo más normal sin darse cuenta que había caído en la trampa de Yoh.

-¡Así que se supone que tú eras la chica con la que debía comprometerme!- dijo Yoh señalando a Anna, divertidamente.

Anna se quedó callada un poco apenada. Era un tonta había dejado al descubierto todo.

-Yo bueno… -Anna se empezó a poner nervioso y miro para otro lado evitando la mirada de Yoh.

-Vamos Anna admítelo tú eras mi prometida.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- dijo Anna con sus mejillas rojas.

-Pues porque el día después que escapaste yo llegue a Osore y mi abuela me dijo que tú te habías ido sin dejar ni una explicación- dijo Yoh – pensé que te habías ido por que no me quería- dijo divertido Yoh.

-Bueno si era tu prometida pero eso no es importante, no que querías saber por qué te odia tu familia.- dijo Anna tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Mmmm no se si quiero saber por qué; es decir sé que es por una parte por Hao, pero no creo estar listo- dijo Yoh un poco serio.

-Mejor sigamos hablando de lo que hubiera pasado si nosotros dos estuviéramos comprometidos- dijo Yoh volviendo a ponerse alegre.

-¡Ahh ya deja ese tema de lado!- dijo Anna frustrada y ahorcando a Yoh como solo ella sabe.

-Creo que me retracto hubiera sido un matrimonio muy sádico- dijo Yoh mientras intentaba zafarse de Anna.

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

El sol se empezaba asomarse por toda la isla iluminando todo lo que estaba a su paso; la olas volvían a ser suaves y delicadas, pero llegando con mayor longitud hasta la playa ocasionando que mojaran unos pies que se movieron al sentir el tacto del agua fría.

Anna gruño suavemente al sentir como sus pies se mojaban con el agua fría del mar; y se volvió a acurrucar en su "almohada". Después de unos segundos Anna se alzó bruscamente y miro con detalle que seguía en la playa, con los pies descalzos y mojados e usando a Yoh como su almohada personal.

Anna separó bruscamente del chico y se empezó a sacudir violentamente su cabello que había quedado lleno de arena.

-¡Maldición!- gruño furiosa mientras intentaba inútilmente quitarse la arena.

Por otro lado Yoh seguía durmiendo plácidamente boca arriba en la arena, roncando silenciosamente.

Anna se paró sin prestarle atención a su compañero y empezó a buscar sus sandalias por todo el lugar.

-¡Donde rayos están mis sandalias!- grito frustrada la chica ya que tenía poco tiempo para llegar a la base abandonada antes que Hao.

Anna paro al ver como Yoh empezaba a roncar más fuerte; haciendo que se enojara más Anna.

Anna se dirigió rápidamente hacia Yoh y pateo toda la arena que había cerca del chico haciendo que este tragara arena y se empezara a ahogar.

-¡Despierta holgazán!- dijo Anna mientras volvía a la búsqueda de sus sandalias.

Yoh por su parte se había levantado bruscamente al sentir arena en su garganta.

-Anna..me..ahogo- dijo con dificultad el chico mientras intentaba liberar toda la arena que estaba en su garganta.

-No seas nena- dijo Anna dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda haciendo que por fin Yoh escupiera toda la arena.

-Anna… eso…es muy cruel- dijo Yoh tosiendo fuertemente.

-¡Y como esperabas que te recibiera, después de que ayer me pediste que viniera para charlar un rato en la playa y a hora tengo arena por todos los lados, mis sandalias se perdieron y Hao llega como en 20 minutos!- dijo Anna exaltada

-Bueno tampoco es todo mi culpa, tu… fuiste la que se durmió ayer en mi hombro- dijo Yoh recuperando su voz.

-¡Me pudiste haber despertado!- dijo indignada

-Si pero te veías muy linda dormida ji ji – rio Yoh con su característica risa.

-Eres increíble- dijo Anna viéndolo con el ceño fruncido- pero bueno no tengo tiempo que perder asi que me voy- dijo Anna empezado a caminar hacia el bosque.

-¡Espera Anna!

-¡Que quieres!- dijo molesta la chica.

-Ni pienses que voy a dejar que andes por el bosque descalza; ten llévate mis sandalias- dijo Yoh quitándose sus sandalias y extendiendo su mano para que Anna las tomara.

-No necesito de tu caridad-dijo cruzándose de brazos Anna.

-Vamos Anna no te hagas la orgullosa, solo es un favor de amigos- dijo Yoh con su sonrisa.

Anna miro a Yoh y luego suspiro pesadamente arrebatándole las sandalias a Yoh.

-Bien pero ni pienses que te debo algo- dijo Anna poniéndose la sandalias que eran dos tallas mayor que las de su pie.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos luego- dijo Yoh sonriéndole a la chica.

Anna también sonrió tímidamente y le dio un beso rápido a Yoh.

-Gracias- susurro Anna antes de irse corriendo.

-De nada- dijo totalmente rojo Yoh.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Anna salió corriendo todo lo que podía por el bosque para llegar antes que Hao al refugio.

"Maldito Yoh todo es por su culpa, a parte ni puedo correr bien con estas sandalias"- pensó Anna mientras se tropezaba varias veces.

"Tengo que apresurarme antes de que Hao llegue"

Y es que Hao se había ido el día anterior a resolver unos asuntos de "mucha importancia" que ni si quiera le dijo a Anna a donde iba.

Anna paro para tomar un poco de aire y quitarse las molestas sandalias y empezó a correr de nuevo hacia la guarida.

* * *

Yoh caminaba lentamente por el sendero que daba para la pensión.

Se sentía muy feliz y aliviado después de su charla con Anna y es que había podido desahogarse con ella.

Y estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que choco con alguien.

-¡Hey ten más cuidado!- grito Horo Horo que termino en el suelo.

Yoh ignoro a su amigo y siguió su camino hacia la pensión.

-¡Hey suicida ven acá y no me ignores!- grito a todo pulmón Horo Horo haciendo que Yoh por fin volteara a ver a su amigo.

-¿Eh. Horo Horo que haces en el suelo?- pregunto inocentemente Yoh.

-Pero si serás….TU ME TIRASTE AL SUELO TONTO- grito desperado Horo Horo.

-¿Enserio ni me di cuenta?. A ver déjame ayudarte- dijo Yoh ofreciéndole la mano a Horo Horo para que se pudiera levantar.

Ash- dijo Horo Horo mientras aceptaba la mano de su amigo.

-Y dime por qué tan distraído- dijo su amigo mientras se sacudía el pantalón.

-Pues nada solo iba pensando-dijo Yoh metiendo sus manos a su pantalón.

Su amigo lo examino dudosamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo Yoh de lo más normal.

-¿Por qué no traes zapatos y no llegaste a DORMIR A NOCHE?

-Bueno pues me quede platicando con Anna ayer y nos quedamos dormidos en la playa, a la mañana siguiente no aparecieron sus sandalias así que le preste las mías- dijo Yoh inocentemente.

-Oh ya veo- dijo Horo Horo- ¡Pero en qué diablos estabas pensando, como puedes decir de lo más normal que pasaste la noche con Anna!- dijo exaltado

-Horo Horo cálmate no pasó nada solo se nos hizo tarde y nos quedamos dormidos.

Aja- ¬¬

Anna respiraba agitadamente y miraba lo que era el refugio donde se encontraba un enorme espíritu de fuego.

Rápidamente arrojo las sandalias lejos de ahí y camino a la entrada aun con la respiración agitada.

-Vaya hasta que por fin llegas- dijo Hao que se encontraba sentado en el comedor.

-Tu también- dijo Anna caminando hacia donde estaba el.

Hao vio a Anna de arriba hacia abajo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde andabas?- dijo Hao molesto.

-Solo fui y a caminar- dijo Anna sentándose a su lado y sirviéndose un poco de té.

-Y decidiste revolcarte en la arena- dijo Hao agarrando un mechón rubio de la chica viendo los granos de arena.

Anna rápidamente quito la mano de Hao y bebió un poco de té.

-Solo fui a la playa a relajarme un poco y si preguntas por mis sandalias las perdí- dijo Anna

Hao no le creyó nada, pero prefirió dejarlo atrás.

-No importa total tu no recibirás el castigo, si no lo que se SUPONIAN DEBIAN CUIDARTE- dijo Hao azotando su taza de té y fulminando a dos de sus seguidores que se encontraban aterrados del miedo.

-Mejor olvídalo y dime a donde fuiste con tanta urgencia- dijo Anna viendo seriamente a Hao ya que no le dijo a donde iba ayer- Dime tengo que preocuparme.

-Ah nada con importancia, al parecer el amigo humano de mi hermano hizo que su papa descubriera esta isla secreta; en estos momentos se dirige para acá con todas sus tropas- dijo Hao de lo más normal.

-¿Y entonces porque si no te preocupa, te fuiste con tanta urgencia?- pregunto Anna.

-Por qué hice que se retrasaran por un tiempo; ya que no quiero que lleguen antes de tu batalla- dijo Hao.

-¿Cuándo llegan?

-Como en tres semanas; lo malo es que será su fin, ja no dejare que cancelen el torneo solo por esos humanos- dijo Hao brillándole los ojos.

-Quieres decir que….

-Si los matare a todos si se atreven a interferir en el torneo- dijo Hao con una sonrisa malévola.

Anna solo tomo más te y se quedó viendo al infinito.

-Sera mejor que te vayas preparando tu pelea es en menos de una hora- dijo Hao mirando fijamente a Anna.

-No pienso luchar; dejare que Opacho y Luchist hagan todo el trabajo- dijo Anna sin importancia.

-Cómo quieres Anna- dijo Hao

* * *

-¿Y a donde ibas Horo Horo?- dijo Yoh que empezó a caminar junto Horo Horo hacia la pensión.

-Oh te acuerdas de que hablábamos del equipo de la luna al parecer hoy es su combate; no pienso perdérmelo- dijo emocionado- ¿Vienes?

-Bueno- dijo Yoh.

* * *

¡Damas y caballeros bienvenidos de nuevo al estadio Apache; después de varias remodelaciones por el ultimo combate por fin se podrá seguir el torneo!- dijo el conductor Apache.

-¡Así que denle la bienvenido al equipo de la Luna y al equipo X-II.!

Del lado derecho salió Luchist que iba vestido todo de negro, Opacho el fiel amigo de Hao y Anna que llego de lo más normal.

-¡¿Anna?- grito sorprendido Yoh.

Mientras que no muy lejos de ahí se sentaba Hao con todos sus seguidores.

-Es hora de que vean de lo que es capaz de hacer Anna- dijo Hao sonriendo con orgullo.

-Es hora de vengarnos de lo que le hicieron a nuestro barco- dijo el equipo X-II; que tenían la mirada fija en Anna.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el fic de hoy, espero que le haya gustado y esperen a ver los otros caps. por que ya se viene toda la accion y amor =P

**BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SIGAN DEJANDO BYE**


	20. guerrA DE ÁngeLES

Hola a todos.

Lo se e estado ausente por mucho tiempo y la verdad es que no hay excusa para eso, pero pues bueno eh regresado y la verdad es que esperaba subir el cap. El viernes pasado pero se descompuso mi modem y ya ni pude y pues todavía no tengo internet así que estoy en un vips =D.

Bueno espero que les guste este cap. Realmente me esforcé jeje asi que disfrútenlo y en serio lo siento mucho T-T prometo que si ya tengo internet el jueves subo otro cap bueno los quiero Bye.

**Oh muchisisisimas gracias por todos los reviews y pues bueno alguien me pregunto ( la verdad no me acuerdo quien) sobre que le había pasado a Hao y pues bueno Hao quiso viajar al pasado para poder cambiar las cosas y hacer que Anna fuera su prometida pero al viajar al pasado se borra todo lo que has vivido en el presente, asi que el Hao de pasado es totalmente diferente que al del presente bueno espero a ver explicado bien…bueno ahora si disfruten el capitulo =)**

* * *

El silencio se apodero del estadio, nadie de los que se encontraban ahí respiraban por la emoción y el suspenso que se iba vivir en el combate y es que después de ver lo que fue capaz de hacer Hao; nadie dudaba que sus seguidores fueran igual que él o incluso más sádicos.

Todas las miradas se concentraban en cierta chica rubia con pañuelo rojo, la mayoría de los presente ya sabían que era la prometida de Hao o que tenía un vínculo muy fuerte con él y si los rumores eran ciertos podría ser igual de poderosa que Hao.

Pasando dos minutos sin que nadie dijera nada el Apache se paró en medio del campo de batalla; alzo su brazo fuertemente al aire y grito a todo pulmón:

-¡Que empiece la cuarta batalla del torneo de shamanes!

El público estallo en gritos y chiflidos olvidando el miedo que sintieron minutos antes. Sin embargo eso no evito que Yoh siguiera mirando a Anna con miedo y preocupación y es que quien dice que las cosas no terminaran de nuevo en sangre como el ultimo combate.

-No- susurro Yoh- yo no creo que Anna se así- dijo sin apartar la vista de la chica al igual que otro castaño de cabello largo.

**XDXDXDXD**

Llego la hora de la venganza-dijo Lucky Dirac que tenía una apariencia sombría, era flaco y muy alto y estaba rapado haciendo que sus ojos café oscuro resaltaran más. Él era líder del equipo X-II y estaba apuntando con su arma hacia el equipo contrario.

Luchist enseguida se puso enfrente de Anna para cubrirla.

-Señorita Anna no vale la pena que pierda sus tiempo con estos inútiles no se preocupe yo me encargo- dijo Luchist volteando a ver a la chica mientras le sonreía y hacia un gesto de caballerosidad con su sombrero.

Anna no dijo nada y solo le devolvió la mirada.

-¡Bien Opcacho hora de actuar!- dijo Lunchist sacando una pistola más larga que la de su contrincante y con varios símbolos grabada en esta.

Su contrincante Lucky no se hizo esperar y apretó el gatillo dejando salir a su ángel Uriel uno de los más grandes de todos a una velocidad increíble pero fue detenido rápidamente por un ángel tres veces más grande y de nombre Lucifer.

-¡Que esto es increíble pensé que solo los Soldados X tenían ángeles como esos pero al parecer estaba equivocado!- dijo el animador Apache poniéndose bien sus lentes de sol.

-¡Imposible!-gruño el soldado de a lado joven y con cabello rubio alborotado e igual que su compañero alto y de tez blanca; llamado John Denbat.

Luchist sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenían sus tres oponentes al ver a su ángel Lucifer.

-¡Si Luchist es el mejor!- dijo Opacho saltando de alegría.

-Tu cállate pequeña bola de pelos!- grito otro soldado X de nombre Griffith que a diferencia de sus otros dos compañeros era robusto y un poco pequeño a comparación de los otros. Apuntando con su arma a Opacho y disparando a su ángel Sariel que se dirigía a Opacho a gran velocidad pero que el pequeño esquivo fácilmente el ataque.

-Tendrán que hacer más que eso para derrotar a Opacho- dijo con voz tierna y con sus grandes ojos brillosos.

Anna soltó un gran suspiro al ver que el pequeño Opacho pudo esquivar el ataque del ángel sin problema.

Los otros dos soldados artos de la situación decidieron a atacar al ángel de Luchist al mismo tiempo pero fue inútil ya que el ángel era más rápido.

-¡Tontos tendrán unos de los mejores ángeles pero no se comparan en nada a Lucifer!- grito Luchist riendo maniáticamente.

-Bien pues si no podemos vencerte, por lo menos acabaremos con tu equipo- dijo el líder de equipo X-II; recargando su arma y apuntándole al pequeño Opacho.

Opacho abrió enormemente los ojos y tembló ligeramente al ver como tres armas lo apuntaban.

-Despídete pequeño- escupió el líder del equipo X-II con desprecio y jalando del gatillo al igual que sus otros dos compañeros.

Un sonido ensordecedor invadió todo el estadio seguido de tres ángeles volando a gran velocidad hacia el pequeño Opacho, un grito y una enorme bola de humo se expandió rápidamente por todo el lugar.

El público se agitaba en sus asientos, tratando de ver algo entre todo el polvo que estaba a su alrededor.

Yoh buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada a Anna y es que vio como la chica segundos antes del ataque corrió hacia Opacho desesperadamente.

-¡Anna!-grito Yoh esperando respuesta de la chica.

¡¿Qué le paso a la señorita Anna!- grito Ryu desesperado.

Yoh se olvidó por un momento de Anna y volteo a ver a su amigo que acababa de llegar vestido con una playera blanca y que con plumón decía Team Anna y un corazón a lado.

-¿Ryu?- dijo Yoh extrañado de la repente aparición de Ryu y más por su vestimenta.

-¡Don Yoh que le a pasado algo a doña Anna, estaba en la pensión cuando oí a unos chicos decir que hoy peleaba Anna y me vine corriendo lo más rápido que pude para acá! – dijo Ryu desesperado y agarrando fuertemente de la camisa a Yoh.

Yoh le iba a responder a su amigo pero se detuvo al oír los gritos del público y enseguida volteo hasta el campo de batalla donde se lograba distinguir la silueta de una chica cubriendo fuertemente algo.

Y cuando la nube de humo por fin se dispersó del todo se veía como Anna cubría a Opacho, mientras Lunchist veía stirado en el suelo a Anna con miedo y como los ángeles no estaban.

El conductor apache tosió fuertemente limpiándose la cara con su camisa y grito.

-¡Wow, pero que a pasado los ángeles se disolvieron de la nada y al parecer el equipo de la Luna no ha sufrido ningún daño!- grito sorprendido.

**XDXDXD**

Hao sonrió feliz mente mientras veía el campo de batalla muy interesado.

-¡¿Pero cómo es posible que no tengan ni un rasguño!- dijo Billy impactado.

- Ja a mí me da risa la cara de Luchist- dijo -Turibine con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

…

-Uf, pensé que doña Anna iba salir herida- dijo Ryu limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-Na a mí se me hace que esos ángeles no son tan fuertes como aparentan ser- dijo Horo Horo cruzándose de brazos- para mí no es nada del otro mundo.

Yoh ignoro los comentarios de sus amigos y decidió que era mejor ver la batalla con detenimiento.

**XDXDXDXD**

Anna soltó delicadamente a Opacho y volteó bruscamente la cabeza para ver a los contrincantes del otro equipo.

Su mirada era de furia y es que como se atrevían esos infelices a hacer le daño a una criatura tan tierna e inocente como Opacho.

Lunchist se levantó rápido del suelo y se puso a lado de Anna, cargando de nuevo su arma para el ataque.

-No se cómo lo haces, pero es imposible que no tengas ni un rasguño tras recibir la furia de 3 ángeles, es imposible que alguien salga ileso de un ataque como ese- dijo Lunchist de espaldas a Anna.

Anna solo camino para quedar enfrente de él.

-¡Que haces!- dijo Luchist alterado.

-¡Ya es suficiente ya me harte de esta pelea!- dijo Anna quitándose su collar de perlas azules.

-¡Pero Señorita Anna estas personas no son cualquier Shaman son Soldados X!

-¡Y crees que eso me va a detener, como dije ya estoy harta de esta pelea, lo único que quiero hacer ahorita es terminar para poderme ir a comer!- dijo Anna furiosa dejando a todo el público caer de espaldas por la ridícula declaración.

-Así que apártate Luchist- dijo Anna.

Luchist no peleo más y se apartó al igual que Opacho que veía a Anna con ojitos llorosos.

-Ja realmente crees que tu sola podrás contra todos nosotros- dijo Lucky mirando con desprecio a la rubia.

-No lo creo, lo sé- dijo Anna con su orgullo en lo más alto.

-Bien pues entonces inténtalo- dijo Lucky volviendo apuntar con su arma a Anna; y que fue seguido por sus otros dos compañeros.

De nuevo el estruendo de las armas al disparar no se hizo esperar, pero esta vez la nube de polvo no apareció si no que se vio como varios escombros de metal caían esparcidos por toda la arena de juego.

-¡ Imposible ¡!- dijeron Luchist, Lucky, Griffith, John y el conductor Apache.

-¡Esto es imposible los tres ángeles fueron hechos pedazos en menos de un minuto!- dijo el conductor Apache viendo todos los trozos que quedaban de los que fueron los tres ángeles.

-¡Anna!-grito Luchist sorprendido y es que como pudo vencer a los ángeles en segundos cuando a él le había tomado años en poder hacer a esas poderosas maquinas. **(N.a: bien esto tal vez no lo entiendan pero en el manga Luchist creo a los ángeles de los soldados X junto con Marco; pero luego decidió aliarse con Hao al ver que él era invencible =P)**

Todos los soldados X quedaron pasmados; incluso Jeanne y Marco que se encontraban viendo desde las gradas el combate.

-¡Imposible que clase de personas son las que tiene Hao! ¡No pueden ser mejor que nosotros!- gruño Marco, golpeando su puño contra la pared.

-Tranquilo Marco recuerda que no solo la fuerza física es la que hace a un shaman, si no también la fuerza espiritual y por lo que veo los que son aliados de Hao son los que temen y han perdido su camino por eso estoy segura que nosotros ganaremos- dijo Jeanne dentro de la doncella de hierro que se encontraba a lado de Marco.

-Pero mi doncella que no ve que ya Hao y su estúpida prometida han acabado con 6 de nuestros ángeles, cree que aun así ganaremos esta lucha- dijo Marco desesperado.

-Yo creo que somos capaz de vencer con ayuda.

-Marco eh estado pensando y creo que unirnos con el grupo de Yoh Asakura sería una muy buena opción para ganar- dijo de lo más tranquila.

-¡Asakura y sus amigos!

-¡No!, esta lucha solo nos corresponde a nosotros no a esos tarados!- dijo Marco exaltado.

-Si seguimos así nuestro único destino es la muerte; incluso el más fuerte siempre necesita ayuda es por eso que Hao tiene a su prometida. Entonces porque si él tiene aliados nosotros no podemos.

-Pero Doncella, entienda que

-Marco deja de ser orgulloso y pidamos ayuda.

-Pero…..

**XDXDXD**

-¡Bueno al parecer el equipo X-II ya no tiene como defenderse así que doy por terminado el quinto combate del torneo!- grito el conductor Apache a todo pulmón.

Y aunque algunos esperaban que el estado estallara en gritos no se oía nada, todo el mundo permanecía en sus asientos inmóviles con las caras pasmadas y es que si los soldados estaban casi derrotados, que oportunidad tenía unos simples shamanes con equipos como los de Hao.

Ryu y Horo Horo fueron los que rompieron el silencio chiflando y aplaudiendo.

-¡Bravo esa es mi Anna!- grito Ryu con cascadas en sus ojos.

Mientras que Horo Horo solo saltaba y aplaudía animadamente.

Yoh por su parte sonrió abiertamente mientras veía como Anna y su equipo salían del campo de batalla de lo más normal mientras los Soldados veían estupefactos a sus vencedores.

XDXD

Por su parte Lucky el líder camino rápidamente y corrió hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del equipo de la Luna.

-¡Por qué no nos matas!

Anna volteo desconcertadamente para ver al líder.

-¡Quien te crees! ¡Crees que esto es un juego, crees que es mejor humillarnos públicamente que tener una muerte dolorosa!- dijo el líder perdiendo los estribos.

-O es que tú y tu grupito deciden quien muere y quien no- dijo ahora con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar a sus amigos siendo atravesados por el espíritu de fuego.

-¡Por que no contentas!- grito furioso lanzando un piedra hacia Anna pero que apenas 5 centímetros de ella se desintegro.

Anna miro feroz mente al chico.

-Porque simplemente no soy una asesina- soltó Anna de pronto.

-¡¿Qué!- pregunto anonado el líder.

-No pienso matarte porque si no me convertiría en un ser repugnante como tú y tus amigos; si es que a esas personas se les puede llamar amigos- dijo la chico posando su mirada en los otros dos sujetos- yo solo eh venido a probar que soy fuerte no a ver a cuantas personas puedo matar- dijo Anna volviendo a retomar su camino hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos.

-¡Maldita desgraciada!- grito Lucky sabiendo que la chica ya no podía oírlo.

XDXDXD

Después de varios minutos por fin todos los espectadores se empezaron a marchar del estadio incluyendo a los chicos.

-Ahh, este combate fue muy aburrido solo duro minutos yo quería ver más acción- dijo Horo Horo con los brazos en su cabeza.

-Pero es quiere decir que Doña Anna y su equipo son muy fuertes no cualquiera termina un combates en tan poco tiempo, al menos que seas muy bueno- dijo Ryu de los más feliz.

-Na a mí se me hace que los soldados solo fanfarroneaban sobre sus ángeles y que ni si quiera era tan poderosos.

-.¡No dudes de las capacidades de doña Anna verdad don Yoh!- dijo Ryu volteando a ver a su amigo que todavía se encontraba en la entrada de estadio.

-¿Don Yoh?

-Chicos por que no se adelantan y ahorita los alcanzo-dijo Yoh volteando a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-Bueno es que nosotros…Hayyy

-¡Ya vente Ryu que no ves que quiere un tiempo a solas con su novia, con eso de que no duermen juntos!- dijo Horo Horo malhumorado jalando de la oreja a Ryu.

-¡Que.. pero…hay está bien ya voy- dijo Ryu con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Yoh se rio un poco y empezó a caminar de regreso al estadio donde llego a unos camerinos, donde el mismo había estado antes de salir a combatir al equipo del Norte.

Jalo la pequeña puerta para entrar y ver si Anna estaba y sonrió al ver a la chica sentada en la banca cruzada de piernas.

-¡Hola Anna felicidades!- dijo Yoh dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Hum?, ¿Yoh que haces aquí?- dijo Anna un poco sorprendida.

-Bueno pues quise venir a visitarte- dijo Yoh un poco sonrojado y rascándose la cabeza.

Anna sonrió y también se pudo ver unas pequeñas chapitas en sus mejillas.

-¿Dónde está Hao?- dijo Yoh para romper el silencio y claro para escapar si se encontraba cerca el chico.

-Me dijo que lo esperara aquí para ir a comer, que iba arreglar un pequeño asunto- dijo Anna un poco ida.

-¿Un pequeño asunto, cómo cuál? – dijo Yoh curioso.

-No quiero saber- dijo Anna desviando su mirada.

XDXDXD

Lucky cerró fuertemente el casillero al terminar de recoger todas sus pertenencias. Soltó un gran suspiro y empezó a caminar para salir de los camerinos, su mente estaba ida y es que para él la muerte era mejor que la humillación.

Como es que había podido perder contra un chica que ni si quiera vio que hiciera algo. Cerro un poco los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol en su cara, tan distraído andaba que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba fuera del estadio.

Miro a su alrededor todo estaba vacío, ni si quiera los espíritus estaban cerca. Empezó a caminar con un poco de miedo hacia el bosque hasta que una risa lo puso en alerta.

-Pero que patético eres- dijo con desprecio aquella voz que se había reído

-¡Quien anda ahí!- grito asustado Lucky intentando sacar de su mochila la pistola que tenía a su ángel, pero soltó la mochila abruptamente al recordar que la chica había destruido completamente a su ángel.

-Ja j aja PATETICO- dijo otra vez aquella voz que se oía como eco en el bosque.

-Muéstrate cobarde- dijo con nerviosismo Lucky.

-¡Cobarde!, acaso crees que yo soy cobarde- dijo Hao saliendo entre los arbustos.

-¡Hao!- grito con ira Lucky.

Hao lo ignoro y sonrió maliciosamente empezando a dar vueltas alrededor del chico.

-Así que piensa que es mejor morir que ser avergonzado públicamente- dijo Hao viendo al hombre de arriba para abajo.

Lucky no respondió y solo seguía con la mirada a Hao.

A Hao esto le molesto y lo agarro de su ropa hasta tenerlo frente a frente.

-¡Crees que me gusto lo que tú y tus amigos intentaron hacer!- dijo Hao furioso.

-Yo…..

-Si fuera por mi te dejaría vivo para que sufrieras tu derrota pero ya no perdonare tu vida ya que intentaste acabar con los que yo más quiero!- dijo Hao con destellos de flamas en sus ojos.

Lucky miraba aterrado al chico y su cuerpo también había quedado en shock como para poder escapar.

-Seré bondadoso amigo así que concederé tu deseo muere como tus amigos también los harán- dijo Hao soltándolo bruscamente y haciendo que el hombre cayera al suelo.

-Espíritu de Fuego ya sabes que hacer- dijo Hao volviendo a caminar hacia el estadio.

Lo único que se oyó después de la partida de Hao fueron varias suplicas y al final un sonido ensordecedor, seguido a un fuerte olor a quemado.

XDXDXD

Anna sintió un escalofrió y se abrazó a si misma con miedo.

-¿Anna estas bien?- dijo Yoh preocupado acercándose a la chica.

-Lo volvió hacer- dijo Anna abrazándose mas.

-¿Qué.,. de que..

Yoh no pudo continuar ya que se abrió la puerta fuertemente dejando ver la silueta de un chico de cabello largo castaño.

Yoh sintió un escalofrió al ver a su _hermano _parado enfrente de él.

-Yoh mejor lárgate- dijo secamente el chico de cabello largo.

Yoh enseguida camino rápidamente hacia la puerta no si antes de ver a Anna pidiéndoles disculpas.

XDXDXDXD

Yoh salió corriendo del estadio y es que debía de admitir que su _hermano _le daba miedo.

-Yoh

El chico volteo para ver a una chica de cabello largo y plateado a lado de un hombre alto de cabello rubio y lentes.

-¿Jeanne?- dijo Yoh confundido.

La chica se limpió algunas lágrimas que se deslizaban por su cara.

-Yoh necesito tu ayuda más que nunca- dijo la chica triste

-¿Pero que a pasado?

-Asesinaron a uno de los nuestros- dijo Jeanne casi con la voz quebrada.

-¡Por favor Yoh únete a nosotros!- dijo la chica hincándose ante él y rompiendo en llanto.

-Yo….

-¡Por favor Yoh!- dijo la chica que por primera vez se había derrumbado al ver a casi todo su bando caer.

-Yo… lo siento Jeanne pero yo ya he escogido mi bando- dijo Yoh apenado.

-¿Eh?

-Luchare contra Hao pero no será por ustedes _si no por __**Anna**__- _dijo lo último pensándolo.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por leer el fic.**

**Espero mucho reviews aun que se que los deje abandonados T-T.**

**Bueno gracias por todos los reviews ^-^**

**abrazando sus rodillas y con la cabeza entre las piernas.**


	21. ProBLEmas Y SOluciONES

Hola!

Bueno todavía no tengo internet pero aquí les dejo el cap. 21 ^-^ espero que les guste y

**Muchisimas gracias **

**Por todos **

**Los reviews se los agradesco**

* * *

Yoh iba por las calles desiertas arrastrando los pies por toda la acerera, al parecer su mente estaba totalmente apartada del mundo real. Y es que sus ojos se notaban apagados y no miraban a ningún punto fijo.

Una gota que resbalo por su frente hasta la punta de su nariz; hizo que el chico parpadeara y se detuviera bruscamente, sus ojos volvieron a tener brillo y miraban a todas partes viendo como pequeñas gotas se distinguían en la luz de los faros; todos los puesto que se encontraban a su alrededor estaban cerrados con dos o tres luces encendidas en cada una.

Yoh fijo su vista al cielo donde se podían distinguir unas nubes grises aunque ya fuera de noche.

Varias gotas empezaron a chocar en su rostro haciendo que cerrara sus ojos fuertemente.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar y las cerros fuertemente casi clavándose las uñas y un pequeño gruñido salió de sus labios aunque mordiera su labio inferior. Y se dejó caer abruptamente al suelo de rodillas.

**XDXDXDXDXD**

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Anna al ver a Hao tan perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?... Ah nada solo estaba pensando en la batalla- dijo distraído mientras con su cuchara movía el helado en círculos.

-Sabes no te creo; que pasa acaso te arrepientes de haber matado a ese pobre hombre- dijo Anna fríamente.

-No me arrepiento de nada él se los merecía- dijo brusco el chico

-El solo hacia lo que creía que era correcto.

-Pues debería de aprender que es lo correcto

-Al igual que tu- soltó Anna de repente haciendo que Hao abriera enormemente los ojos.

-¿Y según tu qué es lo correcto?- ataco Hao

-Lo correcto, no lo sé y no creo que nadie lo sepa- dijo Anna

-Entonces por qué dices que debería de aprender que es lo corrector

-¡Porque creo que lo que haces es cruel e inhumano!- grito Anna levantándose de la silla.

-¡Te recuerdo que nosotros no somos humanos, si no shamanes y espero que nunca más me vuelva a comparar con uno de ellos!- dijo Hao también levantándose de la silla ofendido.

-¡Entonces por qué te comportas como uno de ellos!- grito Anna.

-¡Mira quién habla te recuerdo que tú tampoco estas tan limpia como aparentas ser, has matado a muchas personas Kyoyama!- dijo Hao desafiándola con los ojos.

Anna solo frunció el ceño y veía directamente a Hao.

Se quedaron varios segundos viéndose hasta que por fin Anna rompió el silencio:

-Por qué no te largas- dijo secamente

-Mejor lárgate tu- dijo Hao volviéndose a sentarse en la silla y cruzando sus brazos.

-No me retes- dijo molesta.

-Tu tampoco- dijo el chico ahora cruzando la pierna.

Anna apretó la silla y soltó un gruñido, para después darle la espalda y salir a paso rápido del lugar.

-Te recuerdo que eres mía Kyoyama-grito Hao.

Haciendo que todos los comensales voltearan a ver a la chica. Esta solo bufo molesta y tomo el impermeable agresivamente que le ofrecía el apache de la entrada.

**XZDXDXDXDXD**

-¡No pero les juro que es verdad, Anna es increíble acabo con todos los ángeles sin si quiera moverse de su lugar! – dijo Horo Horo exaltado.

-Pues yo escuche que la batalla no duro más de 20 minutos- dijo Manta que se encontraba sentado al lado de un Ren furioso.

-Pue no me sorprender al fin y al cabo es una de la aliadas de Hao- dijo Chocolove.

-Y no cualquier aliada- dijo Fausto que no le quitaba la vista a su difunta esposa Elisa.

-¡Los sé yo creo que por eso Hao la hizo su prometida!- dijo Horo Horo

-Parece que estas muy sorprendido por esa batalla, cuando hace horas decías que no era nada del otro mundo- dijo Ryu que acababa de entrar al comedor.

-Bueno… yo..es que tu sabes- dijo Horo Horo nervioso y rascándose la cabeza- Admito que fue muy buena la batalla pero nada impresionante.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por el comentario de Horo Horo.

-¡Eres un idiota!- dijo Ren furioso saliendo rápidamente del lugar. Mientras unos ojos azules lo seguían con la mirada hasta desaparecer por la puerta.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Yoh sollozaba fuertemente mientras se cubría la cara con las manos. Y es al ver a Hao no pudo evitar recordar sus problemas.

De pronto sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su hombre izquierdo.

En ese momento Yoh dejo de llorar y voltio bruscamente para ver a su acompañante.

Y pudo ver a una chica que solo estaba cubierta por un impermeable que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¿Anna?- dijo Yoh tratando de ver la cara de la chica que se perdía con la lluvia.

-¿Qué haces tirado en medio de la lluvia?- dijo Anna viéndolo seriamente.

-Yo…

-Levántate no quiero oír tu estúpida excusa.

-¡No es estúpida!- dijo ofendido.

Anna solo levantó una ceja en forma de duda.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no te iba a dar una excusa-dijo el chico intentando no mirar a los ojos a la chica.

-¿Me dirás la verdad?- dijo hincándose a su lado.

-Si- dijo débilmente Yoh.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que es hora de que hablemos- dijo Yoh a hora mirando a Anna a los ojos.

-¡De qué?

-De mi familia- dijo Yoh con la voz quebrada.

Anna solo dio un suspiro y se acomodó bien a lado de Yoh y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del chico.

-A veces cuando alguien pierde algo que ama, se sume en los recuerdos y el dolor- dijo Anna

-Yo

-Tu mama- dijo Anna interrumpiendo a Yoh- Tu mama estaba feliz de haber encontrado al hombre perfecto con quien casarse y formar una familia y su felicidad aumento más al saber que sus papas aceptaban a ese hombre que no era shaman pero que podía ver espíritus.

-¿Mi papa no era shaman?

-No era un humano, pero por alguna razón podía ver espíritus como tu amigo Manta.

-El y tu mama se casaron pronto y a los dos meses se enteraron que iban a ser padres y no solo de uno si no de dos, deberías de imaginar lo felices que estaban de tener hijos. Pero las cosas no siempre salen bien; tu abuelo que es adivino vio que uno de los gemelos iba ser el mismísimo Hao, el creador de los Asakuras y rey de la artes más obscuras.

-Tu abuelo entro en pánico ya que el sabía que el Hao del pasado había deshonrado a la familia y que 500 años antes quería destruir a los humanos para ser el shaman King. Tu abuelo les conto a tus padres y lamentablemente les dijo que solo uno podía vivir y el otro morir.

-Pero al pasar los meses se dieron cuenta que no podrían distinguir quien es quien por lo que tu abuelo junto a tu padre decidieron matarlos a los dos; cosa que hizo que tu madre se deprimiera.

Yoh miraba atentamente a Anna con los ojos cristalinos y abrazándose a sí mismo; mientras lagrimas amenazaban por salir de nuevo.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Yoh

-A la hora del parto las cosas no salieron bien; el primero en nacer fue Hao, tu padre y abuelo estaban listos para atacar pero tu papa no pudo al fin y al cabo era su hijo y eso hizo que le dieran el tiempo suficiente para que llegara el espíritu de fuego por Hao, quemando a tu papa del rostro y dejando gravemente herido a tu abuelo.

-Al final tu saliste sano y salvo, pero tu familia no se recuperó tu mama nunca soporto la perdida de Hao sabía que no debía quererlo al ser la reencarnación de un "demonio" pero no podía evitar sentir ese sentimiento materno y por eso cada vez que te ve se imagina a Hao y el dolor la invade de nuevo haciendo que se aleje de ti para no sufrir.

-Tu papa es un caso diferente él se siente culpable de no haber podido matar a Hao ese día por lo que decidió que lo mejor era estar lo más lejos posible de los Asakura, por la vergüenza.

-Y tus abuelos quieren creer que tu serás el que vencerá a Hao- dijo Anna terminando de contar todo lo que sabía.

-Es por eso que no me quieren- dijo Yoh sorprendido y dolido.

-Te quieren Yoh, peor verte a ti es ver a Hao y eso hace que no puedan olvidar.

-Pero de todos modos si mi mama siente tanto amor maternal porque nunca está a mi lado- dijo Yoh exaltado.

-No lo se Yoh- dijo simplemente Anna.

-¿Y mis padres se separaron por eso?

- Cada uno se encerró en su tristeza tu mama ya no le hablo después de eso y él se fue el día siguiente de la pensión.

-¿¡Y por qué rayos no les importe!- dijo Yoh soltando varias lágrimas.

-Ellos no saben lo mucho que eh sufrido, lo mucho que los necesitaba pero jamás en mi vida han estado para mí – dijo Yoh dolido.

-Yoh…

-Eh sufrido tanto Anna no sabes lo mucho que duele ver a tu mama parada enfrente de ti sin que te haga caso, que aunque llores solo te mira por unos momentos y después te ignora. No sabes lo que me duele Anna- dijo Yoh ocultado su cabeza entre sus piernas llorando desesperadamente.

-Lo sé- dijo Anna seriamente.

-Anna yo..

-Pero no por eso voy a rendirme; admito que también sufrí mucho por la pérdida de mis padres pero al final y en cuenta han pasado 13 años desde su abandono, algún día tengo que superarlo no- dijo volteando a ver a Yoh con una sonrisa amarga.

Yoh se le quedo viendo un tiempo y le pregunto:

-¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Anna sonrio y a parto la mirada de Yoh.

-No, no lo he olvidado siento mucho odio y tristeza.

-Al igual que yo- dijo Yoh

-Entonces los dos somos iguales de alguna forma.

-Si- susurro Yoh poniendo su vista hacia el frente.

Anna miro al chico y vio lo mucho que le dolía sentirse solo, por lo que tomo delicadamente su mano en la del chico y la acaricio suavemente.

Yoh sintió escalofríos al sentir la piel de la chica rozar con la suya, así que se volteo para verla.

-Qué te parece si nos ayudamos mutuamente eh intentamos olvidar el pasado- dijo Anna

-Tú ya tienes a Hao- dijo Yoh con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero quiero que tú seas el que me ayuda a obligar- dijo Anna acariciando la mejilla de chico.

Yoh se sonrojo notablemente al sentir de nuevo la piel de la chica.

-¿De qué forma?- pregunto Yoh.

-No lo sé. Solo déjame olvidar- dijo Anna tomando la cara de chico con sus manos y haciendo que este se acercara más a ella hasta que sus labios chocaran.

Yoh abrió enormemente los ojos al ver que Anna lo estaba besando intento separarse de la chica ya que sabía que esta andaba con su hermano, pero sentir los labios de la chica contra los suyos lo hacían sentir tan vivo y sin una gota de tristeza, por lo que decidió agarrar a la chica de la cintura y atraerla más a él.

Anna sonrió entre besos al sentir como Yoh la pegaba más a su cuerpo, debía de admitir que lo había besado por que se sentía sola y por venganza a Hao, pero sentir los labios del chico por primera vez sin tener que ser obligaba, la hacía sentir tan bien.

Se separaron cuando sintieron que ya no entraba aire a sus pulmones y se quedaron viendo, con las respiraciones agitadas y los labios ligeramente hinchados.

Yoh toco delicadamente la mejilla de Anna con su mano y sin previo aviso se levantó y cargo a Anna entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto sorprendida Anna.

-Hemos estado mucho tiempo debajo de la lluvia y tú solo traes un vestido y un impermeable que casi ni te cubre, mejor vamos a la pensión.

-¡¿Qué estás loco no puedo ir haya?- dijo la chica agitándose en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque todos me verán y seria incómodo.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que piensen de ti?

-No me importa solo que no quiero tener que soportar a tus estúpidos amigos- dijo de excusa Anna y es que en realidad sabía que ese sería el primer lugar en donde Hao la buscaría.

**XDXDXDXD**

Pilika iba subiendo silenciosamente las escaleras y se quedó quieta al ver a Ren recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Ren estas bien?- dijo Pilika con miedo y subiendo el ultimo escalón para quedar cara a cara con el chico.

Ren solo se limitó verla a los ojos y luego bufo molesto.

-No debería de sorprenderme, al parecer es de familia que sean unos entrometidos- dijo Ren secamente.

-Que- dijo la chica ofendida- Yo solo te preguntaba si estabas bien no tienes que ser tan grosera

-Pues nadie te a pedido que hagas tan cosa.

Pilika tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillosos. No podía creer que le haya gustado un chico tan irritable.

-¡Bien te dejo solo, pero déjame decirte algo Ren créeme que la soledad no te hará feliz deberías de aprender a no ser tan antisocial!- dijo Pilika que disponía a irse pero se detuvo al sentir como Ren la agarraba de brazo.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Pilika ocultando sus ojos con su cabello.

-¿Por qué lloras?- susurro Ren.

-Porque me importas y me duele que no me quieras a tu lado- dijo Pilika un poco sonrojado.

-¿Y por qué debo de importarte?

-Por que… te considero un amigo pero al parecer tu ni siquiera me vez como una compañera- dijo dolida.

Ren la soltó y se fue a su cuarto dejando sola a la chica en el pasillo. Después de unos segundos Pilika volteo para ver por donde hace unos segundos estaba Ren.

-Soy una tonta- susurro Pilika.

**XDXDXDXD**

-Señor Hao no la encontramos por ningún lado- dijo un sirviente que se hincaba ante Hao.

Hao no respondió ya que se encontraba viendo fijamente por la ventana donde varias gotas de lluvia se estrellaban con el vidrio.

-Ya buscaron en la pensión de Asakura y sus amigos- dijo Hao sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-Si señor fue al primer lugar al que fuimos- dijo el sirviente volviendo a agachar su cabeza.

-Bien, dile a los demás que regresen al cuartel es obvio que hoy no volverá- dijo Hao ahora fijándose en su sirviente que tembló al verlo.

-Si mi señor- dijo el hombre retirándose.

-¿Dónde te metiste a hora Anna? O mejor dicho ¿Con quién? – dijo furioso volviendo a posar su mirada a la ventana.

**XDXDXDXDXD**

-¿Oigan e Yoh?- dijo Horo Horo buscando a su amigo por todo el comedor.

-¿Acaso no se vino con ustedes?- dijo Manta que había pensado que su amigo había llegado a dormir o simplemente a encerrarse en su habitación.

-No nos dijo que se iba quedar un rato más- dijo Ryu un poco preocupado por su amigo.

-Puf, lo más seguro es que este con Anna- dijo Horo Horo

-No creo compadre que yo fui por la comida y Anna estaba con Hao comiendo- dijo Chocolove.

-¿Mmm que extraño entonces donde estará?- dijo Horo Horo muy curioso por saber dónde estaba su amigo.

Y no muy lejos de ahí en una casa abandonada de la isla se encontraba un chico abrazando a una chica fuertemente mientras besaba sus labios tiernamente pero a la vez salvaje y la chica respondía a la misma intensidad que él.

-Te amo Anna- dijo Yoh pegando su frente a la de la chica.

Anna solo lo veía con la respiración entre cortada y sin decir nada lo abrazo y lo volvió a besar.

Y es que tal vez no sintiera lo mismo que el chico pero sus besos eran adictivos y tal vez él podría ser su medicina para la depresión cuando todo estuviera mal.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Espero y les haya gustado al parecer las cosas van cambiando de nuevo y se ponen mas interesantes bueno me despido y esperen pronto el prox. Cap ;D.**


	22. deCEpCIOnes y TRaICión

**Hola lo se lo se jeje mucho tiempo desde hace un buen que ya tenía la mitad del cap pero luego hice corto circuito y ya no tenía imaginación lo siento siempre quedo mal pero aqui esta el cap. y muy bueno así que disfrútenlo**

**y como siempre**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS SON HERMOSOS T-T**

**GRACIAS!**

XDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXD

Respiro fuertemente para después de unos segundos exhalar, mientras sentía el frio del Estetoscopio que tenía en su pecho.

-¿Y bien como esta?

-Mmm pues al parecer no es tan grave solo tiene que tomar jarabe para que se le desinflame la garganta- dijo Lunchist retirando el estetoscopio del pecho de la chica y mirando a su líder.

Hao frunció el ceño mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la chica.

-¡Que rayos estabas haciendo en la lluvia Anna!- grito furioso Hao.

Anna no le contesto y aparto la mirada de Hao.

-Hum ¡Lunchist ve y compra el jarabe!- le ordeno Hao sin voltear a verlo.

-Si señor Hao- dijo Lunchist haciendo una reverencia y retirándose de la habitación a paso rápido y es que debía de admitir que ver a Hao enojado le daba escalofríos.

Hao se sentó a lado de Anna todavía con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Llegas a las 9 de la mañana, no sé dónde estuviste toda la noche o con quien y estas enferma!- dijo Hao volviendo a fulminarla con la mirada.

-No piensas decirme nada.

-No..puedo estoy..enferma- susurro Anna sin voltear a verlo.

-Ja desde cuando eso te detiene.

Hao se acercó a Anna hasta que con su mano derecha toco sus labios.

-Están hinchados tus labios- dijo Hao examinándolos cuidadosamente.

Anna rápidamente alejo bruscamente su cara del chico y se sonrojo.

-Es..por que.. no puedo respirar bien por la nariz…y…

-Me crees estúpido-dijo Hao bruscamente.

Anna lo miro por unos segundo y luego volvió a desviar su mirada; cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello.

-SI..no me crees es.. tu problema- intento gritar Anna.

-¡Pues claro que es mi problema, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es de mi incumbencia!- dijo Hao alterado.

Anna ignoro su comentario y se paró para ir al baño pero fue jalada bruscamente por Hao, haciendo que lo volteara a ver.

-Escúchame bien Anna, no quiero ni imaginar donde estuviste ayer, pero si me vuelves hacer eso, _te juro que no tendré piedad contigo_- dijo lo último susurrándolo en el oído de Anna.

Anna abrió enormemente los ojos asustada, mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligueramente.

Hao lentamente se a parto de ella y la empujo a la cama.

-¡Te quedaras aquí hasta que te recuperes!- dijo por ultimo Hao antes de azotar la puerta al salir.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

-¡Si por fin ha llegado la hora de que mostremos de lo que somos capaces de hacer!- grito Horo Horo .

-Es hora de que mostremos estos bellos musculos- dijo Chocolove haciendo poses de ganador mientras el fondo era rosa y con estrellas.

-¡Hay pero que patéticos!- dijo Ryu mientras veía avergonzado desde el otro lado de la sala a Horo Horo y Chocolove.

-Me da pena decir que hasta soy su pariente- dijo Pilika con un gota resbalando por su cabeza. XP

-¡Vamos Pilika que acaso no vas a felicitar a tu sexi hermano modelo que está apunto de pelear!- dijo Horo Horo en pose triunfante mientras se le salía la lonja

-¡Hay pero que pena me das!- dijo Pilika sonrojada de lo patético que se veía su hermano.

-¡Vamo Pilika alegrese que no todo lo días tiene un hermano shaman!- dijo Chocolove abrazando a Horo Horo por el hombro.

-Hay amigo si por eso me caes bien- dijo Horo Horo con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando más fuerte a Chocolove.

De pronto la puerta se recorrió bruscamente asustando a todos los que estaban en la sala.

-¡Hay pero que susto me has metido Ren!- dijo Horo Horo con voz de niña y con su mano en su pecho.

Ren los miro a uno por uno y se detuvo en la chica que lo miraba entre apenada y asustada.

-Oye Ren, compade ya te diste cuenta que la próxima batalla es nuestra- dijo Chocolove

-Je notablemente para perdedores como ustedes esto debe significar mucho, pero para mí es solo un juego de niños; pero de todos modos más les vale no entrometerse en mis peleas- dijo Ren fulminado a los dos chicos que estaban enfrente.

-¡Que perdón pero si no mal recuerdo esto es un equipo de tres no de uno así que más vale que cuides tu boquita de niño rico por que no te voy a estar aguantando!- dijo Horo Horo amenazándolo con el puño.

-Tus tontas amenazas no me dan miedo, la única razón por la que acepte hacer equipo con perdedores como ustedes es porque no tenía elección, pero como ya lo dije son mis batallas no las suyas así que no interfieran- dijo Ren dándoles la espalda y saliendo de la sala con su lata de leche.

-¡Es un….!

-¡No hermano no vale la pena!- dijo Pilika agarrando fuertemente a su hermano del brazo para que no saliera tras Ren.

-Ja, pero quien se a creído debería estar agradecido de que lo hubieran aceptado en su equipo- dijo Ryu parándose indignado.

-Parase que esto no va ser faacil con un enemigo en nuestro propio baando- dijo Chocolove mirando todavía por donde se había ido Ren.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Tip, Tip, Tip

Tamao veía tímidamente al chico que se encontraba a su lado viendo las pantallas del súper mercado que se encontraban arriba de ellos.

-Son cuarenta y nueve con cincuenta centavos- dijo la Apache que se encontraba atrás de la caja registradora.

-Ah, si claro- dijo Yoh saliendo de su trance y buscando en sus bolsillos el dinero- Tome.

-Muchas gracias su cambio son cincuenta centavos vuelva pronto a Patch Mart.

Yoh y Tamao salieron con varias bolas del súper y empezaron a caminar por la villa Apache.

Tamao miraba de vez en cuando a Yoh, mientras el miraba hacia enfrente tarareando un canción.

-Yoh – susurro Tamao esperando a que este lo escuchara.

-Yoh – dijo más fuerte Tamao logrando que Yoh la volteara a ver.

-¿Eh pasa algo Tamao?- dijo un poco preocupado el chico.

-No nada solo eh notado que has estado muy distraído desde la mañana. ¿Acaso paso algo?- dijo Tamao agarrando más fuertemente las bolsas.

-Je bueno no es algo malo, pero no te lo puedo contar es un secreto- dijo Yoh sonriendo ampliamente.

-Oh entiendo, es un secreto entre tú y Anna- dijo Tamao un poco fría.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo sorprendido Yoh.

-Solo lo supuse últimamente le pones más atención a ella que a tus propios amigos- dijo celosa Tamao.

-Tamao por favor ya habíamos hablado de esto- dijo Yoh un poco cansado de la situación.

-Pero eso no implica que te siga amando- dijo Tamao viéndolo con los ojos vidriosos.

Yoh prefirió quedarse callado y seguir caminado mientras trataba de ignorar los sollozos de Tamao.

-Se están viendo verdad- dijo Tamao con la voz quebrada.

-¿Qué?

-¡Tu y Anna se están viendo a escondidas no!- dijo furiosa Tamao.

-Tamao por favor- susurro Yoh mientras miraba que nadie estuviera cerca.

-¡Que no entiendes Yoh ella está prohibida es la prometida de tu hermano; tu enemigo!

Yoh solo agacho la cabeza avergonzado y avanzo a paso rápido dejando a Tamao sola.

La chica solo miraba como desaparecía a lo lejos mientras que en su cara se apreciaba la ira y furia.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

La noche se empezaba a ser presente cuando todos ya se encontraban reunidos para la cena en la pensión.

-Vaya a hora sí que tengo hambre- dijo Horo Horo masajeando su panza.

-Cuando no- dijo sarcástica su hermana.

-Pilika cállate que avergüenzas- dijo con tono afeminado su hermano.

-Por lo menos ustedes no estuvieron todo el día en el hospital apache como enfermera- dijo Manta con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bro no querrás decir enfermero- dijo Chocolove tomando de su taza de chocolate.

-¡NO! Fausto me vistió de enfermera para que le recordara a su novia muerta- dijo Manta estallando en llanto. T-T

-Se veía tan lindo- dijo Fausto con una enorme sonrisa.

Mientras todos se alejaban lentamente de Fausto, asustados.

-Ji ji ji debió de haber sido muy gracioso verte vestido de enfermera, Manta- dijo Yoh riendo como solo él puede.

-Pues si te parase tan gracioso a la próxima hazlo tú- dijo Manta fulminándolo con la mirada. ¬¬

-¡La cena esta lista! – dijo Tamao saliendo de la cocina con un enorme plato de comida.

-Ah, e visto el cielo- dijo Horo Horo viendo con la saliva chorreando, el platillo.

Tamao dejo el plato en medio y enseguida todos empezaron a agarrar todo lo que podían. Mientras todos estaban peleando por el mejor trozo de la comida, Tamao se acercó lentamente a Ren y le susurro algo en el odio y luego se retiró del comedor, seguida por Ren.

Cuando los dos se encontraban solos en la sala Tamao dijo:

-Yoh y Anna se ven a escondidas de Hao, al parecer tienen un romance- dijo fríamente

-¿Romance como lo sabes?- dudo Ren.

-EL me lo dijo hoy, por eso siempre desaparece para verse con ella- dijo exaltada la chica.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-No te has puesto a pensar que hay una persona que estallaría si se enterara de esto- dijo maliciosamente Tamao.

-¿Hao?

-¡Exacto el, la quiere mucho si se entera ten por seguro que esto lo perjudicara a él y a Anna!

-¿Y cómo le haremos para que se entere?

-Hoy a las 12, Anna e Yoh siempre se ven a esa hora si escribimos una carta y se la entregamos pronto los cachara

-Jum, te has puesto a pensar que tal vez Hao se vaya contra Yoh y no contra Anna.

-Si pero es un riesgo que debo de tomar- dijo Tamao completamente cegada por la ira.

-Pues no hay tiempo que perder es hora de actuar- dijo Ren subiendo las escaleras seguido por Tamao.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Yoh se encontraba impaciente mientras veía como corrían lentamente las manecillas del reloj que marcaban las 11:30.

-Vamos no puede pasar el tiempo más rápido- decía Yoh desesperado.

Mientras tanto Anna intentaba con todas sus fuerzas posibles abrir la puerta de su habitación que se encontraba cerrada desde afuera.

-¡Rayos!- grito desesperada mientras se paraba y se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos y es que las pastillas la habían dejado completamente mareada- Necesito descansar! – dijo Anna con la respiración agitada y sudando frio.

Anna oyó como abrieron la puerta, pero no pudo ver quien era ya que su vista ya era muy borrosa.

-Es mejor que descanses estas muy mala- le susurro al oído mientras la cargaba para acostarla en la cama y taparla con las cobijas y depositar un beso en su frente.

-Quédate- pidió Anna agarrando su mano, sin aun poder ver su cara.

-En un momento vuelvo- dijo zafándose del agarre de la chica y saliendo sigilosamente de la habitación.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Ya eran la 11:55 cuando Yo hoyo entre los arbustos como alguien se acercaba por lo que se acomodó bien la camisa y miro para dónde provenía el ruido.

-Anna que bueno que llegaste- dijo Yoh con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lastima Anna no quiere verte por lo que me mando a mí a decirte- dijo saliendo de entre los arbustos.

Yoh palideció al ver frente a el a su hermano con un rostro de pocos amigos.

-Ya es hora de que pagaste todos tus errores Asakura- dijo Hao fulminándolo con la mirada y tronándose los dedos.

-TE DESTRUIRE

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**BUENO AQUÍ ACABA EL CAP QUE PARA MI FUE MUY BUENO MENDIGA TAMAO NI QUIEN LA VIERA LO QUE HACE EL AMOR**

**PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS **

**BYE CUIDENSE**


	23. CadA qUIEN paGA SUs ErrOrEs

Hola Hola

Como han estado tanto tiempo sin escribir, pero enserio estoy seca de ideas pero bueno queria subir un cap. antes de navidad y antes de que se acabara el año =P. Asi que aqui esta espero que les guste.

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS**

**Y FELICES FIESTAS**

* * *

-Hao yo… no es lo que piensas lo juro- dijo Yoh retrocediendo lentamente de su hermano.

-Ja no es lo que parece; pues entonces explícame esto- dijo Hao aventándole un sobre en la cara.

Yoh cautelosamente se agacho para recoger el pequeño sobre blanco y saco una hoja de color rosa que decía " si sospechas de ella ve a la punta del acantilado a las 12.00; tu propia sangre a de traicionarte al igual que tu amada"

"Se han ap...o de …"

La última frase no se podía entender bien ya que la tinta se había corrido por pequeñas gotas que habían caído en el papel. Por lo que Yoh se armó de valor y le pregunto a su hermano:

-¿Qué lo que dice la…..

-¡Eso no importa!- grito furioso Hao mientras cerraba fuerte mente los puños.

-¡Como te atreves a meterte con mi prometida después de todo lo que e hecho de ti!- dijo Hao casi llorando del coraje y del dolor.

-¡Para empezar tu no has hecho nada por mi! –grito Yoh defendiéndose.

-¡Que no eh hecho nada por ti; si no fuera por mi ni siquiera hubieras pasado la primera prueba del torneo, te e protegido todo este tiempo!

Yoh se quedo callado sin perder ni un segundo de vista a su hermano.

-No piensas hablar- dijo Hao un poco mas calmado.

-No tengo nada que decir- dijo Yoh un poco avergonzado de si mismo y es que aun que no lo supiera su hermano siempre estuvo cuidándolo (aun que Hao tiene sus razones ¬¬9

-¡Bien, entonces muere!- dijo Hao encerrando a Yoh en un circulo de fuego.

-¡Que rayos estas haciendo!- dijo Yoh entrando en pánico.

-¡Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho Asakura!- dijo Hao mientras unas garras enormes salían de el fuego agarrando a Yoh.

Yoh sentían como todo su cuerpo ardia.

-¡Arggg, BASTA!- grito desesperado.

-Lo sientes Yoh, ese es el ardor que yo siento en estos momentos- dijo Hao viendo a su hermano sufriendo en la mano de su Gran Espiritu de Fuego.

-¡Basta!- grito Yoh de dolor.

-jajajaja- rio con extrema malicia Hao mientras sus ojos brillaban con el fuego.

OOOOOO

-¡Yoh!- grito una chica de cabello rosado mientras corría por el bosque con varias lagrimas en su rostro.

-¡Tamao, detente!- dijo Ren jalando bruscamente del brazo a la chica.

-¡Ren, que no ves que Yoh esta sufriendo por nuestra culpa!- dijo Tamao llorando desesperadamente.

-¡Y que no te has puesto a pensar que todo lo que esta pasando es por nuestra culpa! – dijo Ren un poco culpable.

Tamao no soporto mas y cayo al suelo llorando.

-No, no. No que e hecho- dijo Tamao- Jamás me lo perdonare

-Vamos levántate Tamao, llorar no sirve de nada- dijo Ren moviendo un poco a la chica.

-¡No, somos unos monstruos, como pudimos haberlo traicionado!

-Por dios Tamao, no le va a pasar a nada…..

-¡Es con Hao con quien pelea, no tiene salvación; ni siquiera va armado!- dijo Tamao aborde de un colapso nervioso.

Ren se quedo viendo a la imponente figura del espíritu de fuego que se veia a kilómetros de distancia, su mente estaba tambien en crisis, total Yoh lo había ayudado y aceptado con todos sus defectos y el le pagaba de esa manera era algo injusto.

-Tamao quédate aquí, voy por el- dijo Ren apretando fuertemente su lanza.

-¿Ren pero de que estas hablando?- dijo la chica sorprendida.

-¡Que voy por Yoh!- dijo Ren empezando a correr apresurado entre el oscuro bosque, ignorando los gritos de plegaria de Tamao.

-Te salvare Asakura- susuro Ren.

OOOOO

Tamao se quedo pasmada ante la decisión repentina de Ren.

-Ren ten cuidado- susurro al viento Tamao.

-¿Tamao?

Tamao volteo bruscamente para ver quien era.

-Horo Horo

-¿Qué haces aquí, es peligroso?- dijo un poco enojado el chico de cabellera azul.

-¿No entiendo?

-Si al parecer Hao no esta de muy buen humor, se avecina una gran batalla- dijo serio Horo Horo.

Tamao no aguanto más y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Tamao, estas bien?- dijo Horo Horo agachándose y abrazando a la chica.

-Debes de ir a ayudarlos, por favor Horo Horo- dijo Tamao tomando fruscamente de la camisa Horo Horo.

-¡¿De que rayos estas hablando?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¡Ahhh!- grito Yoh al caer desde 6 metros de altura.

Hao salto desde el espíritu de fuego para quedar a lado del cuerpo casi inmóvil de su hermano.

-Levantate- dijo Hao pateándolo en las costillas.

-Ahhh, no puedo- dijo Yoh con un hilo de sangre en la boca.

Hao sonrió sinceramente y se agacho para quedar cara a cara con Yoh.

-Me avergüenza ser tu hermano, eres repugnante- dijo Hao

-Por favor Hao, podemos…arreglar esto.. de otra manera- dijo Yoh casi sin aliento.

-No hay nada que arreglar aquí, je. Adiós Yoh nos veremos en el infierno- dijo Hao dándole la espalda mientras el espíritu de fuego volvía a agarra a Yoh con sus manos de fuego.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

-¡Déjalo en paz Hao! – dijo Ren apuntando con su lanza dorada a Hao.

-Je, crees que con tu insignificante juguete me podrás vencer- dijo Hao volteándose para ver a Ren a la cara y agarrando la lanza de Ren, sin importarle que su mano empezara a sangrar.

Ren sintió escalofríos pero no parpadeo enfrente de Hao.

Je, que tonto eres Ren

De pronto Ren sitio como algo le atravesaba el pecho, un frio lo invadió de pies a cabeza. Soltó su lanza y se toco lo que debería ser su pecho, pero lo único que sintió fue algo muy puntiagudo que salía de su pecho y es que el espíritu de fuego lo había atravesado con una de sus garras.

-¡Ren!- grito como pudo Yoh al ver a su amigo pálido y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

El espíritu de fuego saco bruscamente su garra de Ren, mientras este se desplomada en el suelo inmóvil.

-¡Ren!-grito de nuevo intentado pararse con todas las fuerzas que le sobraban pero no pudo por el dolor que sus rotas costillas le causaban.

****

-Señorita Anna, acaso esta preocupada.

Una pálida Anna, con ojeras pronunciantes volteo a ver a su acompañante sin ninguna expresión.

-Al parecer se ve un punto muy rojo a lo lejos Opacho

-Cree que sea el espíritu del señor Hao- dijo con sorpresa su pequeño amigo.

-No lo creo lo se- dijo Anna si quitar la vista del gran ventanal que tenia enfrente.

-Señorita Anna- dijo Opacho con los ojos llorosos al ver a su a la chica.

-Sera mejor que me vuelva dormir, en estas condiciones no puedo hacer nada- dijo sin importancia Anna aun que por dentro se sentía su corazón palpitar rápidamente y luchaba por que no se le salieran las lagrimas.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-No..Ren- dijo Yoh empezando llorar al ver el cuerpo inerte de Ren- ¡Por que Hao el n o tiene nada que ver en nuestro problemas!

-Vaya Yoh, casi me olvidaba de ti- dijo Hao ignorando todos los gritos de Yoh.

-Como dije hoy es tu fin- volviéndose a subir en el hombro de su espíritu de fuego.

-Matalo- dijo sádicamente Hao.

El espíritu de fuego convirtió uno de sus dedos en una espada con varias puntas filosas y se lanzo peligrosamente hasta Yoh.

Yoh solo cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras sentía como su mejilla se quemaba.

-Ahhhh- grito Yoh mientras abría los ojos y veía las filosas cuchillas a un centímetro de distancia y como de su cachete izquierdo tenia una cortada no muy profunda.

Yoh ladeo un poco la cabeza y vio como en el hombro del espíritu de fuego estaba Hao siendo amenazado por la espada de su amigo Ryu.

-Has algo y no durare en matarte-dijo sombríamente Ryu mientras asesinaba con su mirada a Hao.

-Je como ya lo había dicho sus juguetes no me hacen daño- dijo Hao dándole un codazo en el estomago a Ryu que salió volando del espíritu de fuego pero que fue recatado por Horo Horo.

-Te tengo- dijo Horo Horo.

-Gracia amigo- dijo Ryu recuperando el aire.

-¡Ahora si Hao pagaras por todo!- dijo Horo Horo señalándolo con ira.

Hao sonrió y chasqueo el dedo e inmediatamente varias llamas de fuego aparecieron por todos lados, cegando a los chicos y en menos de 3 minutos desaparecieron al igual que Hao.

-¡Madito!- griño Horo Horo.

-Na de seguro que no podía con etas guapuras- dijo Chocolove.

-¡Yoh!- grito Tamao corriendo para llegar a lado de Yoh, que como pudo quito la mano de Tamao de su brazo.

-El que importa es Ren- dijo Yoh fríamente-

-¿Ren?- Tamao busco a Ren por todos lado hasta verlo tirado a lo lejos todo pálido.

-¡Ren!

Tamao corrió hasta donde estaba Ren y Ryu que le estaba tomando el pulso.

-¿Cómo esta Ryu?- dijo Tamao tratando de ver la cara de Ryu.

Ryu suspiro fuertemente mientras cargaba a Ren entre sus brazos.

-Esta muerte- dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- dijo Tamao que se le empezaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Ren murió; Tamao- dijo Ryu volteando a ver a la chica con los ojos lloros.

Tamao cayó de rodillas, mientras que los demás veían el cuerpo inerte de Ren.

-Ren- dijo Yoh mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

****

-¿Señor Hao esta bien?- dijo Lunchist viendo fijamente a Hao.

Hao miraba entretenidamente sus manos que aun que estaban limpias el las sentía sucias y asquerosas.

-Me e manchado de nuevo las manos- rio Hao.

-¿Disculpe, no entiendo?

-Mis manos se han manchado de sangre de nuevo- dijo Hao viendo por fin a Lunchsit.

Lunchist miro con terror a Hao y se retiro rápidamente del lugar.

Mientras Hao miraba entretenidamente sus manos con una gran sonrisa.

-Nadie se interpondrá entre ser el Shaman King y Anna.

Dijo riendo maniáticamente Hao.

Ahhh bueno creo que ultimamente tengo poco creatividad pero de todos modos queria traerles un cap antes de navidad asi que espero que los disfruten ;D

* * *

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS**

**YA VIENE OTRO AÑO ASI QUE HAY QUE IR CON TODO**

**PASENLA BIEN ;D**

**Y COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD ME GUSTARIAN UNOS REVIEWS =D**

**BYE BYE**


	24. PoderES EsPEciALES

Hola!

Bueno debo de admitir que a hora no me tarde tanto en subir un nuevo cap. =D

y a parte de esto en este cap si me llego mucha insipiracion asi que espero que les guste...

**Feliz 2012**

**Y por favor dejen revies ,;D...**

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva?- dijo Anna que se encontraba cruzada de brazos viendo fijamente un bulto grande que se encontraba encima de la mesa.

-No mas de 9 horas, si no encontramos una solución pronto se empezara a descomponer-dijo Horo Horo que también estaba cruzado de brazos y viendo detenidamente el bulto; con unos ojos brillosos.

-Y creen que estar sentados los ayudara a salvarlo-dijo Anna fríamente.

-Si tu novio no fuera un maniático esto no estaría pasando, además si estamos haciendo algo. Chocolove salió temprano para buscar información- dijo Horo Horo viendo a los demás que se encontraban en la esquina del comedor, ocultando sus caras y sin animo.

-¿Cuánto más tardara Chocolove?- dijo Pilika recargando su cabeza en sus rodillas sin ánimo- Ren no puede morir- dijo entrecortadamente y empezando a sollozar.

-No a de tardar, a estas horas ya a de tener alguna información- dijo Manta viendo sin ánimos el reloj de la cocina que marcaban las 8:30 de la mañana.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación se encontraba Tamao teniendo una lucha interna consigo misma para ver si subía o no las escalera y es que Yoh se encontraba en su cuarto descansando de sus graves heridas, ya que se había negado ir a la enfermería Apache, por que quería ser el primero en darle la bienvenida a Ren cuando "reviviera".

-¡Vamos Tamao, tu puedes no seas cobarde y ve hablar con el!- se dijo así misma.

Lentamente Tamao puso un pie en el escalón y fue subiendo las escaleras mientras sentía como su pecho se le oprimía más por cada escalón que subía.

-Vamos Tamao- dijo temblando al subir el ultimo escalón- ¡Eres fuerte!- dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Y al sentir como su pie tocaba el piso abrió lentamente sus ojos y checo que nadie estuviera en el pasillo y se dirigió al tercer cuarto que estaba a su derecha y toco levemente la puerta.

**X**

-¡Lo eh encontrado!- dijo Chocolove azotando fuertemente la puerta del comedor.

-¡¿Qué!- gritaron todos levantándose de sus lugares y mirando incrédulamente a su amigo.

-¡Habla ya Chocolove!- dijo Horo Horo agarrando bruscamente a de la camisa.

-Tranquilo hemano que eh vendido corriiendo hasta aquí pa darles la noticia-dijo Chocolove temblando un poco por la fulminante mirada de Horo Horo.

Horo Horo lo miro de arriba a abajo y lo soltó bruscamente mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

-Esta bien; Pilika tráele un vaso de agua fría a Chocolove- dijo su hermano autoritariamente.

-Sii- dijo la chica corriendo hacia la cocina.

-Chocolove será mejor que te sientes- dijo Anna después de no hablar por un largo tiempo.

-¿Eh?..¡Tu que haces aquí!- dijo exaltadamente y ofendido.

-¡Cálmate Chocolove ella vino a ayudar así que no la molestes!- dijo Horo Horo poniéndose delante de Anna y frunciendo el ceño a su amigo.

-¡Pero ella es la prometida….

-Lo se ella es la prometida de Hao; pero eso no la hace igual a el así que olvídalo- dijo seriamente Horo Horo cosa casi nunca vista en la actitud de ese chico hambriento, alegre y despreocupado.

-Bien- dijo Chocolove sentándose a lado de un muy deprimido Ryu.

-Gracias- susurro tímidamente Anna sin voltear a ver al chico.

- No es nada, en estos momentos lo menos que necesitamos es otra pelea, arreglaremos lo de Ren y luego discutiremos el asunto- dijo Horo Horo sentándose a lado de Chocolove.

Anna solo se quedo un rato estática y luego dedico una tímida sonrisa y se sentó a lado de Horo Horo.

Aquí tienes Chocolove, le puse demasiado hielos- dijo Pilika entregándole un gran vaso de agua al chico.

-Gracias- dijo el chico empezando a tomar ferozmente el agua, hasta tomarse la última gota- AHHHH

-A hora si Chocolove dinos lo que sabes- dijo Horo Horo viendo a su amigo directo a los ojos.

-Bueno yo…

**XX**

-Adelante- dijo una voz varonil.

Tamao se espero unos segundos antes de entrar.

-Bien aquí voy- dijo suspirando fuerte mente y deslizando la puerta.

-¿Yoh?- dijo Tamao entrando al cuarto del susodicho.

-Esta dormido- dijo tranquilamente Fausto poniendo una toalla mojada en la frente del chico- Eh curado todas sus heridas, pero si no va a la enfermería para que lo traten no se curara rápidamente; necesita muchas medicinas para recuperarse pronto.

-¿Peor que acaso no tenia heridas internas? – pregunto Tamao sentándose a lado de Fausto.

-Si tenia tres costillas rotas, así que tuve que operarlo- dijo Fausto mostrando un bisturí ensangrentado.

Tamao se llevo sus manos a la boca para ahogar su grito al ver el instrumento.

-Je no te asustes, si de algo estoy seguro es de que soy muy buen doctor; no hay por que preocuparse- dijo Fausto dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

Tamao vio directamente a Fausto pero rápidamente examino el rostro de él, se veía demacrado y con unas ojeras más pronunciadas de las que normalmente tenía y se veía como sus parpados le pesaban.

-Deberías descansar Fausto no has dormido nada, yo me encargo de Yoh- dijo Tamao viendo por primera vez el rostro pálido del chico que se encontraba dormido.

-Je no sabes que cuidados lleva Tamao; no te preocupes lo seguiré cuidando

-¡No!, enserio Fausto debes de descansar te prometo que si veo algo malo en él te avisare inmediatamente.

Fausto miro a la chica por unos segundos y después a Yoh.

-De acuerdo, pero cumple lo prometido- dijo Fausto levantándose y saliendo lentamente de la habitación.

Tamao espero hasta que Fausto cerrara la puerta, para acariciar el rostro pálido de Yoh.

-Cuanto lo siento Yoh, no era mi intención lastimarte, soy una tonta- dijo Tamao empezando a sollozar.

-Si no fuera por mí, Ren todavía estaría vivo y tú no tendrías que estar herido.

Tamao no aguanto y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho del chico.

-¡Soy una tonta!- grito fuertemente, apretando la camisa del chico.

**XX**

-Bueno yo… estuve recorriendo casi toda la aldea Apache buscando a un tal grupo llamado Nyorai Team

-¿Nyorai Team?- pregunto curioso Horo Horo.

-Si me acorde que al principio del torneo me puse a investigar a todos los que participarían en el concurso de shamanes y me encontré con un grupo llamdo Nyorai, ese grupo tenia poderes budistas y si mal no recuerdo ellos pueden resucitar personas.- dijo Chocolove empezando a rascarse la barbilla.

-¿Y los encontraste?- dijo Ryu emocionado.

-NO

Todos cayeron de espaldas y Ryu empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-PERO…me puso a ver mis notas de lo que había descubierto de los otros shamanes y encontré a otras dos personas que tiene ese poder de revivir a los muertos.- dijo Chocolove orgulloso.

-¡Quien!- dijo Horo Horo y Manta al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ya no puedo con tanta presión dinos yaaaaag¡- dijo Ryu llorando a mares.

Chocolove no respondía, solo retaba con la mirada a Anna al igual que ella a él.

-Es Hao- soltó de Anna de pronto.

-¡Que!- gritaron todos excepto Chocolove.

-Una de esas personas que puede revivir a los muertos es Hao- dijo simplemente Anna.

-¡Pero por que no nos habías dicho!- grito Horo Horo furioso.

-¡Crees que Hao querría revivir a la persona que mato, solo piénsalo!- dijo Anna un poco exaltada.

-Bueno no…. Pero de todos modos nos hubieras dicho- reclamo de nuevo Horo Horo como niño chiquito.

-Eso no hubiera cambiado las cosas, ´por mas que le rogara a Hao no accedería es mas probablemente volviera por mas venganza- dijo Anna tranquilamente.

-¿Y la segunda persona?- dijo Ryu agarrando a Chocolove para que reaccionara.

-La líder de los soldado-X

-Espera te refieres a…..

-Si la Doncella Jeanne-dijo Chocolove seriamente

**XX**

Tamao se encontraba acostada en el pecho de Yoh aun sollozando, cuando sintió como alguien acariciaba su cabello débilmente. Enseguida se paro, para ver a Yoh que se encontraba mirándola fríamente.

-¡Yoh, despertaste!- dijo Tamao alegremente y abrazándolo como pudo.

Pero no pudo quedarse así mucho tiempo ya que Yoh la retiro lentamente de él.

-¿Qué pasa Yoh?- dijo extrañada de la frialdad del chico.

-Todo es tu culpa- soltó seriamente Yoh.

-¿¡Que!- dijo Tamao, mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrimas.

-No soy tonto Tamao… sé que la carta que recibió Hao era tuya- dijo Yoh empezando a sentarse.

-¿Pero .. de ..que..hablas?- mintió Tamao.

-Quien más que tu tiene todas sus libretas de hojas rosadas y escribe inclinando las letras hacía la derecha- dijo Yoh fulminándola con la mirada.

-Yooo…Yoh… por favor…

-¡Por favor que Tamao, entiendo que te gusto y que quieras vengarte, pero REN, QUE TE A HECHO REN!- dijo Yoh exaltado.

-Yo….¡YO NO QUERIA QUE NINGUNO SALIERA LASTIMADO!- grito desesperada la chica.

-¡PERO NO FUE ASI TAMAO POR TU CULPA REN ESTA MUERTO!- dijo explotando Yoh.

-¡BASTA POR FAVOR!- dijo Tamao tapándose los oídos con sus manos.

-JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE TAMAO- dijo Yoh parándose dificultosamente.

Tamao se quedo llorando un tiempo, mientras Yoh empezaba a sacar ropa de su closet, él debía de irse de ahí, tenia miedo que Hao volviera por el y se desquitara con sus amigos o peor aun que los matara, por eso tenia que huir cuanto antes.

-Tú también tuviste la culpa- susurro Tamao.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Yoh volteando a ver a la chica.

-¡QUE SI TÚ NO ME HUBIERAS ENGAÑADO CON ESA TIPEJA, REN TODAVIA ESTARIA VIVO, TU ERES EL QUE NO TIENE PERDON!- dijo explotando Tamao y señalándolo con desprecio

-¡ENGAÑADO POR FAVOR TAMAO LO NUESTRO NO ERA MAS QUE UN COMPROMISO CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE YO NO TE QUIERO!- dijo Yoh igual de furioso que ella.

-¡PERO QUIERAS O NO; ESE ERA TU DESTINO YOH, SER MI PROMETIDO Y A HORA POR TU TERQUEDAD UNO DE TUS AMIGOS A MUERTO!

-¡YO NO FUI EL QUE LE ENVIO LA CARTA A HAO!- dijo Yoh apunto de perder todos sus estribos.

-¡PERO TU ERES EL QUE FALLO, TU ME ENGAÑASTE A MI Y A HAO, NO ME VENGAS A HECHAR TODA LA CULPA A MI POR QUE TANTO COMO TU Y YO SOMOS UNOS BASTARDOS, DESGRACIADOS!- dijo Tamao liberando todo lo que sentía.

Yoh no soporto mas y salió corriendo furioso de el lugar, y es que por mas que quisiera Tamao tenia razón él era igual de culpable que Tamao, si no hasta mas que ella.

-Argg!- grito Yoh mientras golpeaba fuertemente la pared con su puño.

Yoh empezó a oír varias voces que provenían del comedor, así que decidió entrar para saber algo de Ren.

-Pero como haremos para que Jeanne acceda a ayudar….

Ryu no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo por que alguien había azotado la puerta por segunda vez en el día.

Anna inmediatamente se alteró un poco al igual que Horo Horo aun que eran por diferentes razones.

-¿Qué han descubierto?- dijo Yoh mientras veía a Anna y a Horo Horo.

Pero mas que nada se enfoco en Anna que se encontraba en condiciones deplorables su piel estaba muy pálida y tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, a parte de que su nariz estaba roja al igual que sus mejillas, y también se dio cuenta que estaba mucho más delgada de la ultima vez que la vio. Que no había sido hace mucho tiempo.

Y es que la chica había salido aun sintiéndose mal y enferma, solo por ayudar a los chicos.

-Sa..bemos quien pu..ede revivirlo- tartamudeo Horo Horo y es que le causaba escalofríos la actitud de Yoh.

-Y que están esperando- dijo autoritariamente Yoh.

Anna se sorprendió por la actitud del shaman, jamás lo había visto así y con esa actitud le recordaba mucho a Hao y eso la asustaba un poco.

-Es la Doncella Jeanne la que tiene ese poder- dijo mas calmado Horo Horo y un poco enojado por como les contesto.

-Nada mas , no hay otra persona-Dijo Yoh

-Y Hao- dijo Anna sin miedo y viendo fijamente a Yoh.

Yoh volteo por unos segundos a ver Anna y se marcho ignorando por completo a la chica.

-¡¿A dónde vas!- grito Horo Horo.

-Es obvio que iré a hablar con Jeanne, mientras mas tiempo esperemos menos probabilidades tiene Ren de revivir- dijo Yoh desapareciendo por la puerta.

-¡Que rayos le pasa!- dijo furioso Horo Horo.

-Esta enojado

-Eso ya lo se Anna pero no es para que nos hable así, a parte todos estamos juntos no; deberíamos ir todos a hablar con la doncella- propuso Horo Horo agarrando su tabla y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Yoh quiere hacerlo solo – dijo Anna siguiéndolo hasta la puerta- de alguna manera siente que todo esto es su culpa.

-Pero el no decide, es mi equipo el que esta en crisis, si no revive Ren, Chocolove y yo quedaremos descalificados- dijo volteando a ver a Anna.

-Por que no mejor admites que teinteresa Ren- dijo Anna burlonamente.

-YO…como rayos me interesaría ese tipo que solo piensa en si mismo- dijo Horo Horo sin verla a los ojos.

-Murió por salvar a Yoh, es no es ser egoísta- dijo Anna defendiendo a Ren aun sabiendo que el provoco su propia muerte.

Horo Horo no contesto y salió por la puerta.

-¡Hermano!- grito Pilika mientras corría para alcanzar hacia el.

-¿Qué paso Pilika?

-Ire contigo- dijo decidida la chica.

-No Pilika puede ser peligroso mejor quédate- dijo Horo Horo volviendo a avanzar.

-¡No me interesa lo que digas iré!- dijo la chica empezando a caminar con el.

Horo Horo no le dijo nada y siguió avanzando, ya que sabía que si se ponía a discutir con su hermana, terminaría llegando de noche.

-¡Hey espérenos que también vamos!- dijo Ryu seguido por Manta y Chocolove.

-Pero….

-¡Pero nada tu mimo lo dijiste esto no eh de uno sino de todos!- dijo Chocolove poniéndose en pose triunfante.

-Je entonces vamos- dijo Horo Horo volteando a ver a Anna.

-Anna cuida el cuerpo de Ren mientras convencemos a Jeanne a que lo resucite de acuerdo.

-Si- dijo Anna dándole la espalda y empezando a entrar a la pensión.

-Bien vámonos- dijo Horo Horo animadamente.

Mientras tanto Anna había entrado a la cocina a servirse un poco de te, mientras meditaba toda la situación.

Yoh ni si quiera le dirigía la palabra y Hao había optado la misma actitud, ni si quiera le había pregunto a donde iba en la mañana y eso era muy raro después de todo el alboroto que había hecho ayer.

Anna se saco todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza y miro el bulto que se encontraba encima de la mesa, lentamente agarro la manta que se encontraba encima de "bulto" y la jalo delicadamente hasta que se puedo ver el rostro blanco de Ren.

Anna lo miro detalladamente y luego frunció el ceño.

-Eres un tonto, eso te pasa por entrometido- dijo Anna volviéndolo a tapar.

-¡Fausto cuida bien el cuerpo de Ren hasta que vuelvan los demás!- dijo Anna sin voltear a ver al shaman que acababa de llegar al comedor.

-¿Pero donde están?

-Fueron por ayuda, así que quédate aquí hasta que vuelvan- dijo Anna antes de salir de la pensión.

"Tengo que encontrar una solución a esto, por que al igual que Yoh y Ren soy culpable"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yoh se encontraba caminando lo mas rápido que podía ya que cada vez que daba un paso sentía como si sus costillas se clavaran en su pecho causándole un gran dolor, pero eso no lo detendría haría todo lo posible para que Ren volviera la vida y acabaría con todo esto.

Incluyendo su felicidad.

De pronto Yoh paro abruptamente y sonrió amargamente al ver que se encontraba parado enfrente de lo que parecía ser un pequeño edificio abandonado.

Yoh frunció levemente el ceño al sentir de nuevo un dolor insoportable en su pecho pero estaba dispuesto a entrar pero cuando dio un paso una enorme espada se clavo a 10 centímetros de él.

-¿¡Que crees que estas haciendo aquí!- dijo Marco en el hombro de su ángel.

-Vengo hablar con la Doncella Jeanne- dijo Yoh agarrándose su pecho .

-Ja y cuando ella te pido tu ayuda se la ofreciste – dijo enojado Marco

-Yo lo siento, pero no hay tiempo tengo que hablar con la Doncella Jeanne- dijo Yoh un poco desesperado de la situación.

-Je, si tanto te urge tendrás que pelear contra Lyserg- dijo Marco volteando a ver al chico que se encontraba en la puerta del edificio con la cabeza agachada.

-Lo siento Yoh, pero tu defraudaste una vez a la Doncella Jeanne y eso no te lo perdonare- dijo Lyserg viéndolo con ira y apuntándolo con la pistola.

-Arcángel Zelel al ataque- grito Lyserg tirando del gatillo, haciendo que saliera una enorme ángel que iba dirigido hacia Yoh.

Yoh a penas y lo pudo esquivar pero cayo al suelo haciendo que sus costillas le dolieran mas y gritara del dolor.

-¡Ahhh!-

-¿Qué pasa Yoh, ya tan débil, si ni siquiera te toco mi ángel?- dijo un poco burlo Lyserg.

-Arg Lyserg por favor necesito hablar con Jeanne- dijo Yoh débilmente.

-No, ya te dije que para hablar con ella tendrás que vencerme.- dijo Lyserg apuntándolo de nuevo con su arma.

-Bien si no hay otra opción, Amidamaru posesión de objetos

-Je así me gusta- dijo Lyserg volviendo a disparar y sacar a su angel que nuevamente se dirigía hacia Yoh pero esta vez detuvo su ataque con su espada y lanzo lejos al angel.

-¡Lyserg escúchame no tengo tiempo llévame con Jeanne!- suplico Yoh.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

-¡Por que Ren esta muerto, necesito su ayuda para revivirlo!- dijo Yoh explotando en llanto-¡Todo es mi culpa por favor ayúdame a salvarlo!

-Ren murió- dijo en shock Lyserg.

-¡Por favor déjame hablar con ella!- dijo Yoh sollozando todavía.

-Esta bien Yoh pasa- dijo Lyserg haciéndose un lado para dejar libre la puerta- Esto lo hago por Ren a parte estoy seguro que la Doncella entenderá.

-Gracias Lyserg- dijo Yoh corriendo rápidamente hacia le entrada pero de nuevo una espada gigante le impidió el paso.

-No me importa cuales sean tus propósitos, no la veras hasta vencerme- dijo Marco que lo miraba con furia mientras que agarraba fuertemente del brazo a Lyserg.

-Eres un debilucho- dijo Marco golpeando a Lyserg en la cara.

-A hora me toca a mí pelear- dijo Marco con una sonrisa macabra.

-No tan rápido Marco que Yoh no esta solo- dijo Horo Horo poniéndose enfrente de Yoh.

-¿Horo Horo?

-Tranquilo hemos vendido a salvarte- dijo Horo Horo dedicándole una sonrisa a Yoh.

-¡Si!- dijeron Ryu y Chocolove que se pusieron a lado de Yoh- ¡Estamos en esto juntos!

-Bien pues a pelear- dijo Marco sacando a su ángel.

Los chicos se lanzaron a pelear al mismo tiempo con el ángel.

Mientras Chocolove y Horo Horo lo distraían, Ryu le corto una pierna con su espada haciendo que el ángel perdiera el equilibrio y Chocolove aprovecho para romper sus "ojos".

Horo Horo al ver que estaba inmóvil lo congelo completamente y después los tres lo golpearon al mismo tiempo para hacerlo pedazos.

-¡Mi ángel!- grito furioso Marco.

-A hora si Marco deja de jugar y llévanos con la Doncella Jeanne- dijo Horo Horo parándose amenazadoramente a lado de Marco.

Marco gruño y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Siganme-dijo Marco empezando avanzar junto con los demás.

-Vamos Lyserg- dijo Yoh jalando al chico que se había quedado inmóvil después de que Marco le pegara.

Los chicos entraron al pequeño edificio abandonado donde había varios cuadros colgados de todos los soldados-X y la mayoría de ellos tenían dedicatorias de Lyserg y Jeanne.

"_Para los mayores héroes de la historia"_

"_Personas que nunca se olvidan"_

"_Luchando por el bien de todos" _

"_Siempre fieles a sus creencias"_

Eran muchas de las dedicatorias que se podían leer en algunos cuadros.

-La Doncella Jeanne siempre quiso revivirlos pero Hao fue tan cruel que ni sus cenizas dejo- dijo Lyserg con odio- El sabia que la Doncella tenia ese poder y por eso los evaporo completamente.

-Lo se Hao puede llegar a ser muy cruel- dijo Yoh recordando la noche anterior con miedo.

-¡Llegamos!- grito Marco sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

Yoh se adelanto a los demás y entro rápidamente por la puerta.

-¡Oye que te pasa nadie entra sin pedir permiso, mal educado!- dijo Marco tratando de alcanzar al chico.

-Esta bien marco, no me ofende- dijo una voz dulce.

-Eh- dijo Marco quedando estático.

-Ah que has venido Yoh Asakura- dijo esa voz que todos conocían bien.

-Vengo a pedir tu ayuda- dijo el chico buscando por todos lados a la chica.

-¿Y por qué debería de darte mi ayuda después de que tu me rechazaste?- dijo calmadamente.

-Por que mi amigo murió por mi culpa- dijo Yoh apenado y derramando dos lagrimas.

-¿Por tu culpa, Yoh de que rayos hablas….

Horo Horo no pudo de terminar de hablar por que la voz lo interrumpió.

-Muchos de mis amigos han muerto y te pedí tu ayuda para evitar otra muerte, pero tu no me quisiste escuchar, quisiste irte por el camino que creías era el "correcto. Ese es tu castigo Yoh Asakura, escogiste a la manzana podrida.

-No necesito que me lo recuerden solo quiero enmendar mi error, Ren no se merece esto por favor, Jeanne, Ayúdame- dijo Yoh desesperado.

-Revivir a alguien cuesta de mucho poder espiritual si lo hago quedare casi vulnerable

-Pero no te pasara nada te cuidare

-¿Y si peleo mañana que harás para evitarlo?

-Por favor, Jeanne hare lo que me pidas, solo revive a Ren.

-De acuerdo lo hare, pero solo con una condición.

-Hare lo que sea.

-Tu me servirás a mi y harás todo lo que te ordene.

-¿Qué?- dijo confundido Yoh.

-Yoh Asakura desde a hora servirás a los soldados-X, sin importar nada cumplirás todas tus misiones y te alejaras de todos tus amigos, al igual que de tus sentimientos. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Lo hare- dijo serio Yoh.

-¡Yoh no!

-Lo siento Manta, pero es la única forma de salvar a Ren- dijo Yoh dedicándole una sonrisa falsa a su amigo.

-Bien entonces andando- dijo Jeanne apareciendo atrás de Yoh.

Sintió como su cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas, escuchaba varias voces por todos lados como si estuvieran rezando, abrió los ojos y no veía nada más que las palmas de sus manos.

-¿Dónde estoy?- miro a su al redor y todo era lo mismo un vacío sin fondo y lo único que se encontraba ahí era el.

_Ayudanos a salvarlo_

Se oyó por todos lados como un susurro.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- grito desesperadamente.

_Tráelo de vuelta_

Se volvió a oír por todo el lugar.

_Gran Dios Dainichi_

_Revívelo_

De pronto una enorme luz se empezó a apoderar de lugar.

Tan fuerte era que tuvo que cerrar los ojos por la intensidad de la luz.

Y cuando volvió en si, todo era negro de nuevo salvo a unas pequeñas bolas rojas que se divisan ligeramente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver unas cosas que lo rodeaban que brillaban que después de un tiempo de acostumbrar su vista se dio cuenta de que era velas.

Volteo a ver a su lado derecho cuando sintió la mirada de alguien, y ahí estaba ella viéndolo fijamente dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Tao- dijo burlonamente.

Tao la miro de nuevo con desprecio y volteo mejor para el lado derecho donde también se encontraba un mujer un poco mayor que él.

-Que bueno que estas de nuevo con nosotros, me nombre es Sati- dijo dulcemente la chica acariciando la frente de él.

-Ren Tao tu has vuelto a nacer, gracias a mi- dijo la chica besando su frente.

Ren se volteo bruscamente del otro lado con las mejillas rojas, pero al hacerlo se sorprendió de no ver a la chica que minutos antes le había hablado.

-¿Dónde esta Anna?- pregunto Ren un poco ronco.

-Ella se acaba de ir, le debes mucho, no crees- dijo Sati con una bella sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo curioso el chico.

-Si ella no hubiera insistido en que te reviviera, tu seguirás muerto.

Ren se sorprendió un poco y volteo de nuevo a ver donde minutos antes Anna le había dado la bienvenida.

**XXXXX**

-Tanto te importaba.

-No como tú crees, solo que me sentía culpable- dijo sin verlo a la cara.

-Hum, ridículo- dijo sentándose de nuevo en el tejado.

-No me digas, entonces por que lo ayudaste a volver a la vida- dijo burlonamente y mirando al chico.

-Yo no hice nada- dijo un poco molesto el muchacho, sin voltear a verla.

-No soy tonta Hao, sé que tu lo ayudaste a vivir- dijo acercándose al chico.

-No sé de que estas hablando- dijo un poco sonrojado.

-Hablo de que Ren ya llevaba mucho tiempo muerto, y para revivir a una persona que llevaba más de 9 horas muerto se necesita un increíble poder espiritual. Y Sati podrá ser poderosa pero no podría revivirlo sin morir en el intento, así que solo tu pudiste darle parte de tu poder para revivirlo- dijo susurrándole en el oído.

-Solo quiero aclarar que lo hice por ti, no me arrepiento de haberlo matado pero si es la forma en la que estaremos de nuevo juntos lo hare- dijo Hao acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

-Je pues acepto el trato- dijo cortando la distancia que habían entre los dos, dando por entendido que olvidarían el pasado para empezar el futuro.

-Te extrañe tanto- susurro Hao a su oído.

-Solo estuvimos separados un día- dijo riéndose de las cosquillas que le hacia el muchacho al besar su cuello.

-Para mi eso fue demasiado, no me imagino una vida sin ti Anna- dijo Hao volviendo apoderarse de los labios de la chica.

-Yo tampoco me la imagino- dijo Anna entre besos.

Y así siguieron por un buen rato demostrando lo mucho que se amaban debajo de la luna llena que iba llegando junto a la obscuridad y que había visto de todo esa noche, pero que lo mejor de todo veía a dos amantes demostrando todo su amor aun que uno empezará a dudar y perdiendo sentimientos.

* * *

Wuuu si revivio Ren no me hubiera atrevido quitarlo del fic

y tal vez se hayan confundido un poco en el cap pero no se preocupen que en el prox cap se desenlazara todo...

que pasara con Yoh?

Anna y Hao volveran a estar juntos O-o

y el toreno?

Bueno eso se resolvera pronto al igual que proximamente estara el final

**Sigan dejando reviews!**

**Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y DEJANDO REVIEWS **


	25. Esto ES reAL

Hola eh vuelto jejee

bueno estas semanas estuve super ocupada con la escuela por lo que no pude continuar el fic pero hoy me di un tiempo para acabarlo... espero que les guste

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

Espero que sigan dejando ;D

* * *

-¡Señorita Sati, esta bien!-grito un hombre viejo, delgado y calvo que solo tenia una especie de manta naranja enrollada en su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien Daiei, no te preocupes- dijo Sati que se encontraba sentada en una silla con el rostro sudado y pálido.

-Se ve muy débil mi santidad lo mejor seria que vaya a descansar- dijo el hombre viejo Daiei.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, a parte no podemos dejar solo a Ren; esperaremos hasta que lleguen sus amigos- dijo Sati volteando a ver al chico que se encontraba todavía acostado en la mesa del comedor.

El chico parecía estar fuera de si, a penas y se notaban sus respiraciones y su vista estaba fija en el techo del comedor.

-¿En que piensas?- dijo dulcemente Sati mientras se paraba dificultosamente de la silla y se acercaba al joven.

-Yo….cuando estuve muerto… vi muchas cosas horribles; imaginaba que cuando seria la hora de mi muerte me iría a un paraíso que fuera solo paz y tranquilidad, pero me equivoque….. a donde fui era puro sufrimiento, repleto de demonios y todos luchaban para ver quien era mas fuerte…. Era algo que realmente daba miedo- dijo Ren todavía con la vista al techo.

-El infierno

-¿Que?- dijo Ren volteando a ver a la chica.

-Lo que viste es el infierno; al parecer tu alma esta tan corrompida que tu única opción fue el infierno, un lugar indescriptible para cualquier persona. Donde hasta el más valiente se vuelve loco en tan solo un día- dijo Sati viendo a los ojos al chico.

-Entonces es ahí donde debo de ir al morir- dijo Ren con un poco de pánico.

-No si tu lo decides, al morir tu vas a donde quieras ir, existen tantos mundos después de la muerte que tu decides a cual perteneces, por ejemplo tu fuiste al infierno por que no te crees lo suficiente como para pertenecer a un lugar tranquilo sabes que has hecho cosas innombrables y atroces y es por eso que tu mismo te condenaste al infierno por que te sientes culpable de todo lo que has hecho

-Entonces yo decidí ir al infiero- dijo un poco confuso Ren.

-Si tu mismo te condenaste a ir a ese lugar; pero no todo es tan malo en el infierno, cuando vas ahí por un tiempo te enfrentas a cosas indescriptibles, cosas con la que luchas sin parar y eso te hace mas fuerte, es decir aumenta tu poder espiritual, te aseguro que ahora eres mas fuerte Ren Tao- dijo Sati sonriéndole al chico.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ren ahora más confuso.

-Durante años varios shamanes han viajado al infierno para poder aumentar sus poderes espirituales, claro que tienes que tener a alguien que los reviva a tiempo o quedaran atrapados por siempre ahí; eso es lo que a hecho Hao durante 1000 años- dijo Sati un poco seria.

-¿Hao?

-¡¿Pero no que no se podía estar mucho tiempo en el infierno?- dijo Ren exaltado

-Si, pero de alguna manera Hao encontró la forma para permanecer 1000 años en el infierno sin volverse loco y resucitar.

Ren se quedo pasmado por lo que la joven chica había dicho pero decidió que lo mejor no era pensar en eso en este momento, lo que importaba es que él estaba vivo y que tenia una segunda oportunidad para mejorar y tratar de no ir al infierno de nuevo.

-Sati dime una cosa como los contacto Anna- dijo Ren serio.

-Mm.. bueno yo…

Sati no pudo terminar de hablar ya que escucho como varias personas se acercaban rápidamente a la pensión.

-Señorita Sati lo mejor será irnos- dijo un hombre alto de cabello largo y rojo, con rastas; y que solo vestía un pantalón holgado.

-Espera un momento Jackson quiero conocerlos- dijo la chica con la mirada fija a la puerta del comedor.

-¡Reeeen hemos llegado!- se oyó una voz muy desesperada desde afuera.

Y en menos de un minuto la puerta del comedor se abrió.

Dejando a ver a un chico con cabello alborotado, castaño y con audífonos naranjas impresionado.

Y de tras de él había varios jóvenes en shock.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Yoh sacando su espada y poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-Tranquilo mi nombre es Sati y estos son mis compañeros, somos los Gandhara- dijo la chica extendiéndole su mano a Yoh cariñosamente.

-¿Gandhara?- dijo Yoh guardando Harusame.

-¡Hay pero que bella!- dijo Ryu empujando a Yoh aun lado.

Para ver a la bella chica de cabello largo color castaño claro, de piel clara, unos ojos grandes del mismo color que su cabello y que vestía una camisa aguada de color naranja al igual que su falda que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los tobillos.

-¡Estúpido deja de pensar en eso debemos de revivir a Ren!-dijo Horo Horo desesperado y golpeando en la cabeza a Ryu.

-Si es cierto, Jeanne apúrate a salvarlo- dijo Yoh casi como orden.

Cuando Jeanne empezaba a salir de la doncella de hierro, los chicos voltearon a ver hacia el comedor ya que una voz mu conocida les hablo.

-Están tan ciegos que ni siquiera notaron mi presencia- dijo sarcásticamente Ren que se puso a lado de Sati.

-¡Ren!- gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-¡Pero como, estas vivo!- dijo Horo Horo impactado.

-¡Es un milagro!- dijo Chocolove llorando a mares e hincándose ante Ren.

-¡Hay pero que felicidaaaaahh!- dijo Ryu también explotando en llanto e hincándose igual que Chocolove.

-¡Quieren dejar de actuar como unos idiotas me están avergonzando!- dijo Ren totalmente rojo y escondiendo sus cara.

-Ren- susurro Yoh con una enorme sonrisa.

Ren enseguida volteo a ver a su joven amigo con culpa y totalmente avergonzado. Y es que el chico apenas y se podía poner de pie y su mano estaba apoyada fuertemente en su pecho.

-Yoh yo….

Ren no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su amigo se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo fuertemente; dejando a Ren en shock.

-Jamás te vuelvas a ir Ren, nos hiciste falta- dijo todavía Yoh abrazando a su amigo y con una lagrima resbalando de su rostro.

-Yoh yo…..

-¡Deja de abrasarme que me das asco!- dijo Ren empujándolo delicadamente ya que no quería lastimar mas a Yoh.

Yoh lo miro por unos segundos antes de reír fuertemente.

-Jeje me alegra que estés de vuelta Ren- dijo Yoh dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

-Jum como sea me da igual

-Bien Ren al parecer nosotros ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, así que te doy mis bendiciones y procura no morir de nuevo- dijo Sati acercándose al chico y revolviéndole el cabello.

-Fue un placer conocerte joven Asakura- dijo Sati haciendo una reverencia antes de salir con sus compañeros por la puerta.

-¡-Espera!- grito Yoh mientras corría hacia la puerta.

-¿Cómo puedo agradecerte haber salvado a Ren?.

-No hay nada que agradecer, ustedes ya han hecho su parte- dijo Sati volviendo a hacer una reverencia- Nos volveremos a ver pronto.

-¿Ya han hecho su parte?- Dijo un poco curioso Ren-¿Que es lo que hicieron?

-Yo no se a que se refiere es la primera vez que la veo- dijo Yoh mas confundido que Ren.

-Que extraño- dijo Horo Horo

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto en la fría noche de la isla se encontraba una bella joven sentada en un tejado viejo de una casa abandonada; con su vista al cielo.

-Son hermosas- susurro la joven viendo con intensidad las estrellas.

-Je pensé que no vendrías- hablo de nuevo la chica poniéndose de pie, sacudiendo su vestido.

-No pensaste que me olvidaría de nuestro trato cierto- dijo una dulce voz.

-Tal vez; los Gandhara son conocidos por su hospitalidad y generosidad sin pedir nada a cambio- dijo la chica de pelo rubio con burla.

-Bien pues es cierto, pero estamos en época de guerra, ser generoso no te ayuda en mucho- dijo la líder de los Gandhara.

-Muy cierto Sati, sabias palabras. Toma llévatelo un trato es un trato- dijo la chica aventándole un libro viejo y desgastado a Sati.

-Cuidado Anna, este libro tiene mas de 1000 años debe de manejarse con precaución- dijo Sati agarrando el libro que estaba en el suelo.

-Para mi es una basura

-Esto no es una basura. Este libro contiene todos los secretos del gran maestro Hao Asakura, al igual que la clave de su destrucción- dijo Sati viendo el libo con fervor.

-Bien pues, buen intento si encuentras algo con importancia, por que yo no eh visto nada que pueda vencerlo- dijo Anna sin ninguna importancia en el asunto.

-Lo encontrare, de eso no hay duda- dijo Sati muy segura de sus palabras.

-Bien te sugiero que empieces a hora mismo a buscarlo antes de que se acabe el torneo- dijo Anna volviéndose a sentar- A parte estas muy débil, tu poder espiritual es casi nulo, cualquiera podría vencerte en estos momentos.

-Si tienes razón Anna, pero no lo olvides los Gandhara están aquí para traer al mundo en paz. No tememos morir por la paz- dijo Sati ignorando las ultimas palabras de la chica; antes de irse.

-Si lo se muy bien- dijo Anna recargando su cabeza en sus rodilla.

**FLASHBACK**

-¡Fausto cuida bien el cuerpo de Ren hasta que vuelvan los demás!- dijo Anna sin voltear a ver al shaman que acababa de llegar al comedor.

-¿Pero donde están?

-Fueron por ayuda, así que quédate aquí hasta que vuelvan- dijo Anna antes de salir de la pensión.

"Tengo que encontrar una solución a esto, por que al igual que Yoh y Ren soy culpable"- pensó Anna mientras empezaba a correr en dirección a la aldea.

-¡Hey tu ven acá!- grito Anna.

De pronto delante de la chica se apareció un fantasma de un soldado japonés.

-¿Conoces bien toda la isla, verdad?- dijo Anna parándose enfrente del fantasma.

El fantasma solo asintió levemente a la respuesta de la chica.

-Bien entonces quiero que busques al grupo Gandhara lo más rápido posible, entendido- dijo Anna poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

El fantasma nuevamente solo movió la cabeza rápidamente de derecha a izquierda.

-¡Como que no!

-¡Que no escuchaste quiero que los busques!-grito Anna.

El fantasma tembló levemente y desapareció, dejando nuevamente a Anna sola.

-Hum mas le vale que se apure- dijo Anna sentándose en una pequeña roca que se encontraba por los arboles.

Al pasar solo cinco minutos de espera, el fantasma volvió a parecer enfrente de Anna, señalando frenéticamente un pequeño sendero por los arboles.

-¿Ese es el camino?- dijo con duda Anna.

El fantasma asintió y sonrió mientras seguía señalando el lugar.

-Bien gracias- dijo Anna haciendo una reverencia.

El fantasma sonrió nuevamente y desapareció de nuevo.

-Bien andando- dijo Anna decidida mientras caminaba por el pequeño sendero. Que terminaba en la entrada de una cueva.

Anna se quedo un rato parada en la entrada, antes de suspirar fuertemente y entrar en ella.

Cuando entro sus ojos se nublaron por las obscuridad, pero de pronto varias antorchas que se encontraban incrustadas en la pared se empezaron a encender con forme avanzaba, iluminando el camino con escaleras.

Anna empezó a bajar las escaleras cuando de pronto al final ellas había un hombre viejo recostado en una silla mientras dormía.

Al llegar a él, Anna paso sigilosamente para no despertarlo y cuando pensó que ya lo había logrado el viejo agarro fuertemente la mano de Anna.

-¿A donde crees que vas? – dijo con voz ronca el anciano.

-Vengo a hablar con los Gandhara- dijo Anna volteando a ver fijamente al anciano.

-¿Para que?

-Necesito ayuda

El anciano miro por unos segundos a la chica antes de soltarla delicadamente.

-Entra- dijo el anciano volviendo a acomodarse en la silla.

Anna se volteo extrañada y siguió caminando, hasta que nuevamente todo se ilumino dejando ver una habitación grande, con un trono donde se encontraba sentada una chica.

-Me llamo Sati, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?- dijo con voz dulce.

-Necesito un favor han matado a un amigo y quiero revivirlo- dijo Anna mirando fijamente a la chica.

-Ya veo; ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva muerto?

-Como 12 horas- dijo casi sin voz la chica.

-Ja ¿conoces las "reglas" de la resurrección, verdad? – dijo Sati apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

-Si lo se…

-Para la resurrección necesitas un increíble poder espiritual y si el muerto que quieres revivir lleva mas de 9 horas muerto es casi imposible revivirlo ya que su cuerpo ya esta empezando en descomposicion lo que causa que el shaman gaste mas poder espiritual para revivirlo- dijo Sati tranquilamente.

-Si pero no es imposible solo inténtalo- dijo Anna en suplica.

-Podría morir

-O podrías salvar a Ren- dijo Anna desafiándola.

-¿Acaso tu eres Anna Kyoyama?- dijo Sati mirando fijamente a la chica.

-Si, ¿Por qué?- dijo un poco enojada la chica.

-He escuchado mucho de ti, al parecer eres la única persona que conoce y quiere realmente a Hao.

-Si, pero eso no es de lo que estábamos hablando- dijo Anna desesperada.

-Te diré algo dame todos los secretos de Hao y yo reviviré a Ren- dijo Sati parándose enfrente de la chica.

-¡Que eso es estúpido!

-Claro que no es un trato justo, arriesgare mi vida para salvar a Ren y tu me darás el libro- dijo Sati con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes de la …

-La Bitácora Mágica no es ningún secreto.

-¿Así que aceptas el trato?- dijo Sati extendiéndole la mano a Anna.

-Bien te daré la Bitácora Mágica a cambio de Ren- dijo Anna estrechando la mano de la mujer- pero te la daré después de que el este vivo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**;););)**

-¿Entonces Anna fue la que llamo a los Gandhara?- dijo Horo Horo rascándose la barbilla.

-Pues eso fue lo que me dijo Sati- dijo Ren que se encontraba sentado en el centro de la mesa

-¡Increíble!- dijo Ryu con los ojos en forma de corazón.

Por su lado Yoh se encontraba sentado enfrente de Ren, pero al parecer se había quedado pensando desde que nombraron a Anna; no había pasado ni 3 días desde la ultima vez que la vio y ya la extrañaba, pero tendría que acostumbrarse, desde ese día Anna kyoyama no era nadie para el.

-¡La cena esta lista!- grito Pilika desde la cocina.

-Espero que les guste Fausto y yo la preparamos- dijo la chica de cabello celeste dejando una enorme bandeja en el centro de la mesa.

-¡¿Qué Tamao no cocino?- dijo un poquitín desanimado Horo Horo.

-No, dijo que no tenía ganas de cocinar- dijo Pilika un poco desanimada.

-Bueno no importa Pilika tu comida también es muy rica- dijo Manta tratando de animar a la chica.

-Enserio gracias Manta- dijo contenta Pilika- ¡Bien a comer!

-¡Si!- gritaron todos con animo excepto Yoh y Ren.

Los chicos empezaron a comer cuando escucharon como tocaban la puerta.

-¿Hum, quiem rayogs puede ser a eta gora? – dijo Horo Horo con un gran trozo de pollo en la boca.

-No lo se, iré a ver- dijo Yoh parándose de su lugar para abrir la puerta.

Cuando el chico abrió la puerta se quedo pasmado y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y es que esa chica que invadía su mente se encontraba parada enfrente de él.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Anna al no ver ninguna reacción del chico.

Yoh se quedo viendo a la chica hasta que cerro la puerta tras de si.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo extrañada Anna.

Yoh no contesto y la agarro de la mano para que lo siguiera.

-¿A dónde vamos?- siguió preguntando Anna mientras se iban alejando de la aldea.

De nuevo Yoh no contesto y camino más rápido. Por su parte Anna decidió que lo mejor era callarse y seguir a Yoh; la chica estaba comenzando a hartarse cuando a los lejos vio la playa, enseguida supo a donde se dirigían.

-" Que gran plan Asakura"- dijo sarcásticamente la chica, mientras una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Siguieron caminando hasta por fin sentir la suave arena entrar en sus sandalias.

Yoh tembló levemente y volteo a ver a la chica que se encontraba detrás de él.

Anna lo fulminaba con la mirada y tenia su ceño fruncido.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Yoh un poco extrañado.

-Te importa- dijo cortantemente la chica.

-Solo quería saber si….

-¡Si estoy bien por que no mejor te olvidas de todos los rodeos y habla de una buena vez! – dijo fastidiada la chica.

-Bueno, tu sabes después de lo sucedido con Ren…

-¡Dije directo al grano!- grito Anna con los ojos rojos.

-¡Bien!- dijo Yoh empezando a desesperarse

-Quiero que lo nuestro termine- dijo Yoh rápidamente.

-¿Termine que?- dijo un poco mas calmada Anna.

-Vamos Anna tu sabes esto; es decir este romance secreto que tenemos- dijo Yoh nervioso.

-Que yo sepa nunca dije que fueras mi novio o amante

-Si lo se, pero debes de admitir que los dos sentimos algo muy grande…. Bueno es decir tu me gustas y yo sé que te gusto yo a ti, y eso no es correcto- dijo Yoh mas nervioso y con las mejillas rojas- a parte no olvides lo de hace dos días.

-¡Yoh sabes que si quieres acabar con todo esto esta bien, no te necesito a ti ni a nadie con Hao es mas que suficiente!- dijo dolidamente la chica y es que lo sabia, había leído su mente al ver a donde se dirigían; sabia que esta seria la ultima vez que estaría con Yoh.

-¡Ah claro no significo nada para ti verdad, tu solo me usas como un trapo sucio cada vez que peleas con Hao!- dijo Yoh perdiendo la calma

-¡Pues tu que te dejas!- grito frustrada Anna - ¡Y claro que no te uso!

-Bien pues déjame decirte algo Anna, desde que te conocí solo a habido problemas y estoy harto de eso, eh puesto en peligro a mis amigos por ti Anna, por que me enamore de ti. Pero sabes que ya no importa por que no pienso volver a caer en tus engaños o estafas- dijo Yoh con los ojos rojos.

-Desde a ahora aun que me duela tu ya no existes para mi, tratare de olvidarme por mi seguridad y la de mis amigos; así que vete buscando un nuevo estúpido- dijo Yoh empezando a caminar de regreso a la pensión, pero paro bruscamente y se regreso donde estaba Anna para besarla desesperadamente.

-Adiós Anna- dijo Yoh alejándose lo mas rápido que pudo de ella, no quería arrepentirse de su decisión, aun que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Anna se quedo inmóvil en su lugar mientras varias lagrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro, se había aguantado para no llorar enfrente de Yoh.

Le dolía mucho la idea de ya no estar con Yoh él era su amigo, _su amante_.

De alguna manera se sentía sola sin el.

Y con un gran dolor en su pecho.

A hora sabia como se sentía Hao.

**FlashBack**

El beso cada vez se volvía mas intenso, Hao apretó mas a Anna contra si, mientras besaba intensamente a la chica.

La mano de Hao empezó a bajar lentamente por la cintura de la chica hasta llegar a la pierna y acariciarla lentamente.

Anna se estremeció incomoda al sentir el tacto de la mano de Hao contra su pierna. Por lo que lo empujo; quitándolo encima de ella.

-¡Hao!- dijo Anna respirando agitadamente.

-¡Que!, acaso no te gusto – dijo Hao volviéndose a acercar a la chica y darle un beso en la boca.

-¡No y ya quítate!- dijo exaltada Anna y volteando su cara para que el chico ya no la besara.

-Arg que aguada- dijo Hao rindiéndose.

Anna nada mas lo fulmino con la mirada mientras trataba de acomodar su vestido.

Hao nada mas veía divertido como su prometida trababa de arreglar sin éxito su vestido.

-¿Anna alguna vez has pensado en tener sexo?- dijo pícaramente Hao.

Anna abrió enormemente los ojos al oír lo que decía Hao.

-¡Eres un imbécil como te atreves a decir eso!- dijo Anna que tenia la cara rojísima como tomate.

-Que es algo normal, tarde o temprano lo tendremos que hacer- dijo Hao de lo más normal.

-¡Deja de decir idioteces!- dijo Anna furiosa y pegándole fuertemente en la cabeza a Hao.

-Arg Anna eso me dolió- dijo Hao agarrando su cabeza y haciendo muecas de dolor.

-¡No seas exagerado!- dijo Anna todavía enojado.

-Je ya quisiera verte reviviendo a una persona- dijo Hao molesto.

-De que hablas tú no hiciste casi nada

-Ja por favor a poco crees que esa inútil de Sati hizo la mayor parte del trabajo su poder espiritual es tan diminuto que yo tuve que poner el otro 80% de poder- dijo Hao empezando a sudar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Anna confundida.

-Ah cuando Sati empezó el ritual para revivir a Ren, me di cuenta que con su poder no iba lograr revivirlo así que le pasa parte de mi poder espiritual para que lo lograra; pero no fue suficiente ya que a medio ritual Sati ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento por lo que le tuve que pasar mas de mis poderes- dijo Hao mientras un terrible dolor de cabeza lo invadía.

-Mm entiendo;¿ entonces estas muy débil no?- dijo Anna viendo a Hao.

-Ja solo un poco, todavía puedo vencer a cualquier shaman sin dificultad- dijo Hao con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Pero a mi no- dijo Anna segura.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- dijo Hao acercándose mucho a la chica.

-No necesito probar nada- dijo Anna también acercando mas su cara a la de él.

-Lo se- dijo Hao cortando al distancia que los dividía y besándola tiernamente.

-¿Anna puedo decirte algo?- dijo Hao un poco inseguro.

-Desde cuando me pides permiso para hablar- dijo un poco burlona y confusa Anna.

-Yo solo quiero preguntarte; ¿Eres feliz conmigo?- dijo Hao seriamente y con miedo.

-Por supuesto que si Hao, si no no estaría contigo- dijo Anna muy segura de sus palabras.

Hao la miro por un momento para tratar de leer su mente pero como siempre le fue imposible.

_**-Anna escucha lo único que quiero para ti es tu felicidad eso es lo único que me importa- dijo Hao acariciando la mejilla derecha de la chica**_**.**

Anna miro al chico con una sonrisa y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Soy feliz contigo- dijo Anna.

Hao solo correspondió su abrazo pero no contesto y es que el sabia que ella era feliz, pero por cuanto tiempo, no lo sabia pero el apoyaría cualquier decisión que ella tomara. Incluso si quería dejarlo.

-A hora vete que Sati no tardara en venir- dijo Anna separándose lentamente de Hao.

**Fin flash back**

Anna sacudió su cabeza para intentar quitar todas esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se limpio las lágrimas con sus manos.

No valía la pena llorar ella era "feliz".

Anna estaba dispuesta a irse cuando una luz hizo que cerrara sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué rayos!- dijo un poco enojada.

Puso su mano en su frente para poder distinguir esa luz, pero lo único que veía era el obscuro mar de la noche.

Y de pronto otras dos luces menos intensas se vieron en el mar.

Anna estaba a punto de dar un paso para acercarse más a la orilla, cuando sintió como alguien la jalaba del brazo y apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros.

-Quédate aquí y no te muevas- le dijo una voz en su oído.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Anna un poco asustada.

-Al parecer esos inmundos humanos evadieron todas mis trampas- dijo con rabia la voz.

-¿Quieres decir que…

-Los humanos están apunto de desembarcar

Anna se volteo para quedar de frente con Hao, pero la mirada del chico solo estaba posada en las luces que se distinguían en la obscuridad.

-¿Qué haremos? – dijo Anna temiendo lo peor.

-Pelearemos-soltó Hao haciendo una señal con la mano.

Y entre los grandes arboles empezaron a salir los aliados del gran Hao.

-Hao- dijo preocupada Anna.

-Aléjate de aquí yo me encargo- dijo Hao viendo a la chica por primera vez.

-No yo me quedo

-Ve y cuida a Opacho- dijo Hao como orden.

Anna gruño y se alejó de él, buscando al pequeño Opacho entre los sirvientes de Hao.

-Ven Opacho vámonos- dijo Anna agarrando la mano del pequeño y alejándose de ahí.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yoh se limpio la cara con sus manos, cuando una luz potente invadía al bosque.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- dijo Yoh empezando a caminar para ver de donde provenía la luz y cuando llego al risco se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

-¿Acaso lo que se ve a lo lejos son barcos?- dijo Yoh tratando de ver mejor

- ¿Sera posible?-

**XDXDXD**

-¡Que rayos son esas luces!- dijo Horo Horo viendo desde el balcón de la pensión.

-Si no me equivoco son barcos- dijo Ryu también tratando de ver entre la obscuridad.

-¿Y que hacen aquí?- dijo Chocolove sorprendido.

De pronto se escucho como se azotaba algo al piso, haciendo que los tres chicos voltearan espantados.

-¿Manta estas bien?- dijo Horo Horo acercándose a su amigo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, hiperventilando.

-Esos…barcos….son… de mi papa- dijo Manta.

-¡Que!- gritaron todos.

-¿Estas seguro manta?- dijo Ryu un poco asustado.

-Reconozco esos barcos hasta en la obscuridad- dijo Manta con miedo- Definitivamente ese es mi padre.

Y Manta estaba en lo cierto ya que en uno de los barcos se encontraba un señor de 48 años, me estatura pequeña, cabello rubio canoso y con un frondoso bigote, mirando con malicia la isla.

-Esto es lo que eh esperando en mucho tiempo- dijo el hombre sonriendo con malicia- ¡Prepárense para desembarcar!

* * *

Bien hasta aqui el cap de hoy..

Espero que le haya gustado y que haya quedado todo claro

Mmmm ya se vienen las mejores batallas

ques lo que pasara?

bueno espero y sigan leyendo los quiero

**DEJEN MUCHO REVIEWS**

**Y GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE EL FIC **

**LOS QUIERO **

**BYE**


	26. Shamanes vs humanos

_**Bueno he vuelto!**_

_**No puedo creer que llevebe tanto tiempo sin actualizar la historia, en serio me averguenzo e mi misma.**_

_**Pero bueno decidi que no puedo dejar la historia inconclusa y mucho menos si despues de tanto tiempo todavia resivo reviews =´).**_

_**Les prometo que ya no les voy a fallar y empezo ya poderlo acabar en 5 capítulos.**_

_**Pero bueno espero que les guste mucho el capitulo, la verdad me tuve que exprimir el cerebro para este capitulo.**_

**MUCHISISISSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS EN SERIO QUE SIEMPRE ME ALEGRAN SUS COMENTARIOS.**

* * *

El olor a hierro quemado y el espeso humo negro invadían la isla a paso rápido.

Los Apaches veían con asombro como su isla sagrada era consumida por las llamas y el humo.

-Es imposible- dijo Goldva cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

-Generación tras generación los Apaches mantuvieron la isla oculta de los humanos y nosotros fallamos- dijo Goldva derramando una lagrima por su arrugado rostro.

-Goldva- dijo Silver desviando la mirada de la pobre mujer, para mirar con desprecio la costa, donde se podían divisar lo que quedaban de los barcos en llamas- Goldva _creo que es hora de pasar a la ronda final._

En las llamas se divisaban varias sombras, que resultaban ser shamanes que salían del fuego cargando con los tripulantes sin vida o heridos de los barcos.

Otros shamanes se sumergían a paso rápido en las gélidas aguas buscando a los tripulantes que se habían caído al mar durante la batalla.

La explosión de un barco no se hizo esperar haciendo que las llamas y el humo negro se avivaran más.

-¡Horo Horo intenta apagar las llamas de ese barco, antes de que se extienda más el fuego!- grito Ren desesperado mientras llevaba arrastrando a la orilla el cuerpo inerte de un humano.

-¡Ya voy que no vez que estoy ocupado!- grito Horo Horo saliendo entre las llamas, con el cuerpo manchado del humo toxico y tratando de sostener a lo que parecía ser el capitán del barco.

-¡Fausto ayúdame tengo a alguien herido!- grito frustrado Horo Horo mientras trataba de sostener al capitán con la pierna ensangrentada.

-Yo lo hare- dijo un imponente hombre, que apareció enfrente de Horo Horo, vestido de futbol americano y estirando sus manos para cargar al hombre herido.

-Ah gracias Billy- dijo Horo Horo un poco extrañado por la situación y entregándole al hombre herido.

Y es que todos los shamanes se habían unido para rescatar a los humanos; incluso los ayudantes de Hao eran los que más se aventuraban en el agua y el fuego para rescatar personas; claro estaba que ellos solo lo hacían por órdenes de Hao.

Cada vez que un shaman rescataba el cuerpo de alguien, lo llevaban hasta la costa y lo recostaban en la arena formando una hilera de puros cadáveres.

Y aunque los shamanes se hubiera unido para rescatar a sus enemigos; ninguno se acercaba a los difuntos con lastima ni se quedaba a honrarlos, solo iban y venían del gélido mar, formando más y más hileras de personas.

Solo una pequeña persona lloraba a mares sobre el pecho de su padre.

-¡Papa!- decía entre sollozos el pequeño hombrecito.

-¡Por qué rayos estabas aquí!- grito frustrado y golpeando el pecho de su difunto padre.

Manta había quedado destrozado, desde que vio como Ryu caminaba hacia a él, cargando el cuerpo de su padre.

Yoh solo veía a su amigo con lastima y dolor, mientras hallaba las palabras correctas de consuelo que le podría decir a su pequeño amigo.

-Manta..yo..iré a buscar a los Gandhara para que revivan a tu padre- dijo Yoh tocando el hombro de su pequeño amigo, en señal de apoyo.

-¡No me toques Yoh, por tu culpa mi padre está muerto, TODOS están muertos!- grito Manta a todo pulmón mientras señalaba por todos lados –Dime, ¿Qué vas hacer para revivir a todas estas personas?

-¡Hey cálmate Manta, que no escuchaste que iré a buscar….

-Si Yoh, te oí muy bien, pero los Gandhara solo pueden revivir a tres personas y aquí hay más de 200 personas muertas- dijo alterado.

-Manta hablas como si todo esto fuera mi culpa, cuando el único culpable es…

-¡De tu propia sangre,TU hermano, mira lo que le ha hecho a todos, no tuvo compasión ni con una sola alma!- sollozo Manta.

-Que sea mi hermano no significa que sea igual a el- dijo Yoh agachando la cabeza, un poco enojado.

-Lo siento Yoh pero en estos momentos no quiero verte, por favor vete- dijo Manta desviando la mirada hacia su difunto padre.

-Manta, por favor no me odies por algo que no hice. Tu papa también se arriesgó al profanar tierras sagradas de los shamanes, si Hao no los acababa, los Apaches lo hubieran hecho- dijo Yoh viendo con frialdad a su viejo amigo.

Manta se dio por aludido y siguió viendo a su padre.

-No te dejes cegar por la ira-dijo cansando al no ver respuesta de su parte, por lo que solo se limitó a darle una ligera palmada en su espalda antes de ir a buscar a los muchachos.

Anna estaba corriendo en medio de la selva, sin mirar atrás, mientras sus lágrimas recorrían todo su rostro.

Cada 6 segundos volteaba a ver a todos lados para ver si alguien la seguía; tanta era su insistencia por mirar atrás, que no se fijó que delante de ella había varias raíces salidas del suelo, por lo que cayó de rodillas.

Anna ni se inmuto por levantarse, solo soltó un leve gemido y las lágrimas empezaron a caer con más frecuencia. Mientras se sentaba en el suelo dejando ver sus piernas enlodadas y con las rodillas ensangrentadas.

Tanta era su melancolía y tristeza que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba parado detrás ella.

-Levántate- dijo fríamente su acompañante.

Anna solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como signo de negación.

El chico solo suspiro y jalo delicadamente el brazo izquierdo de la chica, para que se levantara.

-Ana levántate, estas toda sucia y _débil_- dijo un poco frustrado el chico, jalando con más fuerza su brazo.

-¡No!- grito Anna entre sollozos, apartando su brazo de la mano del chico – Déjame sola-

El chico ignoro a la chica y se incoó enfrente de Anna para que lo viera. Pero ella esta cabizbaja viendo con "mucho interés" la tierra.

-Ana mírame, por favor- dijo el chico poniendo sus dos manos entre la cara de Anna para que lo viera- ¿Quieres que los reviva?

-Revivirlos no cambiara las cosas- dijo Anna apartándose de él, mientras otra lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Pero yo sé, que si los revivo tú estarás más tranquila.

-¡Cómo puedo estar más tranquila después de todo lo que paso, tu viste como murieron, fue horrible!- dijo Anna viéndolo por primera vez a los ojos.

-¡Escucha!- dijo el chico volviendo a agarrar la cara de Anna- Le dije a Luchist que salvaran a todos, porque yo los voy a revivir, por ti. Para que estés tranquila; así que ya no llores- dijo esta vez dándole un beso en la frente.

-Se necesita mucho poder espiritual para revivir a más de 200 personas-

-Ja, por favor Anna no me subestimes, nada es imposible para mí- dijo sonriéndole con orgullo.

Anna solo se abalanzo el, abrazándolo fuertemente y recarcando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-No sé qué me paso Hao- dijo Anna traumatizada.

-Tranquila solo te dejaste llevar por el odio que llevas dentro- dijo Hao acariciando el pelo rubio de Anna con una mano; mientras que con la otra curaba sus rodillas con su poder espiritual.

-Los humanos siempre logran sacar lo peor de nosotros-

**FLASHBACK**

-¡¿Pero por qué tu papa está aquí!? !– pregunto horrorizado Horo Horo al descubrir que los barcos que se veían en el horizonte eran del papa de Manta.

-¡Es lo que yo tampoco logro entender!- dijo histéricamente Manta, empezándose a morder las uñas de las manos.

-Tenemos que avisarle a los Apaches, antes de que desembarquen- dijo Ryu escandalizado.

-¡No!- grito Yoh azotando la puerta, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento – Los Apaches los matarían.

-¿Don Yoh se encuentra bien?- dijo Ryu tratando de ayudar al shaman.

-SI estoy bien gracias- dijo Yoh rechazando la ayuda de Ryu y recuperando fuerza- jaja es que estaba en la costa, cuando vi los barcos y me vine corriendo.

-Yoh mi papa está aquí, lo siento- dijo Manta con los ojos lloros y un poco apenado.

-No te preocupes Manta, mientras los Apaches no se enteren, estaremos bien. Tenemos que ir a la costa a enfrentar a tu padre- dijo Yoh más serio que nunca.

-¿Crees que corre peligro Yoh?- dijo Manta un poco preocupado por su padre y es que aunque siempre estuviera peleando con él, no dejaba de quererlo.

-Sí y mucho. Así que no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que llegar antes que Hao- dijo Yoh saliendo del cuarto seguido por los demás.

-¡¿Pero cómo sabes que Hao va a estar ahí!?- dijo Manta temiendo por la vida de su padre.

-Por qué el detesta a los humanos- dijo Yoh, imaginándose a Hao torturando a los humanos de manera más sádica posible.

-Entonces tenemos que ir por los demás- dijo Ryu decidido, golpeando su mano derecha con su puño y el ceño fruncido.

**Mientras tanto en la costa **

-¡Hao, solo dales una lección y déjalos ir!- demando Anna caminando hacia Hao y mirándolo con suplica.

-Anna por favor, si los dejo ir van a volver, los humanos nunca entienden, es por eso que los voy a exterminar a todos- dijo Hao con sus ojos llenos de poder.

Anna titubeo un poco, pero volvió a enfrentarse a Hao.

-Escucha Hao, si los matas vendrán más humanos a "buscarlos", solo déjalos ir- dijo frustrada.

-Desde cuando te interesan tanto los humanos- dijo Hao mientras enfrentaba de cara a Anna – Porque, yo me acuerdo que hace poco, tú compartías mis ideologías.

-¿Qué no recuerdas, Anna?; los humanos fueron los que te abandonaron a los 5 años, los humanos fueron los que mataron a mi mama. ¿Por qué he de perdonarles la vida, si no aceptan lo que es diferente?- dijo Hao viendo con suplica a Anna.

Anna solo se quedó callada, no tenía con que defender a los humanos, porque ella misma los odiaba, los odiaba desde que sus padres la abandonaron en medio de una tormenta invernal, porque ella podía ver espíritus y leer sus mentes, los odiaba por ser egoístas y por su avaricia, pero en estos momentos su odio no era tan grande como para matarlos, porque Yoh le había enseñado que los humanos no eran tan diferentes a los shamanes.

-Haz lo que quieres- dijo Anna derrotada al saber que Hao no iba a cambiar de opinión, por lo que le dio la espalda a Hao y cargo a Opacho para salir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

-Señor Hao- dijo Opacho estirando su brazo "intentando" alcanzarlo, mientras se alejaban cada vez más de la costa.

-Tranquilo Opacho, estoy segura que no lo quieres ver enojado- dijo Anna acariciando el cabello esponjoso de su amigo.

En cambio Hao solo miraba como se alejaban los dos y como Anna nunca volteo para verlo. Pero desvió la mirada al ver como Luchist le avisaba que los humanos estaban preparando sus armas.

-Bien es hora de que empiece el show- dijo Hao tronándose los dedos y con una sonrisa malévola.

XdDfFG

-Ah, por fin, ya casi llegamos- dijo Horo Horo casi sin aliento y apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

-No exageres gordo, la pensión está a nada del acantilado- dijo Ren de lo más animado y es que después de revivir, se sentía invencible.

-¡Hay si lo dice el que no tuvo que cargar su armamento!- dijo frustrado Horo Horo, mientras tiraba el armamento de Ren al suelo, y es que aunque lo hayan revivido, la perforación que le hizo el espíritu de fuego fue demasiado grande como para cicatrizar toda; por lo que no podía cargan tanto peso y se aprovechó de Horo Horo. =P

-Por favor chicos no pelen, mi papa necesita nuestra ayuda- dijo Manta lo más calmado posible.

-Tranquilo Manta, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien- dijo Yoh con su mejor sonrisa.

-Si joven Manta; Don Yoh nunca se equivoca- dijo Ryu animando a Manta.

-Yo no estaría tan segura-

-¡Anna!- gritaron todos al ver a Anna parada enfrente de ellos; con Opacho en sus brazos.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Ren mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Acaso no han visto la costa?, está repleta de los aliados de Hao, quieren matar a los humanos- dijo Anna viendo a Manta con lastima y mordiéndose el labio.

¿Ahh?- todos fijaron su vista a la costa y vieron que el lugar estaba repleto de shamanes y peor aún era los aliados de Hao.

-Maldición, llegamos tarde-susurro Yoh, frunciendo el ceño y viendo con determinación a Anna .

Anna también lo miraba con enojo, recordando que hace unas horas le había dicho que no quería volver a verla en su vida.

Yoh cansado del juego de miradas se acercó a la chica, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-¡Y porque tu no vas a apoyar a tu prometido!- dijo escupiendo sus palabras con desprecio.

-¡Por qué no lo pienso apoyar en algo tan estúpido!- se defendió Anna, acercando más su cara a la de Yoh.

-¡Ya! – dijo Opacho separándolos con sus manos-Opacho y Anna solo vinieron a advertirles- dijo el pequeños con sus ojos de borrego y a punto de llorar.

Yoh miro con ternura al pequeñin que Anna tenían en brazos y luego bufo molesto.

-Vamos chicos tenemos que llegar a la costa- dijo Yoh pasando de lado a Anna.

-¿Pero la señorita Anna, no va a venir?- dijo Ryu con tristeza.

-Claro que si voy a ir, no puedo dejar solo a MI PROMETIDO - dijo Anna con énfasis en las últimas palabras y mirando a Yoh con diversión.

Yoh solo gruño y se agarró el pecho, porque cada vez que Anna hablaba de su prometido le dolía y ella lo sabía. Y es que como se podía olvidar a alguien que amas, en tan solo una horas.

* * *

-Bien Luchist porque no le das una calurosa bienvenida- dijo Hao metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Sera un honor- dijo Lunchist con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sosteniendo en su mano su pistola – Hare que sus almas sufran.

-Ja, eso espero, no quiero que quede nada de su patética existencia- dijo Hao, con un brillo en los ojos que demostraba lo determinado que estaba para destruir a los humanos.

* * *

Mientras los chicos iban bajando hacia la costa, un fuerte estruendor sonó por toda la isla.

-Ha comenzado- susurro Anna para sí misma y parando en seco.

-¡¿ Que fue eso?!- grito horrorizado Horo Horo

-Yo no fui- dijo con inocencia Chocolove.

-Estúpidos, que no ven que ha empezado la pelea- dijo Ren dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Chocolove.

-Entonces hay que detenerlos- dijo Yoh empezando a correr lo más rápido posible - ¡No podemos dejar que le hagan daño al papa de Manta y a los demás!

-¡Yoh espera!- grito Manta mientras trataba de correr a la misma velocidad que su amigo- ¡Por favor no lastimen a mi padre!- grito Manta al viento y con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Espérenme no me dejen!-grito Horo Horo cargando todas las cosas de Ren.

Anna iba a empezar a caminar cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-No he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí- dijo Ren, con las mejillas totalmente rosadas.

-¿EH?; no sé de qué estás hablando- dijo Anna sin voltear a verlo.

-Hablo de que si no fuera por ti, yo estaría muerto-dijo Ren con escalofrió al recordar el infierno que vivió en el otro mundo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, simplemente no era hora de que dejaras este mundo- dijo Anna un poco apena.

-Ja de todos modos estoy muy agradecido contigo y los Gandhara por darme otra oportunidad de vivir – dijo Ren de la forma más honesta – Gracias Anna-

-No me des la gracias a mí, dáselas a Hao si no fuera por él, Santi y tu estarían muerto- dijo Anna empezando a caminar.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo horrorizado Ren, al pensar que Hao le había salvado la vida.

* * *

Los chicos llegaron rápido a la costa y lo primero que divisaron fue al enorme ángel Lucifer, volando encima de un barco envuelto en llamas.

-Se me había olvidado lo imponente que era- dijo Yoh viendo impresionado a el ángel.

-Vaya pue, es enorme- dijo Chocolove mirando hacia el cielo.

-Ja, nada que no pueda destruir en segundo- dijo Ren cargando su lanza en el hombro.

-Ja quisiera ver que lo intentaras- dijo sínicamente Horo Horo, al recordar la batalla del equipo de la Luna.

-¿me estas retando?- dijo Ren fulminando con la mirada al chico de cabello azul.

-Tómalo como quieres, pero yo que tu tendría más cuidado, si ya te mataron una vez por tu egocentrismo, no dudo que lo hagan de nuevo- dijo Horo Horo con la misma mirada.

Ren furioso le dio un puñetazo al haciendo que se desatara una pelea de Ren vs Horo Horo y Ryu tratando de separarlos como si fuera el árbitro.

-Hey chicos cálmense, no es momento de peleas tontas- dijo Ryu forcejeando con los dos.

Pero los chicos lo único que hacían era gritar más, haciendo que todos los aliados de Hao los voltearan a ver, incluyéndolo a el.

-¡Chicos cállense!- dijo Yoh nervioso, sosteniendo su espada con fuerzas al ver como Hao se acercaba a ellos, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vaya Yoh, acaso no te dijeron que los niños pequeños se van a la camita antes de las 10- dijo burlonamente Hao y desafiando a su hermano con la mirada.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Yoh entrecerrando sus ojos con rabia.

-No me retes Yoh, soy 1000 años más grande que tú y por supuesto 1 000 veces más fuerte- escupió con desprecio Hao, agarrando a Yoh de la playera.

-¡Déjalo en paz,Hao!- grito Anna que se encontraba muy alejada de todos, justo enfrente de la pared de rocas y lodo del enorme acantilado.

Hao solo volteo a ver a la chica con desdén, mientras ella solo lo desafiaba con la mirada.

-Bien Asakura,tu y tus amigos pueden quedarse para presenciar el espectáculo- dijo Hao alzando los brazos al aire y volteando a ver fijamente a los barcos, que empezaron a incendiarse de la nada.

-¡¿Qué has hecho!?- grito Yoh mientras veía como las llamas se extendían en las grandes maquinas.

-Nada, solo avivando la fiesta- dijo Hao antes de empezar a reírse maniáticamente.

Yoh y sus amigos solo veían impresionados las enormes llamas que salían de los barcos y se sintieron impotentes al no poder hacer nada.

-¡Papa!- grito Manta, derramando varias lágrimas.

* * *

-Señor el barco se está incendiando rápidamente lo mejor sería salir cuanto antes- dijo un hombre alto y canoso, qué tenía el pulso totalmente acelerado.

-No viaje cientos de kilómetros para darme por vencido, haga que sus hombres apaguen el fuego, que esto apenas comienza- dijo el papa de Manta, mientras apagaba su tabaco en el cenicero.

-Pero señor, esos chicos son inhumanos no se han acercado ni 30 metros y ya prendieron fuego a todos los barcos- dijo el hombre canoso con miedo.

-Si pero no por nada me gaste mucho dinero instalando la mejor armaría en estos barcos, así que ve y ordénale a tus hombres que es hora de contra atacar, que disparen los cañones- dijo de los más calmado.

-si señor- dijo el hombre dando una reverencia, antes de salir corriendo.

- Veamos quien sobrevive- dijo Mansumi Oyamada con una sonrisa sádica.

* * *

-Horo Horo; ¿Crees que podrías apagar las llamas con tus poderes?- dijo Yoh, volteando a ver desesperadamente al chico.

-No lo creo, pero lo intentare- dijo el chico avanzando hasta la orilla del mar, pero no pudo caminar más al sentir como lo jalaban del brazo.

-Espera, esos hombres están armados, así que Ryu, yo y Chocolove te cubriremos- dijo Ren

-Yo también te cubrió- dijo Yoh acercándose a los chicos – Tengo que llevar a Manta, para que hable con su padre.

-No, tú te quedaras aquí sentado, tus costillas aún están frágiles, así que disfruta el espectáculo- dijo Ren sonriendo con malicia.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Yoh, por mi culpa apenas y te puedes mover, así que descansa- dijo Ren recordando como el chico casi muere, por culpa de él y Tamao.

Yoh no dijo nada y solo vio como sus amigos se dirigían hacia el mar, evadiendo los disparos y granadas que les lanzaban.

Por su parte Anna solo se le quedaba viendo a Yoh un poco nostálgica y dolida a no poder estar con Yoh y es que se sentía tan bien cuando estaba a su lado, que se le iba a ser imposible alejarse de él, pero ella no le suplicaría, si él pensaba que ella era solo un error y un estorbo en su vida, no le iba a rogar, total ella " feliz" con Hao.

¡PUM!

Los primeros proyectiles no tardaron en caer en la costa, algunos shamanes lograban esquivar los ataques mientras otros simplemente desaparecían con el impacto de estos.

-¡Rayos estos tipos están locos, que no entienden que los tratamos de ayudar!- grito Horo Horo mientras trataba de esquivar todos los proyectiles.

-¡Horo Horo cállate y sigue extinguiendo el fuego!- grito Ren mientras esquivaba y protegía a su amigo.

-¡Jaja, esto es todo lo que pueden hacer los humanos!- reía Hao sadicamente, moviendo sus manos que automáticamente desviaban los proyectiles

- ¡No olviden que el fuego me pertenece!- dijo Hao chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que todas las armas se desintegraran por si solas.

**...**

-¡Manta tenemos que llegar hasta donde está tu padre, y hacer que entre en razón antes de que esto sea un caos!- dijo Yoh mientras desenfundaba su espada.

-¡Es imposible Yoh esto parece un campo minado, además no me escucharía, ni si quiera le importa que este en la isla; además estas demasiado herido como para pelear- dijo Manta con un nudo en la garganta.

-No digas eso Manta tal vez ni si quiera sabe que estas en la isla- dijo Yoh ignorando lo último que dijo su amigo e intentando levantarle el ánimo.

-¡Claro que sabe que estoy aquí, es por eso que encontró la isla por mi chip de rastreo!- dijo Manta apenado.

-Tranquilo todo estará bien- dijo Yoh volteando a ver a su amigo.

Manta le iba a responder con una sonrisa, pero lo único que hizo fue gritar al ver que un misil se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

-¡Yoh cuidado!-

Yoh volteo rápidamente para destruir el misil a unos centímetros de ellos, pero no pudo evitar que la explosión los sacara volando.

-¡Ahh!- grito Yoh con dolor, al sentir como sus costillas fracturadas se le clavaban en su interior.

-¡Yoh!- grito Manta al ver a su amigo herido- ¡Yoh tienes que salir de aquí, estas muy débil!

**...**

Opacho se aferra cada vez más al cuello de Anna, cada vez que oía un proyectil estallar.

Mientras Anna intentaba ignorar que muy cerca de ella, Yoh se retorcía de dolor.

-Opacho ya no quiere estar aquí, a Opacho le da miedo- dijo el pequeño derramando pequeñas lágrimas.

-Tranquilo Opacho mientras yo este contigo, nada te va a pasar- dijo Anna aferrando más al pequeño a su cuerpo.

-Esto acabara en segundo- dijo Anna moviendo su pie impacientemente. Y justo cuando su paciencia se había acabado y estaba a punto de correr a ayudar Yoh. El pequeño Opacho se zafo de sus brazos, para correr a la orilla del mar.

-Opacho, le dirá al señor Hao que termine con esto, para irnos a dormir-

-Opacho- dijo Anna mientras se apresuraba a agarrar al pequeño, pero de pronto un misil choco contra la enorme pared del risco, provocando un sonido ensordecedor, que pronto se convirtió en varios crujidos de las rocas que se desprendían del risco.

Anna miro con asombro donde impacto el proyectil y corrió lo más que pudo para alcanzar al pequeñin, cuando vio que los escombros y las rocas del risco caerían encima de ellos.

-¡Opacho!- grito Anna mientras esquivaba los pequeños trozos de roca y abalanzándose sobre el pequeño y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo poco antes de que las rocas los aplastaran.

**...**

-¡Anna!- grito desesperado Hao, al ver como su prometida desapareció entre las rocas -¡Anna!.

Hao corrió con desesperación hasta donde estaba una pila de escombros y rocas enormes y empezó a moverlas con ayuda del espíritu del fuego.

-¡Anna!- grito Hao con alivio al ver que la chica estaba en vuelta en campo de fuerza. Pero en seguida se volvió a preocupar al ver que Anna temblaba estrepitosamente y abrazando con fuerza al pequeño Opacho.

-Anna mírame. ¿Estás bien?- dijo Hao sosteniendo la barbilla de la chica, que estaba en shock.

Anna quito su mano de su barbilla y se empozo a levantar con dificultad, mientras varios cortes en sus piernas se hacían notar, ya que Anna se lanzó al suelo para salvar al pequeño Opacho.

Hao la miraba extrañado y le ofreció la mano, para poder salir del tumulto de rocas, pero esta rechazo su ayuda y empezó a salir por su cuenta, no sin antes depositar en los brazos de Hao, a Opcaho.

-Hey Anna, tu poder espiritual está aumentando, ¿Estas segura de lo que vas hacer?- dijo Hao seriamente, mientras veía con preocupación a la chica.

-Ya estoy harta de los humanos-dijo Anna ignorando al muchacho mientras sujetaba su rosario con una mano y viendo con determinación a los barcos.

De pronto varios espíritus transformados en bolas blancas empezaron a llegar a la costa de toda la isla y se fueron acumulando en la orilla del mar, hasta crear una masa del tamaño del espíritu de fuego; que empezaba a moldearse hasta convertirse en un Oni, con cuernos puntiagudos, una quijada con afilados dientes al igual que sus garras y con enorme masa muscular.

-¡Que rayos es eso!- grito asustando Horo Horo mientras se apartaba de la orilla del mar.

-¡Maldición! , ¿De dónde ha salido ese Oni?- maldijo Ren mientras retrocedía.

-Hao- soltó Yoh con dificultad al no poder respirar bien, mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano,que tenía una enorme sonrisa al ver al Oni en el mar.

-Escuchen chicos, tenemos que detenerlo antes de que le haga daño a la…

Yoh no puedo terminar de hablar al oír como el Oni rugía y con su mano partía en dos un barco.

-¡No puede ser mi papa!- dijo Manta preocupado de que su padre estuviera en ese barco que se empezaba a hundir.

- Ja j aja ja- reía con malicia Hao al ver como los humanos tenían que saltar con desesperación del barco mientras se hundía.

-Señor Hao, ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Opacho sorprendido de la feroz creatura, mientras temblaba ligeramente.

-Eso Opacho es un Oni- dijo Hao con orgullo.

-¿Un Oni?-

-Si es un demonio que es creado al juntar a todas las almas en pena- dijo Hao mirando como Anna seguía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y sosteniendo su rosario – El poder del Oni viene del miedo y del odio de las personas.

-¿Y eso es creado por un shaman?- dijo el pequeño sin quitar la mirada del Oni.

-Mmmm se podría decir que sí, pero no cualquier shaman puede convocar a tantos espíritus y crear un Oni de gran magnitud, tiene que ser una persona con mucho poder- dijo Hao con orgullo

- ¿Cómo ustedes señor Hao?- pregunto el pequeño feliz.

-Si, como yo- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo y viendo como el Oni empezaba a atacar a los tripulantes y a destruir su armas, pero se sorprendió más al ver como pequeños Onis trepaban por los barcos, para empezar a atacar a la tripulación – Impresionante .

Los Onis pequeños se metían a los barcos y mataban de forma salvaje a los humanos, tanto que algunos shamanes retrocedieron al ver el terrible panorama que tenían enfrente.

Yoh miraba con asco la escena que se esta viviendo enfrente de sus ojos, pero se paro con mucha dificultada para salir corriendoy darle un puñetazo en la cara de su hermano.

-¡Detente!- ordeno Yoh horrorizado.

Hao se tocó su mejilla para calmar el ardor proporcionado por el golpe, para después reír sínicamente y dándole una patada a Yoh en sus costillas ya rotas.

-Para esta masacre Hao- dijo Yoh con dificultad, ya que su cuerpo estaba completamente destrozado por tantas peleas y a penas y podía sostenerse en pie.

Hao simplemente lo ignoro y dejo a Opacho en el suelo para enfrentarse a su hermano.

-¡Anna dile que se detenga!- dijo Yoh volteando a ver a la chica que estaba a su lado. Pero ella seguía perdida viendo el horizonte.

-¡Por que debería detenerme cuando ellos fueron los que invadieron nuestras tierras!- dijo Hao exaltado, poniéndose entre Anna e Yoh.

-Porque esto es inaudito Hao muchas personas inocentes están muriendo- dijo Yoh señalando la terrible escena que se vivía en la costa.

-A si, pues eso no les importo cuando quemaron a mi madre- dijo Hao con dolor en el pecho.

Yoh se quedó callado por un momento, pero volvió a discutir con su hermano; pero se calló al ver como Anna caía de rodillas al suelo .

-¿Anna?- dijo preocupado Yoh al ver a la chica temblando y con la cara extremadamente pálida.

-Hey Anna, ya es suficiente, tienes que detenerte antes de gastar toda tu energía espiritual- dijo Hao poniéndose a la altura de la chica y tratando de quitarle el rosario.

-No- soltó secamente Anna viendo con odio a Hao.

-Anna, estas pálida, necesitas parar antes de que mueras por falta de energía, yo acabare con lo humanos- dijo Hao desesperado.

Por su parte Yoh no entendía de que estaban hablando, pero al juzgar la cara de Hao no era algo bueno.

-Anna por favor detente, no quiero que mueras, no me puedes dejar solo- dijo Hao con los ojos vidriosos

-¿Hao?- Anna reacciono al oír los sollozos de su prometido y enseguida agarro su cara con su manos para que la viera a los ojos

-No llores por mí, estoy bien- dijo Anna abrazando al chico como si fuera una madre consolando a su pequeño.

Yoh se quedó impactado al ver como su imponente hermano lloraba en los brazos de Anna.

-Hao- dijo el chico viéndolo con lastima y es que se dio cuenta de que vivió los últimos 985 completamente solo, antes de conocer a Anna y Opacho.

Yoh se acercó más a los dos chicos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ellos.

-Ah no quisiera interrumpirlos, pero me gustaría saber si hay alguna forma de parar todo esto- dijo Yoh nerviosamente mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

Anna lo volteo a ver un poco sorprendida, ya que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico, mientras Hao ocultaba su cara en el pecho de Anna para que no lo viera llorar.

-No puedo detener las acciones de los otros- dijo Anna abrazando más a Hao, para esconder su rostro.

-Eh pero nadie está haciendo nada, todos pararon de luchar desde que aparecieron los onis- dijo Yoh un poco sorprendido, por el despiste de la chica.

-¡Los Onis!- grito Anna impactada, mientras veía hacia la costa a ver lo que quedaba de los barcos en llamas y como varios tripulantes, trataban de escapar de las monstruosas bestias.

Anna empujo a Hao y salió corriendo para irse adentrando en el mar.

-¡Hey Anna a donde vas es peligroso!- grito Yoh, viendo como la chica se alejaba.

-¡Paren, les ordeno que desaparezcan!- grito Anna, tratando de que las bestias desaparecieran con sus mandatos.

Hao reacciono y corrió hasta donde estaba la chica y agarrándola de los brazos.

-Anna, tranquila tienes que despejar tu mente para que te obedezcan- dijo Hao tratando de calmarla – Recuerda todo lo que te enseñe ellos no te controlan, tú los controlas.

-No puedo jamás eh podido controlarlo, no puedo controlarlos- dijo Anna exaltada.

-Entonces deja que acaben con su cometido y desaparecerán- dijo Hao con los ojos llenos de poder – tú los creaste para que destruyeran a los humanos, cuando terminen con todos simplemente van a desparecer.

-¡No tienen que desaparecer ahora!- grito Anna dirigiéndose se a los Onis que poco a poco fueron disolviéndose hasta desparecer.

Hao veía con decepción como los Onis iban desapareciendo, incluso el gigantesco Oni exploto en varias esferas blancas que se esparcieron por toda la isla.

Anna miro sorprendida al ver como los Onis habían desaparecido a su mandato, pero era demasiado tarde sus Onis habían matada a casi todos lo humanos de manera brutal y sangrienta, que hasta los mismo shamanes sintieron escalofríos al ver el poder de s temibles creaturas.

Yoh veía desde la costa como los barcos ardían el llamas, mientras un silencio sepulcral se hacía presente en toda la costa, nadie decía nada, ya no se oían los gritos de los humanos suplicando por vivir, todo era un silencio total excepto por el sonido de llamas apoderándose de los restos de los barcos.

Anna fue la primera en reaccionar al ver como dos lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

-Todo es mi culpa- dijo Anna limpiándose las lágrimas y saliendo corriendo de ahí.

-¿Eh?- dijo Hao, mientras veía como Anna se adentraba en la selva - ¡Luchist!

-¿Eh?, si señor – dijo exaltado Luchist mientras salía de su trance.

-Reúne todos los cuerpos de estos insignificantes humanos y fórmalos en hileras- dijo Hao avanzando hacia la selva.

-¿Pero señor solo son humanos?- dijo Luchist sorprendido por las ordenes de su líder.

-No cuestiones mis órdenes hazlo- dijo Hao viéndolo de forma macabra, que hizo que Luchist se estremeciera.

-Si Señor como ordene- dijo Luchist haciendo una reverencia.

Yoh salió de su trance al ver como Hao pasaba a su lado; caminando a zancadas.

-¿Hao?, ¡Hao!- dijo Yoh abalanzándose sobre él y tirándolo al suelo.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo!?- grito furiosamente Hao, mientras trataba de zafarse de su hermano, que se encontraba encima de él.

-¡¿Cómo te vas a ir así nada más, después de haber causado una masacre!?- dijo Yoh amenazando a su hermano con su puño.

-Jajaja que creías que solo venía a tomar una tacita de café con ellos- dijo Hao burlonamente.

Yoh gruño furioso, dirigiendo su puño a la cara de su hermano que la detuvo con facilidad.

Jajaja cuando entenderás Yoh, que eres diminuto, no importa lo que hagas jamás me harás daño- dijo Hao empujando a su hermano y levantándose del suelo.

Así que deja de hacerte el fuerte que todos sabemos que no eres- dijo Hao sacudiendo la arena de su pocho y marcándose del lugar.

Yoh por su parte se quedó tendido en el suelo sosteniendo su pecho donde estaba fracturado, dejándose llevar por su pensamiento y preguntándose el por qué seguía en el torneo de shamanes.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Luchist se encontraba en la costa, contando a cada hombre de las hileras, mientras su capa se movía al ritmo del viento.

El lugar había quedado totalmente solo, al ver que todo el caos había acabado. Solo tres personas se habían resignado a irse.

-180,181, 182, 184 y 185….. - Señor solo pudimos recuperar 185 cuerpos- dijo Luchist volteando ver a Hao que se encontraba sentado en una roca, que al igual que Luchist su pocho y su cabello se movían alborotadamente a causa del viento.

-¿Seguro?- dijo Hao poniéndose de pie.

-Sí Señor, los demás cuerpos desparecieron del mar y …..

-No importa, creo que 185 son suficientes, pero aún falta el cuerpo más importante- dijo Hao empezando a caminar hacia el otro lado.

-¿Señor Hao, que hago con todos los cuerpos?-

-Sígueme Luchist- dijo Hao sin voltear a verlo.

Luchist solo trago en seco y siguió a su amo, que se paró a lado de un niño que lloraba sobre un bulto.

-Tu nombre es Manta; ¿Verdad?- dijo Hao viendo al pequeño.

-¿Eh?- Manta volteo a ver quién le hablaba y se sorprendió al ver a Hao y a uno de sus secuaces a lado de él, dejándolo sin habla.

-Vamos no tengas miedo, porque no simplemente te apartas y me dejas revivir a tu padre.

-¿Re..revivirlo?- dijo impactando Manta mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Si revivirlo, así que mejor apártate antes de que cambien de opinión- dijo Hao con el ceño fruncido.

Manta sintió un leve escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, pero se apartó rápidamente, para ver como Hao ponía su mano en el pecho de su padre y susurraba algunas frases que no podía escuchar desde donde estaba y como un destello salió de la mano de Hao, impactando sobre el pecho de su padre, que inhaló fuertemente.

La cara de Manta se ilumino completamente, al ver como el pecho de su padre subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración.

-¡Papa!- grito Manta acercándose a su padre y viéndolo con asombro.

-¿Manta?- dijo con dificultad el señor Mansumi Oyamada, sosteniendo con fuerzas la mano de su hijo.

Hao se alejó de la escena con asco y se encargó de ir reviviendo uno por uno a todos los humanos, mientras Luchist lo miraba incrédulo.

-Señor Hao su poder espiritual quedara muy bajo si sigue reviviendo a todos los humanos- dijo Luchist aun sorprendido de que su líder estuviera reviviendo a los humanos.

-Bueno Luchist jamás te comprometas con alguien, ja a veces tienes que hacer cosas por tu prometida, que a ti te desagradan- dijo Hao con una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

Yoh trataba de dormir las dos últimas horas que le quedaban de la oscura noche antes de que el cielo se empezara a tornar azulado y la luz penetrara por toda su habitación. Pero el dolor en sus costillas era tan insoportable, su cabeza le daba vueltas mientras trataba de no pensar en el torneo de shamanes, en Manta y…en Anna.

Pero era imposible no pensar en que todo era un caos, así que resignado se levantó de su cama dejando ver todo su pecho envuelto por vendas y sus brazos llenos de moretones y cortes; vistiendo solo una bermuda.

Suspiro pesadamente y empezó a caminar torpemente y arrastrando los pies por el suelo, dirigiéndose al balcón desanimado, pero se quedó estático al ver a Anna recargada en el barandal del balcón.

-¡Anna!- grito Yoh sorprendido y tallándose los ojos para ver si la chica era solo parte de su imaginación y cansancio. Pero la chica seguía ahí cruzada de brazos y viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir- soltó Anna de lo más normal mientras se acercaba a Yoh.

-Y por eso decidiste venir a mi balcón- dijo extrañado el chico, retrocediendo nerviosamente por la cercanía de la chica.

-Bueno es que yo…. Siempre me ha fascinado la vista del balcón- dijo Anna de lo más normal, haciendo que Yoh cayera de espaldas.

-Anna estás loca, si Hao sabe que estas aquí me mata entiendes- dijo Yoh un poco desesperado por la situación, suficiente tenía con sus heridas como para lidiar otra vez con la furia de su hermano.

Anna se mostraba un poco apenada por la situación, ni si quiera sabía que hacia ahí, ella simplemente no podía dormir y pensaba que la presencia de Yoh la animaría un poco más, aun sabiendo que el chico le había dejado en claro que no la quería ver más.

-Anna será mejor que te vayas, esto no está bien- dijo Yoh mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Es que yo.. estoy confundida- dijo Anna con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Confundida de qué?

-De que siempre que estoy contigo me siento bien… no se me siento feliz, en cambio cuando estoy con Hao me enojo y pierdo el control de todo- dijo Anna

-¿Por qué siempre nos comparas?- dijo un poco indignado Yoh – Es decir siempre que estas mal o que estas enojada vienes conmigo, pero cuando estás bien te olvidas de todos y solo piensas en Hao, es decir yo no estoy para tus juegos.

-No son juegos, simplemente estoy confundida

-¿Confundida de que Anna?, Hao te ama, eres lo más importante para él, el jamás te haría daño- dijo Yoh dolido.

-Pero yo no sé, si todavía lo amo- dijo Anna sintiéndose mal consigo misma al no poder aclarar sus sentimientos.

-Anna, tu misma me lo dijiste Hao esta solo en este mundo, las únicas personas que quiere son a ti y a Opacho, no puedes abandonarlo después de todo lo que él ha hecho por ti- dijo Yoh tratando de no perder la paciencia, porque una parte de él se alegra de escuchar que Anna no amaba a su hermano y la otra sentía lastima por el susodicho.

-Tienes razón, soy una idiota, al no poder amar a un chico que ha dado todo por mí, pero a veces me pongo a pensar, que si Hao se vuelve el Shaman King. ¿Seguiría queriéndome?- dijo Anna abrazándose a sí misma.

- Siento que si sigo con él, terminare por convertirme como el, alguien que se enorgullecerá al matar una persona…. Yoh lo que paso en la isla fue mi culpa- dijo Anna mirándolo con los ojos lloros – deje que mi odio me controlara y ocasione un caos.

-Lo se Anna, pero mientras tu sepas quien eres, estarás bien- dijo Yoh, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo los mate?- dijo Anna olvidando lo demás.

-Bueno digamos que después de pensarlo bien,; después de que gritaste que se fueran se desvanecieron y creo que Hao no hubiera revivido a los humanos después de matarlos, así que supuse que fuiste tú- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

-¿Y no estás enojado?- dijo Anna un poco asustada.

-No, supongo que si Hao los revivió fuer porque tú estabas triste por lo que hiciste, así que sé que no fue tu intención matarlos, pero no te preocupes no le diré a nadie la verdad.

- Jamás se me cruzo por la cabeza entrometerme en esa estúpida pelea, pero simplemente perdí la cabeza y me cegué por el odio- dijo Anna arrepintiéndose por lo sucedido – Es por eso de que tengo miedo de no controlarme si sigo con Hao.

-Anna ya te dije que la única que decide sobre sus acciones eres tú, ni Hao, ni nadie influye en ti.

Anna un poco más tranquila abrazo delicadamente al chico, mientras Yoh intentaba no tocar a Anna, porque si lo hacía no se iba a poder controlar y terminaría besándola.

Pero mando al diablo a su consciencia en poco tiempo y se dejó llevar por lo que su corazón le dictaba. Así que agarro la barbilla de la chica, para que la mirara a los ojos y lentamente fue acercándose a ella hasta posar sus labios con los de ella.

Al principio solo dejaron que sus labios se rosaran, pero Anna lo atrajo más hacia a ella y profundizo el beso. Desatando que se besaran apasionadamente, mientras Yoh empezaba a recorrer delicadamente el cuerpo de Anna.

Anna simplemente se dejaba llevar por lo besos y caricias que el chico le proporcionaba, aferrándose más a él.

Yoh dejo los labios de Anna, para aventurarse al cuello de la chica, besándolo apasionadamente, mientras Anna acariciaba la espalda vendada del chico y soltaba pequeños suspiros.

La respiración de ambos se aceleraba al igual que los latidos de sus corazones e Yoh cada vez se aventuraba más a besar el cuerpo de Anna, empezando por su cuello y terminando en el escote de la chica.

Anna se sonrojaba por cada caricia que le proporcionaba el chico y más cuando Yoh empezó a bajar los tirantes del vestido dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

Yoh no paraba de depositar pequeños besos por el cuerpo de Anna, que ahora terminaban en el ombligo. Anna no pudo contenerse más y soltó un pequeño gemido que hizo que el chico volviera a besar sus labios apasionadamente, mientras Anna quitaba con sus manos temblorosas la única prenda que traía el chico, dejándolo completamente desnudo e Yoh no tardó mucho en quitarle también el estorboso vestido de la chica, dejándola solo con sus prendas íntimas.

-Espera..esto es … demasiado- dijo Anna entre besos.

- Si quieres que me detenga solo dilo- dijo Yoh empezando a besar el cuello de la chica.

Anna se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos pero sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación y volvió a besar al chico como mucha pasión, olvidándose de todo.

Y así con los primeros rayos del sol asomándose por el balcón, Yoh y Anna se encontraban acostados en la cama, haciendo el amor por primera vez en sus vidas, sin impórtales las consecuencias o a las personas que podían afectar.

Porque en estos momentos no existía nadie en estos momentos, porque sus corazones latían sincronizados, mientras se demostraban el uno al otro lo que realmente sentían, porque de alguna forma ellos sentían que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos desde el principio y para toda la vida.

Yoh se estremeció dejándose caer en el pecho de Anna, mientras ella soltaba un leve gemido.

Y con la respiración entre cortada Anna le susurró al oído a Yoh; algo que lo estremecería y que cambiara el destino de todos para siempre.

-Te amo Yoh-

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aqui el capítulo de hoy, espero que le haya gustado por que en serio no sabia ni como escribir esta parte de la historia, pero bueno me gustaria saber que opinan sobre el primer encuentro Amoroso de Anna e Yoh jaj ;)**_

_**Espero y dejen un review y no se preocupen que el siguiente cap. ya esta terminado asi que lo subire el proximo viernes.**_

_**Y no dejen de leer que ya se acerca el gran final =D**_

_**Sean felices!**_


	27. Todo vuelve a su destino

**¡Y por fin aqui esta el cap. 27!**

**¡Muchisisisimas gracias por todos los reviews, realmente me encanta leer sus comentarios!...**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, al principio no van entender algunas cosas pero al final se aclaran...**

**y sigan dejando reviews que ya casi se termina la historia =(**

* * *

Las hélices de los helicópteros empezaron a disminuir la velocidad, cuando se empezaba a ver entre la niebla una isla en lo más recóndito del océano, con sus imponentes ruinas que parecían sacadas de una película, al tener laberintos interminables y algunas estructuras que flotaban mientras otras estaban al revés, desafiando la ley de la gravedad.

-Ja por fin lo que siempre e anhelado está a punto de hacerse realidad- dijo Hao sosteniendo con fuerza la mano izquierda de Anna y viendo por la ventana como la isla se podía apreciar cada vez más y más.

-¡Si el Señor Hao será el Shaman King!- dijo Opacho saltando desde el asiento y moviendo los brazos en el aire.

-No estas feliz Anna, por fin todo lo que soñamos se hará realidad, destruiré a todos los humanos y por fin serás la esposa del Shaman King- dijo Hao pasando su brazo detrás de los hombros de la chica y acercándola a el de forma brusca.

-Querrás decir todo lo que tu soñaste- dijo Anna tratándose de zafarse del agarre de Hao.

-Vamos Anna, no es hora de ponerte a la defensiva, deberías de tratar bien al nuevo Shaman King- le susurro Hao de modo amenazante.

Anna no respondió solo empujo a Hao lejos de ella y se pasó al otro lado de la ventana para posar su vista a otro helicóptero que estaba muy cerca del suyo.

* * *

Yoh veía con mucha pasión el helicóptero que estaba a centímetros de ellos, sin escuchar lo que Ryu le decía sobre su lugar ideal.

-Entonces me di cuenta que mi lugar ideal esta con ustedes chicos- dijo Ryu saltando de felicidad y abrazando a Yoh y a Fausto que estaban a sus lados.

-¿Eh?- dijo Yoh al sentir los brazos de su amigo.

-Hay deja de ser tan patético y de una vez renuncia al Torneo de Shamanes- dijo Ren cruzado de brazos.

-No lo hare porque si yo renuncio, Don Yoh y Fausto no podrán seguir en la competencia- dijo Ryu viendo con desprecio al chico que se encontraba sentado enfrente de él.

-Bien entonces olvida lo que te dije, Yoh no saldrá de esta competencia al menos de que sea derrotado por mí- dijo Ren con orgullo y mirando fijamente al chico.

-Tranquilo Ren, te aseguro que tendrás tu pelea, pero yo seré el ganador- dijo Yoh con su característica sonrisa.

-Ja eso veremos-

-Oye pero si yo también quiero pelear con Yoh- dijo Chocolove con su característico asentó y alzando su puño al aire.

Oigan no se olviden de mí, yo también te venceré Yoh- dijo Horo Horo apuntando a su amigo con el dedo.

-Chicos tranquilos, aunque no podamos evitar una pelea entre nosotros, debemos recordar que nuestro objetivo es Hao- dijo Yoh seriamente.

-No Yoh, ese será tu objetivo, el mío es convertirme en el Shaman King pase lo que pase, así que nadie será mi amigo- dijo Ren con sus aires de divo.

-Hay pero que horror, al parecer las alturas hace que se le suban más su ego- dijo Horo Horo cansado de la situación.

-Chico por favor tienen que escucharme pase lo que pase, tenemos que impedir que Hao sea el Shaman King- dijo Yoh poniéndose serio y viendo a cada uno de sus amigos.

-¡¿Qué carajos quieres decir?!- dijo Ren con el ceño fruncido y apretando sus puños.

-Necesito que me hagan un favor- dijo Yoh sonriendo de lo más tranquilo.

* * *

-Por fin, ya vamos a descender- dijo Hao acomodándose su Pocho.

-¡Si!- grito Opacho de manera infantil y abrazando a Anna.

-Sera mejor que te prepares Hao-dijo Anna clavando su mirada a la de Hao.

-Ja por supuesto que lo hare mi querida Anna, yo naci preparado.

* * *

Ren bajo de un salto del helicóptero, con el ceño fruncido y perdiéndose entre los demás shamanes, sin esperar a sus amigos.

-¡Ren, espera!- dijo Yoh tratando de alcanzar a su amigo, pero él ya se había perdido entre la multitud.

-¡Maldición!-

-Tranquilo Don Yoh, solo es cuestión de que medite las cosas antes de tomar una decisión- dijo Ryu poniendo su brazo en el hombro del chico, en señal de apoyo.

-No sé, si él esté dispuesto a dejarlo todo- dijo Yoh agachando su cabeza, un poco desanimado.

-Tranquilo chico, ya veraas que él se dará cuenta de la realidad- dijo Chocolove con el pulgar en el aire.

-Si bueno porque no mejor vamos a reunirnos con los Apaches, antes de que me arrepienta- dijo Horo Horo bajando desanimado del helicóptero y cargando su tabla de snowbord.

**…..**

-Bien ahora que todos los equipos más poderosos han logrado llegar a la Aldea Apache de hace 50 mil años y el lugar donde se encuentran los grandes espíritus, daremos comienzo a las batallas finales para determinar quién será el Shaman King- dijo Goldva en medio de todos los Apaches.

Los shamanes miraron anonadados el lugar donde habitaban los grandes espíritus y el verdadero hogar de los Apaches.

-Bien quiero felicitar a todos por llegar tan lejos y ….

-¡Yo renuncio!-

-¡Que!- gritaron todos los presentes con los ojos en blanco y mirando al chico.

-¡¿Pero qué te has vuelto loco!?- grito Hao furioso mientras se acercaba al chico.

-No, no estoy loco, simplemente ya no quiero participar- dijo de lo más calmado y quitándose su oráculo virtual.

-¡No puedes renunciar, se suponía que tú y yo nos enfrentaríamos a un duelo a muerte!- grito Hao, agarrando al chico de la playera.

-Lo siento hermano, pero esto se acabó para mí- dijo Yoh, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa a su hermano.

-¡No me digas hermano!- dijo Hao viéndolo furiosamente a los ojos. No dejaría que el imbécil de su hermano escapara de su destino, él tenía que morir en sus brazos, estaba predeterminado. Pero Hao cayo sus pensamientos al leer accidentalmente la mente de su hermano, dándose cuenta que todo lo que él amaba se le había escapado de sus manos.

Yoh desvió su mirada al sentir un pequeño dolor de cabeza, mientras Hao permaneció inmóvil, sin si quiera parpadear.

-¿Señor Hao está bien?- dijo Opacho acercándose a su amigo y jalándolo de su pantalón.

_-¡No me toques!-_ grito Hao, explotando de ira y pateando a su amigo, haciendo que este callera al suelo.

-¿Señor Hao?- dijo Opacho con los ojos llorosos.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede!?- dijo Anna mientras corría para ver cómo estaba su pequeño amigo.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa Anna? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?... te parece poco enterarme que te revuelcas con mi hermano- dijo Hao mientras miraba con odio a la chica y con los ojos cristalinos.

Todos los presentes tenían la mandíbula hasta el suelo y no solo porque Hao se le empezaban a escapar las lágrimas si no, por lo que había dicho.

Anna tenía toda la cara roja y los ojos bien abiertos, viendo a Hao con mucho miedo.

-Hao, no le hablas a Anna de ese modo- dijo Yoh que todavía tenía las manos de Hao jalándolo de la playera.

-¡Basta estoy harto de todos ustedes, nadie podrá vencerme seré yo el Shaman King, así que todos ustedes van a morir!- dijo Hao mirando a cada uno de los presentes amenazadoramente.

-Bien pue en ese caso yo renuncio- dijo Chocolove de lo más tranquilo y alzando las manos al aire en forma de paz.

-Yo también, si Don Yoh no pelea yo tampoco- dijo Ryu tirando su espada de madera al suelo – No vale la pena morir en vano.

-Nosotros también renunciamos- dijeron todos los aliados de Hao, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, porque su único objetivo era que Hao fuera el Shaman King.

-¡Que todos se han vuelto locos!- grito Ren furioso, aun negando lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ren olvídalo, jamás podríamos vencer a Hao- dijo Horo Horo sintiéndose imponente y decepcionado al ver que no era tan fuerte como él creía.

-Sera mejor dejar todo hasta aquí- dijo Horo Horo dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

-No voy a dejar mi sueño, solo por un conflicto amoroso- dijo Ren perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ren, por favor tu sabes que no podrás vencerlo y mucho menos ahora que está fuera de sí, por favor Ren te pido que me apoyes- dijo Yoh calmando a su amigo.

-Ja toda mi vida estuve esperando por este torneo al pensar que era invencible y que podía demostrarle a mi padre que no era un inútil, pero ahora que me encuentro en el torneo de shamanes me he dado cuenta que solo soy un simple shaman, con los sueños y esperanzas de un niño iluso- dijo Ren con los ojos vidriosos, viendo con determinación su lanza.

-Ren yo…

– Pero aun así me cuesta admitir que no soy tan fuerte como los demás y más me cuesta admitir que gracias a ti Yoh Asukura he empezado a dejar mi egoísmo a un lado y darme cuenta que solo quería ser el Shaman King por mi capricho de ser el ser más poderoso de todos, sin beneficiar a nadie, es por eso que no le encuentro ningún sentido a seguir participando en el Torneo de Shamanes- dijo por ultimo Ren, dejando caer su lanza a el suelo y derramando un lagrima.

-Ren- solto Yoh regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Yoh tu nos has enseñado que para cumplir nuestros sueños no necesitamos ser el Shaman King, porque para ser el Shaman King se necesita a alguien que vea por los demás y no solo por sí mismo, es por eso que yo decido dejar el torneo- dijo Horo Horo por fin quitándose su oráculo virtual – Ya verán que tendré el mejor campo de flores.

-Y yo seré el mejor comediante del mundo- dijo Chocolove con orgullo.

-A mí no me importa esperar un poco más para reunirme con mi amada Elisa- dijo Fausto acariciando el cráneo de su difunta esposa. ( N.a: Lo es demasiado creepy pero así es Fausto :P)

-Chicos, gracias- dijo Yoh mirando a sus amigos con admiración.

-**_¡_**Son todos unos idiotas no merecer ser shamanes**!**- grito furioso Hao, al escuchar a los chicos.

-Bien en ese caso, creo que no nos queda más que nombrar a Hao como el nuevo Shaman King- dijo Goldva ignorando a Hao y decepcionada por la decisión tan abrupta de todos los participantes.

-Y o nunca eh dicho que renuncio al Torneo- dijo Anna poniéndose enfrente de la pequeña anciana – Yo también quiero ser el Shaman King.

Goldva miro sorprendida a Anna , viendo si la chica realmente hablaba en serio, ya que no se enfrentaría a cualquier Shaman, si no al imponente Hao Asakura. El chico al que le destruyo el corazón.

-¿Estas segura de lo que vas hacer?- pregunto Goldva aún no muy segura de las palabras de la rubia.

- Si Hao y yo nos enfrentaremos a muerte, para ver quien merece ser el Shaman King- dijo seriamente Anna y viendo Hao con determinación.

-Ja si esa es tu decisión por mí no hay problema, para mí ya solo eres un insignificante shaman mas– dijo Hao cruzado de brazos y escupiendo en señal de desprecio.

-Bien en ese caso, prepararemos el estadio para la última batalla del Torneo, para ver quién será el nuevo Shaman King- dijo Goldva haciendo una señal para que los Apaches fueran a preparar el lugar lo más rápido posible.

-Los demás tendrán que irse, ya que ya no pertenecen al Torneo de Shamanes. Silver los llevara de regreso a Japón. Así que Hao.. Anna síganme por favor para la última batalla- dijo Goldva empezando a caminar seguida de Anna y Hao.

Anna vio a Yoh por última vez para dedicarle una sonrisa antes de que las enormes puertas se cerraran enfrente de ella. Dejando a un Yoh con los nervios de punta.

Silver espero a que se cerraran las puertas para acercarse a Yoh, y verlo con suma melancolía y decepcionado.

-La razón por la que te entrene para el Torneo de Shamanes, era porque realmente pensé que tu podrías vencer a Hao y evitar que el fuera el Shaman King- solto Silver agachando la cabeza decepcionado.

-Perdón Silver, realmente no era mi intensión defraudarte, pero simplemente no puedo luchar con alguien que tiene 1 000 años de ventaja- dijo Yoh viendo fijamente a Silver.

-Jamás pensé que tu poder pudiera superar el de Hao, pero pensé que tu alma sí; Yoh tu cambias a las personas para bien, tu alma ilumina a las almas perdidas, es por eso que pensé que tu podrías iluminar la de Hao y hacerlo recapacitar en algunos aspectos para que pudiera ser un buen Shaman King- soltó Silver viendo fraternalmente a Yoh.

-Ja creme Silver aparento ser fuerte pero en realidad no los soy; soy todo un desastre..

-Eso no es cierto Yoh, mira a tu alrededor has cambiado a Ren de ser un asesino y egoísta a ser una persona que le preocupan sus amigos, has convertido a Fausto de alguien solitario a alguien con mucho amor y lo más importante salvaste a Anna de la oscuridad. Yoh tienes un poder que va más allá de lo físico, tienes un enorme espíritu- dijo Silver viéndolo con orgullo.

-Gracias Silver, realmente intento que todos los que me rodean estén bien, es por eso que me voy a convertir en el Shaman King- soltó Yoh con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- dijo Silver con los ojos muy abiertos por las palabras del chico.

-Si Silver, mientras Anna trata de contener a Hao el mayor tiempo posible, mis amigos y yo iremos hasta la cámara donde están los grandes espíritus—

-Pero Yoh eso es una locura, no podrán llegar a tiempo antes de que acabe la última batalla.

-Lo sé, pero tendremos un poco más de ventaja para cuando termine.

-Yoh para llegar a la cámara de los grandes espíritus tienes que pasar antes por 6 cámaras en donde en cada una de ellas estará un Apache impidiendo que llegues a los grandes espíritus y solo matándolos podrás avanzar a la siguiente cámara.

-Lo se Silver, Anna ya me lo explico todo, pero como dije es un riesgo que tengo que afrontar para evitar que Hao sea el Shaman King.

-Yoh yo estaré en una de esas cámaras- dijo Silver temiendo de enfrentar a Yoh a muerte.

-Silver sabes que eres mi amigo y nada de lo que pase cambiara las cosas entre nosotros- dijo Yoh viendo a su amigo tiernamente.

-Tu también eres un gran amigo Yoh- dijo Silver derramando una lagrima – pero no dejare que lleguen a los grandes espíritus, es mi deber como Apache.

-Lo sé,e s por eso que debo vencerte-

-Bien en ese caso, me tengo que ir a prepararme para la batalla, te estaré esperando- dijo Silver dándole un abrazo fraternal a Yoh antes de irse.

**…..**

-Y bien ahora que nos hiciste renunciar al Torneo de Shamanes, ¿Qué hacemos?- bufo Ren cruzado de brazos mientras trataba de convencerse así mismo que fue buena idea renunciar al Torneo.

-Es hora de ir por los grandes espíritus, antes de que Hao venza a Anna- dijo Yoh empezando a subir las escales que llevaban al extraño laberinto y estructuras que formaban la Aldea Apache.

Los demás lo empezaron a seguir a paso lento, al ver que su amigo varias veces le flaqueaban las piernas y es que Yoh trataba de que el miedo no lo dominara y saliera corriendo. El no podía defraudar a Anna, ni alejarse de su destino.

**FLASHBACK.**

Anna se encontraba recargando su cabeza en el pecho medio fornido de Yoh, mientras con sus dedos recorría con delicadeza todo el brazo izquierdo del chico.

Hace menos de una hora Anna e Yoh se habían demostrado lo mucho que se amaban, y ella no tenía arrepentimiento alguno.

Ella simplemente se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y el corazón, y estaba segura que con Yoh ella era feliz y que incluso empezó enamorarse más y más de el conforme pasaba el torneo. Pero aun que no sintiera ningún remordimiento, ella seguía pensando en Hao y no como a alguien que le entregaría el corazón, si no como a alguien que era su alma gemela, su mejor amigo, el que lamentablemente estaba cayendo a un agujero negro y ella no sabía cómo salvarlo.

Yoh se despertó al sentir como varias gotas de agua se deslizaban por su pecho, por lo que alzo su miraba para ver Anna sollozando y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿Anna.. estas bien?- pregunto Yoh con un poco de miedo al pensar que tal vez Anna se hubiera arrepentido de lo que había sucedido.

-Sí, no te preocupes Yoh no es lo que tú piensas- dijo Anna viendo al chico.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?- dijo Yoh quitando los mechones rubios que ocultaban la cara de Anna.

-Es que tal vez suene estúpido, pero yo todavía quiero ayudar a Hao- dijo Anna un poco apenada y sintiéndose mal consigo misma.

-¿Quieres decir que.. seguirás con él?- dijo Yoh un poco confundido y dolido.

-No lo que quiero decir es que quiero que vuelva a la normalidad, que vuelva a ser el chico que conocí en mi infancia, no puedo imaginarme perder a mi mejor amigo-

Yoh se quedó callo, no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería Anna; sabía que su hermano había cambiado mucho durante el torneo, pero como lo podrían ayudar y mucho menos ahora que habían decidido a estar juntos.

-No crees que es un poco sínico, Annita-

-Sé que es una estupidez ayudarlo después de todo lo que ha pasado con nosotros, pero realmente jamás podre dejar de querer a Hao, él y yo vivimos tantas cosas juntos que abandonarlo no es una opción, él es parte de mí, es como mi familia- dijo Anna sintiéndose un poco frustrada de no poder expresar sus sentimientos.

-Anna entiendo lo que quieres decir, Hao es realmente muy importante para ti y entiendo que lo quieras ayudar…¿ Pero cómo podremos ayudarlo?-

-Peleare con el- soltó Anna.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Yoh mas confundido que nunca.

-Yoh mañana son las últimas dos rondas del Torneo en esta isla, los Apaches han decidido que es el momento de ir a la etapa final del torneo.

-Cuando las dos batallas finalicen iremos al lugar más sagrado de los Apaches; donde se encuentran los grandes espíritus, ahí es donde me enfrentare con Hao- dijo Anna viendo con determinación a Yoh.

-Pero Anna, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?- dijo Yoh confundido.

-No olvides que puedo leer la mente, a mi nada se me escapa- dijo orgullosa y con una sonrisa de lado.

-Pero si mañana nos vamos a la final del torneo, todavía tendrías que vencer a los 6 equipos restantes antes de enfrentarte a Hao- dijo Yoh recordando que la fase final del torneo era cuando solo quedaban 6 equipos que se enfrentarían entre si hasta quedar solo dos contrincantes, que se debatieran a muerte para ser el Shaman King.

-Es ahí donde necesito de tu ayuda Yoh. Necesito que convenzas a todos tus amigos de renunciar al Torneo-

-¡Que, Anna nadie va querer renunciar al torneo, sus sueños es ser el Shaman King!

-Yoh no hablo más de fantasías, hablamos de la realidad ningún shaman es lo demasiado poderoso como para vencer a Hao, no importa que tanto lo intentemos Hao será el Shaman King- dijo Anna frustrada.

-¿Entonces para que te enfrentas a él, si no tiene caso? – dijo Yoh perdiendo la paciencia.

-Yoh la verdadera Aldea de los Apaches tiene una cámara donde están los grandes espíritus, es ahí donde va el ganador del Torneo y se conecta a los grandes espíritus por tres días, para recibir todo el poder y sabiduría de los espíritus; el que entra en ese lugar tendrá el poder absoluto.

-Es por eso que peleare con Hao ahora que está débil de furyoku por resucitar a los humanos y lo retendré mientras tú y tus amigos intentan llegar a la cámara de los espíritus.

-Quieres decir que si yo entro a esa cámara, me convertiré automáticamente en el Shaman King- dijo Yoh un poco ilusionado.

-Yoh no podre retener tanto tiempo a Hao, cuando termine la batalla los Apaches lo llevaran hasta los grandes espíritus y entrara en un sueño por tres días, es ahí donde será vulnerable y lo van atacar.

-¡Que quieres decir que aun que nosotros nos apresuremos a llegar el ya será el Shaman King!

-si Yoh, no es tan fácil llegar ahí, tú y tus amigos tienen que cruzar 6 cuartos que estarán resguardados por los apaches antes de poder llegar a los grandes espíritus.

-Ya veo, supongo que los Apaches darán su vida por proteger sus tierras sagradas- dijo Yoh, pensando en que tendría que enfrentar a muerte con Silver.

-Anna dime..¿que cambiara de todo esto, si derrotamos a Hao?- dijo Yoh viendo seriamente a la chica.

-Si lo derrotamos, lograremos a que se convierta en un Shaman King ejemplar o incluso tu podrías tomar su lugar si llegas antes que el-

-Mucha gente va a morir ¿verdad?-

-Morirán menos personas; de las que van a morir en manos de Hao; es un sacrificio que debemos tomar-

-Tú vas a morir- dijo Yoh sintiendo una punzada en su corazón al imaginar que Anna moriría en manos de Hao.

-Tratare de no hacerlo, pero tienes que prometerme que pase lo que pase, lograras vencerlo- dijo Anna tomando el rostro de Yoh, con sus manos.

-Anna no me obligues a hacerlo- dijo Yoh derramando dos pequeñas lágrimas.

-Yoh escúchame, si no lo derrotamos, si no se hace de esta manera; todos terminaremos muertos. Es por eso que necesito que convenzas a tus amigos de renunciar al Torneo-

-No quiero que ellos mueran en vano, teniendo aun tantos sueños por cumplir, sin necesidad de ser el Shaman King-

-Ten por seguro que jamás volveré a defraudar a mis amigos- dijo Yoh con la mirada seria y dispuesto a sacrificar su felicidad por la de los demás; porque él había decidido desafiar al destino y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo cara a cara, por la felicidad de los demás, aunque lo que el más quisiera estuviera en peligro de morir.

* * *

-Argghhh…..¿acaso eres inmortal?- dijo con dificultad Santi,que se encontraba tirada en el suelo gravemente herida y tratando de alcanzar su cetro dorado.

-Soy más que eso, yo soy un Dios- dijo el chico pisando el cetro y viendo con superioridad a la chica.

-Todavía no eres un Dios, y ten por seguro que nunca lo serás; tu destino no es ser el Shaman King- dijo Santi con un hilo de sangre en la boca.

-Mi razón de existir es ser el Shaman King y no hay ningún ser en la Tierra que pueda detenerme- dijo Hao desesperado de la situación.

-Santi la única razón por la que te dejare vivir es porque eres una poderosa Shaman, así que ten por seguro que eres afortunada- dijo Hao dándole la espalda a la chica.

-Tú crees que tienes todo en tus manos, pero tu confianza te está cegando de tu verdadera amenaza- dijo Santi arrastrándose por el suelo para ver ayudar a su compañero que estaba tendido en el suelo.

-No necesito de tus advertencias, no hay nada que se me escape a mí, asi que cualquier traidor quedara expuesto en segundos- dijo Hao – pero bueno como dije perdonare tu vida porque eres fuerte, pero tus amigos son una vergüenza para los shamanes.

-Por favor no- dijo Santi abrazando el cuerpo de su compañero.

Hao no respondió, solo chasqueo los dedos, dando inicio a un incendio que invadió todo el estadio y que consumió todo a su paso; con excepción de Santi que lloraba y gritaba frustrada mientras que estaba en medio del fuego, que parecía no tocarla.

Hao había terminado con la última batalla que se iba a realizar en la isla Apache, derrotando a los Gandhara y dejando a los seis equipos que irían a la isla sagrada de los Grandes Espiritus.

-El equipo de las estrellas

-El equipo Funbari

-El equipo de Ren

-El equipo de la Luna

-EL equipo de Xlaws

-El equipo Hana-Gumi

-Bien creo que es hora de que traigan los helicópteros no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Goldva, saliendo del estadio Apache y preparando todo para las batallas finales.

-El Torneo de Shamanes, jamás había durado tanto tiempo, es hora de que el Torneo termine sin interrupciones.

**...**

-Bien chicos, es hora de subir a los helicópteros- grito Silver tratando de que oyeran todos los shamanes con el estruendoso ruido de las hélices.

-Bien es hora de abordar. Los veré pronto- dijo Yoh viendo fijamente a su pequeño amigo y a su ex prometida Tamao.

-Yoh, perdona por culparte de todo lo que paso con mi papa; realmente soy un pésimo amigo- dijo Manta apenado, por culpar a Yoh de la muerte de su padre.

-No te preocupes Manta, todo está perdonado. Jamás podría pelearme con mi mejor amigo- dijo Yoh hincándose para quedar a la altura de Manta y revolviéndole el cabello.

-Gracias- dijo Manta con los ojos brillos- te estaré esperando amigo.

Tamao veía tristemente como Yoh abrazaba tiernamente a su amigo; sintiéndose de más en el lugar por lo que decidió marcharse de ahí, antes de sentirse más incómoda pero un grito la detuvo.

-¡Tamao!- grito Yoh viendo a la peli rosada de espaldas.

-No te vayas sin decir adiós- dijo Yoh.

Tamao no pudo contenerse más y estallo en lágrimas, corriendo a abrazar a Yoh y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico.

-Yoh…te amo… perdóname por todo- dijo Tamao sollozando e intentando quitar sus penas.

-No Tamao, perdóname tu a mí por haberte hecho sufrir, prometo que algún día te compensare por todo lo que has hecho por mí- dijo Yoh agarrando la barbilla de la chica para que lo viera a los ojos.

Tamao no dijo nada solo beso la mejilla de Yoh en forma de despedida y se marcó rápidamente del lugar.

-Manta cuida mucho a Tamao- dijo Yoh antes de entrar al helicóptero y despedirse de todos.

-Por supuesto que lo hare- dijo Manta viendo con orgullo a su amigo que entraba en el helicóptero.

Mientras no muy lejos de Horo Horo abrazaba de forma estrangulante a su hermana y con cascadas en sus ojos.

-Hay Pilika, por favor cuídate hermanita sabes que te adoro- dijo Horo Horo mientras seguía abrazando con rudeza a su hermana.

-Yo también te adoro hermano.. Pero me estas matando- dijo Pilika tratando de zafarse del abrazo de su hermano.

-Ya déjala en paz gorila y súbete al helicóptero- dijo Ren, defendiendo a la pobre hermana del chico, que apenas y podía respirar.

-Hay pero que amargado eres como nadie vino a verte a ti- dijo Horo Horo soltando de mala gana a Pilika y dirigiéndose a donde estaban los demás.

Pilika solo vio cómo se iba su hermano sin decirle adiós formalmente, pero desvió su mirada al ver a Ren muy cerca de ella.

-¿Ren?- dijo un poco extrañada por la cercanía del chico.

-Prometo que cuando regrese, seré mucha mejor persona y te recompensare por todo las lágrimas que te hice derramar- dijo Ren mirando con dulzura a Pilika.

-Ren no es necesario que me demuestres…

-Lo hare porque yo quiero, no por obligación - dijo Ren extendiéndole su mano en forma de despedida.

-Bien en ese caso, estaré esperando ansiosa tu regreso- dijo Pilika tomando su mano.

-Hasta luego- dijo Ren dándole la espalda con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

**...**

Yoh les había dicho a todos que necesitaba un enorme favor de todos, por lo que todos los chicos se quedaron viendo atentamente a su amigo, que solo se quedaba mordiendo su labio.

-¿Y bien, que tienes que decirnos?- dijo Ren un poco desesperado por la situación.

-Bueno yo…. Es que…- dijo Yoh rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente.

-¡Habla ya Asakura!- exigió Ren furioso.

- Quiero pedirles que renuncien al Torneo de Shamanes- solto Yoh sin respirar.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, nadie ni si quiera parpadeaba hasta que una risa los saco a todos del trance.

-Jajaja que gracioso por un momento pensé que habías dicho que renunciáramos al torneo- dijo Horo Horo limpiándose sus orejas con sus dedos.

-Horo Horo; Yoh si dijo eso- dijo Chocolove aun impactado.

-Ah ya veo… en ese caso…¡Te has vuelto loco!- grito furioso Horo Horo, haciendo que el piloto del helicóptero perdiera e control por unos segundos.

-Chicos esto es serio… este torneo ya no se trata de nuestros sueños, si no de sobrevivir… si no enfrentamos a Hao todos moriremos y nuestros sueños quedaran en el olvido- dijo Yoh viendo a cada uno de sus amigos.

-¡Y como pretendes derrotarlo, si renuncias al torneo!- grito furioso Ren.

-Por qué Anna y yo tenemos un plan..

-¡O magnifico Anna tiene un plan.. Siempre que Anna está de por medio todo sale mal!-

-Pero esto es diferente por favor chicos me pueden apoyar….

-¡Jamás te apoyaría en algo tan estúpido no me sacrifique tanto para renunciar, soy demasiado poderoso, yo podre con Hao!- dijo Ren saliendo totalmente de sus casillas.

-¡Ren comprende que nuestros sueños se pueden cumplir sin ser el Shaman King, pero no los lograremos si Hao nos destruye a todos!- dijo Yoh tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

-Muy bien Yoh, si renunciamos. ¿Cuál sería el plan?- dijo Horo Horo totalmente calmado.

-¡Te has vuelto loco!

-No Ren, pero me gustaría escuchar lo que dice Yoh- dijo Horo Horo.

Yoh sonrió al ver lo mucho que había madurado Horo Horo a lo largo del Torneo. Y eso le dio valor para contarles todo lo que Anna le había dicho sobre la cámara de los Grandes Espíritus y de que llegar a ellos no sería tan fácil.

-Entiendo- solto Horo Horo, al razonar lo que había dicho Yoh.

Mientras que los demás solo se quedaban callados mirando el suelo un poco desanimados.

-¿Significa que Anna va a morir?- pregunto Fausto de lo más tranquilo.

-No lo sé- dijo Yoh de lo más nostálgico.

-Tal vez ganamos la batalla, pero una vez que te han arrebatado lo que más amas, jamás volverás a tener las mismas emociones de antes- dijo Fausto recordando a su difunta Elisa.

-Lo sé pero es un riesgo que quiero tomar, con tal de que ustedes sean feliz- dijo Yoh alzando su cara con lágrimas en los ojos y sonriendo de la manera más dulce posible.

-Eres un imbécil Asakura- dijo Ren con odio, pensando en las palabras de chico… Tal vez renuncial sería lo mejor

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK..**

Goldva se encontraba tronándose los dedos nerviosamente mientras estaba sentada en un palco que dejaba ver toda la arena de batalla.

-Goldva me temo en informarle que Yoh y sus amigos están planeando llegar a los grandes espíritus- dijo un Apache haciendo una reverencia.

-Lo sé, así que es mejor que se preparen todos, no dejaremos que lleguen a los grandes espíritus, aunque tengamos que morir en el intento- dijo Goldva dándole poca importancia al asunto y concentrándose en el campo de batalla.

-Si mi señora- dijo el Apache retirándose con una reverencia.

-Ahora lo que más importa es ver. ¿Cuánto tiempo puede soportar Anna en la batalla?

**...**

-Bien Anna, espero que entiendas que no tendré ni un poco de compasión contigo- dijo Hao estirando sus brazos y fulminando a la chica con la mirada.

-No necesito de tu compasión, porque yo voy hacer la que te va a derrotar- dijo Anna agarrando su rosario con fuerzas.

-Te hare pagar por todo lo que me estas haciendo sufrir- dijo Hao de lo más sentido y señalándola con desprecio.

-Yo solo busco tu perdón- dijo Anna sin miedo alguno.

-¡Yo jamás perdono a los que traicionan!- susurro Hao de forma siniestra en el oído de Anna.

Haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara al ver que Hao con un movimiento se había posicionado atrás de ella.

-¡Y mucho menos perdono a los que me rompen el corazón!- dijo Hao intentando no llevarse por sus sentimientos y tratando de tener el mismo tono despreciable hacia la chica.

-Perdóname- susurro Anna.

Hao solo frunció el ceño y con un movimiento hizo que Anna se volteara para luego agarrarla del cuello con furia.

-Haa…oo- dijo entrecortadamente Anna tratando de quitar la mano de Hao que le estaba apretando el cuello; dejándola sin aire – Baas..t.a.

-No Anna este es un duelo a muerto.. no me pidas que me detenga- dijo Hao viéndola con desprecio y con un brillo maléfico en sus ojos.

Anna solo lo miro con miedo y susurro un conjuro que hizo que aparecieran dos demonios por detrás de Hao, amenazándolo con dos lanzas.

-Ja por favor Annita.. tu puedes hacer más que esto- dijo Hao soltando su cuello bruscamente y encarando a la cara a los dos demonios que se disolvieron de la nada.

Por su parte Anna tocia con fuerza tratando de estabilizar su respiración.

-Que empiece la pelea mi querida Anna- dijo Hao saltando al aire, para caer en el hombro del espíritu de fuego que había aparecido en segundos.

-No.. será tan fácil… derrotarme Hao- dijo Anna hablando con dificultad y posicionándose para la batalla.

Hao sonrió ante el comentario de la chica y con un chasquido hizo que una pared de fuego rodeara todo el campo de batalla dejando a los dos encerrados entre el fuego.

-Bonito truco- dijo Anna con sarcasmo.

Y haciendo que tres onis salieran entre las llamas para atacar a Hao que rápidamente los intercepto haciendo que estos se desvanecieran en el aire.

Por consiguiente Hao hizo que el espíritu de fuego intentara aplastar con su gran puño a Anna; que rápidamente lo esquivo y convoco a otros tres onis de tamaño colosal que cortaron el brazo izquierdo del espíritu de fuego, que rugió y volvió a formar su brazo.

-Hao no vas a poder regenerar a tu espíritu cada vez que lo hiera y mucho menos si tienes poco furyoku-

-Deja de preocuparte en mi furyoku y concéntrate en la pelea- dijo Hao, haciendo que nuevamente el espíritu de fuego aplastara a Anna, que hizo que su demonios ahora cortaran una pierna. Pero antes de que el espíritu del fuego perdiera el equilibrio volvió a regenerarse su pierna.

Anna gruño por debajo y salto con su rosario en manos para poder atacar ella misma a Hao, pero Hao fue más rápido y se trasladó para quedar atrás de Anna y darle un golpe en la espalda, que hizo que callera abruptamente al suelo.

Anna sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo al estrellarse en el suelo pero se envolvió en un campo de fuerza mientras su dos onis intentaban detener al espíritu de fuego que quería aplastarla con su pie.

-Vaya tus onis han vuelto a lastimar a mi espíritu de fuego y me temo que no tengo tanto furyoku como para regenerar su brazo – dijo Hao viendo a su espíritu que rugía del dolor.

Anna solo se levantó del suelo y miro a Hao que se encontraba suspendido en el aire viéndola con determinación.

Pero aparto la vista ver como unas bolas de fuego se aproximaban a ella a gran velocidad. Anna intento crear un campo de fuerza antes de que las bolas de fuego impactaran sobre ella pero una logro impactarse en su pierna antes de hacer si campo de fuerza.

-¡Ah maldición!- grito Anna apretando con fuerza su pierna, mientras las bolas de fuego se impactaban en su campo de fuerza.

-Sabes si alguien te hubiera lastimado de esa forma hubiera estallado de ira, pero ahora me alegro de que yo sea el causante de tu dolor, porque por lo menos así puedes experimentar el dolor que yo siento en mi interior.

-Dejémonos de boberías y pelemos- dijo Anna, ordenando a sus onis que volviera a atacar al espíritu del fuego derribándolo al cortarle una pierna, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil.

-Bien ya que has dejado a mi espíritu de fuego totalmente fuera de combate, no me queda más que pelear contigo- dijo Hao posicionándose enfrente de la chica.

Hao enseguida hizo que el fuego empezara atacar a Anna de todas las maneras posibles.

Anna esquivaba la mayoría de los ataques eh intentaba llegar a Hao, sin éxito, para intentar lastimarlo. Pero le era imposible por lo que creo varios Onis que distrajeran a Hao mientras ella intentaba acercarse a él.

Cuando Anna vio que estaba a centímetros de el concentro todo su poder en su rosario y en sus puños, que al momento de tocar a Hao, este salió despedido en el aire, hasta estrellarse en una pared del estadio y caer al suelo.

-Ja…jajajaajajaja….Tantos años te cuide y te protegí. Te saque de una vida en la que no pertenecías y así es como me pagas- dijo Hao sínicamente, mientras se tocaba su frente que estaba teñida de rojo.

-Yo siempre te estaré agradecida, por todo lo que has hecho por mí, eres lo más preciado que tengo- dijo Anna agarrando su rosario con fuerzas y esperando el ataque de Hao. Pero este solo se limitó a pararse y ver su mano que se había manchado de sangre.

-Ja claro lo más preciado…. Si yo fuera los más preciado, no me hubieras lastimado de esta forma- dijo Hao poniendo su mano donde estaba su corazón, haciendo que su pocho también se manchara de sangre.

-Jamás fue mi intensión lastimarte, realmente intente luchar contra mis impulsos pero hay cosas con las que no puedes combatir- dijo Anna viéndolo con triste.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, muchas veces intente ignorar las extrañas sensaciones que se apoderaban de mi cada vez que estabas cerca, intente resistirme a **_mis impulsos_**, luchar contra mí mismo, para no enamorarme de ti….. y ve como termine- dijo Hao de lo más sentido y caminado hacia Anna, con la frente en alto.

-Hao tú lo has dicho uno no elige de quien enamorarse- dijo Anna los ojos llorosos retrocediendo lentamente.

-No más bien una no sabe lo que realmente le conviene, dime que tiene mi insignificante hermano que te haya hecho dudar de tus sentimientos por mí. ¿Que hizo para enamorarte?- dijo Hao de lo más sentido.

- Él tiene un corazón- soltó Anna de los más hiriente.

-¿Y yo no?- dijo Hao acercándose amenazadoramente a Anna- yo me enamore profundamente de ti, hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para hacerte feliz, reviví a unos insignificantes humanos _**por ti**._

-El número de personas que has salvado, no se compara al número de personas que has matado-

- Hablas como si fuera una chica buena, cuando ambos sabemos que tú fuiste la que mato a los humanos, tú eras la que mataba a cualquier humano que se cruzaba en tu camino. Yo controle a tus demonios.. yo fui el que te salvo de ser alguien como yo- dijo Hao señalándola con desprecio, mientras varias gotas de sangre se deslizaban por todo su rostro.

- Tú fuiste el que me salvo la vida- dijo Anna derramando lagrimas- gracias a ti soy la persona que soy.

-¿Entonces por qué te empeñas en lastimarme?- dijo Hao derramando lágrimas de dolor y dejando expuestas todas sus emociones, puesto que ya no le importaba verse vulnerable ante ella prefería" humillarse" antes que perderla.

-Porque ya te dije que no se puede dictar al corazón-

-Pero mi corazón dice que te ama…¿ que eso no es suficiente?..¿Que no importa lo que yo sienta?- dijo tratando de hacer contacto visual con Anna.

-Por supuesto que sí importa, y demasiado pero simplemente no puedo estar con alguien que cada día se vuelve más ambicioso y olvida lo que es sentir amor.

-La única que me hacía sentir amor eras tú, he vivido 1000 años y jamás nadie en mi había despertado ni una pisca de sentimiento, solo tú eres la única que me hacer ser normal- dijo Hao por fin cortando la distancia que los separaba _**– **Eres lo más amo en esta vida-_

-Por favor Hao no sigas- dijo Anna empezando a derramar lágrimas de dolor- lamento mucho haberte fallado, te juro que intente obstruir todos mis sentimiento por Yoh , pero simplemente no pude… no podía ni siquiera permanecer lejos de él.

-Pero aun así aunque tenga sentimiento hacia él, tu eres lo más importante en mi vida, no me imagino una vida sin ti- dijo Anna abriendo totalmente su corazón, como pocas veces podía hacerlo.

-Tu también eres mi razón de existir, pero lamentablemente no puedo perdonarte, ni si quiera puedo verte a los ojos sin que se retuerza mi corazón; eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi existencia- dijo Hao abrazando con ternura a la chica y estrechándola lo más que podía a su cuerpo.

-Y es por esa razón que no puedo dejarte vivir- susurro Hao con desprecio antes de clavarle una navaja en el abdomen y desagarrarlo por completo.

Anna siento como el frio invadía su cuerpo y como ya no se podía sostener de pie, por lo que se desplomo en los brazos de Hao, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-Es curioso ver que un instrumento humano sea tan útil- dijo Hao mientras besaba la frente de Anna y dejaba caer al suelo la navaja, para acomodar a Anna en sus brazos.

-Mi amor por ti jamás se ira, porque te amare hasta la eternidad; te amo Anna Kyoyama- dijo Hao acariciando las mejillas de Anna- y eso ni en un millón de años va a cambiar.

Anna solo jadeaba con mucha dificultad y veía con terror a Hao, mientras con sus manos intentaba de detener la hemorragia, pero era demasiado grande la herida como para detener tanta sangre.

Por ultimo Hao sonrió con ternura y deposito un dulce beso en los fríos labios de la chica.

-Te veré en el otro mundo.

* * *

**¡Y bien hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado y no me maten por separar a Anna y Hao!**

**Pero bueno todavia falta algunos capitulos para el final asi que sigan dejando reviews =)**

**y perdonen mi impuntualidad... :s**


End file.
